House of One-Shots
by BlackCat46
Summary: Title says it all. This is a bunch of one-shots. (R&R, AU, slight OOC.) (I accept prompts and ideas!) Chapter #73: House Of Idiots (Peddie.) Chapter 74: House Of Study. (Jara.)
1. Chapter 1

House of Hugs. (**I own zip. I just wanted to write some Jara/Peddie stuff.**)

Mara was crying. She'd been crying all day and night for three days. After the break up with Mick, she was lonely. Her friends were out for the weekend. She wailed as loudly as her vocal chords would allow, thinking that nobody could hear her. She wished they couldn't.

Downstairs, Jerome was hanging out with Trudy, on chore duty. Victor had caught Jerome pranking Nina. They both jumped at the sound of Mara's wail.

"Jerome, dear, you know that Victor's out. Would you be as kind as to go and see why Mara's crying?" Trudy asked him.

"But what if Victor comes back?" Jerome asked.

"Then I'll just tell him I sent you to talk to Mara. Go on." Trudy smiled.

Jerome ran, excited to be free of chores. He got to Mara, Joy and Patricia's room and knocked.

"Jaffray?" He asked.

"What?" Mara sobbed.

Jerome went in and sat next to her.

"Hey. So, why are you crying?" Jerome asked, with his usual carefree tone.

"Oh, no reason. Just my break up with Mick." Mara sobbed.

Jerome hugged her. "Mara, he's just-"

"A meat-head? You've said it before." Mara told him.

"I know. But I state the obvious. Like how I would never do that to you, Jaffray." Jerome was surprised at himself. He was never usually this nice, to anyone.

Mara didn't reply. Jerome smiled as he remembered something he was taught when he was young.

"The world's little Maravilha." He said to her.

"What?" She asked. She'd been too busy snuggling up to him to hear.

"The world's Maravilha." He repeated.

"What's one of them and where is it?" Mara hadn't learned Portuguese.

"The world's wonder, right in my arms." He replied. Mara smiled for the first time in days. She was happy.

"Heaven's sila in one man." Well, she'd learned Slovak. So had Jerome.

"Daj mi všetku silu, čo mám, alebo viac. Môžete mi tak slabá, ako môžete silný." (You give me all the power I have, or more. You can make me as weak as you can strong.)

"Jerome, bez ohľadu na to, kto nesúhlasí, môžete sa cítim tak dobre o všetkom." (Jerome, no matter who disapproves, you make me feel so good about everything.)

They smiled at each other and kissed.

And guess what?

Trudy was outside the door, crying quietly at the exchange and the kiss. She felt rude, intruding, but it was too cute.

Jerome and Mara broke apart and smiled.

.

.

.

**Yay, Jara! We all love Jara! Next chap.: Peddie! (R&R. Any ideas, PM me.) Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

House of Prank Calls. (**A/N: Still don't own. :{[**)

Eddie woke to the smell of pancakes. Blueberry pancakes. What was wrong, who was dying or leaving, and why? He jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Trudy, is someone leaving or dying?" He yelled the minute he got through the door. The housemother looked startled.

"Eddie, sweetheart? Are you OK?" She fussed instantly.

"Yeah, but I thought someone was leaving or dying or something?" He told her, receiving a hug.

"Yes, sweetie. It's your dad. He's remarrying and he's leaving the school tomorrow. I thought I'd break it to you a little gentler, so I made blueberry pancakes. He's coming for dinner tonight, though, darling." She told him in her usual soft manner.

Eddie sat with Patricia.

"Aw, is Edison gonna miss his daddy?" Patricia teased a little. Eddie gave her a look. Trudy came back in with another stack of pancakes.

"Patricia, don't tease him." Trudy told her firmly, but with her being how she is, it just sounded vaguely firm.

Patricia shut up, all the same and whipped out her iPod. She put on Beneath You're Beautiful, by Labyrinth and Emeli Sandé.

She sang along, not caring that she sounded like her twin, Piper. They both had talent for singing.

Eddie joined in, singing with her as a duet.

Joy said, after the song, "You guys should be in our talent show this weekend."

"Oh, yeah, and what? We'll sing Carly Rae and Justin Bieber: Beautiful?" Patricia joked.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Joy said happily, finally glad her friends were taking an interest in pop.

"I was _joking_!" Patricia yelled.

"Patricia, indoor voice, please." Trudy said, getting mildly annoyed.

"Well, I wasn't. I'll sign you up for that with that song." Joy said happily, ignoring Patricia's last comment. She whipped out her phone and signed them up.

Eddie said "Yeah. I agree with Trisha. Bad idea, Joy. We don't wanna do this."

"Too late now. I've already signed you up. Get rehearsing." Joy said.

Patricia and Eddie groaned.

Eddie said "Trudy, please make her take us off that sign up sheet..."

Before she could speak, Joy spoke.

"Sorry, once you're signed up, you're signed up. No backing out." Joy sounded gleeful.

"Trudy, please get this reversed!" Patricia whined.

"I'm not so sure I can do that, my loves. Joy, sweetheart, who's running this talent show?"

"Jasper." Joy replied factually. Fabian choked on his orange juice. Trudy's eyes went wide. Everyone else shared shocked looks. Patricia and Eddie gasped.

Patricia said "Jasper?"

Eddie looked to Trudy. "Come on, Trudy. You can get him to let us out of this, can't you?"

She looked shocked. "I- Anyone for some more pancakes?" She ran to the kitchen.

(In school.)

Mr Sweet came in.

"OK, I assume most of you know that you will be getting a new headmaster." He announced.

Everyone nodded.

"Oh, good. Well, he'll be living in Anubis house."

Patricia said "Oh, no, we're under Victor's control, aren't we?"

Eddie replied "Yeah, we are. This is not gonna be good."

Patricia said "You're telling me. But you know we can undermine him."

"Like a king's rule, we will revolt." Eddie said.

Patricia smiled. They shared a quick kiss. Amber's camera clicked quietly.

"Peddie!" She gasped.

Well, that surprised everyone. Patricia said "I need the loo, Mr Sweet."

Mr Sweet let in the new headteacher. Patricia and Eddie didn't join the collected and quiet gasp, but grinned evilly.

"Sir, I need the loo." Patricia said.

Mr Sweet said "Oh, well, hurry up."

She winked at Eddie as she ran for it. She'd recently changed her mobile number and she called Jasper's phone.

She did a perfect imitation of Trudy when the phone picked up.

"Hello?"

This triggered the imitation.

"Jasper, help! Victor's out and I've fallen downstairs. I think I've broken my leg. Please come."

"OK, you just stay still. I'm coming." He told Patricia soothingly.

"Hurry, please, it hurts." Patricia imitated Trudy crying.

In the classroom, Eddie was in silent stitches. Jasper was evidently worried. He said something to Mr Sweet, then he left.

In the girls' bathroom, Patricia was still "crying."

Then she sobbed "I'll have to go, my head's spinning, I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, don't go. Just-"

Patricia faked being sick, then hung up. She washed her hands and went back to class.

"You were an awfully long time, Patricia." Mr Sweet said.

"Yeah, uh, lady problems. Where's the new headteacher gone?" Patricia asked nonchalantly.

"Apparently, Trudy's fallen and broken her leg. Victor's out and Jasper's gone to assist."

"Aw, poor Trudy. We'll see her after school."

Patricia sat with Eddie. They shared an amused glance.

Very Peddie.

Amber watched it all. She knew that they were in so much trouble.

.

.

.

**Yay, two chaps in a day! Woo-Hoo! So, you all know to R&R or Pm me with ideas and prompts. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

House of Romance. (**A/N: Clearly, don't own anything at all. Please stop telling me that.**)

Jasper ran into Anubis house. Trudy wasn't at the bottom of the stairs. In fact, she was upstairs, fixing up all the things she'd been given.

"Trudy, where are you?" Jasper called.

"I'm up... Jasper, is that you?" She gasped in delighted surprise and walked out of the spare room.

"Trudy? I thought... You called and said you were hurt?"

"I didn't. Well, I did get hurt. Paper cut. But I didn't call anyone." She smiled.

"So who did call? I thought it was you. It sounded just like you." He said, confused.

Trudy smiled again.

"Maybe it was Vera or one of the kids here." She said, relaxed and happy. "Patricia might have done it. She's known for her pranks."

"Maybe it was. Hey, have you sorted that paper cut out?" He asked.

"Yes. So, who is the new headmaster?" She asked him curiously.

"You're talking to him." Jasper told her.

"Ooh, so that means... You're living here?"

"Yeah. Surprised?" He smiled at her.

"Very. Nobody mentioned names. So I didn't suspect." She was happy, hiding it quietly.

"Oh, well. So, come on. Give a guy a hug."

They hugged hard.

"So, if you're living here, does that mean that all the stuff up there is yours?" She asked.

"Yeah. And if you like-" He picked her up, bridal style "-we can go up there and watch a film together. Providing my TV/DVD player didn't fall over and smash."

"No, I was too careful." She told him, then she got a kiss in return.

"You're lovely." Jasper told her, getting himself a kiss and a smile.

"You're perfect." She replied. He lay her on his bed and put the DVD in. He'd chosen a film he knew would scare the insides out of her.

She watched the film, but the moment she got scared, she hid her face on his shoulder and whimpered. He rubbed her back.

"It's OK, beautiful. It's just a movie." He told her.

"Scary!" She whimpered, like a baby would.

"Aw, you're so precious." Jasper pulled her onto his lap.

When she looked at the screen she could watch. As soon as there was a really scary bit, Trudy started crying and hiding her face.

"Ooh, no, no, no! Scary thing, scary thing!" She sobbed.

"Oh, you so precious. It's OK, you lovely little thing." Jasper patted her back. "Hey, it's not so bad. Don't cry."

"I'm scared." She whimpered.

"No need. You're so cute, lovely." Jasper kissed her hair.

She made a little puppy whimper. That just made Jasper smile a little and lift her head so he could kiss her.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, then pressed her close. "There, now, lovely."

"You're the lovely one. You're keeping me safe." She said gently.

"Because you're so beautiful and weeny, you need protection. Come on, beauty." He rubbed her back again.

At the final battle, Trudy got so scared, she fainted. Jasper laughed quietly and changed the movie, then picked her up and held her. When she came around, she hugged him.

"Mine?" She asked, sounding like a baby. Jasper smiled.

"All yours, baby." He smiled. "You're cute."

She tried nudging closer, but that just wasn't possible. It was like slamming a revolving door.

"Nice Trudy. Pretty Trudy. Lovely Trudy."

(At dinner.)

The happy pair were standing in the kitchen together, squeeze-hugging.

Most people found it gross. Amber thought it was cute. She wanted to make a memory book full of them. She took loads of photos and smiled.

"Aw, this is so going in their couple book."

The two kissed, oblivious to Amber. She snapped photos of them.

"Aw, how cute!" She squealed.

(Next morning, breakfast.)

Trudy was cooking. Jasper came in while everyone was eating, caught Trudy and kissed her.

"Good morning, my lovely little Trudykins." He said, making her laugh.

"Good morning to you, too, Jazzy." Trudy replied.

Eddie said "Patricia, you know that fake phone call? Did you actually do it or did she really call him with a real emergency?"

"Yeah, I did. Just looks to me like the only falling Trudy did was for Jasper. And boy, she fell hard."

Mara groaned. "Jerome, let's get out of here. I can't take this much longer."

"I'm on my way." He grabbed his bag and followed Mara out.

Once everyone else was out, Trudy and Jasper smiled at each other.

"You, my lovely lady friend, are one beautiful and talented lady." Jasper told her, then stroked her cheek.

"I'm only what you make me. It's because of you I'm what I am." She admitted.

"Oh, beautiful, you know that's not true. You're a lovely, beautiful woman."

"Only around you. Otherwise, I'm a useless, good-for-nothing, pathetic waste." She said.

Jasper picked her up and cuddled her.

"Not true, lovely, not true. I love you."

That smashed into her ears like bells. Her eyes went wide.

"Jasper." She started, quietly. Then she pressed her lips to his ear. "I love you, too."

Then Victor said "Jasper, don't you have a school to run?"

Jasper checked his watch. "Oh, God. Yeah. OK, beautiful, I'll see you after school."

"See you then." Trudy smiled.

They shared a quick kiss, then Trudy went about her chores.

Victor was mad at her for some odd reason.

"You know, wrapping Jasper around your little finger is not going to get you anywhere." He told her, nastily.

"Well, I didn't wrap him around my finger. He's free to do what he likes, when he likes. I'm not going to stop him. If he wants to do something, then fine. I have enough trust in him to know he won't intentionally hurt me. I have him, that's all I care about."

She continued her cleaning. Victor tried another one.

"He won't want you forever, Trudy." He said, his nastiness coming more strongly.

"I'm not asking him to. If he ever gets bored and wants something more than what I have to offer, then I won't force him to stay." Trudy was strong.

Victor said, playing his almost final play, "You know he'll just use you and when he has what he wants, he'll throw you aside."

She shrugged. "Well, that's his choice. I won't get in his way if he wants something better."

Victor hated how she was just brushing it off. Though Trudy was scared now, she felt worried. What if he was saying the truth?

He played his ace card. "Besides, he thinks you're useless and disgusting, because he has another, better girlfriend."

That really got her. She felt like she was breaking into a million shards. She spoke confidently.

"I don't believe that for one minute. Jasper would never try to hurt anyone." Victor knew that she believed it.

"Trudy, don't lie. You know it's true. Haven't you seen how he knows exactly what you like? How to make you happy? He's practiced with so many other women. "

"Victor, is there something you have on your mind that makes you want to hurt me? Because if so, tell me instead of saying all this complete rubbish!"

He'd never known her to talk like that.

"Trudy, how dare you speak to me like that!" He shouted at her. She gasped.

"I'm sorry, Victor, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me to do that." She sounded like a child.

That didn't stop Victor. He slapped her across her face. She gasped again, this time in pain.

"I can't believe you just did that." She whispered, then she ran into her room at full speed. She called Jasper and told him to come.

(Trudy: **Bold**. Jasper: _Italics._)

**Jasper? **

_Yeah? Baby, are you OK?_

**N-No. I need you, now. Please come. Please? **

_What's wrong, why are you crying? _

**Because... Well, V-Victor was b-be-being nasty about y-yo-you and- and he said that you ha-have another g-girlfriend and I- I said that I trust you and he- he- he s-slap-slapped me.**

_Oh, you poor little angel. Just come to the school. You can spend the day with me._

**T-Thanks, d-darling. I-I-I'm on my way.**

(END CALL.)

Trudy went to see Jasper. When she got to him, she was crying all over again. He gave her a massive hug.

"Hey, lovely. Come on, in here."

.

.

.

**And next up...(DRUM ROLL)... is Moy! R&R if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

House of Surprises. (**A/N: Clearly, don't own anything at all. Please stop telling me that.**)

Joy watched as a tearful Trudy went into Jasper's office. She nudged Mick.

"Hey, guess what?" She whispered.

"What?" Mick whispered back.

"Trudy and Jasper, in his office." Joy sounded ecstatic.

"Yeah, they're probably in there to be all mushy. Never mind them. Where shall we go for lunch?" Mick asked, unconcerned.

"Uh, I quite fancy a pizza, so Pizza Hut. Actually, Trudy was crying." Joy told him.

"Oh, right. Victor's probably said something to her and she decided to go running to Jasper. Anyway, Pizza Hut, cool."

So they sat there in silence. Joy got a little bit bored and started playing Candy Crush. She'd had to mute it, but she got very addicted. The teacher sent her to Jasper's office. Joy knew that he was nothing like Mr Sweet. She also knew that he and Trudy played Candy Crush.

They were also forever on a word game. It was a battle like no other. The loser ended up getting kissed, so they were always demanding rematches.

When Joy knocked, she heard sobs. And Jasper said "Come in."

He was holding Trudy, soothing her.

"What happened?" Jasper asked Joy.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied.

"Victor happened, he made her cry. You?"

"Candy Crush happened. My teacher caught me playing it." Joy admitted.

Jasper smiled. "That game's highly addictive. Here's an idea, leave your phone at home and stick a password on it, so that nobody can get on it." He suggested.

Joy remembered how Mr Sweet would just give her detention and take her phone.

But he spoke up again. "Though, don't play it in class again. Because there will be some serious trouble."

Joy grinned. "I'll keep that in mind."

Jasper said "Right, now that that's cleared up, you're free to go back to class."

"Thanks. Hope you feel better soon, Trudy." She smiled at the still-gasping woman.

"Thanks, Joy." Jasper spoke for her.

Joy went back, just as class finished. She and Mick went out to Pizza Hut. They had a pizza and they battled on Candy Crush. Joy finally passed level 27 with a happy and very muffled scream.

"Yes! I've done it!" She had to muffle her happy scream.

Mick said "I'm only two levels ahead. I'm stuck on this one."

Joy whizzed through the next four levels.

"There. Level 31." She said happily, eating more pizza.

"How did you get through level 29?" Mick asked her in surprise.

"Easily. Just use what I used. Strategy." Joy told him.

So he did and eventually got past it. He was relieved.

"Right. We'll just have to go back to school. We'll do this again at home." Mick told her.

The whole bus ride back, Joy was whizzing through levels. Mick was stunned at her speed.

"I already have strategy from playing it all the time. That and I battled Trisha and Mara. Oh, and Eddie and Alfie and Jerome. And Jasper. Occasionally against Trudy. Ooh, once I played against Victor. Don't ever do that, he's good. I beat Fabian multiple times. And Nina. And Amber, though I absolutely thrashed her."

(At Anubis house.)

They were all Candy Crush Saga warring. And by that, it means actual war. Trudy made dinner and confiscated their phones.

"You lot..." She looked at them all, "...are very addicted to your phones. At mealtimes and after eight thirty, I want you off your phones. Eight thirty to nine thirty, you're doing your homework. Nine thirty to ten, you'll get yourselves ready for bed. Do you all understand?"

"We're about as addicted to our phones as you are to our headmaster." Eddie said, making Trudy blush. "So what have you two done so far?" He asked her.

"That's none of your business, Eddie." Trudy said firmly, though they all heard the embarrassment in her voice.

"Oh, go on, Trudykins, tell all." He said teasingly.

"No, Edison, I will not. Our personal lives have absolutely nothing to do with you." Trudy was firmer than ever with that one.

"I'm just curious. And the name's Eddie, not _Edison._" He used a classy accent on his given name.

Trudy said "Hang on a second." She ran upstairs and got Eddie's birth certificate. She showed it to him.

"This is your true, given name. Edison Samuel Miller-Sweet." Trudy told him and gave him the confirmation.

"Oh, my God. Now you see why I just go by Eddie." He looked at Trudy. "What's your full name, Trudykins?"

Trudy just said "Eddie, none of your business. You aren't allowed to poke into my life or Jasper's. Or anyone's."

Jasper came in. "Hey, my little Trudy. Is anyone bullying you?"

"No, Jasper, they're not." She told him, then grabbed hold of him and dragged him off to the kitchen. Joy and Mick were discussing strategy for when Trudy gave back their mobiles.

"I was thinking that we have to keep our eyes open and make as many four and five, T and L shaped combinations as the game will allow. That way, we can get more levels done quicker and in less moves. And if we do manage that, we won't be causing ourselves stress. We'll be perfect at it."

"That's a really good idea, but I'm better at football." Mick told Joy.

"I know. You are. But fighting Candy Crush will put you off. You need to fix it up." Joy told him.

When they eventually got their phones back, they were right back on Candy Crush.

It was a mess for them.

.

.

.

**Next up, Peddie/Fabina/Neddie triangle! Ooh, excite! PM me with ideas, review if you liked. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

House Of Siblings. (**I still don't own this! Credit to HoAMR for the idea. :D**)

Nina and Eddie got a phone call from Eddie's dad the next morning. They were stunned.

That day, they stayed together. People started to notice. Patricia alerted Fabian. They watched them.

At breakfast, the two sat together and talked quietly. Everyone didn't take any notice. Almost everyone. Fabian and Patricia were watching jealously.

All through school, they were discussing revenge.

"What are we going to do? My boyfriend and your girlfriend, dating each other, right in front of us. What do we do?" Patricia murmured.

"The only thing we can do. We have to do exactly what they're doing. Flirt with each other right in front of the them." Fabian told her.

Nina and Eddie were talking.

"So we're siblings? Unbelievable. Explains the Paragon and Osirian thing, doesn't it? Is that why Mr Sweet adopted me? And your mum had custody of you?" Nina was still trying to puzzle it out. Eddie was happy for any excuse not to have to listen to the teacher.

"Yeah, possibly. He might have done one so that he could tell us without being whacked for keeping it from us. It also explains how you and I have argued and then made up, just like siblings."

"It does, doesn't it? So how will we break it to everyone? I think that Tricia and Fabes are quite jealous now. Considering the fact that they're flirting and giggling and he's stuttering again."

They laughed.

Patricia glared at them.

"Look at them laughing. Wonder what the big joke is." She muttered.

"I don't know, but I hate it. When we get outta here we need to find out what's going on." He muttered back, angrily.

Back at the house, they all assembled. That was more than enough for everyone to take. Eddie and Nina were sat like they were related, but Patricia and Fabian thought it was them acting all BF/GF.

They assumed a position that looked more BF/GF than Nina and Eddie's. That's when Jasper came in, dragging a struggling Trudy.

"No, no, I don't want to! Let go! Let go of me! Put me down! I'll cry if you don't put me down. Please!" She gasped, struggling away.

"No, sorry. Come on, stop fighting. You're going to have to face up to this soon." Jasper was breathing heavily. Apparently, Trudy could put up a real fight when she truly didn't want to do something.

"Later! Never! Anything! No make me!" She tried everything.

That included running for her life, jumping up and running when Jasper finally got her to the sofa. She was a true wiggler.

"Get your skinny little bum back here!" Jasper chased her.

Jerome filmed it, much to Mara's distaste. He was gonna show it as a film in school. Trudy squealed as Jasper caught and kissed her.

They heard him say "Come on, lovely. You'll have to at some point."

"Can't that some point be in about seventy years? When I'm dead?" She asked.

"No. Today. You'll get it out of the way now. You're not getting out of it, even if I have to put you over my shoulder and carry you like that." He told her.

"You can't do that!" She gasped.

"Watch me." He did just that. She thrashed and slipped free, then crawled away. Jasper got her to come eventually but she escaped his hold and refused to go anywhere near him.

Then Nina looked at Eddie. "We have some news for you all."

That got Jasper, Victor, Trudy, Patricia and Fabian's attention.

Victor said "If you two are going to be parents, I'll have to tell your families."

Trudy said "Oh, sweeties, please tell me that isn't what you're trying to tell us."

Fabian said "Especially as Nina was my girlfriend."

Patricia said "And Eddie was my boyfriend."

Nina said "We got a call from Mr Sweet today."

Eddie said "He told us something shocking."

Nina said "Eddie and I are adopted siblings. Mr Sweet is my adoptive father."

Eddie said "That's why we were hanging out all day today."

Patricia and Fabian's jaws dropped. Trudy, Victor and Jasper looked relieved and the other students all just looked happy.

Mara smiled. "We always thought you two were related. You look quite similar."

Jerome said "If you close your eyes and imagine Nina looking like Eddie."

Then Amber looked at Trudy.

"So what's with you two?" She asked them. Trudy just looked at Jasper, upset.

"It truly doesn't matter." She said. Jasper sighed.

"Trudy, they need to know. They need preparation." He told her.

She glared at him, then looked away. She clearly wasn't saying anything. It made her mad, so she was quiet.

Jasper sighed. "She's clearly not ready. But I am. She's..."

"OK, that's it, Jasper! I've had enough. I quit. I'm out of here. We're over." Trudy got up and went to pack. She was out of there in no time flat. That really made everyone upset.

Jasper waited for a little while to see if she came back. But at lunch time the next day, she still hadn't returned. He sent out the police looking for her, searching everywhere.

He'd got the whole of the UK out looking for her. But by that time, she'd already caught a plane. She was on her way out to India, ready to hide out and never return to her home. She wanted to find her first family, that's what she would do.

Back in Anubis house, Patricia and Eddie were kissing and making up. Nina and Fabian were snuggling, already forgiven.

"So why do you think Trudy legged it? More important, where do you think she is?" Fabian asked Nina.

"She said once that if she ever had to escape, she'd go to her parents' families in India. So she might've gone there." Nina replied.

Then they both yelled "OF COURSE!" They text Jasper and told him to get a flight to India. They knew that's where she'd be heading.

That was something for them all.

But now Nina and Eddie knew they were related by adoption. How weird could it be?

.

.

.

**OK, I'm at a dead end. Anyone got any fave couples for me? I'll try to get them all in. PM me if you have any ideas. Review if you liked. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

House of Empty. (**Don't Own This! Or Jara. Or Peddie. NOTHING!**)

Jerome woke up. He couldn't smell Trudy's usual cooking, so he assumed she still wasn't back. He went down to find that only Mara was in Anubis house.

"Trudy not back yet?" He asked sleepily.

Mara sighed as she shook her head at the blond boy. "No, Jasper's had to close school until he can find her. He's gone to India, he's looking for her. Poor man, he must really love her if he's willing to fly to her and search."

"Yeah. Meanwhile, I cook worse while I'm half-asleep and I cook real bad when I'm awake. Please help, Mara." He begged.

Mara groaned. "Trudy's missing, could be dead, you care about food? Right, I'll make you some." Mara got up and started making him fried bacon, black pudding, baked beans, sausage, mushrooms, fried bread, scrambled eggs and orange juice, fresh squeezed.

"Here you are, Jerome." She gave him the giant plate, knowing that everyone was still out, looking for Trudy.

"Mara, you sweet, sweet angel!" Jerome gasped as he saw the food, added some sauce and started munching. Mara left him to eat, while she tracked down Trudy's mobile. She had access to all working SIM cards, so she could detect which was Trudy's new one, it told her what phone it was in, what memory card it had with what info, so she zoned in on Trudy's. It was in a house, with other people, and the red dot said "OWNER".

Mara called Jasper to tell him where Trudy was. He thanked her and headed there immediately.

Jerome was still stuffing his face. Mara was really worried now. She knew that Trudy was alive, but that didn't mean she would want to stay that way. She rang her new number.

(Trudy: Normal. Mara: _ Italics._)

Hello?

_Trudy? Oh thank goodness. You're OK?_

Yes, I am. What's the matter, lovely? You sounded worried.

_I am, Trudy. I miss you so much. Where are you? Who are you with? No one's hurting you, right?_

No. I'm fine, my lovely. Are you OK?

_Yes, Trudy, but we all miss you so much. Jasper's almost had a break-down. He closed the school until you came back. He's just sending his education plans for the entire campus out by e-mail. _

Aw, sweet. But you just tell him that I said this: Get your lazy bum up off that sofa and get all those kids in that school and you manage them!

_Trudy, why did you two argue? I'm not trying to be rude, I just want to understand._

Really not important, Mara. It's just something completely trivial. And rude, into the bargain. (SCREAM!)

(END CALL.)

Mara gasped down the dead receiver.

"What's up, Mara?" Jerome sat next to her.

"T-Trudy. I just talked to her. She ended the call as she screamed. I think she might have been hurt or murdered. And... Jerome, what will we do without Trudy? She's been our whole happiness here. Without her helping, we would never have passed our sadness. Like I would be a crazy Goth, Mick wouldn't be in Australia, we would never have dated, Amber would never have gotten over Mick.

You would have been raised as badly as Victor was. I mean look at Nina, she was bullied when she first came here. Without Trudy, she would have just left this school in her first week. Look at Fabian, what would he do when he needed her help? He'd freak out and faint, like usual and then who would help?"

Jerome saw Mara's point. "I get it. But if she's already..." Jerome swallowed, but just couldn't say _dead._ "If someone's already got her, we can't do anything. I just hope for Trudy's sake that nobody's hurt her or... killed... her..."

The two looked at each other, Mara rubbing her head on Jerome's neck and Jerome rested his cheek on her head.

They lifted their heads and looked up. Jasper's phone was with Trudy's, both phone owners were there.

Jerome and Mara grinned, then they gave each other a look. Suddenly, they kissed. Deep, happy, warm. They were kissing and liking it.

.

.

.

**Dedicated to a true Jara fan: TheEmptyOwl. I hope you enjoyed. OK, and everyone knows what to do. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

House of Dance. (**Some wishes to owning Jara or Peddie or HOA itself. But I don't and never will.**)

Jerome was hanging out on the sofa, while Mara cooked. Patricia and Eddie walked in, exhausted.

Patricia said "I feel like I've just been held in entire body lock by Victor. Every bone in my body _hurts_." She complained. Mara made some more food.

Eddie said "Same. Mara, Jerome, any news on Trudy?"

Mara grinned. "Yeah, she's in India, would you believe it? Jasper's over there, looking for her now."

Jerome laughed. "Either that or they're snuggled up having a little make-up kiss. You know, their usual."

That's when Patricia looked at Eddie. She plugged in her CD player and turned it up full. Eddie grabbed Patricia and started dancing with her.

Jerome went to Mara.

"My Lady, may I have this dance?" He asked her, bowing. Mara thought he looked ridiculous, but she chose to anyway.

"Of course, my Lord." She answered with an accent to her tone.

They started dancing too. At least they were just as good at it as the other two.

They swirled around until they felt dizzy. Then their lips met. They kissed happily and passionately.

Meanwhile, Patricia and Eddie were happily kissing away. A text beeped through on Mara's mobile and she had to break the kiss to check it.

It was from Jasper. "Found her. She was hiding out with some family members who remembered her when they met her as a baby. Apparently, she's always been tiny."

Mara sighed in relief. "When are you bringing her home?"

He replied "In about two hours. She says she's sorry for leaving you all."

Mara was happy. She told the others that Trudy was coming home, so they should come and have a meal.

She'd made an absolutely massive meal, just so that nobody would be hungry.

Within two hours, she and Jerome were snuggled on the sofa, relaxing and watching a new TV show. _Rain._ It may have sounded boring, but it was a comedy.

"_I swear it, Missy, we have met in some place before._"

The red haired Missy Christopher flipped her hair back.

"_Yeah, and I don't go there now because of that._"

Tommy had blue eyes like Missy's but he had black hair.

"_You know, if I had only one more minute to live, I'd spend it with you._"

Missy smiled.

"_If I had one more minute to live, I'd spend it running from you._"

Then she turned to walk away.

Jerome laughed.

"OK, that one's mean." He laughed.

Then Missy came across a blond guy with startlingly blue eyes.

"_Hi, there._" He started. "_What's your name?_"

"_Zdobądź A Życie._"

"_You're a what now?_"_  
_

"_Zdobądź A Życie._"

"_And that means what?_"

"_Get a life. Buh-bye._"

Missy walked off.

"_Can I have your number?_" The guy called.

"_Are you crazy? What will my number be then?_" Missy called back.

Suddenly, a hand shot out and turned off the TV. Mara looked up, insulted. Then she saw a very happy couple.

"Oh, my God, you're back!" She screamed happily and wrapped her arms around them both.

Trudy laughed a little. "Yes, darling, we are."

Jasper smiled at Trudy. "Are you ready to babble until your perfect little face breaks?"

"Yes. But you should tell them about-"

"That's your job, beautiful." He told her with a kiss to her cheek.

Jerome looked at them in surprise.

"What are you two on about?" He asked suspiciously.

Trudy mumbled something very quickly. Even if she'd yelled it, it wouldn't have made sense.

Mara let go of them and said "Trudy, I'm used to your speedy chat usually but that made no sense even to me."

Trudy went pink and looked desperately at Jasper. "Pwease?" She asked him, making a pout and big eyes.

Jasper wavered. Trudy took advantage of that and clasped her hands. "Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"

He almost gave in. Trudy was really trying. "Pweases? For me?"

_Oh, God, no. The puppy eyes, the pout, the baby talk? Oh why is she doing this?_ Jasper thought madly.

"OK, OK, fine. Just because you're so cute." He told her.

"Yay!" She said happily, bounced and clapped, then kissed him.

All the residents were together in the room. Patricia and Eddie were together and watching in amusement, enjoying watching the show Trudy had put on to get her own way.

Fabian and Nina were happily cuddled up and laughing at the fact that Jasper was a sap when it came to what Trudy wanted.

Amber and Alfie were snuggled up, Alfie videoing the show and Amber snapping photos.

Mick and Joy were squished together, hugging each other lovingly and gossiping about the sweet sappiness that had just occurred.

Mara and Jerome were curious as to why Trudy was pleading with Jasper.

Jasper gently held Trudy to him. "We have something to tell you all."

.

.

.

**Well. I hope you all have something in mind, cos I'm at a dead end. This chapter is for bs13 and HoAMR. Next time will have some Jabian friendship moments. Hope you all enjoyed. Review if you enjoyed and PM me with any suggestions for what the revelation could be and what kind of Jabian or other pairing you want to see more of could be. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

House Of Jealousy. (**Don't own anything, and all the Jabian is specially for bs13.**)

It was breakfast time on May first. Trust it to be a Monday. Joy came down, wearing a soft pastel pink dress that floated when she walked. She looked around. She saw she hadn't been the only one to wake up with a clothes box on her bed. It'd happened to everyone.

The boys had suits in pastel blues and greens. The girls each had a dress in different shade of lilac, pastel pink and cream. When Joy saw her, she took it as Trudy's doing.

"You all have today off." She announced happily.

Fabian said "Why?" He hoped he'd be able to use that time off to scoot through some more things.

Joy said "Tell us why we have time off, Trudy."

She giggled. "Well, we have our own May Day Monday celebrations. So for today, Jasper and I are taking you lovelies out."

Patricia groaned. "We won't be..." she shuddered, "dancing round a maypole?"

Trudy laughed. "I wish. Jasper wouldn't let me even think of that. No, we're taking you loves on a walk around town. You'll be allowed free roam, but I'll want you all back in half an hour."

"So the dresses and suits?" Fabian asked and Joy pointed at him and nodded, seconding his question.

"Just so that I'll be able to distinguish you all. I don't want you all to go missing." She said and wandered into the kitchen.

Joy looked at Jerome. "This is way outta my comfort zone. Trudy would have to have ignored all thirteen years I've lived with her."

Fabian laughed. "Trudy, ignore anyone? You have more chance of her avoiding Jasper forever."

Joy laughed too. "Sorry, Jerome, but that was so funny. She would never-"

Jasper walked in. "Have you kids seen Trudy? She's disappeared. I've searched the house, but I can't find her."

"Uh, yeah, we think she hid in the back room." Nina said.

He went in there and they saw Trudy run as fast as possible away, giggling.

Joy stood up and Fabian grabbed her arm.

"Hey Joy, you're gonna be seventeen soon, right?" He asked her.

"Same day as Nina, yeah. July 7th." She replied cheerfully.

"Well, what are you doing to celebrate?" He asked her.

"I don't know, I have over two months to decide yet. Thanks for asking." She grinned and went to get the other batch of brownies out of the oven for Trudy. Apparently, she was too busy playing a game of Tag and winning to get them out.

And Joy thought she wouldn't want them burned or even slightly less moist than usual.

(In the hall, ready to go.)

"OK, loves, are you all ready to go?" Trudy asked, hopefully.

Jasper walked around the kids, making sure that they were all there.

"Right, we have them all." He grabbed Trudy and kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"Not around children, please." She kept a straight face, though her tone sounded like she was holding back a giggle.

"You love it."

The kids were already walking away, going to the bus stop. It made the adults follow.

It looked to them like Fabian was chasing Joy even though he was with Nina. And Joy was the one who was uninterested.

"Wow, look at that. Talking of reversed role-play." Trudy whispered.

"Yeah, looks like Fabian's chasing her while he and Nina are dating. Do you think that little love-triangle's going to pop right back up?" Jasper whispered.

"Actually, it looks like it and there's got to be some heartbreak in that situation." Trudy suddenly panicked. "Oh, no..."

"Relax. Nobody'll get seriously hurt." He reassured her.

That's when Jerome said "Rutter, stop staring at my girlfriend!"

Nina said "He isn't staring at Joy!"

Joy said "He's been staring at me all day!"

Fabian said "No, I-I-I haven't."

Joy and Jerome both yelled "See?!"

Nina yelled "FABIAN!"

An all-out war between Jerome and Fabian started. Trudy squealed in horror. She darted in there, leaving her bag with Jasper.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, NO-O-O-O-O!" She screamed.

Nina and Joy pulled the boys apart. Trudy was gasping, bent over and clutching her leg. Jasper was next to her before most of them could breathe.

"Trudy, what happened?" He pulled her hand away from her leg. Blood everywhere, staining her ripped dress and covering her hand.

"In the bag, first aid kit. And some blood remover. Believe it or not. It'll get the stain out."

Joy whacked Fabian. "You have a girlfriend, focus on her! I have a boyfriend, let me focus on him!"

Nina pulled him away. "Joy, do you wanna die? Focus on Jerome."

With that, Jasper got up. "Right. I want you all separated. Nina, you're with Patricia and Eddie, who will watch you. Fabian, I want you with Mara and KT. Jerome, you will be with Amber and Alfie. Joy, you're with Mick and Willow. I won't have any more fighting. Trudy, can you still walk?"

Trudy limped a little, but she nodded. She acted like it didn't hurt her.

"Yeah, sweetie."

That made him worry. "OK, come here." Jasper picked her up and carried her. "It's a good thing you're little."

When they got on the bus, the driver looked at them curiously. "She OK, there, sir?"

"Just a little leg injury. Could you get us to town?" He asked.

"Sure you don't want the hospital?" The driver asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, no, we've already had her seen to. I'm just trying to make sure it doesn't hurt her more. How much?"

"The kids with you?"

"Yeah."

"£25.50 for all of you." The driver said.

Jasper handed it over, then carried Trudy to a seat.

"OK, lovely."

They were happily snuggled. Joy sent a text to Fabian.

"I see you staring at me!"

He replied "Well sue me."

"Oh, I will. You have a girlfriend, focus on her!"

"I wanna focus on you!"

"You were so persistent two terms ago that you were focused on Nina, but now that I have a boyfriend, you wanna focus on me? Do you want me single forever?"

Then she text Jerome. "Jerome, would you please tell Nina that her freaky boyfriend is staring at me."

"Sure."

A text fight broke out, but the adults weren't even aware.

When they got out at the town, it was all a wreck. They were fighting.

Trudy held out her hand. "Jerome, Nina, Fabian, Joy, mobiles and you will stay in your respective groups. I won't have any of you fighting. Be back here, in one piece, in two hours. I will want at least one of your group to text or call me if any of you get hurt."

Joy and Jerome slipped off together. They had fun together, then went back to their groups before they had to get back to the adults. They knew ways to get the heck outta their strict rules and they faked that they'd been with them.

They all backed them up, so Jasper believed them. Trudy however had lived with them and saw through lies like she saw through clingfilm.

"Right, Joy, Jerome. You are going to be under house arrest when we get back. I am not having you ling straight to my face and expecting to get away with it."

"Trudy, you still haven't told them, you know." Jasper said to her, knowing everyone was listening.

"Oh, Jasper, not again! I've told you, I can't. And besides, they'll find out this September. It'll be very hard to keep it secret then."

They all wondered what it could even possibly be. Suddenly, Amber had an idea, at the same time as Willow. They both screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" They squealed together. "You're gonna have a baby!"

Trudy went white. "Oh, heaven above, sweethearts. No, of course not!"

Jasper said "As far as Trudy knows. No, no."

Amber said "Well?"

Trudy gave in. "Fine, we're adopting a baby! That's what we were saying about. If I was... pregnant, I probably would lose it."

Mara gasped. "What? We always thought that if anyone would, it'd be you."

Trudy laughed. "No, no. We're adopting a baby. We've been visiting him for the last week. We were set to adopt him when our friend said that she was giving him away. So he's going to be ours by June."

Jasper said "It's fitting, though. Because little Trudy here thinks that she'll never have a baby without adoption."

When they got back, Victor said "Jasper, Trudy, there's two women and a baby in the living waiting for you."

They smiled and thanked him, then went in there.

Upstairs, Joy and Jerome were laughing together.

"So when did she tell you?" Joy giggled.

"When I was six and she had this boyfriend. She didn't know that it wasn't possible to have a baby just because of a kiss, the poor thing. So when she got a bug, she had a doctor come. Then when I asked her, she said that it wasn't supposed to be possible for her to have children, end of."

"Aw. She must have been devastated." Joy sighed.

"Yeah, but at the time,she said it didn't truly bother her. She told me that a baby would really put a heavy downer on her life at the time."

"But she had you. How did that put a downer on her life if a baby was there too?"

Downstairs, Trudy and Jasper finished up with the adoption and their friend gave them the baby.

"Have you decided to name him, Sharon?"

"Nah, thought I'd let you two do that. Besides, if I named him, I'd probably get attached. You'll be amazing parents to this baby." Sharon said.

Trudy held the baby boy, like he was her own flesh and blood. As far as he was concerned now, he was. He enjoyed being with his new mummy and daddy. Jasper looked at his girlfriend happily, then proudly down at his new son.

That night, Joy couldn't sleep. She heard singing, though she couldn't make out any of the words. A baby was crying a little and two people were quietening it.

Fabian woke up with the song, thinking that someone had broken in or was watching a show.

Joy slipped downstairs as quietly as she could and waited at Trudy's door. It was her singing softly. She sounded like she was singing an operatic version of Taylor Swift, White Horse.

Jasper was in there, too. It sounded like he was singing with her. The baby was sucking on something and was mainly quiet. Soon, Trudy sighed.

"Aw, he looks precious when he's asleep. We still haven't named our little cherub. Come on, out with that name you've been chewing like grey gum." Trudy whispered.

Jasper's voice whispered back "I've been thinking of Daniel. What do you think of it?"

Trudy's soft laugh and a gentle kissing noise came from her room.

"It's perfect, love. So, that's his first name. Now for the tricky part. Whose name is he taking?" She asked him.

"Um. That's hard. We aren't married. So what should the name be?"

"Only one way to answer our problem." Trudy said quietly. "We give him your surname. OK?"

"And that solves our problem?" Jasper asked her confusedly.

"Yes. Because if we get married at some point, we won't have to change his name. But if you get sick of me, the baby'll be able to track you down at some point. You see?"

"Oh, that's right. Genius idea."

Joy smiled. Daniel. That was the baby's name. Trudy and Jasper's baby boy.

Fabian hissed "Joy, what are you grinning at out here?"

"They just named the baby that they adopted." She told him.

"Oh, that's great, but don't you think that they'll get very attached and when he finds out that he was adopted, he'll throw a complete fit. It'll make her be unable to sleep for months on end."

"Yeah, well, we'll be in work years by then, grown up. We'll all probably have kids and grand kids of our own, we won't remember any of them. Chances are, none of us will even remember each other. Pointless."

Joy sounded like she really didn't care and that bugged Fabian. Inside, Trudy was listening intently and giving a quiet play-by-play for Jasper, her hand writing neatly and quickly.

Jasper looked at her and the more he looked at her, the more he thought about proposing to her now.

Suddenly, he bent down on the floor and said "Trudy, I know this is really unexpected for you. Will you please marry me?"

Trudy was in shock, she hadn't expected her subtle hints to work. After all, she'd been dropping them for the last two weeks.

"Jasper, I'm surprised you even had to ask. You know I will." She answered.

Outside, Joy told Fabian.

"They just got engaged! Yay!"

Fabian was horrified. "Trudy... Jasper... baby, married? Ugh..." He passed out into Joy's arms.

Joy dragged him to his bed and left him there. She went upstairs and back to bed.

When she woke up, it was because Jerome was stood staring at her.

"Hello, my beautiful sleepy-head. Come on, Trudy and Jasper have some news for us." He told her, then carried her downstairs.

The couple went down and saw that the newly engaged couple were snuggled up with their adopted son.

Fabian knew and so did Joy but neither of them yelled it out.

Amber and Willow screamed "I knew Trudy was pregnant!"

The baby boy woke and screamed. Trudy fed him his formula milk and snuggled him close.

"No, I wasn't pregnant. This little darling is our adopted son, Daniel. I told you all this when we were up in town."

Jasper laughed. "Were you girls too busy trying to hold in your other memories?"

They shut up after that. But then...

"And another thing." Trudy said, then nudged Jasper with her elbow.

"Lovely little Trudy and I are getting married."

That made them all squeak in quiet happiness. Trudy laughed, still soothing the baby in her arms.

How badly could this really be? Joy thought.

.

.

.

**OK, so. Anything Jabian, for bs13. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you guys are the best. I hope you all enjoyed it. For any first-timers, review if you liked and PM me with any ideas or pairings you want to see. Until next time, Random Dizzy :)**


	9. Chapter 9

House Of Noise. (**Got no prompts, at a loss for better and I don't own anything.**)

It had only been a day. Mara was up and unable to sleep. She sat up and studied instead. It didn't wake anyone else, as far as Mara knew. The reason she couldn't sleep was Daniel. He was wailing his head off and Mara happened to be a very light sleeper. The only reason Trudy never woke up when Sibuna were clattering about is because she used headphones when she was asleep.

But they were both incredibly light sleepers. Mara wrote down all her homework that she was supposed to have done two weeks later and the rest of the homework of the term, which she hadn't even been given yet. She just wrote an essay on everything she could and that included astrology.

The noise was driving her insane. She couldn't sleep and her brain was over-active.

When she saw the dawn light, she groaned quietly. This baby was loud and his parents couldn't keep him quiet for more than two hours. Mara made sure that she could study quietly in those two hours.

By breakfast, Mara was a wreck. Though she had a million smarts more than she'd had at ten the night before, she was exhausted. She got a 2.5L bottle of Mountain Dew energy drink and drank the lot.

She put foundation under her eyes to make it look like she'd slept, so Trudy wouldn't worry.

The caffeine in the drink really woke her up, she felt like she was on a high. She filled her water bottle with it, having hid the energy drink in her over night things, hiding it well from both Trudy and Victor.

If those two knew about her miraculous energy when she hadn't slept, they'd be so mad at her. Didn't they wonder why she was occasionally late and yawning a lot?

The answer was: yes, they did, but they never found anything to prove that she had anything to stop her from sleeping. The girl was a machine sometimes.

For breakfast, Mara ate a lot and she was out of there quicker than even Mick.

"Um!" Trudy called indignantly after Mara when her plate and glass was shoved in her hand with a hurried 'Thanks, Trudes.'

Trudy rolled her eyes and went to wash them. Jasper caught her.

"Hey, lovely. What's with Mara?"

"I wish I knew. What will us three be doing today?" Trudy asked.

"We will be out, at the shops, picking up new clothes and shoes for our baby." Jasper told her.

She reached up, kissed Jasper's cheek and then she kissed the baby.

"OK, my loves." She said as she returned to what she was doing.

In the school, Mara handed her homework for history in, she did quick rounds of handing in her homework and made it back to history class with her friends.

For that night, Mara did everyone's homework and she did Trudy's usual laundry duties. It really had them all confused. Mara must be over tired.

That went on for days. Eventually, Trudy went and searched Mara's room. She was aware that what she was doing was wrong, but she just wanted to make sure Mara was OK.

When Trudy found all the empty Mountain Dew bottles, she almost cried and had a heart attack at the same time. She called Jasper up from the school and told him that she wanted him to send Mara home, now.

Mara was writing so quickly and neatly in class, her spellings, punctuation and handwriting so perfect, the others wondered at her.

Jasper went in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr Richards, but I need Mara Jaffray."

Mara looked up. "Me? Why?"

Jasper just beckoned her out. When she walked confusedly out of class, Jasper took her to his office.

"Mara, I just got a very worried call from Trudy. She told me she needs you back at the house, now." He told her, seriously.

"Why? Is she hurt? Has someone upset her?" Mara wondered, thinking that Trudy would never have found her Mountain Dew.

"No, this time, it's about you. She wants to talk and this can't wait. You have to go straight to her."

Mara gasped. If it was this serious, Trudy must know about her high caffeine energy drink.

"OK. Jasper, how are you and Trudy getting on with Danny?" She asked.

"He just won't sleep, it's driving me insane. I can only imagine what would happen if little Trudy ever had her own. But thankfully, that isn't possible. She has little mood swings occasionally."

"Wow. I never really noticed her little mood swings." Mara said in wonder.

"No, they're very recent. And for some special Trudy reason, she's been eating the whole country out of M&Ms and it's bothering me like madness."

"Why's it bothering you?" Mara asked him, confused and curious.

"Because I'm the poor guy who has to go out and get her more of them. I think she even dreams of them. Because she murmurs about feeding someone M&Ms all the time." Jasper sounded a little bit curious himself. "Anyway. I better get you to her. If she's eating her M&Ms, don't even attempt touching them, even if she offers. She's addicted to them."

When Mara got to Anubis house, Trudy had eaten her way through eight whole packets, from what Mara could see.

Jasper said "Trudy, how many of these bags of M&Ms have you eaten?"

She grinned. "Sorry, love. But since you went to school, about twenty eight bags."

They were those really big bags as well. She'd filled up and entire huge freezer bag with them and she'd mixed them all up. Jasper shook his head and kissed her lips briefly.

"You are one silly lady. You just make sure those pretty little teeth of yours are kept clean, beautiful." He told her sweetly, though he was deadly serious.

"Always." Trudy said, smiling, then she kissed him. Baby Daniel was sleeping in a sling, wrapped around Trudy.

Mara felt a little bit awkward.

Jasper tickled Trudy's side and she giggled a little.

"OK, gorgeous. I'll be back at half past four. No doubt I'll have to hold a detention. You just stay beautiful and for your teeth's sake, stay _away_ from those M&Ms!"

Trudy giggled. "You know perfectly well that's not gonna happen, darling."

"It better." That joking tone, but Trudy nodded, not even smiling. Mara worried a little, the atmosphere around her suddenly dark. Jasper kissed Trudy and their sleeping son, then he left. Trudy's eyes were dark with nervousness. Mara worried. She went to the living room, but Trudy looked like every step she took was difficult for her.

"Trudy, are you OK? Is there something wrong?" Mara asked Trudy in concern.

"Mm? Oh, darling, I'm fine. A little bit preoccupied, but I'm fine." Trudy answered her dazedly.

"Wow, Trudy. What did you want to talk to me about?" Mara asked, hoping Trudy hadn't found her Mountain Dew energy drink.

"It's about your sleeping habits and your nightly studying. Can't you sleep?"

"No, I can't. That's why I study at night. I may have developed insomnia." Mara told her.

"So, when you get a drink, you don't have water, do you?" Trudy asked her, with concern in her voice.

"No, I get... juice." Mara said.

"No, you don't, my love. You have Mountain Dew energy drink, to keep you awake. Mara, lovely, you of all people should know what a high dose of caffeine does. Now, please tell me why you think you can't sleep."

"Well, I don't want to upset you." Mara told her, looking down.

"You'll have to tell me anyway, Mara." Trudy spoke firmly, something Mara wasn't used to from her.

"OK, fine. It's Danny. He cries a lot, every night. I know you can't do anything, but he's really loud and I slept lightly to begin with. So I can't sleep. And I make use of that time, but by morning, I'm tired and I don't want to sleep all day in case I miss something vital in use for a possible college application and/or work experience. That's why I have the energy drink. You can hate me all you like, now."

Trudy understood everything. She reached out and held Mara's hand.

"OK, my lovely. I understand. You go upstairs, get in your nightclothes and I'll bring you some cocoa, then you have some sleep. When you get up, everyone else will have had a good night's rest, too. And here are some ear-plugs for the future."

Mara went upstairs, thankful that Trudy was able to understand anything someone said to her. Even if it made no sense, she'd read into it and find out what they meant when they said it.

She went to sleep and she didn't wake up until breakfast the next day. She felt refreshed and went downstairs, happily.

Trudy smiled at her. "Someone's full of bouncing beans this morning." She commented, making everyone laugh.

Mara grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Then she looked at Trudy's hands. She was holding a bag of M&Ms. Jasper was behind her, kissing her head.

Mara smiled, then sat at the table and had breakfast. She munched away at the food. Trudy was laughing quietly. Their baby was hiding out in his sling, playing with his fingers.

While Mara was in school, Jasper came in again and asked for her. The teacher looked at Mara like she kept doing things wrong.

When Mara joined them, Trudy was looking at her.

"What's the matter? Has something gone wrong?" Mara asked.

Jasper said "We need your help, Mara."

Mara panicked. "With what? Are any of you sick?"

Trudy said "No, sweetheart. We need a babysitter. Not yet, of course. Next week. Jasper and I are going out to the hospital, don't ask us why, but baby needs to have someone care for him. Could you do that?"

Mara said "Sure. Anything for you guys."

And how hard could babysitting a three week old baby be?

.

.

.

**OK, not my best. If anyone has any ideas or pairings they want to see, PM me. If you enjoyed, review. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

House Of Silence. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

Mara had taken in everything that Trudy had told her about Daniel. He was tiny, sweet and wonderful. And sleeping. Unless he woke up, he wouldn't be troubling her. She sat on the sofa with him and relaxed. She sat and watched telly, she snacked on a packet of biscuits, she had cola. But the baby didn't wake up.

She leaned close to check he was still breathing. Fortunately, he was. She cradled him a little bit differently, so that he could snuggle up to her if he needed to.

The baby was warm and snuggle-y and he was just ninety nine point nine percent adorable and 00.1% loud.

He nestled up in his sleep, sighing as he did so. Mara smiled. So was this what it was like for his new mum and dad? She knew they were proud of him.

Victor came in and glared about, then he spotted Mara.

"Where are his parents, Mara?" Victor asked her.

"They're out. They left me in charge of the baby. He's not actually too bad, he's slept since they went out." Mara told him. It looked that way to her.

"Ugh." Victor groaned. If he hated teenagers, he despised babies. Mara knew he hated the poor, innocent baby. She cuddled Daniel, gently.

"Hey, lovely baby." Mara whispered when Daniel woke up.

The baby started crying, little whimper-y noises at first. Mara darted to get his bottle and she fed him.

He enjoyed every second of that and stared up at Mara with big brown eyes. She loved this kid, she thought him adorable. He was a chubby little boy, with a round face with the chubbiest cheeks, full lips and massive dark eyes, just like his new adoptive parents. From what Mara had seen, his real mother was dark like him too.

The baby snuggled up, spat out the bottle and yawned once, then slept again. Mara sat back down, having found a 500ml bottle of Mountain Dew. She drank the lot, cuddling the baby.

When his parents got home, Mara was resting, her eyes open and the baby in her arms. Trudy cooed at the sight.

"Mara, love?" She asked and Mara sat right up, not disturbing the baby.

"Trudy. How did it go at the hospital?" Mara asked worriedly.

"Um. About that. We sort of have to go back there. Not today, obviously. But soon." Trudy looked awkward.

"Why, what's wrong?" Mara asked, concern flooding her.

"Mara, there's not an easy way to tell you." Trudy said.

Jasper tried to lighten the heavy mood.

"There is. Put it like this, she's pregnant and the doctors think it might result in a miscarriage and/or her death. There, easy way of putting it and it was quick."

Mara gasped and looked at Trudy. She nodded in resigned confirmation.

"I couldn't believe it myself. I mean, they obviously know what's better for me, but I can't help but feel that this is right. It feels... natural, like it will happen." She sighed.

Mara was horrified. That anything so horrible could be happening to such a sweet couple. She thought that if anyone deserved their own baby, it was them. And they just couldn't, unless she was willing to risk her life and the coming baby's.

"Trudy... I can't even think of a word to say. If any two people in this whole world deserve their own babies, it's you two. Trudy, you'd give up your life for a child."

"I would, yes. If that becomes the situation, then I will." She said it firmly, though that made Jasper shake his head.

"No, you won't, Trudy. You'll do as the doctors say you should. Nothing should make you risk your life." He told her.

Trudy got up and looked at him, their eyes locked on each other.

"Jasper, no matter what happens to me, this baby will be born and you will look after it and you will be as good to it as you would to Danny. If I die, this baby will be with you. It's half of me, half of you. You look after it like you look after me. You'd look after me if I lost the baby."

Trudy's face was set, Jasper looked like he would melt for her.

"Trudy, I couldn't love anything that could even potentially harm you. What would be my reason for existence without you?"

That made her roll her eyes. "You have Daniel. You'll have the baby. And with some luck, I'll still be here too. Though I'm not so sure that that's a good thing."

Jasper grabbed her shoulders and looked at her eyes.

"You, my little friend, are everything. It's paradise having you here." Jasper spoke straight to her.

Trudy desperately wanted to reach up and kiss him, but instead, she backed out of his grasp and sat next to Mara.

Jasper groaned in anger at her, then walked out. Trudy started crying, trying her best to hold back.

"Does this mean he hates me for wanting to give him a baby?" Trudy said, trying not to sob.

Mara reached out an arm and hugged her.

"He could never hate you, Trudy. He loves you to shreds. And even so, I can see that he really wants this baby just as much as you do, but he's scared for your safety."

Mara tried to reassure her, without much luck.

"Scared for my safety? It's a baby, not an ingested bomb that's on the brink of explosion! You're just talking rubbish, like he is." Trudy said furiously.

Mara felt hurt, Trudy had never been so mean to her. But that didn't stop her.

"Trudy, I'm only trying to be helpful to you." Mara said gently.

"What do you know? You're just a kid." Trudy snatched the sleeping baby out of Mara's arms and snapped "Go to bed."

Mara looked offended, then ran upstairs. She heard Trudy's soft sobs coming from the living room.

She curled up on her bed and slept. When she woke up, she didn't go to get any breakfast. She just went to the school early.

Trudy looked around. She noticed Mara wasn't there and she almost cried. She'd made her want to avoid her. Even Jasper had skipped breakfast, just went straight to the school, making a thin excuse of needing to finish up some paperwork.

By then, everyone knew what had happened, somehow. They weren't so much as breathing when Trudy went to the table. Victor had escaped the house. When the others left for school, they didn't even call goodbye to her.

That did it, Trudy cried. She sat home, did nothing but cried. She wrote out so many apology letters to everyone, even people she hadn't been mean to. Then she found her way into a spare room and did it up, so she could sleep in there.

Nobody could find her when they got back, just stacks of letters addressed to every one of them, even little Daniel.

Apology letters, with so many apologies for every little thing she'd ever yelled at anyone for, apologies for everything she ever did. Which also included existing, writing the letters and making a complete mess of herself.

Then she written "Don't look for me, because it's a waste of time. I hope you never see me again. Trudy."

That made everyone panic, even Victor. He was just worried that his home would set on fire.

They started searching, but she'd papered over the door and got into her new room through the window, then smashed it through and bricked it up. It was dark and lonely. She only hoped that she would never have to come out. She'd stashed up on food and water, making certain that she could survive for a while.

Outside, they had the whole of the UK searching, but they didn't find her. Stories that she'd been kidnapped and/or murdered were spreading.

The ones who were badly freaked out were Mara and Jasper. Mara felt awful about ignoring her, Jasper wished he hadn't been so horrible to her and now she was gone.

All too soon, Jasper found a dent in the wallpaper. He started peeling it away, revealing the door. He opened it, to find Trudy, sleeping.

He scooped her up and called off the search, saying she'd been found.

When she woke up, Jasper went to her. She saw him and started crying, but refused to let him hold her.

"Trudy, please stop this." He said gently, trying to soothe her. She stopped crying, but there was still no hugs or kisses or simple pats allowed. She just got up and curled in a corner of the room.

Jasper went over, to sit with her. He took her hand and didn't let go. She tried to pull it back, but he refused to let go, playing with her fingers.

"No, my Trudy. You're so lovely." He told her.

She just shook her head and snatched her hand back.

"What, don't you think you're lovely?" He asked her. Only she shook her head to tell him no.

"Well, you are." Another no.

"Yes you are. Come on, sit on my lap. You need a hug."

Another silent no.

"You're very persistent, aren't you? It's a good thing that you're beautiful."

Trudy got up and hid under the bed.

Jasper crawled under there with her and kissed her cheek. She wriggled down and rescued herself. Jasper followed her, only ending up being shoved on the bed and locked in the room.

Mara saw her and knocked her backwards off her feet in a massive hug.

"Trudy, Trudy, Trudy, Trudy! I love you so much!" Mara was hugging her hard.

Trudy shoved her off, not in the mood for hugs, then she overtook in the kitchen, cooking like her life depended on it.

Everyone watched as she cooked silently. No humming, or dancing, just cooking. She was silent to every extent. She went to let Jasper out when the meal was done. But she ate nothing herself, just cleaned up quietly. She refused to let anyone do the dishes or any other chore. She was the one who scrubbed the entire house, top to bottom.

She refused to sleep. The only things she did that centered on her was use the loo and have a glass of water.

Nobody was allowed to hug her, or so much as smile at her. They got in a doctor to talk to her, but she wouldn't talk.

Eventually, the doctor said "I ended up asking her just yes or no questions. It seems that she thinks she doesn't deserve to be happy if she doesn't make anyone else happy. Explains why she doesn't talk to anyone, why she doesn't want hugs or anything of the sort and why she won't do anything a human needs to survive besides drink and use the loo."

Everyone felt horrible. They hated the thought that she was unhappy because she wanted them all to be happy.

That settled it. They all grouped together.

It was Mara who led the whole session.

"OK, what ideas do we all have?" She asked.

Amber said "We could buy her new clothes and shoes."

Jerome said "Give her flowers and tell her she's the best."

Alfie said "Make her cakes and cookies and give her hugs."

Joy said "We could throw her a party."

Nina said "We could make her some new jewelry."

Fabian said "Name a star after her."

Mick said "Get her a big box of chocolates and tell her she's amazing."

Mara said "All amazing ideas. Jasper, do you have any ideas?"

Jasper said "There's nothing she really likes, not anymore. If she still liked anything, we'd all have made her smile again."

Mara was the only one to hear the pain in his voice. She knew he'd love to hear her voice again, see her smile, watch her be happy. But that just wouldn't be possible.

Downstairs, Trudy was crying, curled in a corner. She knew that the whole lot of them were discussing what to do with her now. She wanted to just give Jasper this baby and then see what happened next.

(Christmas.)

Everyone had stayed at Anubis house for Christmas. They'd come up with a way to see her smile again. She was already seven months into her pregnancy, but she didn't look it.

With everyone watching her, she cooked a huge Christmas dinner. Jasper went to her.

"Happy Christmas, beautiful." He kissed her lips.

Eight month old Daniel was playing a game, supported by Amber.

Trudy couldn't smile, but she reached a hand out and patted Jasper's. He understood the meaning, even if she didn't say anything. They all knew how much she truly loved them.

She'd been out at the start of December and spent every penny she had. They all found out why.

She'd got them all something special. Amber had a new dress, tailored perfectly to her taste and size.

Nina had a brand new locket, designed and crafted by a foreign goldsmith with real diamonds and gold.

Fabian had a high-priced telescope, that had everything he really needed to identify different stars.

Alfie had an entire alien collection of toys, electronic gadgets and DVDs, all of which cost up to £300.

Mick had a football, autographed by his favourite team and their manager and coach, along with a two-year pass.

Mara got a really expensive science set, that Trudy knew she'd been dying to have.

Jerome got a huge package full of pranks and jokes that he instantly loved.

Joy got a designer hair and makeup kit that she'd been wanting since she was nine.

KT got a laptop that had everything she needed.

Willow got a new spiritual set, that enabled her to have a lot more contact with everything.

Daniel got ruined, new toys, new clothes, new shoes.

Jasper had everything he truly wanted that money could buy.

Victor had a whole new set of things he could use for stuffing his creepy pets.

The only one who had insisted, via a lot of paper, that nobody gave her anything, was Trudy.

Everyone had wanted to, but she'd insisted that they didn't. She'd made a very special dinner, she just didn't eat any of it. Instead, she insisted on just letting them be. They all wondered why she was spoiling them all, but only really eating a turkey sandwich.

It wasn't even the kind of turkey they were having, it was packaged.

Eventually, when they'd all been stuffed up on the food, she gave them all a box each.

Inside, they found a golden heart. They all said the same thing.

_I love you._

Everyone looked around, trying to find her. She'd gone to her room to cry.

When they found her, they all hugged her. In return, she kissed them all. That was one of the things nobody expected of her that year.

The others included the gifts, the food and her love. She was just trying her best to make them happy. When they truly looked at her, she smiled.

"Aw, you sweet kids!" She sobbed, hugging everyone.

That made them all happier than ever. It was the best Christmas ever celebrated in Anubis house.

.

.

.

**OK, so maybe not my best work. I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you liked, PM me with any ideas for the future and you are all amazing. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

House Of Talent. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

It was the day of the talent show. Patricia wore a tight and shiny black top and a short, tight, shiny skirt to match with lace tights. Eddie wore a black shirt and black ripped jeans. It was freezing, being only February.

"I really don't wanna do this." Patricia groaned.

Eddie said "Me either. But look, we have friends and family in that audience. We will do this and show Joy what we're made of. Ready?"

Jasper said "OK, next up, we have Patricia Williamson and Eddie Miller singing Beautiful."

The curtains opened up as Jasper walked off stage to sit beside Trudy, Daniel and the new baby, Bella. Italian for beautiful.

Eddie led her up to the stage and they sang "Beautiful."

Nervously, Patricia started.

"_Hello, I know it`s been a while._

_I wonder where you are._

_And if you think of me sometimes,_

_Cause you`re always on my mind._

_You know I had it rough_

_Trying to forget you but_

_The more that I look around_

_The more I realize,_

_You`re all I`m looking for._

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don`t know how beautiful_

_You are, to me._

_You`re not trying to be perfect, nobody`s perfect_

_But you are, to me._

_It`s how you take my breath away,_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish somehow, I could say them now._

_Oh, I could say them now._

_Yeah._"

They sang

"_Just friends, the beginning or the end._

_How do we make sense_

_When we`re on our own?_"

He sang

"_It`s like you`re the other half of me._

_I feel incomplete._

_I should have known._

_Nothing in the world compares to the feelings that we share._

_It`s so not fair._

_What makes you so beautiful is you don`t know how beautiful you are_

_To me._

_You`re not trying to be perfect,_

_Nobody`s perfect but you are,_

_To me._"

They sang

"_You try to take my breath away,_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish some how,_

_I could say them now._

_Ohh._

_It`s not you,_

_Blame it all on me._

_I was running from my self_

_Cause I couldn`t tell,_

_How deep that we_

_We were gonna be._

_I was scared it`s destiny,_

_But it hurts like hell._

_Hope it`s not too late,_

_Just a twist of fate._

_What makes you so beautiful_

_Is you don`t know how beautiful_

_You are,_

_To me._

_It`s how you take my breath away_

_Hear the words that I don`t say._

_I wish some how,_

_I could say them now._

_Oh_

_I could say them now._"

Everyone started cheering, Eddie and Patricia took a bow. They could sing amazingly.

(Back at the house.)

Trudy had set up a feast for after the talent show. She was holding Bella in one arm and Daniel in the other. Bella looked around, exactly like her big brother had done once.

Jasper came and took Danny off Trudy, then put a little cake in her mouth.

"Gotcha." He laughed. Trudy ate the cake, then kissed his cheek.

"I love you, you know that?" She whispered.

"I love you, too, my squirmy little cutie."

Patricia and Eddie were laughing.

"So we sang that. Everyone knows that we knew something Carly Rae and Justin Bieber. How humiliating." Patricia giggled.

Eddie said though his laughter "Yeah, the humiliation is too much for me to handle and it was hilarious."

They collapsed in their laughter.

.

.

.

**Sorry it was so short. I hope you liked. So, review if you enjoyed, and PM me with ideas. Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

House Of Emotions. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

Trudy was putting her children in their cradles.

"Goodnight, my lovelies. Mummy and Daddy will come in soon."

She kissed them both, then joined Jasper for a little bit more of the party before bed. They danced about, kissing occasionally. To them, this was paradise at last.

For Eddie and Patricia, they'd need paramedics, their ribs were busting up. Everyone else was just having fun while they were literally dying of laughter.

Nonstop laughter, even at night.

(Two in the morning.)

Trudy woke with a jump. She checked on Jasper, who was happily sleeping. She checked on her children, who were sleeping comfortably. She went to the loo, finding that she truly didn't need to go. She was just awake.

When she went back to bed, she couldn't sleep. Jasper woke up.

"Hey, there, beautiful. Why are you awake?" He asked her sleepily.

"I have no idea. I just... woke up. I don't know why I woke up." She sounded confused. "Both the babies are still asleep, so I thought I might've needed the loo, but apparently not."

Jasper said "It's OK. Do you feel tired?"

"No, that's what's odd, I'm always tired. I feel really alert and I don't need to sleep." She said, really sounding awake.

"Well, you and I can just sit up and watch telly if you like." Jasper watched her eyes.

She leaned over and kissed him. "That's OK, love. You have some more sleep."

"You're up now, it's a bit pointless if I go back to sleep. I love you." Jasper sat up next to her and gave her a massive hug.

"Love you more." Trudy said, snuggling up. Her eyelids drooped closed.

"What was that about not being tired?" Jasper asked.

"You're..." she yawned. "You're just so warm and cuddly."

He lay back down, holding on to her. They were both sleeping in minutes.

When Daniel woke up, he screamed. Bella woke at that exact same moment. Trudy got up and went to sort out her little children.

"There, now, my lovely babies. Don't cry. Snuggle up to Mummy."

No matter how many times she could say to them that she was there, their mum, she just couldn't believe it. She'd almost forgotten that she'd adopted Daniel, but she intended to never tell. She just wanted him to be hers, her blood child.

"Nice, babies." She kissed them, gently. "You little lovelies, you're tiny."

They both were. Bella was little even at birth. Five pounds in weight and only five and a half now. Daniel had been only six pounds when he was born, so his real mum had said. He was less than even that when he came to Jasper and Trudy.

They were so proud of their two baby Munchkins. Jasper always called Trudy his Munchkin. Now they had two baby Munchkins. Everyone called them that. A family of Munchkins.

Jasper woke up.

"Come here, Trudy. Bring the Mini Munchkins." He whispered.

She walked quietly over.

"Here, lovely. Our beautiful children." She whispered softly, her voice filled and thick with happiness and pride.

"Aw, they look more and more like you every day, Trudy. They're beautiful, just like you." Jasper told her, a hushed pride in his tone.

They had a family snuggle, the two little ones nestled up to their parents and their parents snuggled together.

(Supper, two nights later.)

A food fight broke out. Eddie lobbed a huge block of ice cream at Jerome. Alfie defended his friend, but got Patricia with a glob of spreadable cheese.

She chucked a handful of salad at Alfie, hitting Amber, who retaliated with a handful of garlic bread. Mara joined in and threw some water at Mick. Mick aimed for KT, using some grated cheese.

KT had a better aim than most, throwing a huge chunk of pineapple at Willow. She gasped and threw a handful of cherry tomatoes at Nina. Nina retaliated and hit Fabian with her spaghetti. He gasped and tried to get her with strawberry ice cream.

He hit Trudy, who had just walked in through the door.

"Oh, goodness me! What happened to my dining room?!" She squealed.

Everyone stopped dead.

"Trudy, are you OK?" Mara asked her.

"Yes, my lovely, I am. But this weekend, I'm going away. Vera's here, she's going to take care of you." Trudy said. Everyone looked alarmed. "Don't worry, my loves, she'll do her job properly this time."

"Where will you be going, Trudy?" Mara asked her.

"Actually, where will Jasper, Danny, Bells and I be going? We'll be seeing Jasper's parents. They want to meet their grandchildren." Trudy said calmly, though her eyes sparkled happily when she said it.

Vera looked at Trudy in amazement. "You never told me you had children, Trudy. When? How long ago?"

"Well, we adopted our Danny, he's ten months this month. And my little girl, Bella, who is only four days old." Trudy said, privately enjoying the look on Vera's face as she looked Trudy over.

"You've only just had a baby? You honestly don't look like you were ever even pregnant." Vera was just stunned.

"Thanks." Jasper carried the babies in. "Oh, thanks, love. Hello, my baby Munchkins."

Trudy took her children and cooed. Vera looked shocked.

"Wow, Trudy, they're beautiful. I can really tell that they're yours." Vera said, stunned.

Victor came in. "Trudy, have you brought your human noise makers out of that room you're supposed to keep the silly creatures in?"

Trudy gave him a defensive glare. "My children are not noise makers or silly creatures! You'd love these little babies if you tried to be nice with them."

Victor rolled his eyes. "You just get your disgusting little goo-drippers out of here." He told her.

Trudy gave the babies to Jasper. "You're going to regret saying that, Victor. Jazz, get the babies out of here, I don't want them seeing this."

She grabbed Victor by his shirt collar and pulled him out of there, then used all of her strength and threw him.

"Nobody..." She was soon by his side and she flipped him with her foot. "Insults..." She jumped into a tree and swung upside down to pick him up and flip down, then throw him into the air. "My..." Trudy attacked, knocking him onto his back. "Babies!" With that, she knocked all the common sense and feeling back into him.

Well, come on, let's face it, she couldn't knock any more out, could she?

While she was kicking his bum into the middle of next week, Vera said "Jasper, stop her. She'll really hurt him."

Jasper said "He'll be fine. She's really fabulous, isn't she?"

The teens were laughing, enjoying the anger. They'd never seen Trudy go all out furious in their lives. But once someone insulted her babies, she was a mother bear defending her cubs.

(An hour later.)

"Nobody insults Trudy's babies, or Mama Bear Trudy comes out in a very foul mood." Patricia said. Everyone laughed, though Trudy was crying.

The thing being, she'd never been that way with anyone. She knew she'd made sure that he would never be mean to a child again, but she also knew that she could have seriously hurt him.

Jasper went to her, trying to give her a hug. She just moved away, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Jasper asked her quietly.

She just shook her head again. Jasper knew what was wrong, she felt really guilty.

"Baby, come on. You need to understand that you only did what you felt you had to do at the time." He tried to soothe her.

"Jasper, I know what I did. I did what was wrong and I'm stupid for it. He's been right about me all along. I am a useless piece of nothing, a disgusting thing that most people get on their shoes. I am a pathetic, horrible, worthless bit of junk. I'm nothing but bad." She said quietly.

Jasper rubbed her back. "No, you're not. You're lovely."

"I've just hurt someone, really badly. You may as well just get rid of me now, before I do something else stupid and reckless." She muttered, guilt overriding her.

"Trudy, you're already feeling down. I don't want to hurt you any more than your already low emotion." Jasper tried his hardest to soothe her.

"Jazz, I can't come with you to visit your parents. I'm unreliable, you can't trust me." She sounded really upset.

"Trudy, I trust you. Come on, maybe seeing my family will be good for you." Jasper tried again, seeing a little glow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, I can't risk them. You've seen what I'm like. I'm useless, pathetic." With that, she left the kitchen.

When Jasper finally found her, he saw her lying flat out on the floor. She was all in one piece, her eyes wide open and she was still living. Tears poured down her cheeks and out of the corners of her eyes.

"My Trudy, are you OK?" He crouched next to her.

"No. But I shouldn't matter to anyone. I don't deserve what life has given me. I don't deserve you. I don't deserve my babies. I don't deserve this job or to live in a house and eat good food, drink nice things or wear pretty clothes. I belong out in a gutter, no shelter, no decent food or drink and only wearing filthy rags, without love or care."

Her face was soaked. Jasper closed her eyes and lifted her gently, then kissed her closed eyelids.

"My lovely little Trudy. You need all of that. You need warmth, love, care, food, water, clothes. You need it all. You're a person." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Some person I am. You know as well as I do that it's not right for a creature like me to be around good people, who actually belong in society."

Jasper thought she really had some problems. That did it. He was taking her to see his family, right then. He'd had enough of her thinking that she just wasn't good enough.

He packed their bags, got the kids in one arm and Trudy in the other, then put her and the babies in the car, locking them in. He got in the driver's side and took them to see his family.

"Jasper, I told you, I'm dangerous, a menace to people. Just let me go." Trudy was panicked.

"No. I trust you, Trudy. You're a beautiful, wonderful woman." He told her.

"You're sick of me, I can see it." She stated sadly.

"I'm not sick of you, I'm just sick of the way you keep saying that kind of stupid stuff like you're horrible, useless and pathetic and a menace and worthless. I could never get sick of you, just that idiotic way of talking." He told her as gently as he could.

Trudy shut up and didn't say another word. When they pulled up at the family's estate, they saw a whole load of other cars.

"Looks like everyone's arrived for the family reunion." He stated cheerfully. Trudy went pale at the sight of all the cars.

Jasper laughed. "Aw, gorgeous girl. You'll be a family favourite, I'm sure of it."

She went even paler, making him wonder if she'd be able to stand up without fainting.

"It's OK, babes. They're all really nice people. They'll spoil you and the kiddies." That's when a woman came out. She was taller than Trudy by at least six inches.

Trudy was looking weaker and weaker. She got out of the car, shaking dangerously. Jasper thought that her legs were going to give at any minute.

The woman said "You must be Trudy. Hello, love. I'm Jasper's mother, Kelly Ann. Are you alright, love? You look very pale. Have you been eating?"

Trudy almost collapsed. Jasper caught her.

"Yeah, she's been eating. It's just today, she's been a little bit upset over something. She hasn't eaten very much."

Trudy glared at him, then she started feeling very dizzy.

"Ooh, careful, love. Come on, inside." Kelly took Daniel and Trudy, then took them both inside.

"Right. I'll show you both to your room. We had to move Jasper to a new room when he was eighteen as he had too many things to fit into his old room."

Jasper turned up behind them. When Trudy saw his room, she nearly fainted. He had a huge double four-poster bed, two cradles at the base and two walk in wardrobes.

Kelly left them to get sorted out. Trudy tried to help, acting all good.

"It's OK, beautiful. You go sit down. I'll have to get you something to eat. You're paler than a ghost." Jasper said gently. Trudy shook her head.

"I'm fine, it's just nerves. I'm not really that hungry. You don't need to be running around for me." Trudy said, her voice quiet.

Jasper stopped his unpacking and sat next to Trudy, wrapping an arm around her.

"Trudy, what's the matter? I know you're upset, but come on. You can't go denying yourself food and drink. You need it."

Trudy swallowed and started shaking.

"Trust me, Jasper, I'm really not hungry. I only have to look at food before I feel sick. Don't make me, please."

Jasper looked at her, then he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"I won't force you to eat. But you need to at some point soon. You're already a skinny little thing, you don't want to snap whenever someone gives you a bone crushing hug, do you?"

"That'd be the best thing for me. You go meet up with your family and if you must, take the babies. I think I'll just finish up in here."

Jasper knew that she really meant 'Give me time to unpack and get out of these sick-covered clothes.'

"I'll wait here with you. This is a big place with a lot of people in it. You might get lost." Jasper kissed her cheek.

_Ugh, a party. That's all I need right now. Let me out of here!_ Was the only thought going through Trudy's head. This was going to be hard.

.

.

.

**Next up, Jara! It'll be a bit of a friendship thingy, but it may turn into a little bit of a romance. Hope this was worth waiting for. (But for most of you, probably not.) Review if you liked it, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

House Of Wonders. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do. This is Jara and for cruzguadalupe6, who loves them.**)

Mara woke up, feeling strange. She usually would be very happy, but as Joy was dating Jerome, she felt a bit on the dull side.

When she went down for breakfast, she only saw Jerome and the others were cold-shouldering him. Joy wasn't even there.

"Hey everyone. Where's Joy?" She asked as she sat down.

Amber said "She and Jerome had a fight. They've broken up. Joy hasn't taken it well, she's up in her, KT and Patricia's room, crying. She says she wants to be left alone. She even told Fabian to get out and leave her alone. Well, words to that effect."

Mara sighed. Her friend was hurt and Jerome was being cold-shouldered yet again. She hated it. She'd forgiven him when he had started really dating Joy. Because she thought he'd be sweet to her.

But he'd hurt her. Mara was furious that he could do that to her, but she wasn't ready to make him be upset in the process. She just wanted to help.

She didn't eat breakfast, just had a glass of orange juice and went straight to school, saying she had something to sort out there.

When Jerome caught up with her, he said "Mara, you need to hear me out. This was a meaningless fight, I never really wanted to break up with Joy. I know I finished it, but I was in a very bad mood. She has her friends protecting her all the time now. I can't get in to tell her that I'm sorry and I should never have broken up with her."

"What do you need me to do, Jerome?" Mara asked him, in her usual warm, kind Mara way.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. There's no other way. I need to tell her everything. I've already tried calling and texting, she blocked my number. I can't email, she changed her address. So the only thing I can do is write a is why I need your help. Trudy helped last time, but I'm not so sure. Please help me, Mara."

Mara faked deliberation. "Sure. I'll help you."

"Mara, you are a sweet, sweet angel!" Jerome gasped breathlessly, holding Mara's shoulders.

"I know. Come on, let's get to the school and we'll work on your things there. You'll need a big romantic gesture, complete with bells, whistles, ribbons and sequins on top. If I know Joy, she'll be wanting flowers, a big bouquet of them. Chocolates, filled with strawberry foam fruits. She loves those. A new dress, a long red one with a faint trace of gold glitter and the shoes to match. You need to get some fancy paper, scented like strawberries. It'll win her over in no time.

And what's more, Jerome, you'll need to get her a new CD. It'll have to be..." Mara shuddered in disgust and horror. "Justin Bieber."

She said the name with a dark voice. Jerome winced.

Mara continued "His supposedly most romantic CD. You'll have to do all of it if you truly want her back. And to reach the highest standards, you need to be willing to do anything for her. _Anything_ for her, Jerome."

Jerome wanted to cry. He hated Justin Bieber as much as Mara did. And that was a lot. But Joy loved him. Actually come to think of it, so did Amber.

But Mara knew that helping Jerome would be enough to please anyone, including him. They were best friends, after their break-up. Mara knew in her soul that she was doing the best thing she could do to help someone.

(At supper.)

Jerome was upstairs, with Joy.

Everyone else was watching Mara. They weren't obviously cold-shouldering her, they were wondering why she had gone into school on a Saturday when they found out that the doors hadn't even opened that day.

And they were also wonder why Jerome had vanished with her. When they'd returned at half past three, they all wondered what they'd done for the usual nine hours of school time on a weekend.

Mara was quiet and she avoided looking anywhere except at her plate, where she was using her fork to make patterns on her plate with her food.

Vera walked in.

"You're all strangely quiet. Maybe I'll have to call Trudy in."

Right now, she was the last person they wanted to worry. They all had noticed the change in her usual activity and they knew that Jasper had taken her and the kids away for that very reason.

Mara just looked up.

"Excuse me, please." She said quietly.

Vera said "Where are you going? Don't you want dessert?"

Mara shook her head. "Not tonight, thanks, Vera. I feel a bit ill. I just want to sleep."

"OK, then, dear." Vera nodded. Everyone noticed her new and improved personality. They'd even noticed that she'd been incredibly nice to Trudy, cooing at the babies and offering help and babysitting services if needed.

Trudy herself had been a little down recently, but that hadn't stopped her being nice to everyone.

Mara thought about what could be causing someone who had always been so happy and lively like Trudy to be so sad and lonely like she was under a heavy rain cloud.

Mara was at a dead end as she went into her bedroom to sleep. She truly didn't want this kind of loneliness any more. But what could she do about it? Nina was dating Fabian, Joy would soon be dating Jerome again, Alfie was dating Willow, Amber was dating Mick, Patricia was dating Eddie. Mara was still single.

She grumbled in her mind. Even Vera and Trudy had some stage of a relationship with someone.

Mara put on her iPod and put Natasha Beddingfield's song Single, renewing her happiness in being free.

Mara was happy that she could be free without having a tie to some boy. It made her happy.

What didn't make her happy was the fact that she was always around couples and she had nobody to talk to about it. Mara dug around in a box and pulled out a zebra pattern hardback notebook. She got out pretty stickers in the shapes of hearts, butterflies and flowers, some nice purple letters and some purple hologram stars.

She made the notebook look like a diary, putting the letters in the order of MARA JAFFRAY'S DIARY, then framing it with butterflies and hearts and stars and flowers. She got out a purple pen and started writing.

_Saturday._

_Why is it I'm always the think-y one? All my friends are dating, the substitute housemother is engaged to our caretaker, our real housemother is married to our new headmaster who just so happens to be my friend's godfather and they have two little babies._

_I just so happen to be single, my friends are too busy dating, my substitute housemother hates me because of what happened last term and my real housemother's so down in the dumps and she's away with her family, so she won't talk to me. _

_And whatever, I just helped the boy of my dreams get back his girlfriend, Joy Mercer, AKA my friend. This was my idea that she dated him, so I guess I only have myself to blame for it._

_And two terms ago, Trudy told me I should never change who I am for a boy, I should just be myself and that she loves who I am._

_But now, she just doesn't seem to love anyone. She even seems to hate herself. Jerome doesn't like me, Mick never really did, Alfie's a little bit of a goof, all my girl friends seem too wrapped up with their boyfriends, Fabian's dating Nina, otherwise he'd be a possibility, Eddie's a bit too rebellious for my taste and nobody in this school anywhere other than Anubis house seems to be right for me._

_I know that it's stupid to want a boy, but this is not what I plan to be like forever. If possible, I'm going to just lean away from dating and anything to do with it. I might even lean away from friendship for a little while, see if I can live life without people._

_This is crazy talk, but I have to do it. Maybe I'll see who really wants to know me and persists even if I say not to. I bet it'll be... nobody. Because I'm just the brain box, only good for doing homework and chores._

_Even my housemother has been a little less than attentive when I've talked to her, so I've given up. I did try it, for at least three days, but she eventually spaced out and started nodding as if she was listening, when she was really not._

_So on the third day, I noticed she'd zoned out and groaned, then left her to it. She was happily humming when I went back in the kitchen._

_So that crosses her off the list of people I can talk to._

_[x] Trudy._

_[x] Vera._

_Victor was never even on that list._

_[x] Nina._

_[x] Joy._

_[x] Jerome._

_[x] Amber._

_[x] Patricia. :(_

_[x] KT (Actually, she's too busy hanging around with Patricia in all her free time.)_

_[x] Willow._

_[x] Alfie._

_[x] Fabian._

_[x] Eddie._

_[x] Mick._

_[x] Jasper. (Who just so happens to be our headmaster.)_

_[x] Mum and Dad._

_You see? Nobody ever listens. They all just zone out, not wanting to seem rude, but still being rude. My friends and family just don't listen to my problems. The only person who does listen is my diary and my pillow._

_I might just sign up to college and go there. I just won't say goodbye to anyone else. They'll probably all wonder where I've gone, but I have more than enough money saved up for all my college years and my home until I get myself a job. Which won't be too hard at all._

_So, I'd better get some sleep, then tomorrow, I'll make up a plan for how I'm going to do all of this._

_Until tomorrow, love Mara. x x x._

Mara closed her diary and put it under her pillow. She fell asleep.

When she woke up, it was light outside. She got herself dressed and went down to breakfast. She didn't talk to anyone, she was just quiet. Her friends looked at her, wondering why she was so quiet.

Vera asked "Mara, are you feeling any better this morning?"

Mara just smiled and nodded. Vera was confused. Why wasn't Mara talking?

_Sunday._

_Right, I've done it. I've filled out a college application. Yes I know, little too fast. All I have to do is mail it. Then if I get accepted, I'll be there in no time. Nobody will ever understand me, but I'll just have to make do. _

_The others were all staring at me weirdly today, nobody besides Vera spoke to me. Trudy'll be back tomorrow, but I don't really think I'll be talking to her. She doesn't ever seem to want to listen._

_Even before she went all weird and not-very-Trudy-like at all. She's just crazily odd now._

Mara went to mail the college application. She was going to go to college and she was going to like it.

_I just mailed the college application and now all I have to do is wait for a response, unless they want to ignore me too._

_Wait, they don't know who I am. How will they want to ignore a stranger who wants to go to their college? I will do this and I will like it. I'll forget all about this horrible high school and all the ignorant people in it. I'll make decent friends with people who actually care. I won't stay in touch with these weirdos who don't care._

_I'll be Mara again, but I'll have to change my name legally to the one I put on my college application. Mara Camminatore. _

_So then I'll have my new life, my new friends, and hopefully a new boyfriend and a possible family. That's how I'll be. I'll be famous, I'll have a husband, I'll have kids. Nothing will stand in my way._

_Especially not the thought of Jerome Clarke and all these nasty, ignorant people. I'll just forget them like they'll forget me._

On Monday, Mara was in school before she could see Trudy or Jasper. She did her best to avoid leaving class and bumping into Jasper or Trudy who would doubtlessly be roaming around.

She skipped supper and hid in her room.

Trudy was curious about why Mara hadn't turned up that day. She asked Jerome.

"Jerome, sweetheart, where's Mara?" She asked.

Jerome said "I don't know, nobody's seen her since school. She's not been seen in the house, she's always out and about."

That really worried her as Mara wasn't ever the kind of girl for avoiding anyone.

Trudy went up to Mara's room and knocked.

"Mara? Sweetheart, will you open the door?"

Mara called "No, leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you."

Trudy went in anyway, then sat on her bed.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

Mara moaned "Go away, Trudy, I don't want to talk to you. Or anyone for that matter."

"Well, I want to talk to you. Come on, tell me why you've been so isolated." Trudy said.

Mara said "Because I have. Now, if you don't mind, please leave me alone."

Trudy sighed. "Mara, I am not leaving you alone. I want it out. Why won't you talk?"

"Because I don't want to talk. Just go find something better to do." Mara moaned.

"Mara, I'm not trying to be horrible. I want you to talk to me and tell me why you hate other people so suddenly."

Mara just groaned and rolled onto her front. She didn't want to talk, so she wasn't going to.

"I am not talking to you. Go and find someone else to babble nonsense with. I'm not in the mood."

Trudy sighed again. "Mara, stop being difficult. I'm not leaving. It's only fair for you to tell me everything."

Mara moaned again. She really _did not_ want to do this.

.

.

.

**OK, so there was Jara. And a lot of Mara. Hope this was some good for you all. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with any ideas you might have. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

House Of Wonders Part 2. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do. This is all Mara/Trudy.**)

Mara finished telling Trudy everything. She regretted it the second she saw Trudy's face. She looked super-guilty and apologetic.

"Mara, my love, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you, I honestly have no reasonable explanation for what I did." Trudy was almost in tears. "Mara, darling, next time you come to me with any problem, I'll be there and I'll listen properly."

Mara looked at Trudy in shock.

"You only asked me to tell you what you wanted to hear, which is everything I'm feeling. So I did. I'm not loading every little problem I have onto you. You have your own issues." Mara said.

Trudy said "You're right, I do. But that doesn't mean you're not allowed to tell me any more of your problems." She held out her arms. "Hugs?"

Mara nodded and went in for a hug. If she loved anyone, she knew it was Trudy. Mara had only left one thing out of her "everything."

The fact that she was leaving for college very, very soon.

And Trudy was the last person she wanted to upset.

* * *

House Of Peddie. (**Don't own this at all. This is Peddie for bs13. Enjoy!**)

Patricia rested her head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Weasel, I'm tired." Patricia complained. "Take me upstairs?"

Eddie said "Wow, Yacker, sleepy already?"

Jerome whispered "Call her Patty-Cakes, she hates it."

"Yes, I am, slime ball." Patricia couldn't sound like normal, she was yawning.

"OK, come on, upstairs to bed, Patty-Cakes." Eddie scooped her up, bridal style and carried her upstairs to bed.

"Did you just call me Patty-Cakes?" Patricia asked him, sleepily.

"Yeah, I did." Eddie told her. "Because you're my little Patty-Cake."

"Well..." yawn. "You, you might have to be careful, Alfie might... might eat me..." Yawn.

Eddie smiled as Patricia snuggled up and fell asleep. He thought she looked a lot more innocent. She was already in her black night things, her makeup gone. She had loose hair, no clips or extensions.

Now he knew how Jasper felt when Trudy snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

He felt happy. And so did Eddie. Patricia looked more innocent when she slept, cuddled up to Eddie. He tried to put her in bed, but she clung on, murmuring in her sleep.

Eddie stroked her long, red hair and loved the softness of it. He made her lie in the bed, but he didn't leave her. Instead, he slept right next to her.

They were both woken at midday, by a very loud shriek.

When they'd woken up and the shock had worn off, they noticed it was just Trudy.

"What on earth?" She gasped. "You two?"

They looked at each other, then down. Still fully dressed.

"No, we... Trudy, this is not what it looks like." Eddie said to her, defense slightly risen.

"You are both still decent under there? Fully dressed?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, Trudy." Eddie told her, sounding very slightly exasperated.

Patricia added in her usual way "We are fine, Trudy."

She gave them an appraising look, then nodded.

"Mm, OK. Jasper's been ringing me all morning, saying that you two still haven't turned up. I think he's beginning to blame me for it. I'll just tell him you two were sleeping and are having a day off. If he want to yell at anyone, he can yell at me. You two just go back to sleep."

She ran off downstairs. The couple heard Victor shout "NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS, TRUDY!" Then they heard her squeal and say "Sorry, Victor."

Patricia snuggled down, right up to Eddie and fell asleep again, holding onto him. Eddie was soon asleep too.

They woke to the smell of breakfast. They'd slept almost uninterruptedly for two night and a day straight out.

They stayed all cuddled up all day, for mostly warmth and comfort, but also for the fact that they were making a point that they were a couple.

When they got out of History, they walked by Jasper's office. They heard a woman crying, a man talking and two babies snoring. They knew that something had happened, but they were gonna find out later.

When they got home, the babies weren't there and nor was their mother. Only Jasper was there.

Eddie said "Hey, Jasper. Where's your tiny wife?"

Jasper said "She's gone to the shops to get something for her creme brulee. She's making it for dessert. Apparently, she's baking a cake and fudge brownies with her famous sticky toffee base as well as creme brulee. Your actual main course is going to be huge. She's buying you all a takeaway meal, consisting of a Chinese meal, a pizza, and some Indian curries. For your starters, she's planning to make you all some kind of special soup."

The couple looked at each other. They were stunned. She must have been really upset earlier, because the house was spotless and she was gonna have a huge three course meal up for everyone.

Eddie held Patricia all through the meal. Trudy wasn't eating, she was too busy making the dessert.

When they got that, it was no wonder it'd smelled so good. Trudy had given them a toffee base, a layer of cake, a layer of toffee based fudge brownies topped off with creme brulee.

She'd given them all triple chocolate smoothies to go with it. They didn't know why, but if she was willing to spoil them all, they accepted it.

Patricia ate all of her helpings. It made her feel warm. Same with Eddie.

The next day, they ate her chocolate and strawberry pancakes and some honey and chocolate cereal. They had all kinds of jam and juice that tasted of marshmallows and ice cream and sherbet lemons.

It drove them wild, but then they smelled Trudy's cookies. They knew they had a treat coming.

Jasper had all the Anubis house students out of class for a little while. He wanted to tell them what had caused Trudy to treat them all so much.

"Trudy got a call this morning." Jasper started. Everyone knew by his tone that it was painful for him. "She didn't want to hear or see it when you were all told. She didn't even want to be here. But this call was from the hospital."

Everyone looked at each other, Patricia clung to Eddie. She had an awful feeling there was something incredibly wrong.

"You all know about the fact her pregnancy with Bella could have been potentially fatal." He continued.

Mara said "She's still alive."

"Yes, Mara, you're right, she is. But that's the point. The first few minutes after the birth, she was up and about. She was supposed to stay sat down as much as was possible for her. Now, though, she's got some little lumps. The doctors ran a few tests and she needs to go to hospital to have an operation done."

Amber gasped. Mara looked horrified.

"It's not what I think it is?" She asked in terror.

"No, they don't think so. They're probably just harmless, but they want her back there soon to have them tested again, then they'll operate, regardless of what they are, they could pose a threat to her."

Patricia was silently crying into Eddie's chest. She honestly hated what she was hearing. Then she thought about seeing Trudy.

"Can I take Patricia home, Sir? She's not doing so great with that news." Eddie said sadly.

"Sure. All of you, go." Jasper told them, whipping out his phone to text Trudy.

Patricia was crying quietly, holding on to Eddie.

"Eddie, promise me that you'll never let me go?" Patricia asked.

"I promise." Eddie told her, with a kiss on her head.

In the house, Trudy was crying. She gasped when she saw them. Drying her face, she stood up.

"Oh, darlings, what are you doing back? You all look like you've been subjected to watching someone die. Are you all OK?" She asked them, tears in her voice.

Mara said, her voice crumbling, "The question is, are you OK?"

Trudy said sadly "Jasper told you all." One glance at Patricia. Her eyes went darker with sadness.

"Yes, he did. Trudy, come here." Jerome said.

Suddenly, she was in the middle of a massive hug. Eddie held Patricia, who was crying. Trudy eventually grabbed them and held them.

Patricia had flashbacks.

*_(__Nine years old,_

_All that glitters_

_You think it's gold.)_

_Patricia walked into Anubis house and saw a tall man who instantly hated her. She was used to that. A small, dark woman picked her up, laughing happily and twirled. _

_"Hey, lovely, my name's Trudy and I'm your housemother."_

_"I'm Patricia."_

_Patricia loved the smile on her face and knew this would be a happy new friendship._

_(You see that soft smile,_

_On your mother's face._

_She makes it all worthwhile.)_

_Patricia was carried into the living room and sat next to a ten year old boy._

_"Hi. My name's Jerome. What's yours?"_

_"I'm Patricia. Is that nice lady your mum?"_

_"No, she's better. She's Trudy."_

_(Sitting with your brother,_

_Singing a song._

_You see your mother, _

_She's smiling again._

_You're her baby,_

_It won't be long,_

_You'll say goodbye.)_

_One dark night, Patricia and Jerome are cuddled up with Trudy, singing for her delight. She was smiling._

_"My babies. It won't be so long and you'll be too grown up to sit with me like this."_

_The young two cuddled up with her. "We'll never be too grown up for you."_

_(Fourteen years old,_

_Everything can be bought or sold._

_You row with your mother _

_And you fight your brother._

_She cries and asks where her baby_

_Has gone._

_You shout at her and run away._

_She cries and you want to go back.)_

_At the age of twelve, Patricia had bought a new outfit that made Trudy flip out. It was strips of black skin-tight leather and pencil thin high heels. They'd had an argument over it, which Jerome got involved in. They ended up fighting._

_Trudy had cried and asked where the sweet girl she knew as Patricia was. Patricia had shouted "She's gone forever, you'll never see her again!"_

_Trudy cried more as Patricia ran away from her._

_(Now, here you are,_

_You're 20 and her little star._

_You come home to find her crying._

_You sit with her and hug her hard._

_She's sad, but she's glad that you're trying.)_

_Patricia remembered being told by Jasper about Trudy's current illness. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't._

_(She tells you that she loves you,_

_That she always will._

_But now, she's got to go._

_It hits you like a ton of bricks,_

_Feels like she's stabbed you with a thousand sticks._

_You know what you have to do,_

_You do what you know._

_But what will you do, when she's_

_Lay completely still?)_

_She remembered every single time Trudy had told her she loved her. She remembered the nights she'd spent with her, all the happy days._

_(She tells you she loves you,_

_She tells you what to do._

_She's the one who is always there._

_She's the one who shows she cares._

_You and your brother, _

_Cuddle up to her._

_She tells you that you're her babies,_

_She'll never let you go._

_She sings you to sleep, _

_You're all so tired.)_

_Patricia was back in bed, cuddling Trudy, crying and wanting her to wake up. She'd just had a nightmare and Trudy was sleeping. Eventually, she woke and cuddled her. Nothing ever hurt that memory._

_(When you wake up,_

_You dress and do your makeup._

_You remember your mother, _

_You look to her vacant bed._

_You know the way you'd see her head,_

_Resting on that pillow._

_You go over and kiss that space,_

_Imagine her face._

_You wish you could hold her again,_

_And you remember when_

_You could see her smile._

_That smile made your life worthwhile.)_*

Patricia was sobbing hard, not caring who saw her. This was because of Trudy, not because of a detention.

Eddie held onto her, trying to soothe her. Trudy saw that cute little moment and she smiled.

"OK, my lovelies, I want all of you in a group together. Yes, Jasper, you, Danny and Bells as well. Go on." She armed herself with her camera.

They all got in a group, then Trudy pushed Victor in. They all looked at their happiest, after Patricia got herself clean.

"Right." She snapped the photo. "There we are, my loves. You all look so wonderful."

That evening at supper, Trudy ate with them all, slightly isolated, so that they wouldn't think she was intruding, but it was the first time she'd joined them since Christmas.

Everyone wanted to make her feel as welcome as possible, but she knew they wouldn't if they didn't know how ill she really was.

Patricia couldn't talk, but she snuggled into Eddie and rested her head against him. Trudy knew true sadness when she saw it and it made her want to cry when she saw Patricia look that upset.

Everyone noticed that Trudy wasn't even snuggling to Jasper and he wasn't trying to cuddle her. He usually cuddled her even when she didn't want to be hugged.

Eddie looked at Patricia and saw a mop of red. It was her hair, all over her face. Trudy was up in minutes and putting it in a ponytail.

"You don't want to be eating hair, do you, my love?" Trudy asked her.

Instead of answering, Patricia hugged Trudy.

"Mine." She whispered, tears in her grey eyes.

Trudy's dark brown eyes filled with tears too.

"Yours." She replied.

Eddie wondered what the little conversation was about, but decided not to ask. Patricia stood up and took Trudy into the hall.

They stood there, then Patricia said "Trudy, I'm sorry I've been so horrible to you. I've never really thanked you for all you've done for me, for everyone. I've only ever given you a hard time."

"No you haven't, my lovely. The exact opposite, in fact. And since when did you ever have to thank me for caring for you? I can't help it, I love you. Come here, have a cuddle."

Trudy wrapped her arms around Patricia, giving her a massive hug. Patricia cried some more.

"There, now, my darling. I'm not going to leave you." She soothed. Patricia knew Trudy too well. She knew that Trudy wouldn't let anything kill her. It wasn't possible.

"I know that, Trudy, I do. You're just so brave and wonderful and sweet, I can't imagine anything taking you away from us all." Patricia sobbed.

"Oh, baby girl, I'm going absolutely nowhere. I'll have this one operation, whatever I need afterwards and then once it's all over, I'll be back here with you kids."

"You promise?" Patricia asked, not really caring that her "Carefree-Bad-Girl" reputation was down the drain.

"I promise." Trudy said, certainty in her tone. She was convinced that she would survive. Either that or she was a really good actress.

(That night.)

Eddie came to Patricia and gave her a hug, sitting in her bed with her.

"Eddie, this is horrible. What would do this to her?"

"Listen, Patty Cake, this will all be fine. Trudy may not be able to punch her way out of a paper bag, but she's strong enough to fight off absolutely anything that life throws at her. You watch, she's going to be fine."

Patricia felt that she was going to lose some one near and dear to her, very, very soon. And she didn't want to watch.

.

.

.

**There we are. A lot of Peddie for us all. (Love them!) Hope it was up to scratch. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas if you have them. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

House Of Scrapbooks And Sparkles. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

Amber gave Joy a book and art supplies.

"Right, this is for you to put photos of you and Jerome in. Design the cover and here are some photos of you two together to start you off."

"Amber, why?" Joy asked her.

"Because you need somewhere to keep all your photos. Get designing, I have about seven to do. My own and Mick's to do. I have Victor's and Vera's. Corbierre and Dolores's one. Don't even ask. I have the Fabina one, the Peddie one, the Walfie one and a whole family scrapbook for Trudy and Jasper. They have two kids, so I have a lot of their photos to put in. You need to help, so you can do yours and Jerome's. Start scrap booking!" Amber said furiously.

She pulled out all the scrapbooks she'd already had and she started gluing the photos into the respective books adding heart shaped sequins and 3-D hearts all around them.

Underneath a family portrait, Amber got out a golden calligraphy gel pen and wrote "_Family: Conexum per amorem._" (Meaning: Together by love.) Then she wrote their names, dotting the I in Daniel with a heart.

Joy had a look at the Latin family quote and translated immediately.

"_'Family: Together by love'_? Amber, that's adorable!"

Amber showed her the front. "_Amor teneat familiae simul._"

"That means Love Holds Families Together." Joy translated, thinking it was truly adorable.

(That evening at supper.)

Amber handed out the scrapbooks.

"Ta-da! Scrapbooks full of memories."

They all had a look and saw their pictures.

Trudy read the Latin quotes on the front. "Amor teneat familiae simul, conexum per amoreum? Aw, Amber, love, this is so sweet!"

Amber smiled. "Thank you, Trudy. At least _somebody_ appreciates my talents."

Everyone laughed and thanked Amber. They were the best scrapbooks she'd made.

They all wanted to hug her.

Amber ate her supper, happy.

She made her friends happy.

She felt good.

This was a happy time for her.

.

.

.

**OK, this was random, but I just thought it'd be a nice little bonus. Review if you liked, PM me with any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	16. Chapter 16

House Of Bad Girl. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

Mara woke up. It was her last day in Anubis house. She was going to college. She hadn't told anyone, so she was still able to go without someone crying or begging her not to go.

Mara got out of her bed, got her wash things and chose an outfit, consisting of a short black leather skirt, a tiny, tight black shirt and lace tights with very high heels.

This time, she took scissors, purple hair dye, foundation that was about two shades lighter than her actual skin tone, dark purple eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara, black lip liner and dark purple lipstick.

She went to the bathroom and had a shower. She dried off and let all her raven black hair down from the shower cap she'd used to keep it dry. She mixed up her new purple hair dye, applied it and waited for the time it told her to wait, then rinsed, conditioned and rinsed again. She looked in the mirror. Dark purple hair.

Mara smiled to herself. She heard footsteps go downstairs. She got out a sheet and spread it everywhere. Mara brushed out the wet waves, blow dried them and re-brushed it all. Then she got out her scissors and roughly cut her long hair to her shoulders, adding a spiky fringe and clipping in a couple of her neon purple extensions.

She got herself dressed in the clothes she'd chosen for that day. Most of her classes were with the new young substitute teacher, Mr Jackson Richards. He was only twenty, three years older than Mara, but he definitely had a soft spot for her.

She did all her makeup, making herself look ill with the light foundation, outlining her eyes in black, shadowing them purple, mascaraing her lashes, then applying the dark purple lipstick that was about three shades away from black, but still evidently purple. She outlined her lips with the black lip liner.

Then Mara got a packet of black false nails and applied them, using extra glue. She waited patiently until they'd properly dried on, not testing until she'd sat in the bathroom for an hour. Nobody else had woken up yet, so she could wait as long as she'd like. She tested the nails, which had dried on completely.

She left the house, knowing that it was a Friday and wanting to get there before everyone else so she could capture Mr Richards and have a private word with him.

When she found him, he took her to his private study.

"Mara, you know, this is my last day here. I'm gonna be back at college on Monday." He told her.

"Oh really?" Mara was genuinely shocked. "Which one?"

"The Liverpool Community college. In the city center. I'm focusing on the performing arts in singing this time around." He told her.

"That's where I'm headed. Soon. I'll be doing science and drama. But if I'm as good as I should be, I'll ace the science program. Drama's the real challenge for me."

"Drama? Cool, I did that last year, along with my teaching course. I like to keep my options open. Though not with the women. They're where I like to stick with one."

Mara felt like she was floating. "Well, my last boyfriend cheated on me. With my friend as well. It was horrible, but I'm definitely not the cheating type."

Mr Richards looked at her. "I'm not the kind to cheat on my girlfriend, either. Usually, the woman gets bored, so she's the one who cheats or dumps me."

"Oh. Poor you. Well, that's not the thing for me. I want to just please the guy I date. You know what I mean?" Mara said.

"So you and your ex...?" He asked her in surprise.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant. I wouldn't, until I'm married. I take it you're the same?" Mara asked.

"Yeah. So when do you plan to go to college?" He asked her, curiously.

"Tonight. I've been planning it for weeks. I got my acceptance six days after posting the letter. I'm leaving tonight."

"Have you told any adults?" He asked her.

"Nope, just you. But you have to swear not to tell. I don't want anyone else to know. If you come to my window at midnight when I know my friends are asleep, I'll send my things down to you, we can go together." Mara suggested.

Mr Richards brushed his dark blond hair back, showing Mara his bright blue eyes. She really looked at him.

_Oh, my God._ Mara thought. _He's perfect. That soft, shiny hair. Those beautiful blue eyes. That perfectly straight nose. Those perfect full lips. He works out, I'm sure of it. He looks so good..._

Mara was jerked out of her thoughts when he spoke again.

"That sounds like a plan. I'll be at your window tonight at midnight. Right now, we're late. We'd better get to the class." He told her, then they ran.

He went in first. Mara heard him tell everyone that he was leaving, but didn't mention Mara leaving with him.

"Where's Mara?" He asked, looking around.

Mara put on Marilyn Manson, Tainted Love. It played as she walked in.

Everyone dropped their books. As Mara walked past Jerome, he said "What did you do with Mara?"

Amber said "I did _not_ expect that."

Patricia said "Mara, where the heck were you at breakfast?"

"None of your business." Mara answered her, then tossed her newly purple hair.

She had some bubblegum pink hair dye hidden away for later on, when she had to change her hair again. This college allowed jewelry, piercings, makeup. Everything the school didn't allow.

The teacher did all his usual lessons, but Mara stayed with him at break, on his request so that he knew where her room window was, who her roommates were and when she was supposed to be there, when the caretaker was asleep. Everything.

That night, Mara tied all her stuff on a rope in a knot not tight enough for him to undo but secure enough for her things not to drop.

She sent it all down, then she swung herself down, the door pulling open and unhooking the rope and closing the window as Mara landed softly on the ground and jumped into his car.

They drove to the new home he'd got them.

"Mara, would you say that we're dating now?" He asked her. Now that he wasn't her teacher, he was another student, like her, she felt it was alright.

"Yes, I would." She replied.

"Then, instead of that, would you be willing to marry me?" He asked her. Mara knew now, to call him Jackson. She already knew so much about him, things even his own family didn't know.

"Yes." They'd only been dating for a day, but it had felt like they'd known each other forever. And she was closer to him than anyone else.

They shared a kiss when they parked up outside the home they were going to rent. This was going to be the beginning of Mara Camminatore.

"Jackson, I applied here under a different surname. Camminatore. Just in case any of the idiots from that school decide they want to come looking for me."

He laughed. "Cool. You're really smart. Come on, let's get your stuff inside and unpack. Nobody else can get in here, there are only two keys. Here's yours."

He handed her a key. She took it, then kissed him. He pulled off.

"Let's get inside, first. Then you and I can kiss as much as you'd like." He told her, then they got in the house together. It looked like he went shopping just two days ago, because it was clean, well stocked on new food and the bed made.

"This is amazing, Jackson. I love it." She said happily.

"Glad you do, Mara." He told her.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too, my Mara."

.

.

.

**There we are. Another update. So review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

House Of Missing. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

When Patricia woke, she went downstairs to get breakfast. As it was Saturday, she didn't really expect many people up.

Everyone in the house was awake. Everyone except Mara. Patricia sat next to Eddie.

"Hey. Where's Mara?" She asked. Seeing as Mara shared her room with Amber, everyone looked at the blonde fashionista.

"I don't know. I woke up and she was gone. Her side of the room is empty, aside from her mobile, which only has her pictures on before she dyed her hair that crazy purple, her unfinished homework, which only has her printed writing on it and her pens and notebooks that she never even used. I tried to get fingerprints off her phone, but nothing. All her fingerprints were removed from the room. There's no trace that Mara even existed." Amber replied.

That worried Patricia. Mara had been one of her best friends, she didn't want to think she'd been kidnapped or never really existed in this day and age.

She panicked when she tried to email her, it just said "**ADDRESS UNKNOWN**" in red capitals. She only had that, she didn't have the phone number for her.

None of them suspected Mara of leaving with a teacher who was 1) only three years older than them. 2) A college guy. And 3) not her type.

Meanwhile, Mara had bought him a new mobile phone and SIM card. She changed it, got his number off it and gave it to him.

Nobody could figure out Mara's mobile technique to tracking other people via their mobiles.

No matter who tried, the phones kept ringing and ringing, but nobody ever picked up.

Patricia sat with Eddie all day and snuggled up with him.

"Eddie, what if someone's killed her?" Patricia sobbed.

"They won't have killed her. Mara's a tough cookie. She won't let someone kill her." Eddie tried to reassure her.

"What if someone's locked her away and is hurting her?" Patricia gasped out, between sobs and chokes.

"Yacker, they won't hurt her. Mara's a little whippet, nobody would be able to get close enough to her to hurt her." Eddie tried again.

"What if she was in a fatal accident? Eddie, I'm scared." Patricia sobbed harder than ever.

"Don't be. Look, Mara's a fighter. We would have got news if she'd been in an accident. But we'll just have to wait until someone reports her as missing. But I doubt she's really missing, she's probably gone off with some of her relatives." Eddie said.

He rubbed Patricia's back as she cried. Amber was snapping pictures, whisper-singing "Peddie scrapbook, Peddie scrapbook." Until Nina snatched the camera.

"Let them have some _privacy_, Amber." She whispered furiously.

Victor came in.

"Why is Miss Williamson making that _dreadful_ noise?" He asked.

Nina said "Mara's gone missing. Everything in her room is missing aside from her mobile phone, without any fingerprints on it, printed homework and untouched stationary. There's no trace of Mara at all."

Victor said "Mara Jaffray? Well, in that case, I'd better inform her parents that their daughter has become an escapade."

At that moment, Willow walked in. "Who's become an escapade?" She asked.

"None of your business, girl. Go away." Victor told her.

Willow said "Fine. What a grump." She muttered the last bit to herself and skipped away.

Patricia wailed onto Eddie's shoulder. Eddie kissed her head, whispering to her "She'll be fine, she'll be fine, she'll be fine."

Jerome spread the word and it caught like wildfire. Soon, everyone knew that Mara Jaffray had become a runaway.

What would happen if someone found her?

.

.

.

**There you all go, some Peddie in there for you. What are you all thinking? Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas and thank you so much for reading. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

House Of Worry. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

It was pitch dark and Nina was thinking about Mara, roaming the streets, lost and scared.

She started crying, then she heard a faint tapping on the door. She had her bed back and she was sharing with Amber again.

Fabian came in and sat on Nina's bed.

"Hey, Nina. I figured you were still up." He said quietly.

"Fabian, I'm so scared for Mara. Do you think she's OK?" Nina asked him in worry.

His real answer was no, but without missing a beat he said "Yeah, of course. Mara's fine."

"Have you found a way to contact her?" Nina asked him eagerly.

"No, not yet. But there is a way, I just have to find it. Don't worry, Nina-Bear, she'll be found in no time flat. You watch." Fabian was trying to help Nina.

"Fabes, I'm terrified for her. She was one of my friends." Nina replied, sadness in her tone. "Though, I wasn't such a good friend to her. I see why she started avoiding us all before she vanished."

"Wait." Fabian said, an idea smacking him.

"What?" Nina asked.

"Didn't Mr Richards leave yesterday?" He asked Nina, his tone gathering excitement.

"Yeah, he did, why?" Nina was confused.

"My bet is that she left with him." Fabian said, his tone quiet but bright.

Nina thought about it for a second then said "Fabian, you're a genius!"

They hugged and Amber's camera went off.

"Fabina!" She hissed happily.

The couple rolled their eyes at her, pleased by their new discovery.

Meanwhile, Jackson Richards had swapped their broadband, so now they had a new house phone number.

Back at the house, they looked him up in Victor's huge Yellow Pages.

But the receiver said "_I'm sorry, this phone is unavailable. Please check your number and try again._"

They tried it three times over, but it didn't connect. It was like neither of them had ever existed.

"What's happened to them?" Nina asked with worry.

.

.

.

**OK, not my best, but here's a Fabina thing for you all. Hope you all enjoyed. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

House Of Alien-Kidnap. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

Willow was very scared. A knock on her bedroom door startled her.

It was Alfie, bringing her breakfast on a tray. He sat next to her.

"Willow? Come out from under there. I brought you some of those chocolate, blueberry and strawberry cupcakes with vanilla icing and fruit circles that you love. And some of the blueberry pancakes. And a full English breakfast, some croissants, some juice and a mug of toffee coffee." Alfie offered her the plate.

Willow sat up and took the tray.

"You have some, too, Alfie. I don't want you going hungry." Willow said happily.

"No, that's OK, I ate downstairs. And if you don't believe me, you just ask absolutely anyone." Alfie said.

Willow laughed. "You're right. I believe you. You probably made a really awesome mix of everything and ate it all."

Alfie laughed too. "Yeah, I did. You should have seen everyone gag. It was hilarious."

The two collapsed laughing.

Alfie said "Do you have any idea what might have happened to Mara?"

Willow said "Yeah, she was kidnapped by aliens and now she's being probed, ready to be turned into one of them."

Alfie gasped. "I've been telling everyone that for the last two days, but they didn't believe me, just said aliens aren't real. Well, did you watch The Sarah Jane Adventures? What happened when they all denied to Gita that aliens exist? She was there and saw the proof that they do exist. Then her memory was wiped and now she doesn't remember."

Willow said "I saw that. Maybe they did that to them and now they don't believe in aliens at all."

Both of them shuddered, ate, then went straight into action.

(Narrator Guy From SpongeBob: Three Hours Later.) (**A/N: What, I didn't feel like saying it. Here's your chocolate. [Say, thanks.] Thanks.**)

They turned up downstairs, in their tin-foil alien protection wear, everyone burst out laughing. At least it distracted them from the Mara thing.

Victor said "Mr Lewis, Miss Jenks, what are you wearing?"

Willow answered in her serious but bubbly way "Our alien protection guard. Don't worry, we have one for everyone."

Alfie nodded and seconded her. At that, everyone busted up in laughter and nearly snapped.

Then Willow said "Well, we aren't going to be kidnapped by aliens like poor Mara and Mr Richards and disappear without traces, be probed and turned into aliens, too. You'll see we're right when you're all kidnapped."

Only Victor had remained serious.

"Take that ridiculous tin foil off yourselves immediately." He said.

Alfie said "You might not want us do that, Victor."

Victor said "I said take it off!"

Willow went and whispered to Victor, who went purple and spluttered.

"Alfie did say you don't want us to take it off." Willow stated.

Everyone else got it and almost died laughing. Victor was almost choking on air. It was the funniest sight anyone had ever seen.

"You two have toilet duty for the rest of the term!" He yelled.

.

.

.

**Walfie Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed that. bs13, hope all of the recent chapters reached your challenge. OK, so review if you liked, PM me with ideas and don't do what Walfie did, it'll wind Victor up. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

House Of Telling. (**Don't own a thing at all. Well, plot and OCs that you don't really recognise, I do.**)

KT was alone. She was wondering if everyone in the school knew about Mara's disappearance. Probably. It'd been four days. Well, without Mara, people would notice four days.

Mara had always been so friendly with KT. And KT knew all about Mara, but she'd never suspected that she needed something more than just this. Willow had said Mara's aura was an odd colour. Something strange and lonely, like a ghost aura, very transparent.

KT was so worried. She felt really weak, so she went downstairs to talk to her housemother, who, she assumed, would help her. But when she got to the bottom of the stairs, she felt really dizzy. She wanted to call out.

At that moment, the door opened and KT fainted.

The person who came in through the door at that moment just so happened to be Victor. He saw KT's limp form and picked her up.

"Ugh, that fussy woman is not going to like that a kid passed out on her floor." Victor muttered as he walked into the living room. "Trudy!" He bellowed.

She fast-walked in. "Victor, shush! The babies have only _just_ gone to sleep! Oh, goodness, KT!" She started in a whisper and ended in a gasp.

Trudy took KT and put her on the sofa.

"Well, don't just stand there like a lemon, Victor, get me a bowl filled with water and ice and a sponge!" Trudy told him, stroking KT's hair back.

Victor hated it if Trudy used his usual name, but this time, she means business. He did as she told him.

He hated the fact that she was the headmaster's wife. It drove him mental, living in the fear that she'd report him if she caught him doing something she knew was wrong.

He remembered a time when he was the one doing all the ordering, not her. He didn't even like this woman. In fact, he hated her. But he gave he the bowl and watched as she delicately sponged KT's face.

Victor had a temptation to pick the bowl up, pour the contents on the girl and the woman he truly despised. He denied the temptation, of course, but he had to fight hard.

Trudy was smiling. "I think she's coming around now."

KT's eyes flickered. She groaned a little.

"Hello, lovie. How do you feel?" Trudy asked comfortingly.

"Weak, dizzy, headache. I can't even see straight. Trudy, where's Mara?" KT replied dizzily.

"You know, I haven't seen her for the last four days. She's never at breakfast, I don't see her things when I go to tidy up, especially after _you_ have been in there, Victor Rodenmaar Junior." That part she used a tone that pretended a little that she was accusing him.

"And what's more, I haven't seen her about the school, her parents haven't called to see how she is or where she's gone or to tell us if she's there. And she doesn't come to supper."

Victor said "Miss Jaffray is currently sick. She is at the hospital."

He had taken it as an opportunity to make Trudy feel like she was useless.

"You what?" She panicked immediately. "She's in hospital? How did I not notice she was sick? Oh, goodness me, what's the matter with her?"

Victor decided to scare her more. "She had some kind of lung issue that's triggered by the scent of cherries." He knew that Trudy had started using everything that smelled like cherries and he really hated it.

Trudy was crying now. "What have I done? I'd better go and get all the clean washing and some new washing powder. I'll get the cotton scented stuff, that won't make anyone ill."

She darted to the store, whirled through the house getting all the clean bedding and clothes and washing it all up. Then she replaced it all and sat down, trying not to cry.

Victor answered the phone when Jasper rang. He made it out, much to Jasper's confusion, that he was talking to a doctor looking after Mara at the hospital.

He made it sound like she'd taken a turn for the worse and was on life support, making Trudy cry.

Jasper asked "Is Trudy there? Is she crying? What have you done to her this time?"

Trudy sobbed "I have to see her."

"Oh, she's not allowed visitors? OK, I'll tell her." Victor said, making Trudy cry more.

"What? Victor, are you insane? I'm asking what you've done to my wife!" Jasper was angry and confused.

"You don't think she'll make it? Oh, that's a pity." He replied, making Trudy wail.

"Victor, are you hurting her? You better not lay a finger on my little Trudy or I'll put you in the hospital!"

Trudy was crying hard now, believing that Mara was dying. She wailed, quietly, but still loud enough for Jasper to hear and worry.

"If she's being hurt, you are so dead! Tell me what you're doing to her!" Jasper was utterly furious.

"A coma? Are you sure? Can you get her out?" Victor was still trying his best to make Trudy cry more.

"WHAT?! You've done _what_ to her?! You'd better fix her, fast!" Jasper was close to screaming.

"Yes, yes, we've informed her parents, no need. Yes, I'll get Trudy to tell them." Victor answered, making Jasper more worried about her.

KT herself was listening. Is that really where Mara was? Dying in a hospital?

Trudy said through her sobs "Victor, ask them why she isn't allowed visitors."

"Why isn't she allowed visitors?" Victor asked.

"Victor, I don't know what game you're playing, but it better end now, or else I'm coming home to see what you're doing with her, do you hear me?" Jasper was furious.

"Victor, give me the phone." Trudy sobbed.

"OK, thank you for your time. Yes, we'll tell her parents. Thank you." Victor said as he hung up.

In the school, Jasper was confused, furious and worried. At the house, Trudy was heartbroken, confused and so worried, she threw up into a bucket.

Jasper ran to the house, where Trudy was resting her head on Victor's shoulder, sobbing, sat on the bottom step.

"Trudy? Victor, what are you playing at? Have you upset her again? Trudy, lovely, has he been nasty to you?" Jasper took her away from Victor and cuddled her.

"Mara..." Trudy sobbed out, gasping for air.

"What about her, lovely?" Jasper asked her.

"She's... in hospital... die... dying... no... visitors!" Trudy sobbed. Over her shoulder, Jasper glared at Victor.

"I knew you were behind all this! Why in God's name would you play games like that when you know how much she loves the kids?" Jasper said, even more furious now.

"Jazzy, he was just on the phone to a doctor. She's in a coma, on life support." Trudy tried to control her sobbing to get out broken words.

"That wasn't the hospital at all, baby. That was him talking utter nonsense to me! Has he hurt you, Trudykins?"

"N-no. Jazzy, I can't take it. Mara's dying and I can't go to the hospital to see her. What am I going to do? I'm so useless, how did I not notice?!" She wailed, trying to be quiet so she didn't wake her babies.

"Trudykins, baby, calm down a little. Mara's not in the hospital. Victor was messing with your head. You're not useless at all, you're wonderful. You can't notice something that isn't there. And the only thing you are going to do is get yourself on that bed in our room and wait for me. I'll be in to sort you out in a minute, after I'm through _killing_ Victor."

KT almost flipped. What the heck was happening? Victor had been pulling a horribly mean prank on his poor housekeeper, Jasper had gone all violent and Trudy was crushed emotionally.

She ran out of the back door, to the school and sat in her seat before the teacher could get in the classroom.

Back at the house, Trudy had convinced Jasper not to kill Victor and he was running a bath for her. He was also boiling the kettle to make her a mug of hot chocolate, topped off with cream, marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles.

While she was happily bubble-covered in the bath, Jasper gave her the chocolate, averting his eyes.

Trudy giggled. "I'm fully covered, you know. Hey, check this out."

He had a look. Her upper lip and her nose were covered in cream. He laughed at her.

"You're so cute, my little cream-covered snuffler." He told her, kissing her head.

"You wish, my snuggly cuddler." She replied, grabbing his hand to play with his fingers.

In the school. the kids were hanging out in the student lounge.

KT told them all the story of what had happened in the house. They had no reason not to believe her. They were all horrified that Victor could do that to Trudy, when he knew how much she loved them all.

Jerome said "Jasper actually threatened to kill Victor?"

KT nodded. "He'd do anything for his... ahem...'Cute, snuffly, Trudykins.'" KT imitated his voice to perfection. Everyone apart from Amber gagged. She squealed.

"Aw, my God, how sweet! He called her his cute snuffly Trudykins!" Amber babbled happily, almost bursting with happiness.

KT imitated the couple, jumping up onto the stage. "'Oh, Jazzy, darling, how I love you!' 'My little Trudykins, how can I not love you? You're so cute and cuddly, you're so precious.' 'No, I'm not, I'm useless. You just love the fact that I cook and clean and raise children.' 'Don't be like that, Trudy, baby, you know you're perfect.'"

They were all laughing at KT's perfect imitation. Nobody was able to hear the bell ring for class. The teachers were standing there, dying of laughter. They knew how good KT was at drama, but that took the biscuit.

In class, the teacher gave KT a script for the lesson and told her that she was going to the loo.

KT imitated the teacher's voice, making it look as if a dummy of the teacher was talking when it truly wasn't. To KT, it was all fun and games. Everyone was clueless as to who it was who was talking.

(At the house.)

KT hid in Trudy's room, because she knew they were out. She staged a shouting match as if it was them fighting.

"...As if I'd do that!" "Trudy" screamed.

"We both know you did, drop the facade!" "Jasper" yelled back.

"You know I would never do anything to hurt you! If anyone around here could be accused of cheating, it'd be you!" "Trudy" shrieked.

"Oh, yeah, because I spent all that time flirting and loving you secretly, then dating and _marrying_ you just to cheat on you and break your heart?!" "Jasper" screamed at "Trudy".

"Yes, you did, I'm glad we're on the same page! Now, you get your-MMPPHH!" "Trudy" screamed.

KT was silently laughing to herself. She knew what she was doing and she heard the shocked sounds of her friends. She left pre-recorded kissing sounds playing on loop, slipped out of the window, crept around the house, through the back door and saw all her friends, listening to the "kissing match" that was going on.

"Hey, guys, what ya all doing?" She asked innocently.

"Listening to Jasper and Trudy accuse each other of cheating, then kissing hard just to say sorry." Nina murmured.

(A month on, with Mara and Jackson.)

Mara was sleeping. Again. Jackson was worrying. This was the fourth nap she'd had that day. It was a good thing it was Saturday. He'd noticed that slight change in her usual appearances. She was usually happy and energetic. Now, she had bubblegum pink hair, no makeup and she was sleeping in a midnight black nightdress.

He waited patiently for her to wake up. When she did, she was just as tired as she was before she went to sleep.

"What time is it?" Mara mumbled quietly.

"Twenty seven minutes past eight in the evening. Mara, are you alright?" Jackson asked her.

"I'm fine, Jackie, just really tired. Come here, I need a kiss." She held out her arms.

He leaned in and kissed her lips. They had a kissing match, then they snuggled together. Mara ended up sleeping again, but this time, she slept all night.

On Monday, Jackson took Mara out to the doctor.

"Why are we here?" Mara yawned. It was evident that she wanted to sleep.

"It's about your sleeping issue. I'm just worried, Mara." He said, then took her in.

During the wait to see the doctor, Mara napped on Jackson's shoulder. He stroked her hair gently. They were planning on just staying home after their wedding that coming Saturday. Mara really only wanted sleep, so she wouldn't be doing any travel."

"Mara Camminatore, room 14, please." Jackson woke Mara and took her to the doctor's office.

"Hello?" Jackson said.

"Ah, come in." The doctor greeted. "Take a seat."

They sat down and Mara snuggled close to Jackson.

"What's the problem?" The doctor asked.

Jackson said "My fiancee here keeps falling asleep and we don't know why."

"Has she ever had this issue before?" He asked.

Mara said "No, I haven't."

The doctor looked at her.

"Have you been experiencing any other things?" He asked her.

"I've been extremely hungry all the time, absolutely desperate for Smarties covered in melted marshmallows. It's like a cereal bar, just with chocolate and marshmallows. I've also found it hard to concentrate on my studies, my sense of smell is haywire and I keep being sick. Though with the intense eating of all that sugar, I'm not surprised."

The doctor nodded, noting it down.

"She's also missed her... ahem... lady's thing." Jackson clearly wasn't comfortable with that.

Mara wasn't comfortable either and the doctor just assumed why they weren't comfortable and didn't ask the next question.

By now, Mara was exhausted. She only wanted to sleep.

"OK, Miss Camminatore, would you mind just getting onto this bed here? Would you like your fiance to stay with you?"

Mara nodded. She wasn't likely to be alone when she was so nervous and tired. She might accidentally fall asleep.

(In Anubis house.)

Amber was scrapbook-making with Mick. Alfie and Willow were alien hunting, much to Trudy's amusement. Nina and Fabian were song writing. Jerome and Joy were planning a prank on Jasper. Eleven month old Daniel was sitting on his dad's lap, baby Bella in his little arms, supported by his dad. Patricia and Eddie were plotting to prank trap Trudy.

KT was upstairs, relaxing.

Alfie squirted his goo gun, hitting Willow's tinfoil outfit and he accidentally slimed Trudy smack in the face. She squealed in unison with Willow.

"ALFIE!" The two females screeched, trying not to laugh.

Alfie laughed. "Sorry, ladies. Very hard to aim when you're wearing alien protection."

This was all just entertainment central to Trudy.

Jasper said "You'd better not aim over here, boy, because it'll be the last time you see your goo squirting gun."

Jerome said "Ditto Jasper."

Nina said "Same."

Amber shrieked "Don't you dare!" When the alien-obsessed couple aimed at them.

"Spray us and you lose your walking and shooting privileges!" Patricia said, without looking up, knowing instantly when Alfie and Willow aimed at her.

They whimpered and turned away, spraying Victor when he walked in.

"LEWIS! JENKS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" He yelled.

Trudy scooted to his side and started mopping the gooey stuff off him. He pushed her away.

"Go away, you pathetic girl." He growled at her, making her jump, whimper and run for it. "Stupid child."

When he gave Walfie two toothbrushes, Trudy was at their side and taking the brushes.

"No, Victor. I won't have you punishing these poor children for playing a game. You take your toothbrushes and get yourself happy. Don't you dare come downstairs before you get happy. Do you understand me?"

"Shut up, you stupid girl." Victor grouched at her.

She gave him her "Stern Trudy" look. He grouched at her again and went upstairs.

Willow and Alfie turned on each other, spraying each other in goop. They were having so much fun, it seemed sad to disturb them.

Nina sang the first few lines of the new song.

"Sometimes, I can hear the snow fall.

Sometimes I see a crumbling wall.

But when I see the sunshine,

My life feels fine."

Fabian sang the next lines.

"So in the sunshine,

Walk among the riverside reeds,

We dance in the twilight.

It feels so right."

Together they sang the chorus.

"We are our own kind of soul,

Can't slow down our roll.

What are we going to be?

Well, just wait and see."

Trudy shared a look with Jasper, Willow and Alfie shared a kiss then squirted each other again. Mick and Amber had a kiss. Jerome and Joy kissed too. Patricia fake-punched Eddie's arm and he fake-punched her back.

Fabian sang alone.

"I'm one of my own,

Can't stand to be alone.

Found my love and she's

Made my life as

As peaceful as a dove."

Nina sang.

"One alone,

On her own.

Two minds combined,

Two hearts entwined.

You and I...

Together forever..."

They sang together.

"We are our own kind of soul,

Can't slow down our roll.

What are we going to be?

Well, just wait and see."

Then they sang in unison.

"No other couple could be

As happy as you and me.

Together, as one, time will see.

We choose our destiny.

You and me..."

Everyone applauded them, crying.

At least they all had something in common. Music.

.

.

.

**Here you go. A mash up of all the couples. I hope you all enjoyed. I love Fabina... Yay FABINA! :) Review if you liked, PM me with ideas and until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

House Of Bats. (**Don't own anything except plot and OCs you really don't recognise.**)**  
**

Patricia was bored. Very bored. She decided to ask Mick some things.

"Mick, name eight kinds of bat." She said lazily.

"What?" Mick asked her, he wasn't used to her talking to him.

"Name eight kinds of bat." She repeated lazily.

"Uh, rounders." (**If you're American, baseball.**) "Mega bats, micro bats. Cricket bat. Vera."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Vera? Since when does she come under the category of bats?" Patricia asked, stunned.

Mick started to explain, when Trudy said "Since we discovered she was batty, love."

Mick cracked up. "Exactly, thanks, Trudes."

"Anytime, love." She carried on with what she was doing.

"Uh... bats. Fruit bats, blind bats. Bats that... Oh my God, a bat in the kitchen!"

Patricia whipped around, but Trudy hadn't heard. The bat was flapping about and Mick ran off to get Victor. Meanwhile, Trudy was screaming as the bat flapped about.

Jasper ran to see why she was screaming and saw the bat. He used his umbrella to whack it away from her, then caught hold of her and kissed her.

Mick reappeared, Victor with a bag. He carried the bat out and put it in the wild, dazed, but it'd be OK.

Patricia laughed crazily. "That was _awesome_!"

Trudy said "Speak for yourself, that was the worst experience of my life. And I've been kidnapped by Rufus, had my soul nabbed by Robert, hit by Victor and your weird teacher, Mr Winkler at one point, who wanted to strangle me because of some daft elixir."

Jasper picked her up and whirled her about. "They'll never hurt you again, my angel."

They laughed and kissed.

Mick tackled Patricia down and tickled her. She screamed and thrashed. He laughed at her, tickling her.

She squealed until Trudy called "OK, enough!" They had to stop.

Patricia said "Only Eddie's allowed to that, Mick Campbell."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Williamson. Trudy, what are you cooking?" He asked.

"I'm making steak and kidney pie, carrot sticks, garden peas and mashed potato, covered in gravy." She told him.

"Trudy, you are an angel sent from Heaven above." Mick told her.

"I've been telling her that and she still doesn't believe me." Jasper told him, rolling his eyes in fake exasperation at her.

Trudy swatted at him with her tea towel as she walked past him. "You cheeky thing, I never believe a lie."

"And that wasn't a lie." Jasper said, trying to kiss her. He got swatted with the towel again.

"Oh, and, Mick, for dessert, it's treacle and fudge cake. I hope that that's acceptable." She added.

"Trudy, if you weren't married, I'd have to marry you." Mick said, dazed.

"Dream on, Mick. This poor sap here has to put up with me. You really don't want to do that." Trudy said.

Patricia said "Oh, come on, Trudy, you're not that bad. You're lovable and cuddly and warm."

Jasper said "See, baby? They seem to agree with me. You're lovely."

"I'll bet you paid or promised them payment. Watch this. Have you two done your homework?"

"Ugh, Trudy, that's so boring. Nah, that's not a big problem for us. How much do you want us to do?"

"Well, all of it at some point. Though today, I'd like you to make a start, go on."

"Ugh, you can be so boring..." They moaned, but she pointed them out of the room anyway.

Then she grinned at Jasper. "Haha."

"Very funny, Trudy." He said to her, very sarcastically.

"Woo(!)" She replied.

"Haha, you're so mature."

KT was listening. This didn't sound so good at all.

Patricia and Mick were trying to do algebra.

Mick said "You know what? Finding X?"

"Yeah, useful for pirates, not us. For crying out loud, we'll never be pirates."

She put on a plastic hook at the same time as Mick and they started sparring with them.

"Arr, get yer bum back here, you awful old sea-witch!" Mick did a Jack Sparrow.

"Ye'll never catch me, you horrid old cod-fish!" Patricia tried a Captain Hook.

.

.

.

**Hope you enjoyed. I have to go. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	22. Chapter 22

House Of Twin. (**Don't own anything except plot and OCs you really don't recognise.**)**  
**

While Mick and Patricia were sparring with fake hooks, there was a knock at the door. Moments later, Trudy called out.

"Patricia, darling, there's someone here to see you!"

"Oh, no, Miss, you don't need to tell anyone. You're looking fabulous, have you done something new with your hair?" A very familiar voice said.

Trudy laughed. "Thank you, I brushed it."

New and familiar voice person said "Haha, that sounds like Trix. She's like that."

Patricia said "Something new? Haha? Trix? Buttering Trudy up? Oh, God, please answer my prayer, tell me that if I go down there, it isn't Piper!"

Mick groaned. "Another you? That's..." Death glare from Patricia. "Wonderful?" He asked uncertainly.

He had originally wanted to say "That's disturbing. Two of you."

Death glare from Patricia usually meant that if you carried on in the direction you were going, she'd make that direction a suicide wish.

Patricia rolled her eyes and went downstairs. She gasped when she saw Piper laughing with Trudy.

"Trix!" Piper exclaimed.

Trudy smiled at her. "Surprise?" She sounded kind of awkward.

"Trudy, why the heck is Piper here and more importantly, what role did you play in her being here?" Patricia said threateningly.

"Now, don't get upset, lovie, but she was having a hard time in music school again. I got in contact with your mum and dad. They said that if Piper could get time off, she could come here for a rest. The school said the same and I saw no harm in it. Piper's lovely, just like you. You're identical."

"Aw, stop." Piper giggled.

Patricia growled "Seriously, stop if you know what's good for you. You invited _her_ along and now you expect me to just forgive you for it?"

Trudy said "Now, Patricia. I don't understand. If I'd been lucky enough to have a sibling, I'd relish the fact that they were there. Your sibling is like your rock. If you get pushed over, they'll be there to hold you up. You'd do that for her. I won't have any fighting. I want both of you just to be friendly. Come on, just try. You might enjoy it."

Patricia said angrily "I'll enjoy being within five miles of her when we see the apocalypse. But even so, I think I'd sooner be in Eddie's arms."

Piper said "Wonderful to see you too, Trix."

Trudy spoke up, sad and angry. "Patricia Williamson, come over here."

When Trudy spoke like that, Patricia had no choice but to go.

"OK, now. Be nice to your sister, she's had a stressful time. If you aren't nice to each other, I'll have to put you both on bathroom duty. And I tell you now, cleaning the boys' bathroom out is not a joyful experience." Trudy told them and for once the two girls shuddered in unison.

She laughed and left them to it.

"Right, twinnie with more explaining to do, upstairs, now." Patricia took Piper upstairs.

"OK, twinnie. Out with it. What's the real reason for being here?" Patricia asked.

"Fine. I told Mum, Dad, and that Trudy woman, she really sweet, isn't she, that I was having a hard time with my school. Anyway, to cut a long story short, the three of them took pity on me and because Mum and Dad don't have time for me back home, your incredibly sweet housemother said I could stay here, that she would love to have me and she reckoned you would too." Piper explained. "She told the headmaster I was coming, so now I can join in a couple of your classes."

Downstairs, the babies cried and Trudy was feeding them in moments.

"What's all that about, nobody mentioned babies?" Piper said curiously.

"They're Trudy's kids. She's married to the headmaster." Patricia said, sounding like it was no big deal.

"Trudy's married to Mr Sweet? Ugh, awkward." Piper said in disgust. "She's so lovely, she could do so much better."

"No, doofus, she's married to Jasper, the new headmaster. Mr Sweet got remarried and left the school." Patricia told her.

"Ooh! That's fantastic for her." Piper gushed. "And nobody told me she had children of her own, why is she still working?"

"Because she didn't want to go. And Danny's adopted, but you can't bring that up, Trudy won't sleep for another eight months. And Bella was so little at birth, nobody thought she was going to live. Trudy just keeps trying to build her up."

"Oh, goodness, how cute! Now tell me. Is Alfie Lewis still single?" Piper asked eagerly.

"No, he's dating this absolute lunatic of a girl, Willow Jenks. She's impossible to annoy, she's weird, and stupid. Perfect for Alfie. They eat fruit circles in milk, jam and peanut butter, drizzled in honey and mixed in with Coco Pops. And that's breakfast. For lunch they mix cola and Mountain Dew and mix cheese sandwiches with plum jam sandwiches. For supper, they mix whatever Trudy's made for supper with the dessert and eat it like that."

Piper gagged. "Yuck, they can eat that without burning their insides out?"

"Think how you, I and everyone else around them feels. We're all nearly sick. Trudy, Jasper and their kids have their meals separately to us all because of that." Patricia told her. "It's like a family thing."

At that particular point, Patricia was actually happy to have her twin there. It was fun! Patricia was loving having her twin with her... What was going on?

"Kids, your supper!" Jasper yelled, and they heard Trudy giggle. It sounded completely innocent.

Piper and Patricia went downstairs, then caught Trudy out. She'd been teaching Jasper to cook. Again.

"You did so well, my love. Now, put this in there." She gave him a container and pointed to a dish. He put the container in the dish. Trudy laughed.

"Ooh. Sweetheart, I meant the contents of the container. Pour it into the dish." She told him.

He did as she said, allowing her to guide his hands.

Piper raised her eyebrows at the same time as Patricia, both with the same disgusted and amused look on their faces.

"Do you think he's just messing it up so that she'll help him?" Piper said.

Everyone at the table nodded. Little Daniel was crawling now. He pulled himself to his feet via Piper's jeans, babbling and running his fingers over his lips.

"Hello, chubby chops." She cooed.

Daniel burbled at her, making her coo and pick him up. Bella was lying in her basket, waving her legs about. Nina was over there, rubbing the baby's tummy.

Patricia laughed.

"Yup, he's just making a mess of it so that Trudy'll stay close up. If anything, he'd jump in front of a bullet for her. It's kind of intense, isn't it, their relationship?"

"Nah, I think it's cute. They're so protective of each other and their beautiful children. This little boy of theirs is such a sweetie, yes he is."

Daniel burbled more, fingering Piper's shirt buttons.

Bella was gurgling, Nina was giggling and Trudy was patiently teaching Jasper.

"Come on. Just try a little harder. If you do, you'll have all night, filled with kisses." She offered sweetly.

He tried his best, but still the same. She tried harder.

"Right, what do you want?" She asked.

"No offence to you, but I truly can't take these cookery lessons. We'll just have to face it. I'll never be able to cook, just like you'll never stop being gorgeous."

"I can't stop being something I've never been. But if it's really not enjoyable for you, then you're free to do what you like. Go ahead, I'm not going to stop you." She told him, nicely.

"You're not throwing one of your more subtle tantrums, are you?" He asked cautiously.

"No, of course not. I can't make you do something that makes you unhappy." She told him.

Piper said "Excuse me, please."

Everyone nodded and let her go.

Piper sat in the living room to play a game. She played a game of roll the ball with Daniel. He enjoyed rolling Piper's blue spongy ball about.

That night, Piper got tired and went to bed. Daniel cried and crawled to her. Trudy picked him up, but he screamed and hit out at her.

"Pi-Pi!" He screamed, wanting her. Piper looked at the blue ball.

"Here, Danny, baby. You have the ball, I'll play again tomorrow, OK?" She told him.

"Pi-Pi stir?" He babbled.

"Yes, baby, I'm sure. Be a good baby for Mummy and Daddy."

"Yes, Pi-Pi." He burbled.

Trudy smiled. "You are a miracle worker. Thank you, love."

"Anytime. I'll see you all in the morning." She told them and went up to bed.

Patricia had set up a camp on the floor and told Piper that she could take the bed.

"You sure, Trix? I'd hate it if you got a back ache."

"I'm sure. Just get in the bed." Patricia told her.

Piper got in the bed. She didn't know why, but she was looking forward to the next day.

At four o'clock the next morning, Daniel climbed out of his cradle and flung himself full-on at his parents, stood up and bounced.

"Want Pi-Pi, want Pi-Pi! Want Pi-Pi, want Pi-Pi!" He chanted, bouncing.

Trudy moaned, getting a footprint on her ribs.

"Danny, baby, stop bouncing on us. Come here, let Mummy cuddle you." She said.

"Want Pi-Pi!" He told her, struggling against her arms.

"Baby, it's four A.M. Piper's still asleep. You should be as well, my love. Come on." She murmured sleepily.

"Want Pi-Pi!" He yelled, waking Jasper.

"What's all the racket about, son?" Jasper asked, just as sleepily as Trudy.

"WANT PI-PI!" Daniel screamed.

"What? Piper? Oh, God, Danny, she's sleeping!" Jasper groaned sleepily.

Piper bounced in, wearing a pair of black jeans and a vanilla shirt.

"Pi-Pi! Dada, Mama, Pi-Pi no seep! Pi-Pi pay wit me?" He asked her eagerly.

"Come on, let's give your poor parents and sister some peace. Let's go play with your new ball." She whispered.

She took the little boy and they rolled the ball about happily in the living room. Piper loved playing games with this little baby.

Patricia was downstairs soon after, at six. To Piper it'd only felt like two minutes, not two hours. The little boy ran head on at Piper and knocked her flat, trying to tickle-torture her. She giggled helplessly, but then she flipped the tickle-torture on him.

While all the squealing was going on, Trudy was having a hard time getting to sleep. Jasper had been out like a light, grabbing Trudy like a child would a teddy, holding her, then out. Trudy was being cuddled, but she couldn't sleep. It was the fact she knew some girl had her son and she couldn't make sure he was OK.

She thought _I'm like this now. Worried that some girl has my son. What'll happen when he's older and out with a girl his own age and I'm back here, worried sick about what they'll be up to, whether he'll be home safe and sound or whether I'll get news that he's dead? Jasper's probably going to flip when he finds out what I'm really obsessing over._

Piper cooed at the baby.

(Two months later, with Mara and Jackson.)

It'd been two months since the doctor's visit, but Mara still couldn't believe it.

Their baby.

It scared the heck out of her, to have the prospect of a baby before the age of 25. She was going to be a mother. She was at least three months pregnant now.

Jackson walked in to see her sitting quietly on the bed, worried sick.

"Hey, Mars Bar. Are you OK?" He asked her quietly, sitting down.

"Jackson, do you think we'll be good parents?" She asked.

"Of course I do, you sweet thing. Come here, my Mara." He said kindly and cuddled her.

Mara felt a kicking motion inside her.

"Oh!" She gasped.

"What? Mara, is something wrong?" He asked, worried.

"No, I think the baby just moved!" She gasped happily.

"Are you serious?" He asked, shocked into a daze.

"Yes, I am. The baby moved. Quick, while it's still at it." She told him.

He placed his hand over hers and felt their baby move.

"Oh, God, you weren't kidding. It's really wriggling in there." He said in amazement.

They laughed happily.

(At the house.)

For the past two months since Piper had gone back to school, Daniel had been furious with everyone. He wouldn't go to Jasper and sit on his lap, he wouldn't let Trudy go near him, he avoided everyone in the house.

But that day he took it too far. He was tired out and wanted his mum. When he went to sit on her lap, he found that she was feeding Bella. He punched the baby, trying to make her let go. The baby started crying and Trudy went mad.

"DANIEL! You do not hit your baby sister! She can't help being hungry! Go and sit in your time-out chair for ten minutes, I will call you when you are allowed out." She spoke sharply, then the little boy went to his chair.

After ten minutes, Trudy said "OK, you can come and sit over here now, as long as you don't hit Bella again."

The small boy crossed his arms and made it evident he didn't want her now.

"Daniel?" Trudy asked, more gently. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes, no want to. Stay here." He burbled.

"Why's that, then?" Trudy asked kindly.

"You mean." He babbled. Then he refused to talk.

"What did I do? You know you're not supposed to hit Bella." Trudy told him gently.

The small boy didn't respond.

"Fine then. I'll get your dad."

She got up and got Jasper. He came and sat with his son.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?" He asked.

No response.

"Come on, tell Daddy. What's up?"

"Mama n Bey-a. Day what up. Go way." The toddler said tonelessly.

"What'd they do?" Jasper was confused.

"Mama be mean, Bey-a be mean, me no want them. Go way."

Jasper said "I doubt they were truly mean. What happened?"

Trudy spoke up.

"He came in, climbed onto the bed, saw Bella and punched her. I told him that he's not allowed to hit her and that he had to have ten minutes in the time out chair, then if he wasn't going to hit her again, he could sit with us. But he decided against it."

"Oh. You knew not to hit your sister."

"Go way. No want you." He said angrily.

"I'm not bothered that you don't want me, you're not allowed to hurt her. She's only a baby."

Daniel climbed off the chair and crawled away. They tried chasing him, but he crawled into Victor's office. Of course, nobody ever dared to go in there.

"What are you doing in here?" Victor stood over the boy.

"Me say wit you?" He asked him.

"Why, what's your mum done?"

"She mean. No want her." The boy repeated.

"Yes, I don't want her either. I suppose you can stay."

The two of them had fun stuffing a blue felt dog. Then Victor gave it to the little boy as a gift.

"At least with this, you'll always know that your mum and dad can be a pain." Victor said.

"Mama, Dada n Bey-a mean. Me no go bat to den?" He asked.

"I don't know. They might come and get you. That mother of yours is really over-protective of you. She loves you to shreds."

"No. She no wuv me. She hate me. Horrigle person." The small boy had seen his mother coming to get him and raised his voice.

She started crying and fast-walked away.

The two started laughing.

Jasper went into Victor's office and picked up Daniel and carried him downstairs to talk to Trudy.

"That's it, you. I've had enough. You've made your sister cry, you've made your mum cry and I'm sick of it. You're going to sit in that time out chair, then you are going to say you're sorry to your mum and your sister, and you'll let her have a hug with you."

"NO!" He screamed.

"Yes. Your mum loves you. She feels like she's done nothing but be awful. You give her a big cuddle and kiss and tell her you're sorry." Jasper told him.

"But that a lie, Dada. Me no sowwy."

"You should be."

Trudy came out of her room and took her son.

"Oh, lovely baby. I'm sorry I was so sharp with you, even though you know that hitting anybody is completely unacceptable."

"No, Mama. Me sowwy. Me bad." Daniel said.

Trudy said "It's OK baby. Can we have a cuddle?"

"Yes, Mama."

(With Mara.)

"Jackie, I need some chocolate brownies." Mara whined.

It was driving him mental, listening to her whine.

"Please! I need chocolate brownies, please!" She whined.

"Fine! I'll go get you some brownies! Please stop whining!" He said in exasperation.

"OK!" Mara said cheerfully. He hated the mood swings, but went out and got her some brownies.

She shared them with him, which he was pleased about. They ate the brownies together.

"You're such a lovely thing when you're not whining." He said.

"Aw, that's so sweet. I think?"

"Take it as a compliment, Mara." He told her happily.

"OK." She giggled.

.

.

.

**OK, this was not my best chapter. Oh well. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	23. Chapter 23

House Of Dates. (**Don't own anything except plot and OCs you really don't recognise.**)**  
**

The big Autumn Dance was in another night. Patricia still hadn't been asked by Eddie.

"So, Eddie, who are you taking to the dance tomorrow night?" She asked.

"Uh, you, obviously. Why, who were you hoping I'd take?"

"But why didn't you ask me? Maybe I would have said I'd prefer to do something else." Patricia said.

"Well, do you wanna go, or would you prefer to do something else?" Eddie said.

"Little too late, weasel. Nah, I'll be there. But I'll be alone. _Without a date_!" She told him and stormed out of the living room.

Fabian and Mick laughed. "That can only be taken one way." Fabian said.

Mick said "Break up. Dating fail, mate."

"Not cool, dudes." Eddie replied, confused. "What was so bad about assuming she and I were going together?"

Fabian said "Well, I don't know. I mean, I asked Nina what she thought."

"And I asked Amber. Dude, you know what? You should try to talk it out with her." Mick said, then guffawed.

"What? Dude, this is Patricia. You can't _just talk it out with her_, especially if you're the one who upset her. Hang on, I just got an idea." Eddie said cheerfully.

He ran off.

"What's all that about?" Jerome asked, coming in with Joy.

Fabian said "He's upset Patricia and then got an idea."

"_NO RUNNING ON THE STAIRS, BOY!_"

"_Sorry, Victor. Hey, dude, you seen Trudy, I need her help._"

"_DO NOT CALL ME DUDE! AND YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED T-_"

"_Victor, sweetie, what's going on? And more importantly, why are you shouting?_" That was Trudy, gentler, softer.

"_YOU STUPID GIRL, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! THIS RIDICULOUS BOY CAME RUNNING UP THESE STAIRS, LOOKING FOR _YOU_!_"

There was a sharp slapping sound and a hard slap back. An echoing sound and thuds followed by a few reverberating cracks. Soft, quiet whimpers came through the air. Jasper had jumped awake, hearing the shouting and when he heard the thuds, cracks and now the gentle whimpers, he was up and running to the sound.

The others followed, gasping at the sight on the floor.

Jasper was checking Trudy for broken bones. Her face was pale, but her cheeks were scarlet. It looked like she'd been slapped across her face twice, but the second had been more powerful and knocked her downstairs.

She whimpered gently.

"What hurts, Trudy?" Jasper asked.

"My whole left side. I can't feel anything around there." She whimpered quietly.

"OK, hold on. I'll call the hospital." Jasper told her.

He called for the emergency services, got an ambulance out and held Trudy.

"Who did this to you, Trudykins?" Jasper asked, kindly, though his eyes were on Victor, accusation in his eyes and contrasting his tone.

"I- I fell. Downstairs. Be- Because I... because I tripped." She mumbled, trying to protect Victor. Everyone knew she was scared he'd kill her if she didn't. But if Jasper had done this, she'd come out with a way better excuse.

"You tripped down the stairs, head-first, on your left side and broke your bones, without being pushed? Trudy, you know I love you, but one thing I'm not, is an idiot. Tell me truthfully, what happened to you?"

Victor gave her a death glare, making her mentally want to kill herself, just to make it quick.

"I tripped and I fell down the stairs, falling onto my left side as I tried to stop the fall." She lied again.

"Trudy. Look, it doesn't matter who you get into trouble, I need to have the truth. Come on, you know this as well as I do. And you tell the kids not to lie. You can't lie now. You have to tell me."

"I did, though. Please, just believe me." Trudy whimpered.

"I can't believe that. You're lying, Trudy. Your cheeks are scarlet, you look like you've been slapped on both sides. You've fallen on your left side all the way down the stairs. Tell me the truth, swear it on your life." He told her.

"Well, I'll die anyway, lying or not, so here we are." She gave Victor an apologetic look.

"Eddie was looking for me, running. Victor started shouting at him, so I went to see what all the fuss is about and he shouted at me, then smacked me. I smacked back the first time and he gave me such a smack, I fell downstairs. I swear it on my life, even though I won't have it much longer, Victor's going to kill me. And don't you dare get in the way, I won't have our babies orphaned. You get to them. Let him kill me now, save time for you."

Victor held up seven fingers, making her swallow. Then he went back to his room.

Meanwhile, Patricia was crying in her room. She was going to the dance the next day, without Eddie. She was turning up, but she had an idea who would annoy Eddie most. She slipped out and over to Isis house.

Ben's housemother opened the door. She was taller than Trudy by at least three inches, she was pale, blonde and very skinny.

"Who are you? Are you new to Isis house?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm from Anubis house. I've come to talk to Ben Reed. Is he in, please?" Patricia asked.

"Yes, he's in his room. Does either Mr Rodenmaar or Mrs Choudhary know that you're out?" She asked.

"Of course. It was Trudy who gave me permission." Patricia was an expert at lying. Unlike Trudy, who couldn't lie her way out of a row about who ate the last M&M.

"OK, straight upstairs and go left, then the first door you come to, in the right hand corridor. Wait, Trudy lets you kids call her Trudy? That's just disrespectful of you kids."

"Trudes is happy with it. Besides, when we do try to use Mrs Choudhary, she feels awkward, like she's some old teacher with a cane in one hand and looks all stiff."

"Oh, right. Well, try to be respectful, because I tell you, the poor woman does all your cooking, cleaning, washing and she's the one who supplies everything you kids need. Did you know she's on minimum wages?"

"No. I thought she got paid quite a fair bit."

"No, she gets twenty five pounds every three months. She saves it all up, then spends it out on all you kids. She must truly love you all, I don't think I've seen her wear a new outfit since she got here.

She's always worn the same shoes, all her clothes are the same ones. She never dresses up, she never uses more than a bit of her makeup and I've never seen her without a new injury. I see her a lot, you know. Before she married that Jasper, she had cuts all down her sides every time I saw her.

He's been protecting her recently, she's not been as hurt. Anyway, you go to Ben. He'll be sitting in his room with Sven and Sergei."

Patricia went upstairs to see Ben. He was alone.

"Hey, Ben."

"Patricia Williamson? Oh, how nice. Have you finally seen sense and left old Millie?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, I have. Finally seen the light, I guess." She said happily.

"Well, if you're here looking for a date to the dance, I'm your guy. Would you like to go?" Ben asked her politely.

"Yes, please." Patricia replied, her tone happy. She knew this would make Eddie super jealous. "Hey, about your housemother...?"

"Oh, yeah, Miss Minkman. She's a real grump, but if you can work your way around, she's a cuddly squish most of the time."

"Why's she so insistent that you call her Miss? Our housemother hates that, she feels all weird about it and has to have hugs non-stop or she cries."

"Wow, really? Miss Minkman hates hugs, unless you can tempt her into it So what's your housemother called?"

"Trudy. You know her, you've seen her go into the headmaster's office quite a lot."

"The one carrying those babies about all the time? Does she even realise she's not pregnant any more, she could get them a babysitter?" Ben said.

"She realises. She just loves them to bits and takes them everywhere. Her boy's addicted to my twin. She left, he threw a tantrum, hit both his mum and sister and made a toy dog with Victor."

"Wow, that's one kid. Can we disappear from this place and go to see them?"

"I think they'll be at the A&E because Trudy fell downstairs after being slapped by Victor and all her bones on her left side are broken."

"Well, if so, I'll have to see you at the dance, that Victor guy will be wanting you home now."

"OK. See you tomorrow night?"

"I'll pick you up at seven." Ben promised and watched Patricia leave. He picked up his mobile when she'd disappeared.

He called Katrina Vasille.

"Hey." He coughed.

Katrina said "Benny? What's up?"

"I"-cough-"Won't be able to make it"-cough-"Tomorrow. Got sick."

Katrina said sadly "Aw, Benny-Boo! I'll come over now to care for you."

"You can't, I'm quarantined." He faked a rough voice. "You know how it is."

"Aw, you poor thing. OK, I'll stay away. You just tell me when you get better, OK?"

"Yeah, sure."

Then he hung up and smiled. He had a date with Patricia Williamson, he could make Eddie Miller jealous and worm his way into Anubis house. If that could be done via Patricia, he'd do it. He actually didn't really like Patricia, he thought her rude and nasty.

But he only had to put up with her for a little while longer.

.

.

.

**Ooh, bad, bad, bad! What kind of havoc will this gang cause next? Stay tuned to find out. Review if you enjoyed, PM me if you have any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

House Of Dance. (**Don't own anything except plot and OCs you really don't recognise.**)**  
**

Patricia put on her black dress. Longish, shiny, worn with glossy high heels she could just about walk in and lacy tights. She braided her hair and styled it, then applied some makeup.

Pale white foundation, dark purple lipstick, black eyeliner and mascara and grey eye shadow with black nail polish on her fingers.

She chose a black chain necklace with thin silver tubes hanging from it, a few spiky black bracelets and some dangling skeleton earrings.

When she went downstairs, she was met by Ben. He held flowers and chocolates.

"Hello, Patricia. You look wonderful tonight. Here, I brought you a little something."

He handed the chocolates and flowers to Patricia.

"So, how is your lovely housemother?" He asked.

"Oh, she's fine. Turns out, she was only badly bruised, except for two fingers that had cracked."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure she's in wonderful condition."

"Yep, pretty much. She'll be at the dance tonight, I think, as Jasper'll be there."

"Oh, fantastic. Shall we get going?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'll just stick these in my room."

Patricia ran to put her things on her bed, then joined Ben and they went to the dance. In the hall, Patricia looked around. She saw Nina, Fabian and Eddie, all laughing. She saw Mick and Amber, dancing. She saw Willow and Alfie doing something weird. The ones she didn't really see from Anubis house were Trudy, Jasper and the kids.

Even Victor had Vera there.

But guess who arrived while Patricia and Eddie were dancing?

Piper. Carrying Daniel. Jasper holding Trudy and she was carrying Bella.

"Trix, you said you never dance!" Piper screamed happily, making everyone stare at her.

Willow and Alfie were wiggling their arms above their heads, wearing shiny tinfoil and chanting in gibberish.

"Blap, Bloop Bleep Bop! Beep Bloop Blap-Blap!" They chanted in time with the music, waving their arms around, wiggling them in mid-air, turning in circles.

Everyone avoided them, trying to keep their heads firmly attached.

"What are they doing?" Piper asked Daniel.

"Range!" He shouted.

"Yes, strange. Well done, baby." She cooed. Trudy laughed.

"I'm glad you came to visit, Piper. He hasn't stopped fighting us since you left." She smiled.

"Aw, I needed an excuse to get out of school. This little one is a good reason to get out. Cutie pie." Then Piper kissed the baby's cheek.

Daniel laughed and poked her lips. She faked biting them off.

"Mm!" She faked growling at him, shaking her head a bit. "Yum, yum, yum."

Daniel laughed, a lot. Ben and Patricia danced happily.

After the song, Ben got them both some punch. Eddie went to Patricia and said "Benji Reed? Are you crazy, Yacker?!"

"No, and you aren't allowed to call me Yacker, Blabs, or anything else of the sort. From now on, it's Patricia."

"What's Patricia?" Eddie asked.

"Shut up, cockroach." Patricia growled, then joined Ben at the refreshments table. They had punch, then went for another dance. Piper was singing along with the music, teaching Danny the lyrics.

"...Baby, don't you know I suffer?"

He sang in unison with her. The sang the entire song soon enough, much to Daniel's parents' pleasure. She'd taught him to sing with her and keep him happy.

They sang every song that Piper knew, much to Trudy's delight.

Jasper was proud of his son, even though he remembered constantly that he was adopted. He hated to watch Trudy cry, so he didn't bring it up with her. Instead he squeezed her reassuringly, snuggling her close and watching her smile.

(Meanwhile, with Mara and Jackson.)

Mara was sleeping happily on Jackson's shoulder. The college had given them time off college to prepare for the baby.

Mara was going on four months pregnant.

He lay her on her sofa until she woke, sitting on the patio. When she woke she looked around.

"Jackson?" She called in confusion.

"Mara, baby, come here." Jackson called in from the patio. "You need some sunshine."

She stepped silently onto the patio, quiet like Trudy.

Jackson pulled her onto his lap. He brushed her raven hair back behind her ear.

"You're beautiful, my Mara. Are you feeling OK after your little nap?"

"I'm feeling better than I did, if that's what you mean." She whispered.

"OK. You know that I'm just being sure."

"Yeah, I know. You just care."

She brushed his hair back from his face and kissed his cheek.

(At the school dance.)

Willow and Alfie were dancing in their weird way, making their bleeping noises. Piper came over, carrying Daniel.

"What are you two doing?" Piper asked.

"Warding off aliens, obviously." Alfie said.

"We don't want to be kidnapped and probed then turned like Mara and Mr Richards. They'll be aliens now, floating through space." Willow said.

"A beans no six. Mama say so. Dada say so. Pi-Pi say it too." Daniel burbled.

Willow looked at the boy in all seriousness.

"They exist, little boy. I have seen proof." She told him, a spooky tone to her voice.

"Don't scare him, Danny's only a baby." Piper told Willow.

"I know, I was just telling him the truth." Willow said and Alfie seconded her.

"No, you're filling a baby boy's head with ridiculous notions. His parents will not be impressed if they find out that their baby boy has been told scary stuff."

Eddie had caught hold of Ben.

"Listen here, Ben, I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm telling you, back off Patricia." He growled.

Ben laughed. "You listen to me, Millie. Tricia here asked me to come to the dance with her. Not the other way about. Sorry to rain on your parade, but she's chosen for the better."

"BENJAMIN REED, YOU LIAR!" Echoed through the dance hall. The music screeched to a stop and everyone turned.

A girl in a flowing rose dress and matching heels stormed up and slapped Ben across his face.

"How dare you lie to me and tell me you were sick! Miss Minkman told me that you were here!"

Katrina was _furious_ beyond recognition. Everyone was staring.

"And you chose this... this... _thing_ over _me_!" She screamed.

Trudy muttered to Jasper "I'm not usually this horrible, but I am so glad that this girl isn't in Anubis house, I'd never be able to put up with her."

He nodded in agreement.

"_Thing_?!" Patricia and Eddie screamed in unison. Piper was horrified at her sister's action of screaming in a building.

"_Patricia_!" Piper whisper-yelled. She was the one with all the manners.

Everyone gasped as Patricia picked up two jugs and dumped the contents over Ben and Katrina's heads.

"Enjoy it while you can, _losers_." She said out loud and then hissed in Ben's ear "_Seven days..._"

He gulped as Patricia stormed out of there. Piper's mouth hung open. She knew what her sister had whispered to that boy, to make him look like he'd just been threatened with death.

Knowing Patricia, he had.

"Why Twixa day pat do pat boy n gill, Pi-Pi?" Daniel asked her.

"Because they were mean to her. Patricia's like that."

(Next day.)

Patricia wore black velvet jeans and a long-sleeved black silk shirt with black high heeled boots. Her makeup was white foundation and black eyeliner, black lipstick and grey/purple/black shadows under her eyes.

Trudy noticed that Patricia was playing with her cornflakes, her head on her hand.

"What's wrong, Patricia?" She asked in concern.

"Nothing." Patricia said blankly. Then looked up. Trudy had the same dark circles under her eyes. "You?"

"Oh, not much. Just me being me. Throwing a fit at Jasper, not sleeping last night, that kind of thing."

"You saw my entire disaster last night. So we both are in the same boat. We don't really need guys, we can just be spineless."

Trudy said "Yeah, guess so. I'm taking you out shopping today. I've had enough of being here. I hope you don't mind that I want to take you?"

"Nah, I'm coming. We'll be together today." Patricia said and glared at Eddie.

The two women went to the shops while Piper volunteered to take care of the kids.

.

.

.

**OK, I thought I'd leave it off there. No reason for it, I just thought I would. Hope you liked. Review and tell me what you think. PM me with any ideas you might have. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	25. Chapter 25

House Of Walls. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot. This is set on the day Mara came to the school.**)

Twelve year old Jerome Clarke was overwhelmed by so much noise. There were at least six other kids.

There was Amber Millington, a small, shy girl with glasses and braces, spots and she wore really nice clothes.

There was Fabian Rutter, a boy who wore a diamond patterned wool vest and a pair of corduroy trousers that looked like they belonged to a grandpa.

Alfred Lewis, a boy filled with energy and alien facts. He was starting to wind Victor up a little.

There was a smallish brunette girl by the name of Patricia Williamson, who had a joking and slightly mean temper.

There was a tall blond boy, kicking a ball about and seriously impressing the blond girl, Amber. This boy's name was Mick and Jerome instantly hated him.

Jerome just was used to having Trudy and Victor, who occasionally had a row, but mostly were happy and quiet.

Just then, there was a timid knock. Trudy smiled at Jerome.

"Sweetheart, would you please go and answer the door?" She asked him.

Jerome never refused anything Trudy wanted him to do. He went and got the door. He came face to face with a little girl who very much resembled a much younger Trudy. He thought _Pretty, small, quiet, just like Trudy so far. Mm, I could end up with my own... Yes!_

"Hi. I'm Jerome. What's your name?" He asked her politely, looking at her.

"My name's Mara Jaffray. My mum told me to look for a man named Victor or a woman named Trudy. Do you know of either of them?"

At that very moment, Victor walked into the kitchen to greet all the new kids.

It was apparent to him that Trudy wasn't really bothering trying to control their excitement and bonding. She glanced up every now and then, to see that they were OK and smiled when she saw them being happy.

Victor didn't like it that she was letting them be happy freely, but he did enjoy seeing her smile. He went into the kitchen behind her and grabbed her by her waist.

"Are you having any fun at all, my dear?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm happy just to watch others having fun, sweetie. That's all I really need." She replied, just as quietly.

He kissed her cheek. "Sometimes, I wish you'd just let go of being a woman and relax into being a child again. You look only twenty, you behave much older than thirty and I've never once seen you to have fun." He whispered kindly to her.

"Aw, darling. I have fun every single day. You're here, Jerome's here and for once, he has a lot of little playmates." Trudy said happily, even though she was quiet. She turned in his arms to face him.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that was a lie. But you're so wonderfully you, it's evident that you're being honest." He whispered, then leaned forward and kissed her lips.

Mara and Jerome were having a game with a set of toys Trudy had given him for his twelfth birthday. Mara was easily structured and he enjoyed it. They had so much fun, battling it out with all kinds of things.

The two were having so much fun, that the happy couple in the kitchen looked over at the source of quieter giggling.

Mara said "No matter what defenses you choose, you will surrender or die in the attempt of the conquest that shall be mine!" She pretended to shout.

Jerome fake shouted back "Never! I will win and you will die trying! I will succeed, keep my kingdom and yours too, into the bargain!"

They collapsed in laughter.

Trudy looked back up at Victor.

"They're so cute together, aren't they?" Trudy whispered.

"As much as I hate to say it, they are. But you are far cuter, any day, Trudykins." He told her as quietly as he could, only they heard it.

"Says you." She told him, then they had another kiss.

Mara and Jerome were still playing their game.

"What do you want to make you surrender?" Mara pretended to scream.

"I want the hand of your beautiful lady Princess Mimi in marriage!" He faked screaming back.

With those words, Mara stood up and said "Come on, then. Dress up time. You'll love this." She promised.

They held hands and ran to Mara's new room.

Minutes later, they came back downstairs. When Trudy looked, she almost cried.

Jerome was wearing a black tuxedo, a crown and a white shirt with black dress shoes and Mara was wearing her hair loose with a long white dress and a tiara.

"Aw, look at these two!" She cooed.

Mara gave her the weirdest look. Jerome smiled.

"We are King Jeremiah and Queen Mimi." He announced. Everyone looked over and smiled. Victor wanted to laugh, Trudy had a tear stain all down one side of her face.

She wanted to run over, scoop them up and kiss their cheeks. Though Jerome was as tall as she was already and Mara was already rib height to her.

To her, there was no sight more adorable than these two pretending to be married. They went to "go on a honeymoon". She suspected Jerome had explained honeymoons to her after overhearing a few of the romance videos Trudy watched.

When they came back down, Mara wore her tiara with a pretty ballgown and Jerome wore a grey suit and cream shirt with a black tie and the crown.

They announced that they were happy after their holiday and that soon, there would be a baby prince or princess in their castle.

That tore it. Victor was about to burst out laughing, when Trudy broke down in tears, right in front of him. She knew it was only pretend, but to hear it still made her cry.

Victor held her to him while she sobbed, feeling pain and sadness.

"Don't cry, Trudy. They're just playing." He tried to reassure her.

"What if one day, they won't be playing? They really will be parents-to-be? What will we do? I don't want to lose either of them." She sobbed.

"You won't ever _lose_ them, Trudy. I promise you that." He rubbed her back in an attempt to sort her out.

Eventually, it was resolved. By which time, they had sat down.

At the point where Mara was pretending that she was around the due date, Trudy had a row with Victor over that game.

"You should know that you are only teaching them that it's OK to have children in high school."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to ensure that they're happy and having fun."

"You better not be planning on having your own children, Trudy. Because if you are, you're going to be married and this man had better be someone else."

They argued for a long time until Trudy broke into tears.

When Victor tried to stop her crying, she screamed "Don't touch me! We're over!"

She'd stormed off and left him in his office

The game between Mara and Jerome literally went on for all the time it really took, then one day, out of the blue, Mara came downstairs with Jerome for breakfast and she was holding a doll.

It was a small doll, dark like Mara but with Jerome's facial features. She'd dressed it in a blue sleep suit and it's eyes were closed. It was wrapped in a blue blanket and lay with it's eyes closed.

"This is our little Prince Cedric." They announced quietly.

Trudy had put the last bit of breakfast on the table, so she came over to have a look.

"Aw, isn't this a beautiful baby? Now, would your royal highnesses care to join the breakfast table?" She asked them politely.

Jerome said "Thank you, kind lady. That would be lovely."

Mara smiled at her. "Would you be so pleasant as to hold my baby while we eat?"

Trudy smiled right back. "Of course, my queen."

Mara gave the baby to Trudy. She sat on the sofa watching. It made her smile to know that these children were lovely little children, so close to being her own.

Then she realised sadly that she'd never have any of her own children. Victor didn't want her or any children, so she'd never have their children.

She didn't get out enough to meet any new men and she was still hurting over that row, so even if she did, it wouldn't work.

Mara finished her dinner and sat next to Trudy.

"Was Cedric good, Trudy?" She asked politely.

"Yes, darling. He was very well behaved." Trudy told her.

"OK. I'm happy. Do you have any children?" Mara asked.

"No, dear, I don't." She replied and Mara heard the sadness in her voice.

"You want to, though, don't you?" She said knowingly.

"Mm... maybe not yet. At some time in the future, perhaps." She said evasively.

"Oh. Would you like to be Cedric's personal nanny?" She asked politely.

"That would be lovely, Lady Mara." Trudy answered.

Jerome joined them and Mara smiled.

"Darling, Miss Trudy is going to be Cedric's nanny." Mara announced.

"Oh, that's fantastic! Thank you, Miss Trudy."

Trudy hated that, how they thought they had to call her Miss Trudy. She just wanted them to think of her as a friend or mother. She wanted them to be nice with her. Or just one of them to call her Mum, like Jerome did a week after he arrived at Anubis house.

Not likely that it was going to happen. She realised sadly.

.

.

.

**There we are. I got some requests for Jara and the way the stories were heading, I wasn't going to be able to do it while they were teens, so I had to go back to pre-season one. Hope you liked. Review and if you have any ideas, PM me. Until net update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	26. Chapter 26

House Of Summer. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Fourteen years old, Mara was going through school with no entertainment of study at all. She had a crush on a certain blond boy.

But he was dating Amber. She didn't want to ruin their relationship, or her friendships with the two.

She turned and caught the eyes of a dark blonde boy who had a dimple in his right cheek when he smiled at her.

Mara immediately got lost in those blue eyes. She was so deeply lost, her French teacher had to say her name five times to get her to hear her.

"Mara. Mara. Mara. Mara. _Mara_!" The teacher started getting exasperated.

"Oh! Désolé, Madame Andrews. Que disiez-vous?" Mara asked in a haste. (Sorry Mrs Andrews. What did you say?)

"Votre gardien, quand est-il que vous maltraiter à nouveau?" She asked. (Your guardian, has he bullied you again?)

"Non, Madame Andrews. Ne peut pas dire la même chose pour notre pauvre maîtresse de maison. Elle est intimidé par lui jour et nuit." (Can not say the same for our poor hostess. She is intimidated by him day and night.)

"S'il vous plaît transmettre mes condoléances à Trudy, oui?" (Please pass on my sympathy to Trudy, yes?)

"Oui, madame." (Yes, ma'am.)

Mara did her work in silence, dreaming of Jerome and his sparkling blue eyes. She felt like she was sinking into two cool, deep pools of love and romance. On a bit of scrap paper, she used a blue pen, the exact shade of his eyes, to draw two eyes. She chose his exact skin tone in pencil and drew his face, shading some parts with two shades darker.

She chose just the right shade of pink for his lips and a pale pink for his cheeks. Mara shaded in his mop of curly dark blonde hair and the grey jumper everyone wore as uniform. He was looking away from her, but still his face was visual.

Mara wrote _Jerome Clarke_ in her swirliest and most elegant calligraphy.

Back in the house, Mara was quiet as she ate her supper, dreaming of Jerome, who was sat two seats away from her and having a food fight with Alfie.

"You're very quiet tonight, Mara. Are you feeling OK?" Trudy had turned up at Mara's side.

"Mm? Oh, Trudy. Yeah, I'm fine." Mara said dreamily.

"Ooh, I know this look!" Trudy giggled quietly. "Not eating much, spacey, dreamy when talking. Who is he?"

"He-he..." Mara giggled dreamily. "I'll have to tell you in private."

Mara hummed Jerome's favourite song. Trudy recognised it.

"Oh, darling! Is it... _mmph_!" Mara clamped a hand over Trudy's mouth and dragged her out of the room.

"You can't tell _anyone_, Trudy, understand?" Mara said.

"Yes, I do. Come on, my lovely, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." Trudy promised.

"It's Jerome." Mara told her, sighing happily.

"Jerome? Jerome Clarke?" Trudy asked in surprise.

"Yeah..." Mara giggled.

Trudy smiled. "I always knew it. Ever since you loves met, I knew you'd end up like this."

"The thing being, Trudy... I don't think he likes me like that. He doesn't seem to notice a thing I do or say. Or the effect those eyes have on me." Mara told her.

Trudy sighed. She knew all too well what Mara was thinking of. She'd seen Amber do the same over Mick. Joy doing the same over Fabian. Alfie mooning over Amber. And at one point in her life, she'd done the same over Victor.

Trudy gave Mara a hug.

"Trudes, you know him better than anyone. Please, come to my room and tell me more about him. I need to know." Mara pleaded.

"OK, come on." Trudy told her.

They had no idea that Jerome had heard it all. Every word. He knew that Trudy would keep anything he wanted keeping secret a secret. Like anything to do with his family, or something to do with his being there for the last ten years.

Anything like that.

This was so fantastic, the girl he liked, liked him back. He wanted her, then and there. His Mara.

.

.

.

**I know everyone loves Jara. So, who wants to see some more? Like their first date? Review if you enjoyed, PM me with any ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

House Of Dates. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Mara put on her dress and shoes, then Joy started doing her hair. Willow did her makeup.

Meanwhile, Jerome was downstairs, dressing in his new faded blue jeans and a casual shirt. He wore white trainers and fresh white socks. He thanked God his housemother had been nice enough to wash them on the spur of the moment when her day was extremely busy.

He just thought that she wanted him to date Mara.

Upstairs, Mara was enjoying having the others do her hair and makeup. Her dress shimmered a little in Willow's constantly changing fairy lights. She'd washed and dried her hair that morning, so it smelled of blueberries, Jerome's favourite scent.

Mara knew everything he loved.

Blueberries: Because of Trudy's pancakes.

Blue: Because of the day he was left in Anubis house and was happy to grow up.

The kitchen: Because of where he grew up, clinging to Trudy if he got nervous.

Haunted, Evanescence: It made him feel good. (Mara wondered about that one.)

Bedding: Striped.

She knew who he classed as special.

He classed Trudy as special, she'd raised him from the age of five.

Mara smiled just to think of him, five years old.

Joy looked at Willow. Both of them had woken up at four A.M. due to Mara's high-pitched squealing because she was too excited to stay asleep. They all had dark circles under their eyes.

Mara just covered hers up with a foundation.

Jerome was downstairs in his room, smoothing his lips and applying lip balm. If anything, he didn't want Mara to taste dead skin and blood on his lips. He had chosen simple strawberry lip balm, he knew it was Mara's favourite.

He could list her favourite everything.

Fruit: Strawberries.

Colour: Sky blue.

Place: Library.

Song: True Colours, Cyndi Lauper.

Bedding: Purple with flowers on.

He even knew that he was the most special person to her.

He had chosen to get her blue forget-me-nots and strawberry truffles.

Joy looked at Willow again.

"Right, are you done?" She asked the redhead.

"One sec... done." Willow said in her usual happy bubbly tone.

They swung Mara around to see the mirror.

Mara started in surprise. She couldn't find words to describe it.

She had sky blue eyeliner, light blue eye shadow, medium brown foundation, lipstick that was slightly darker than her usual lip shade and pale blush.

Her hair was in a beautiful style and she loved how sophisticated it looked. A French braid that had been wrapped in a bun, wisps hanging down at the front and it had all been sprayed into perfection.

"Oh! OK, it's official! If I ever get married, you two are my bridesmaids and stylists. Did I ever tell you girls that you are the most amazing non-related sisters I've ever had? I love you both, thanks so much!" Mara gushed.

Joy and Willow hugged her carefully.

"Right, you don't want to keep your new boyfriend waiting." Joy said excitedly.

"No, you don't. Go on, have fun." Willow told her, enthusiastically.

Mara grinned. "You two are the best." She told them both, happily, then she walked out, to meet Jerome.

Before she could walk downstairs, Mick appeared with Alfie and Eddie.

"Hey, are you going on a date with Amber or Mara?" Mick asked.

"Mara, why?" Jerome asked in confusion.

"It just looks like something Amber would force you to wear." Mick replied innocently.

Eddie said "If you're dressed like that, I can't wait to see what Mara wears."

Alfie said "Lay off the dude a bit. He's probably just trying to impress Mara."

Mara took that as her cue to come downstairs.

She knocked the breath out of all four guys. Jerome caught himself.

"Mara. You look stunning." He told her, trying to be romantic and not really failing.

"And you look amazingly handsome, Jerome." She told him, internally cringing at her own words.

He took it, though, smiling. He gave her the flowers and the chocolates. He knew what she loved. Joy took them from Mara, having come downstairs. She put them in their room.

Jerome took Mara out of Anubis house. He'd already signed out and told Trudy where they were going.

They went to a restaurant called Mein Chung Chow. (**A/N: Just made that up. Sounds like a meal. :/**) It was the best restaurant in town. You had to make your plans for it a week in advance.

So Jerome had. And then he got Mara to go there with him. The waiter took their orders and gave them two glasses of champagne, diluted with lemonade.

They both ordered chicken chop suey. They couldn't believe that they loved the same meal, too.

When they got their food, they chatted as they ate.

"So, who is your idol?" Jerome asked Mara.

"Um, I think it would be... Jade from Little Mix. She's awesome." Mara answered. "What is your happiest memory?"

That was the most odd thing Mara could ask.

"Um. I'm torn between three. One, is when you agreed to come on this date. Two is when my mother dropped me off in Anubis house. Three is the first time I went to the cinema with Trudy."

Mara smiled, knowing his happiest memories.

"What's your saddest memory, Mara?" Jerome asked her kindly.

"When my granny died. It shredded me and drove my parents to arguments every night." It still brought tears to Mara's eyes.

Then she ate some more of her food.

"Mara, I'm sorry." He told her, sincerely.

"It's fine. Now, don't answer me if you feel uncomfortable answering me. Do you ever want to be married and have children?" Mara asked.

Jerome thought it over. Then he hesitantly answered "I think that after seeing Trudy look after so many children at once, not even being married herself, it might be OK. I just don't think I'd be any good at it alone. So yes, if I ever got my girlfriend pregnant, I'd marry her and we'd find ourselves a home."

Mara almost flew out of her chair in happiness. She knew what she could do when she was sixteen, what she would do.

"Right, now I want to know the same of you." He said.

"Then yes. But I'd want to be married to the right man." She replied.

She thought it would be Jerome. She hoped it would be Jerome. She would make him be hers.

.

.

.

**Right, not my best, but what do you think? I hope you like the Jara. Review and tell me what you think. PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

House Of Weddings. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Mara was in her wedding dress, peeping through the door of the chapel where she would soon become Mrs Clarke. She saw a hall full of people and nearly threw up. She had her friend, a small blonde girl who had lived in Mut house, called Clarissa, as her flower girl.

Clarissa's sisters were Anabel, Bethany and Dana, who were her bridesmaids. Eve was her maid of honour. She'd chosen Fred, their brother as her best man.

She smiled to herself as she thought that she'd call them her little alphabet family.

In age order, which is why Mara was smiling, there was:

Anabel, with her knee length red hair and big blue eyes and her creamy white face, her hair in a bun with some hanging down her back. She was 27.

Bethany, with rib length brown hair and the same big blue eyes as her sister, her hair in the same style as Anabel's. Age 25

Clarissa, was tiny, had long blonde hair that came to her ankles and was twisted into the same hair style as both of her sisters. Age 23.

Dana, had jet black curls that trailed on the floor and she had those blue eyes. Her hair was in a tight braid that had been tied in a bun then released. Age 21.

Eve, the second youngest, had strawberry blonde hair like Willow's, except a lot longer, blue eyes and the same hair style as her sisters. She was 19.

Fred was already up front, his black hair glinting blue. He was 17.

Mara smiled with that thought, then prepared herself for the walking down the aisle. She pictured her fiance, Jerome Clarke, waiting around for her.

She spotted her friends from school in the audience, but she couldn't see her old housemother, at all. Mara understood why, but that hurt a little. She'd seen her at Nina's wedding. And at Amber's. No doubt she'd see them at Patricia's too. And Joy's. Sure, she'd say she was sorry, but that doesn't mean much, it can't reverse the clock.

Mara mentally shook herself. What was she fussing over? She knew that her housemother had just had her son, it was going to be evident she couldn't walk.

Mara heard the music and watched as her flower girl danced ahead, so Mara grabbed her dad's arm.

"Please don't drop me, Daddy." She begged quietly.

"No, baby girl, never." He whispered back.

Mara smiled at him then thought that one day, Jerome would be a father to their babies.

They started out, her bridesmaids walking there with her, her maid of honour walking in front of her.

When Mara was given away, she knew that her father still thought of her as his baby.

The minister motioned for everyone to sit. The doors opened quietly so that nobody noticed, and a family sat down with the audience.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray. Mr Clarke, repeat after me. I, Jerome Clarke, take you, Mara Jaffray, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Jerome Clarke, take you, Mara Jaffray, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Miss Jaffray, repeat after me. I, Mara Jaffray, take you, Jerome Clarke, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I, Mara Jaffray, take you, Jerome Clarke, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

"Does anyone have any objection to the union of these two souls in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Nobody answered. Mara held her breath a little, worrying.

"In that case, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The happy couple kissed then walked out out to the reception. When they got there, it was stocked up with the biggest wedding cake ever, tons of food and all the people at the wedding.

Mara looked about, after all had congratulated them, and saw a small family, the man holding the woman by her shoulder, she had a baby sling around her and her dark hair covered her face. It looked like she was using her hair as a curtain while she fed her baby.

Mara didn't remember any of her guests with that same long dark hair or those jeans and that white shirt. She didn't remember any men she'd invited to wear a pair of grey jeans and a blue shirt that had a picture of a steaming coffee cup on it. She certainly didn't remember that blue baby sleep suit, kicking out from under the mother's hair.

Mara went over to talk to them.

The mother's voice was quiet and soft. She sang softly to the baby. The father was just making sure she was sat down and not trying to stand.

Eventually, the mother sighed. "Are you done, my sweet?" She murmured to her baby, who made a little cooing noise.

She covered herself up and lifted her hair off the baby. Mara saw the sweet dark face of the baby. He yawned and snuggled against his mother, who looked on the verge of snapping.

"That's right, sweet, that's right. Have a nice sleep." She murmured.

She looked up, her face glowing. Mara immediately recognised her and she smiled happily.

"Mara! Oh, love, I'm sorry we didn't give you any warning. It took me a while to persuade Mr Over-Protective here." She said kindly, jerking her thumb at the man standing with her.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to get you healthy again." He said angrily. He clearly hadn't wanted her to be there.

Trudy gently touched his hand, as if in apology. Jasper pulled his hand out of her reach, not wanting her to try.

"Don't mind him, he's just acting grouchy because I wanted to come to your wedding. You look beautiful, Mara. It's all so wonderful. I remember meeting you. You were a small, shy little 11 year old, weren't you?"

Mara laughed gently. "Don't remind me." She said.

Trudy laughed quietly along with her.

"You got more and more beautiful every single day. Now look at you, married. Aw..." A single tear dropped down her cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry, my lovely, ruining your special day by being a sentimental old sop, again."

"You're not a sentimental old sop. You're just very emotional." Mara said, handing her a tissue.

"Oh, thanks, lovely." Trudy sobbed, wiping herself up.

Jasper had been stood there, pointedly ignoring her and talking to Jerome.

Mara sat next to Trudy and hugged her.

"You know, Mara, if you'd just had a baby and one of your loved ones asked you to a wedding but you couldn't move and Jerome didn't want to, would you cry as much as I did, then ask him once again to take you? Would you still want him to be nice to you?"

"I would want that, yes. I think he'd take me to the wedding, but he would be nice about it." Mara replied, knowing what she was being asked.

"Would it hurt you, though, if he was ignoring you the whole way there, not letting you so much as touch him, not looking at you and acting as if you don't exist?" Trudy asked, choked up.

"Of course, but he would never do that. Trudy, come here, you poor thing." Mara hugged her as she sobbed. "He loves you to little bits really. It's kind of hard not to. You're always so sweet and gentle with everyone."

"I wasn't last night. I said the most horrible things to him. I'm lucky that he brought me here, I didn't deserve it." She cried.

"Hey, now. It's just proof that he really loves you." Mara said.

"No, it's proof that I got sick of her whinging at me so I brought her here to shut her up." Jasper snapped. He looked at his wife in disgust.

Trudy had noticed the look and she tried not to cry, biting her lip. It started bleeding, she bit it that hard.

Mara got her a fresh tissue and pressed it gently to her lip, while she used another to dry Trudy's face.

"It'll all be OK. He'll understand soon, then you'll be all snuggled and warm with each other again." Mara said, reassuringly.

"Huh, I doubt that. She's not exactly what I call easy to forgive. She was so rude last night, she's lucky I didn't smack her around the head." Jasper told Mara.

Trudy whimpered "Fine, then. You go home. I'll get myself back. Or better yet, I'll get myself a home of my own. That way, you don't have to have me about, you can live in peace."

He shrugged. "Do what you want to do. I'm not going to bother."

He shook hands with Jerome, hugged Mara and walked out of the building. That did it. Trudy was crying again.

"Oh, brilliant. What have I done?! He really hates me!" She wailed quietly.

"No, no, not true! He's only feeling bad himself. He really loves you, Trudes." Mara comforted. "Come on, tonight, you can come to our home and spend the night with us. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I can't. It's your wedding night, you should be alone, you don't want some awful old woman in your home, imposing on your hospitality." She sobbed. "I'll find somewhere, don't you worry."

"No, we won't have you out there someplace in the pitch dark, we don't want you hurt. You're coming home with us and that's that." Jerome told her, firmly, giving her a hug.

They made her go home with them and they spoiled her and the baby.

Very soon, Jasper came to get her and his son. It had taken him over a week, but he still came for her. She was happy, warm and she'd even started smiling again.

The moment she saw him, however, she looked at the floor. She could walk a lot better now and she was on the verge of tears again.

"Trudy? Are you alright?" He asked her. She burst into tears again.

"Don't you pretend to care. It wouldn't matter to you if I'd let these poor two take my baby and then gone and got myself killed. You'd do a victory dance, never having to put up with a whinging, whiny spoiled brat again. Or your son." She snapped, tears streaming.

Mara joined Trudy and hugged her.

"It's OK. I've got you. My Trudy, yeah?" Mara whispered, comfortingly.

"Mm." Trudy said gently, letting Mara hold her. "You see, Jasper? Jerome, Mara and Cal actually do want me about."

Mara said "Of course we do, Trudy. And you're welcome here for as long as you need to be."

Jasper looked at his wife, then went over and kissed her dark black hair.

"Come on, beautiful. You belong at home. Come here." He spoke soothingly, but it just made her whimper in fear.

"No. I'm already looking for a new home so that once I'm strong enough to move about and walk to the store and carry heavy things, I have somewhere to go. And I'll have my son, so I won't be alone. And I can file for our divorce very soon."

"No you don't. You'll come home and you'll be spoiled rotten." He told her gently.

"I _am_ rotten. Now go back home and leave me to it. You'll know when I'm completely better, because you'll have divorce papers through your door." She said softly.

"You are not rotten and there is no way on this planet I'm leaving you. I'll know when you're completely better, because you'll be at home, resting in our bed. Come on, come here." He gently lifted her into his arms and snuggled her to him.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." She told him, slowly and firmly.

"No way. You're mine." He told her, kissing her lips and cheeks.

"I am _not_ yours! Let go of me!" Trudy squealed.

Jasper laughed as she squirmed.

"No, no, baby, no. Calm down a little bit, squirmy. I've got you, darling." He told her, holding her tightly.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

"Uh-uh. You're my squirmy little beauty." He said and kissed her cheeks.

Mara tried to make him let go of her.

"Let go of her, Jasper, can't you see that she doesn't want to be held? She's clearly unhappy." Mara said.

"Thank you, Mara!" Trudy gasped.

"Nah, she'll be fine. Stop squirming, little lady, or it's night night time for you." He said gently, making her stop.

She stopped everything. No breathing, blinking, moving. She even managed to stop her own pulse, without actually dying.

"You can breathe, you know." He said, but she refused. The world darkened for her.

Mara flipped out. "What in God's name just happened?"

They restarted her pulse, got her going again. She woke up, gasping.

"Why-" gasp "-did you-" gasp "- wake me?" Trudy asked furiously.

Jasper said "Because we thought you were dead, obviously."

She growled "That was the _intention,_ stupid!"

"What, your intention was to make us think you were dead?" Jasper asked, while Mara looked hurt.

"No offence to Mara, you've been an angel, but the intention was actual death. It's you, Jasper, that I was trying to make happy. You don't need me, but as long as I'm alive, you're stuck with me. So there."

"I'm not stuck with you, I chose to keep you. If I didn't truly want you, I would never have married you. I was wrong to be so mean to you. I love you to little pieces of confetti. It's not your fault that you couldn't move and wanted to go to a wedding. You're precious, you know that?"

"Am not. I'm a useless waste of space. Now, leave me alone, so I can find someplace in the world to turn myself into a death scene." She growled.

Mara rubbed Trudy's shoulder. "You know that you're allowed to live here as long as you'd like. If you need to live here forever, then you do just that."

"I'm already imposing on you, Mara. I've already ruined your lives. I'm sorry." Mara nearly cried, hearing her say she was sorry for something she just hadn't done.

"You made it better, Trudy." Mara said, sweetly.

"You completed it, Trudysnuffles." Jasper told her, stroking her hair.

"I'm truly sorry to both of you." She told them both again and she left the room. When they found her again, she was lying in a ditch, surrounded by blood.

Jasper climbed down and examined her. She was alive and well, just cut. He carried her out of the ditch and started cleaning her up.

"You're alright, my little angel. You've just got hurt. You'll be OK." He told her frantically but soothingly, making her feel warmth.

Trudy was hating herself for feeling any love at all for him.

Mara knew how she felt, knowing that she'd never do that to Jerome. If he told her no, he'd have good reason for it.

Where was Jerome?

He was upstairs, playing games with Cal. The twelve day old baby boy was gurgling at Jerome, laughing.

Jerome hoped that one day, he would be playing games with his and Mara's child.

Downstairs, in the living room, Jasper and Mara lay Trudy on the sofa.

Trudy was crying again, and not for the first time.

"Trudysnuffle, come home with me. You can have anything you want, as long as you decide you'll come home with me." Jasper promised her, love in his tone, face and eyes.

Mara said "Do what you think will give you the best in life, Trudy. Follow your heart's instincts."

She looked at the young woman and then to her husband. She thought of her son and how he needed his dad.

Trudy sighed. "I don't really know."

Jasper said "Come here, my angel." He hugged her. "I promise you that no matter what, I will never be as horrible to you as I was again. You're the entire world to me, my Trudy. Please come home with me, and you can have everything you want."

"No, I'm not worth that. I'm barely worth the air I breathe. And I don't even deserve that. So much for being there for you." She said, as if saying she was stupid.

"No, my Trudy, you deserve so much more." He told her. "You deserve to live in a palace, to sleep in a soft bed, to have your own private jet to take you everywhere. You deserve to be treated better than royalty. All you've had from me has been treatment as if you're something I brought in on my shoe. I'm the one who should be sorry. I am sorry, my love."

Trudy didn't dare to touch his hand like she wanted to. She didn't even look at him. She was scared to hurt him again.

"Then yes. I'll come home with you." She told him, then she got her things.

She held her suitcase in one hand and her baby in the sling, his things in her free hand. She kissed Mara and Jerome and thanked them for their hospitality.

When they were gone, Jerome looked at Mara.

"Wanna watch a DVD?" He asked her.

.

.

.

**OK, sorry this was such a bunch of mush. I'm not so good at drama. Hope it was alright though. Review if you liked it, PM me if you have ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

House Of Danger. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot. This chapter is M rated.**)

Patricia knew there was something off about her newest relationship with Samuel Lotwell. He was a dark boy with the same eye colour as Nina. They had none of the same facial features, but Patricia knew there was something off about this boy.

She and Eddie had broken up and they knew deep down that they were soul mates.

But Patricia was angry and she wanted to make Eddie envious. She'd tried it with Ben, but she had no hopes of making that work.

She and Sam were alone in Anubis house, apart from Victor. He decided he would go out, thinking that Patricia was alone in her room. She wasn't, of course, she was with Sam.

He was pale, with black hair and crimson lips, a very straight nose, beady blue eyes and an oval shaped face. He had eyebrows like Patricia's and he wore blue jeans and faded shirts with white trainers.

He charmed his way around all the females in the school, adults and students alike, he was good with little children and babies, and he could give anyone that glare that promised danger and it made them do as he asked.

Patricia knew it was wrong, but if it made her ex jealous, she was all for it.

"So, we have the house to ourselves, Patricia. What would you like to do?" He asked her, his tone steady.

Patricia looked at those blue eyes and felt a chill. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? She liked this guy, but not in the sense she'd liked Eddie.

"Now that's up to you. You choose what we do." She said, keeping her tone light and steady, not as full of implication as his.

"How about...-" He sat down and pushed her to the pillows. "-...We have a little session alone?"

He kissed her, but Patricia didn't want to.

"Uh, not the best idea, Sammy. You know, Victor and Trudy would go berserk if I got pregnant."

"Well, in that case, do them a favour and let them. Who knows, maybe in their angry tirade, they'll end up together." He said lightly.

Patricia knew what he was doing was wrong and she'd never wanted it to get this far. She'd only wanted to make Eddie jealous.

"Sam, this isn't right. I can't do this." Patricia said, getting annoyed.

"You can, Patricia." He told her, kissing her.

She screamed and he slapped her face. "You better hope nobody's in this house."

"Patricia, love, are you alright?" A warm and concerned woman's voice. "Have you had a bad dream, love?"

"Tell her no, Patricia." Sam hissed menacingly.

"No, Trudy, I'm fine!" Patricia shouted back, her voice layered with nerves.

"You don't sound fine, my lovely. I'm coming." Trudy called gently.

"No, Trudy! It's honestly OK!" Patricia shouted back under the mean glare from Sam.

"Just call if you need me, then, my lovely." She said, going back downstairs.

"You're going to regret screaming, my _darling Patricia_." He said menacingly, then slapped her across the face again.

He had her hurting all over from being chucked across the room.

He heard the housemother's light tread and hid in the wardrobe. She tended Patricia and soothed her.

Then she went back downstairs. Sam attacked Patricia again, knocking her out cold.

He then went after the housemother, intent on getting rid of her once and for all.

He found her cooking the dinner and humming.

He slipped a knife out of his pocket.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but a girl's passed out in her room." He told her.

"Oh, is it Patricia? Has she been jumping about? I told her to stay lay down, although I couldn't for the life of me place what happened to her, poor love."

He looked at the woman. "Well, I thought I'd report that to you. Hey, ma'am, look." He pointed at something, then threw the knife into her, as she looked away.

She moaned in agony. "What did you do that for?" She asked.

"It's because of me your precious little lovely is unconscious in her room. And by the time everyone returns, you'll be dead. It'll look like you killed her, then came down here and killed yourself to make it look like you were both victims of a horrible murder, which you both are, but truthfully, it'll look like you are the guilty one."

She moaned as she said "Why are you doing this, what have we done to you?"

"Oh nothing. Patricia denied me, you're just too beautiful. I can't have it, one denying and one beautiful. Sorry." He said and with that, he stabbed her again.

Trudy fell to the floor, bleeding horrifically. Sam laughed quietly and went upstairs with another knife. He managed to kill off Patricia with much less chatter than he had with Trudy.

Jasper came back with Eddie. Trudy was alive, just about, but Patricia was dead on her bedroom floor and Sam was gone.

"Trudysnuffles! Oh my God, babe, look at the mess! OK, hang in there, my angel. Eddie, call emergency services!"

Trudy choked out "Patty! Dying! Get- Help!"

"It'll be alright, Trudes, I promise you. Eddie, paramedics!" He panicked. "Two casualties, dying of stab wounds!"

He calmed his tone into a soothing one. "OK, baby, hang in there. You'll be alright, I promise. Just keep yourself going."

"What? No! Never- ugh... Mind- Me!" She gasped. "Patty! Main- Priority!"

"Eddie's onto it, baby. You'll both be fine." Jasper soothed.

Trudy gasped, her breath getting harsher with every word.

"No, darling, try to keep it regular." He soothed, gently.

"What-" gasp "-do-" gasp "-you think-" I'm trying-" to do?!" She said.

"OK, relax. I've got you." He soothed.

"I'm d-" gasp "-dying. I need-" gasp "- you to-" gasp "-know that-" gasp "-I love-" gasp "-you." Trudy said falteringly.

Patricia was lying dead in her room, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"No-no-no, Trudy, baby, keep your heart beating, come on. You're strong. Keep living." He told her.

"I'm pleased-" gasp-gasp "-to be with-" gasp "-you, Jazz." She said, her breath fading.

"Come on, Trudy, you can make it. You're strong." Jasper said as paramedics ran in to save her and already dead Patricia, though nobody else knew it.

They had them both in hospital, though Trudy insisted on Jasper being there with her.

"I'd sooner-" gasp "-die than-" gasp "-live without-" wheezy gasp "-Jasper. He-" gasping sound "-comes, too."

He held her hand, making her feel like she could do anything. When they operated to stop the free-flow bleeding, they wouldn't allow Jasper in there, so he sat with a devastated Eddie.

"Yacker... I can't believe she's gone. She was always the strongest one I knew. She acted like she was indestructible. I wish I could have told her that I love her. Have you ever felt this kind of pain?" Eddie asked.

"Experiencing something similar. My beautiful Trudykins is in that theater, close to death and there are so many things we haven't done or said. She'd better make it."

Eddie could feel all the pain radiating from Jasper as much as he felt his own for his dead ex girlfriend. He really had loved Patricia and now it was too late to show it.

He prayed for Trudy to come through and live, just so that he was the only one suffering losing his soul mate.

In the theater, the doctors were succeeding in getting Trudy through her life-threatening situation.

A song played quietly on Jasper's phone. Flightless Bird, American Mouth. Eddie knew it as one of Trudy's personal addictions. She loved that song.

Inside, she heard it subconsciously and she knew it was Jasper, lifting her up, helping her.

Eddie felt a warm motion next to him and he saw a solid form of his dead soul mate.

"Yacker?" He asked, not caring if he seemed delusional. He saw his Patricia again.

"Yeah, it's me, weasel face. You know, Trudy's coming through. She's gonna wake up, but she'll be hypersensitive. She'll hear, see and feel things that Jasper won't, she'll know things before they happen and she'll have children that are the same. You better warn him, because when she comes out of the hospital, alive and hypersensitive, he's gonna wanna know who it is she's laughing with. Like that seriously old guy over there making the woman holding the baby laugh."

Patricia kissed him and disappeared.

"You called your girlfriend Yacker?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I used to be her weasel. It was a pet thing. You know, like Trudy's your personal cuddly cutie, your tiny snuffler? Yacker and I were like that, just... not as mushy."

Jasper said "Yeah, Trudes did mention that. She thought it cute. She is cute."

"Yeah... Yacker and Trudes, cutest two women ever." Eddie agreed.

Trudy was feeling warm and they'd succeeded in getting her stitched up. The stitches would dissolve alone, no need for help. All she had to do was rest and keep herself relaxed, then after a few weeks, she had to have them seen to and if they were gone, she could do whatever she needed to do.

But by the time they let Jasper see her, she had come around and she was, true to Patricia's words, hypersensitive and she was talking to someone.

"Trudykins, who are you talking to?" Jasper asked her, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, his name's Reginald. He's here because of a stab wound. Reginald, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. He and I are planning to have children as soon as I'm healed." Trudy said proudly.

In her eyes the man shook his head. "You're young, Trudy. You should wait until you're married to even consider starting a family."

She smiled. "I know. We've already sworn to love each other for all eternity, what more should we need? Marriage is just a ring and some papers to prove eternal love."

"Oh, in that case. My daughter was born two months ago. My wife lay in that selfsame bed. Guaranteed your baby will be born in your bed, little one. That man of yours will be suffering immensely from your crushing grip."

Jasper watched in wonder as Trudy laughed. Eddie said "Oh, sorry, I forgot, she's all hypersensitive now, she's talking to a ghost. She's gonna do that a lot, so ask her if she sees or hears or feels any presences when you guys move in together."

"Move in together? I'm still trying to get over the fact that she wants to have babies. We hadn't discussed that. We hadn't even agreed to a relationship, she just assumed that. Why does she expect me to get her pregnant if we aren't even properly together?"

"I dunno, but judging by the look on her face, she does and she hopes it'll be soon." Eddie spoke awkwardly.

Trudy's ghost friend was talking with her.

"It'll be OK, he's just confused. You'll have children soon, all of them hypersensitive, just like you. He's probably going to pick up on it and you'll all be spiritual mediums. Good luck, love." He told her, then walked out via the wall.

Trudy smiled at the two men.

"You must be thinking me really rude, but I was in a conversation. I'm sorry. So Jazzykins, have you been thinking of names for our babies?"

"Um... what babies?" He asked her.

"The babies we'll have, silly. Come on, you must have _some_ names, Jazzy."She said brightly. Her face clouded over. "Patricia? Is she OK?"

"Trudy, babe, there's no easy way to say this. But..." Jasper said.

"Oh no... Oh, gosh... Eddie, you must be feeling awful right now, lovie. Come on, hugs." She got them both in a hug, then Jasper broke it, his hands on her ribs.

"No-no. Remember, relax. You can't go all active so soon. You do have to keep the stitches in." He told her, rubbing her ribs lightly.

"I know. Can I have a kiss?" She asked, making her eyes go huge at him.

"OK, only because I love you." He kissed her. Eddie looked away pointedly, trying not to focus on the mushy kissing couple.

Trudy smiled into the kiss, loving every moment of it.

Jasper reached up and pushed her shoulders gently to get her off. She pulled back and said "Give us another ten minutes."

He laughed. "You're cute, but you're going to sleep. Now. Go on." He lay her back gently.

"Please, just one more kiss?" She begged.

"My little Trudynut. Sleepy time, now." He made her lie down. She rolled over, facing away from him and she went to sleep. She covered her head with her duvet as she slept. Jasper couldn't get close enough to kiss her now, so he took Eddie home.

The next day, she was in the same position. The nurse was trying to talk to her, but the only word that came out in actual sense was 'Jazzy.'

Eddie wasn't coping so well. His girlfriend was dead, his soul mate. He'd loved Patricia more than anything else. He would sell his soul to have her back. He adored his little Yacker/Blabs/Hermione. She was all his own. Nothing else made him love it as much as she had.

It was KT that came through for him. She was there at his side, rubbing his back and listening to his sobs about his Yacker. KT understood how much he had loved Patricia and she was willing to help him with his grief as much as she could. Even if it took her forever.

.

.

.

**Hey all! I know this was long and not so fantastic but best I can do right now. Review if you enjoyed, don't eat purple sand and PM me with ideas. Purple sand attracts the Trollturi. Weird, I know. Just have a look at my Fabina holidays story tomorrow for more on them. :) So until next update Random Dizzy. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

House Of Amazement. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot. This chapter is M rated.**)

Eddie's eyes shot open. He sighed and said "Another without my Yacker."

He went to breakfast and went smack into...

"Patricia!" He yelled happily. "My beautiful, yacking, nagging, wonderful Patricia!"

"What are you on about this time, doofus?" She snapped in her morning mood.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" He asked her enthusiastically.

"No. You didn't need to." She told him. "Now, I am starving and Trudy's making blueberry pancakes."

"What? Is she celebrating?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so. But should she have a reason to feed us blueberry pancakes?" She asked.

Eddie picked her up and carried her into the dining room/ living room.

"Look who is happy, alive and well!" Eddie announced.

Everyone stared at him. Even Trudy was confused.

"Eddie, love, are you quite alright?" Trudy asked worriedly.

"You have no idea how happy I am that I have my Yacker, alive and well. Here, sit down, Blabs. Trudy, we need blueberry sauce, blueberries and blueberry smoothies." He grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her in his desperation. "EVERYTHING HAS TO BE BLUEBERRY!" He yelled as he shook her, much to to everyone else's amusement, even Patricia's.

"Eddie, love, I can't do anything if you have hold of me." She said, hearing everybody's delight.

He sat with Patricia, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"What is all this about, weasel?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing much. I just love you. Come here." He kissed her, not caring that everyone was watching.

Amber squealed "PEDDIE!"

Trudy came in with Patricia's very blueberry breakfast.

"Ooh, sorry, loves. I didn't mean to walk in on you, but I have your very blue berry breakfast." Trudy said apologetically.

Peddie just kept kissing. Trudy rolled her eyes.

"Now I know what Jazz and I look like to you kids. I'm sorry for scarring you kids that emotionally before." She told them.

Nina said "It's OK, Trudes. Besides, they've practically swallowed each other's tongues. You guys still have yours."

Jerome said "Yeah, cos Trudy's got a seriously strong tongue. He couldn't swallow it even if he tried."

Trudy wrinkled up her face at him, making her mush face look.

"Ha ha, very funny. I only said I was sorry that I didn't keep what must have looked like disgusting P.D.A to a minimum in front of you." She said jokingly.

Jerome kissed Mara.

Trudy rolled her eyes as Jasper came in.

"Come here, you. Kiss time." Jasper said, grabbing her.

"Not a good idea, that'll put them right off their food. You want kisses? Our room, please, love."

She pushed him out of the room with her.

Nina smiled. "Only them. She sees something, sees that she doesn't like it, then forces her husband out of the room. Right."

They heard whispers, that rose to indistinct screams. All they heard was rowing that was so quick, even Victor had a hard time understanding it.

Eventually, a furious Trudy whipped through the door and into the laundry room, muttering to herself about stupid pigs and wondering what she'd been thinking of.

Jasper was sat on the sofa, muttering about being an idiot.

Fabian said "That's not a good sign. She's in a bad mood and he's calling himself an idiot."

They all went off to school. They were all scared of going back, though it was mainly very quiet in school. Nina went to see Jasper.

He said "Who is it?"

"Nina Martin." She called through the door.

"OK, come in." He told her.

Nina went in and sat opposite him.

"Is everything OK, Nina?" He asked her with some concern.

"Kind of. All the kids in Anubis house are scared of going back there, because of what happened this morning." Nina told him carefully.

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's nothing. Besides, no matter how riled Trudy gets, she'd never lay a finger on any of you kids. She loves you, puts your safety before her own life. She would never threaten your safety. You just tell your friends that it'll all be OK with her." Jasper reassured her, with a smile.

Nina wasn't blind, she saw the strain.

"OK, well, that's as maybe. We just want to know why she was muttering to herself about what had she been thinking of." Nina edged carefully to the real problem.

"Oh. Yeah. She's having some problems with kissing and she doesn't want to and we got onto a completely different subject and that's why she was murmuring that." Jasper said. "She's a lovely woman, but she's a little bit of a nut."

"Mm, you're right. So what was this subject? Maybe it would be possible I can talk to her, girl-to-girl, and figure out what she has against it?" Nina hedged.

"She just has a few little issues about no kissing around you kids, no cuddling up outside the house and she refuses to come to the school today." He said calmly, though Nina saw it in his eyes that he really cared.

"Do you love her? Properly? Is she the One?" Nina asked.

"Well, this is a very different relationship with her than it is with any other woman I've ever dated. So, yes, I think so." He told her, relaxed about this odd chat.

"Do you feel like you've left something behind every time you leave the house without her?" Nina asked.

"Mm, a lot of the time, yes. She's my whole world." He said, thinking of her.

"Aw. Do you ever feel like she's the only woman in the world?" Nina asked, getting all her romantic mushy stuff.

"Of course. She might as well be. She is the only woman in my world." He replied, thinking more and more of his wife.

"What about if she told you she was going to have your baby? What would you do?" Nina asked.

"I'd pick her up and kiss her, spoil her more than ever and make sure she has everything she wants." Then his mind snapped into a thought. "Oh, God, Nina. Did she tell you to say that? Is she really...?" He asked worriedly.

"No, I don't think so. Relax a little, think of her. What if she told you that she only had a day to live?" Nina asked.

"Then I would hold her to me and tell her I love her. She's not only got a day to live, right?" He asked, paranoid.

"No, she'll be fine. OK, what if she said that she loves you?" Nina asked, her mind going all gooey.

"Then I'd hug her, kiss her lips and whisper that I love her more." He said, thinking of it.

Back at the house, Trudy was still furious. She'd scrubbed the house clean, she'd done all the laundry, emptied the bins, polished all Victor's animals and organised everything into alphabetical order.

She tried watching telly, not succeeding in that task.

Nina walked in and caught Trudy's arm.

"Oh, hello, lovely. What are you doing home?" Trudy asked her sweetly, the anger still hiding under the sugar coating.

"I wanted to have a chat with you. Now. Don't take this as nosy, I just want to talk." Nina said carefully.

"Out with it, sweetheart." Trudy told her.

"OK. Do you love Jasper? Is he the One?" Nina asked her.

Trudy went a deep pink. "I've never felt the way I feel for him for any other man, so yes."

Nina said "If he leaves the house without you, do you feel like you've just lost something?"

"Yes, like I've lost the warmer and happier side of myself." Trudy replied, her cheeks pink.

"And do you feel like he's the only man in the world?" Nina asked, knowing that Trudy adored him.

"He's the only man in my world. Always." She said. "Even though I'm awful to him, I love him."

"Aw, you're never awful." Nina cooed, giving her a hug. "If you were going to have his baby, how would you tell him?"

She went an even deeper pink. "I'd probably wait until we were having a romantic moment, then just tell him that I have a little surprise for him, that he would be a dad."

"Sweet...!" Nina sighed. "If you had one day to live, what would you want him to tell you?"

"I'd hope he told me he loves me, even though he probably would just tell me that it's for the best and that I shouldn't worry." Trudy replied, her tone heavy. "But I don't have to worry. I'm not dying, I doubt he'll ever find out about his baby and he's already sick of me, so there's going be a divorce anyway."

Nina said "Aw. Wait, backtrack a sec. You doubt he'll ever _find out about_ his baby? Don't you mean you doubt the two of you will have a baby?"

"No. I meant what I said. But it won't matter anyway. He'll want to divorce me and he won't find out because I'm thinking of a way to get rid of it." Trudy said sadly.

"What? Why would you do that? Jasper loves you, he'd love to be a dad to your baby." Nina panicked.

"Aw, my sweet. He doesn't really want children. He doesn't truly like it that he chose me, now he knows what I'm like." She told her, her tone sad.

"That's why he loves you. He sees you as his wife, a child at heart, someone to protect. That's why he chose you. Not because of what you do, or how you look. Because of who you are. A sweet, gentle, child-like, strong and wonderful woman. You love everyone for who they are, you don't hide behind walls, you show people you're proud of being you.

You make everyone happy just by smiling, you make everyone cry when you cry, your laugh makes others laugh, your terror scares others.

Jasper wants you because you're a warm, good, loving person, pure in every way. He told me that, ages ago. Even when the two of you spent every day together, he wanted to protect you.

You're you, Trudy, that's why he chose you." Nina told her, then saw the brightness of Trudy's eyes.

"Nina, darling. Come here." Trudy hugged the dark blonde girl.

"Trudy, don't you see? Jasper wants you. He'd sooner die than live without you." Nina said.

Trudy said "I hope that he chooses a less harsh alternative than death. He'll want to chuck me headfirst off a cliff for what I plan to do. I still think he's going to divorce me anyway, so maybe destroying the baby and being divorced will leave us no ties."

Nina said "Trudy, you're talking all the dark stuff I hear from Patricia. Don't you understand that he truly loves you, wants you and he needs you? He would never want you to do something that would tear your heart into shreds. He would never hurt you in any way. You're his entire world. He knows you want a baby."

Trudy said lightly "That's as maybe, but that doesn't mean he wants one himself. Besides, who would want their child with-"

Nina cut her off. "Jasper would want that with you. If it makes you happy, he's happy. That's why neither of you can so much as smile when one of you is sad."

Nina pulled out of the hug and looked into Trudy's eyes.

"You know as well as I do that Jasper only wants what makes you happy. He tells you every day that he loves you, you're beautiful, you're everything to him. Trudy, he means it. Ask anybody.

I can confirm it all. He does love you, you are his world, you're beautiful. You're special to everyone who knows you."

For once, Nina had made Trudy go quiet. She was just speechless.

"So you keep your baby. You tell him in that romantic moment. You let him tell you he loves you. You tell him you love him. You are everything, OK?" Nina told her.

Trudy was glowing. "Can you take me to see him, Nina, please?"

"Who are you going to see, Trudy?" Jasper's voice floated in and made Trudy jump.

"I was just getting Nina to bring me to you. I see that's really not necessary now. She's been giving me a pep talk." Trudy said.

Jasper looked at the young American girl with a smile.

"So will you believe me when I tell you that you're the most beautiful woman ever?" He asked her with a smile.

"If you want to hear that, then yes. You know I'll do anything from now on to please you." She said determinedly.

"You can start by sitting down and having kisses. Come here."

He kissed her and Nina smiled, before leaving them to it. She'd done her job well.

.

.

.

**I know this wasn't my best attempt. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	31. Chapter 31

House Of Shock. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

It was cold and Trudy was sat shivering in the garden. It was dark and rainy and she had nowhere to go besides back inside. And she was not doing that anytime soon. Why should she?

Her row with everyone in the house while Jasper was away, she'd lost her argument and left the house. She stayed where she was until Jasper came home. But it was wet and so was she. Nina was sick, so she couldn't defend her.

Trudy shrank back into the wall, shivering as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky.

She wanted to be in her bed, warm and snuggled up. Instead, she sat in the storm. It was supposed to last three days.

Jasper had no idea about her being in that particular mess.

He was only in London, on a trip to see if he could get a job in a college there. It'd provide a home for him and Trudy and she was willing to see about it. She hadn't told him anything he had to know, kissing him and laughing.

She remembered saying that she'd tell him everything when he got home.

He'd kissed her and told her he loved her.

To her, that moment could have been perfection.

She curled in the wet grass, freezing cold and hungry. She thought of sneaking in to get food, but she'd sooner she starved until Jasper got home so he could chew Victor out for bullying her.

Jasper's car pulled up early. He saw her lying under the window ledge.

"Trudy? What are you doing out here? More importantly, why are you sleeping in wet grass during a storm?"

"Making a point." She stated. "And freezing. Just my usual games. I feel like an ice block."

Jasper bent down and wrapped her in a blanket.

"You get into the house, then we'll get you all warm and cuddly." He told her and carried her inside.

"Jazzy, have I ever told you that I love you?" Trudy asked him, shivering.

"Yes. Now, let's get you a warm bath and some cocoa, OK?" He said.

"You're so good to me." She told him.

After her bath and cocoa, Trudy snuggled close to Jasper.

"I love you, my little Trudy." They kissed for a little while. "Oh, there's something you need to know. We're moving." He smiled as she smiled.

"You got the job." She said softly, delightedly.

"Yes, darling, I did. Come here." He kissed her.

"I have something special to tell you, too, Jazzy." She whispered.

"Tell me, then, my darling Trudysnuffles." He said, kissing her.

"You're going to be a daddy." She told him, nervously waiting for his response.

"Trudy, that's... aw, my angel." He had seen her face fall, she looked disappointed. "Darling, don't look so disappointed. It's wonderful news. You just needed to give me a second to absorb the shock. You're wonderful, my loveliest Trudykins."

She looked like she was going to cry. Jasper kissed her, gently.

"Don't. You should be happy, my angel." He told her softly.

"I am happy." She said, her voice trembling and she really sounded sad.

"No, you're not. Come on, tell me what's upset you." He murmured, holding her tight in a gentle way.

"I'm just being myself, Jazzy. I'm sorry, I'm making you mad at me, aren't I? This is where we're supposed to be happy and smiling, not me crying and you getting mad at me for it."

"I'm not mad at you. You're so sweet, crying. It doesn't bother me that you cry. It bothers me about what made you cry." He said, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Well, promise me you won't shout at me." She said shakily.

"Oh, it's so sweet that you think I'd ever shout at you. I promise you, I'll never shout at you." He told her, kindly and he pulled her close.

"While you were away, I had an argument with everyone. Nina was sick, but they all turned on me. I'm sorry, but I shouted at everyone for what I'd done. I messed up. I screamed at them and slapped..."

She broke off, crying hard.

"Trudy, my love, don't cry. I won't be mad. I mean it isn't like you whacked a kid, is it? You're always so lovely." He soothed her.

"But, Jazzy, that's it. It was a student." She sobbed.

"Trudy, who was it?" He asked her, getting mad at her.

"It was Fabian!" Trudy wailed.

"What?!" Jasper yelled. "Are you _crazy_?! What were you _thinking_?!"

She wailed "I'm sorry! I said I was sorry as soon as I'd done it! I wasn't thinking! I'm horrible!"

She sobbed, trying to escape his hold.

"No, Trudy, no. Don't say that, my little angel. I was crazy to yell at you, I promised you I wouldn't." Jasper said, trying to pull her closer. She was shoving him, trying to get off.

"I'm a disaster! Let me go! You don't need me anymore! I can't be trusted! I'm disgusting, let me go!" She wailed.

Trudy got free and ran for it. She found her way up a tree.

"Trudy, come down, my beautiful angel." He called, getting ready to jump up there to get her down.

"Move out of the way!" She screamed.

"No. You're getting down." He told her. "Just swing your way down to the last branch, then jump. I'll catch you."

She gasped. "No! I'm jumping it from here and you are not going to catch me!" She told him, then she jumped.

He did catch her and she sobbed.

"Why? You saved me from going splat, like I should have done. Why did you do that?" She gasped.

"Because I love you. You know I love you. Stop acting so odd. Shh, now. No more crying. I should never have yelled at you. I told you I wouldn't yell at you. You're not in trouble. You've already said you were sorry." He soothed her.

"I _am_ sorry! But I'm not worth this! You should have just seen it through!" She wailed loudly.

"Never in a million years. You're worth more than the world. And you are not allowed to say that you're nothing, because to me, you're everything." He told her, rubbing her back lovingly.

"Jazzy, why are you being so nice to me? I've attacked your godson, threatened to kill myself and your child and I've screamed at you! I'm not worth this nice treatment!" Trudy wailed.

"Yes, you are, my gorgeous Trudy." He snuggled her close, then nuzzled her cheek.

"You don't have to be so sweet to me, not when I'm so rubbish." She sobbed, her voice getting softer.

"You are _not_ rubbish, Trudy. You're lovely, perfect and beautiful." Jasper tried to soothe her, but it wasn't helping her._  
_

Not this time.

(Trudy's thoughts.)

_I'm horrible. I slapped a kid, I upset Jasper, I tried to die to put us out of our misery, I made everything a thousand times worse by telling him about our baby. What have I done?_

Jasper kissed her cheeks, then he carried her to the house and got her to bed.

But this time, she was broken in ways other than physically. She felt like her heart had been torn out and chopped into little bits then scattered and jumped on. She couldn't move from that. She was frozen.

When she woke, she felt sick. She ran for her bathroom and threw up.

Jasper was in there, holding her hair back.

"Aw, my angel. Looks like your morning sickness has kicked in." He said sympathetically.

Instead, she burst into tears.

"I'm-" retch- "-icky!" She sobbed between vomiting.

"You're not icky, you little cutie."

"No, I'm covered in icky mess. I'm icky!" She sobbed.

"Trust you to cry over that. No, angel. You need to have some food. You'll be ill if you don't eat, my sweetheart."

They got dressed, then they had breakfast.

Nina felt better and she saw the sadness in Trudy's eyes.

"OK, you. What happened?" Nina asked her.

"Nothing, love." Trudy replied, feeling broken.

"Right, you. You are coming out to the shops with me, whether you like it or not." Nina told her.

"Why would I hate it?" Trudy asked. "I just don't want you to be isolated by your friends."

Nina snatched Trudy and dragged her out. She splurged on chocolates and all the stuff that she knew Trudy loved but was too polite to mention. She bought everything Trudy had wanted.

By the time they got home, Trudy felt so guilty, she gave Nina all the money back that she'd spent.

"Trudy, I can't take your money, you need it more than I do."

"But it's yours, Trudes." Nina protested.

"You spent this on me, you should let me pay you back." She said persistently.

"I don't want to let you pay me back. You keep it. Jasper, make sure she keeps it." Nina said.

"OK. Come on, little lady." He picked her up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She squealed and giggled.

"Not happening. You're all mine."

The minute he put her on her own two feet, she gasped in relief.

Then her face lit up and she gasped in delight.

"Jasper!" She squeaked excitedly.

"What? Are you alright?" Jasper asked her, worriedly.

"I don't really know!" Trudy squeaked, moving her hand up to her stomach.

"What? Are you in pain?" Jasper asked nervously.

"No! Just... feel this!" She squeaked excitedly.

He put his hand right below hers, feeling a nudging thing.

"Oh, Go-" Jasper started.

"THAT BETTER END IN "GOSH", JASPER!" Trudy said sharply.

"Oh, gosh, you're so cute." He said sarcastically.

"Yes, OK, my amazibles love. You keep acting so stunningable, and I'll end up giving you kissies." Trudy said sweetly, giving him a handmade book.

"What is this?" He asked in confusion.

"Have a look." She said happily.

"_Trudy's Book Of Real Words And Their Meanings: Revised Edition._" Jasper read the cover. "You made your own dictionary? You're so cute, Trudy."

He had a look inside and saw one word.

"_Loviebubble: A word I use for my lovable, precious husband and the babies we'll have someday. _

_It means love is like a bubble, fragile but strong._"

He looked at Trudy, who instantly went bright pink.

"These are your personal words, aren't they?" He asked her in amazement.

"Yes."

Little did they suspect that they were being watched.

And the person was planning a way to get revenge.

.

.

.

**OK, this was me being bored. It's probably kind of angst and boring, but I'd appreciate your opinions. Review if you liked it, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	32. Chapter 32

House Of Lonely. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Patricia was curled up, alone in her room. She wanted Eddie, who, of course, was sleeping. Joy was asleep, too and so was KT.

She didn't have the heart to wake anyone, so she got up and slipped out of the house. She found her way to the gates and she sat there.

When she woke, she had a crick in her neck. She rapidly jerked her head to the side and ran to the house.

She was wet and squelching with every step. When she turned up, she looked like she'd been sleepwalking.

Trudy shook her head at the redhead when she saw her and told her to run herself a bath and get in. She'd be off school that day.

Patricia was already going down with a cold, so she did as her housemother told her to.

When Trudy came up, Patricia was in thick nightclothes and slippers, on four thick duvets with two on top. She had four pillows under her head and her thermometer next to her. She had hot water bottles and her hair tied up.

"Oh, good, lovie, you did as you were supposed to. Do you have tissues, darling?" Trudy asked.

"Yeah, they're in that drawer." Patricia pointed and Trudy grabbed them out, laying them next to her.

"Right, does your nose feels stuffy?" Trudy asked.

"A little." Patricia replied.

Moments later, she had some menthol smelling stuff under her nose, on her throat, on her back and she had some weird smelling liquid stuff that smelled really strong on her pillow and some tissues.

"Right, my lovely. I'm going to go and make you some ginger tea. You stay put and I'll be back in about ten minutes." Trudy fussed.

"Thanks, Trudes." Patricia said, her head starting to ache. She lay back.

True to her word, ten minutes later, Trudy was back and giving her ginger tea.

But no matter how much love her housemother gave her, the love she wanted to give to the baby she didn't have, Patricia felt lonely. It was her weasel, Eddie, that she truly wanted.

It wasn't just maternal affection Patricia needed to have.

It was romance. A certain sort of romance, one only Eddie could give to her. She wanted to cry, but she knew that move would only make her head hurt more. She sighed instead and relaxed against her housemother, who rubbed her back consolingly.

"Aw, my love. Is your head hurting?" She asked the redhead girl.

"Mm." Patricia closed her eyes, resting on Trudy, who lay back a little against the pillows to make it easier on Patricia. "I love you, Trudy. You're like a mother to me."

Patricia's murmur was soft, sleepy. Trudy breathed deeply, but gently. She'd always hoped she would be somewhere near useful to someone. But she was happy to have heard that. She held Patricia close.

Jasper poked his head around the door.

"Trudes. Is she OK?" He asked quietly.

"She has a cold, my love. I'm just here serving as a warm pillow." She said, smiling._  
_

"Well, you do make a nice cuddly toy, I'll give you that. She must be sleeping happily." He told her, trying to make her smile.

"No, she's sleeping because she's sick and because I'm such bad company." Trudy joked.

"Don't joke about that, Trudy. You know you aren't bad company." Jasper said, sitting beside her and touching her arm.

Patricia was dreaming of Eddie. She wanted him so badly.

In her dream he leaned in to kiss her and then something moved her head.

Trudy gasped.

Downstairs, Joy was sprawled out on the sofa, mindlessly bored.

Fabian walked in and saw her. He was feeling kind of wound up. He sat opposite Joy.

"What's with you?" He asked her.

"Bored. Mindlessly bored." Joy drawled tonelessly.

"Here, want to play a game of random words?" Fabian asked her.

"How do you play?" Joy asked, a hint of interest in her voice.

"I say a word and you say the first thing that comes into your head." Fabian explained.

"Cool. Let's go." Joy said, her eyes lighting up with interest.

"Songs." He said.

"Musicals." Joy said.

"Horses." He said.

"Bunsy Bun." Joy giggled.

"Babies." Fabian laughed.

"Puke." Joy giggled.

"Toilets." Fabian couldn't breathe.

"Shops." Joy gasped.

"Amber." Fabian choked.

"Sparkles." Joy laughed, tears rolling.

"Fairies." Fabian said, in stitches.

"Willow." Joy said, thinking Willow was a bit away with the fairies.

"Oak." Fabian said, thinking of trees.

"Hazel." Joy retorted, thinking of EastEnders.

"Ash." Fabian thought of trees more.

"Cigarettes." Joy said, knowing what was going to happen.

"Fire." Fabian started on danger.

"Warmth." Joy wanted him off the subject of danger.

"Sleep." Fabian said at the thought of warmth.

"Dreams." Joy said happily.

"Alarm clocks." Fabian said.

"School." Joy replied and they were interrupted by Eddie.

"Where's Yacker, and why are you crying?" He asked.

Joy answered "She's sick and with Trudy, and we're laughing because we were having fun."

"Uh, right. You guys carry on, I'm gonna find Yacker. I hope she isn't _actually_ yacking." He said, then went to find her.

Joy and Fabian carried on their game.

Eddie found Patricia, lay on Trudy, crying.

"It's alright, love." Trudy said soothingly. She saw Eddie. "Look, he's here now, sweetheart."

Patricia looked up and saw Eddie.

"Hey, Yacker. How you feeling?" He asked.

"Ill. Come here." Patricia said thickly through her tears.

Eddie said "Here, Trudes, let me take over from here." He and Trudy switched places.

Jasper wrapped his arm around Trudy to guide her out.

Eddie held Patricia close while she slept. He loved watching her sleep.

Trudy was quiet, something Jasper wasn't used to. She was usually always crying or singing about something or other.

"What's with you?" He asked.

"What do you mean, love?" Trudy asked softly, quietly.

"You're all quiet. That's not like you." He said gently, then kissed her head when her lip started trembling.

"I just have nothing to say." She murmured, snuggling close.

"That's not like you, either. Next you'll be telling me that you don't want to be loved any more." He joked.

"I'll never say that, Jasper. You know I won't." She said, snuggling.

He smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"You are the most beautiful woman ever." They saw Jabian laughing out of the corners of their eyes as they walked by. The couple stopped to look at each other, then backtracked.

They looked into each other's eyes, then at the friends that were laughing too hard to talk.

"What's going on?" Trudy whispered to Jasper.

"I have no idea. Why are they laughing?" He asked her.

"I don't know, love." Trudy said, feeling a little nudge at that particular point from a certain peanut sized someone. She put her hand over the little nudge. "Stop it in there for a second, squiggly."

Jasper looked at her, then saw that she was talking to the baby. He smiled at her.

"Come on, squiggly and squirmy. Let's get the two of you sat down." He scooped Trudy up and carried her to their room.

"Now, then, Mother Squirmy, would you like anything?" He asked her.

"Um. I'd like kisses, maybe a nap? My head hurts and I feel drained. So come on. Kiss?" She asked, making her eyes go wide and pouting.

"You don't need to do that, I'll kiss you anyway." He told her, then they kissed.

Joy gasped out "Sand."

"Candyfloss." Fabian replied.

"Sugar dummies."

"Rock."

"Bucket."

"Spade."

"Sandcastle."

"Moat."

"Wet sand."

"Rash."

That stopped Joy dead.

"What? A rash?" She asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my brother got wet sand in his pants and it gave him a rash over the summer. He's only six months old." Fabian told Joy, handing her a photo.

"Aw, he's cute!" She said.

The picture showed a baby boy with pale brown hair and blue eyes, round cheeks, dressed in what looked to be blue denim dungarees and a stripy shirt and drool running down his chin.

He was held by a man who resembled an older Fabian.

"That your dad holding him?" Joy asked.

"Yeah. Luke looks more like Mum, where I look more like Dad. Luke's three months old there."

Eddie was asleep, holding Patricia close. He wanted her to sleep so that she could get better.

Nina was asleep in hers and Amber's room, curled under her duvet.

Jasper was rubbing Trudy's back, soothing her to sleep. She was smiling, her eyes closed.

As soon as she was breathing deeply and murmuring occasionally, he knew she was sleeping. He kissed her cheek and whispered that he loved her, then went to get a drink.

He saw the picture of the baby boy in Joy's hand and wondered how his and Trudy's child would turn out.

He found Amber and asked her.

"Amber, if Trudy was ever going to have a baby, what do you think it would look like?" He asked.

Amber looked at him. "Well, if the baby is yours and hers, it'll be genetically perfect. So, of course, gorgeous." The blonde girl smiled at him.

He thanked her and wandered off, thinking of the genetically perfect baby that Trudy was going to bring to the world. And if it was anything like them in personality, it would be perfect completely.

KT was sat doing some form of meditation with Willow. They were singing to some odd music that KT found weirdly charming.

Outside, the same mysterious man was watching Trudy sleep and he knew how to get his revenge.

He had to get her out of there.

.

.

.

**OK, have a guess at who it is. I know it was fill with word. All the Jabian was especially for bs13. All the Peddie is for bs13 and Winxjaderamsey. Then of course, add your requests for who you want to see more of, what you want to see and where you want to see it happen. PM me with ideas and REVIEW! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	33. Chapter 33

House Of Force. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Fabian said "Joy, can you help me practice a wedding ceremony, please?"

Joy stood up from the sofa.

"Sure. Oh, you have a vicar. OK, let's do this."

Fabian said "I, Fabian Rutter, take you, Joy Mercer, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

Joy repeated "I, Joy Mercer, take you, Fabian Rutter, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness."

The vicar said "Does anyone have any objections to the union of these two souls in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

As nobody was in the room, they slipped rings onto each other's fingers and the vicar announced them married.

Then Fabian told her to sign something he ripped out of a book for their fake marriage.

Joy signed, not bothering to read it. Then he kissed her.

"Whoa, Fabian, what was that all about?" She asked, surprised.

"I can't kiss my wife?" He asked.

"Wait, what? Wife? You asked me to practice the ceremony, I never really signed wedding papers. I never really agreed to it." She said, stunned.

He said, "Read them."

Joy read it. Wedding papers.

"How?! More importantly, why?! Now I have to tell the guy I was dating that I was tricked into marrying someone else! And more importantly, you have to tell your ex girlfriend that you married someone behind her back!"

Jasper came walking out of his and Trudy's room.

"Could you kids keep the noise down? Trudy isn't feeling too great, she's trying to sleep." Joy showed him the wedding papers.

"Your stupid godson here tricked me into marrying him! He told me that he just needed a practice and now look! MARRIED!" Joy shrieked.

"Oh, Fabian, you didn't." Jasper sighed.

"He did! And I had a boyfriend who I now have to tell that I was tricked into getting married to some other guy!" Joy screamed, her throat hurting.

Trudy crept out of her room, her eyes wide.

"What? Oh no. Which of you sweeties was tricked?" She asked, no hint of sleep in her horrified tone.

Jasper immediately wrapped a protective arm around her. She took it as he wanted to cuddle her, so she snuggled close.

"I was! Apparently, I am now married to this idiot!" Joy yelled, jerking her thumb at Fabian.

Trudy said "Fabian, care to explain?" Joy was happy she was going to get some justice.

"Well, I love Joy. I married her. Simple." He explained.

Jasper snickered, then Trudy stamped on his foot, a glare on him. He instantly stopped laughing, giving her a squeeze. He knew she'd cry later.

"You didn't care that she was already in a very happy relationship? And you were too? Fabian, that was wrong on so many levels. I want you to finish it properly. Go on, down the courthouse and have yourselves divorced. You can't trick someone who might not love you in that sense to marry you." Trudy told him.

"You did." He stated. "Jasper swore he would never marry a coworker and the next thing we all knew, he married you."

That got her. She looked at Jasper, shocked.

"Jasper?" She asked softly, nervous and stunned.

"Fabian, I swear, your parents are not gonna be happy about me killing you. Trudy, I didn't think that any of my coworkers would have the impression on me that you did, I promise. All my other coworkers just weren't... I don't know. But you have something special. That whole thing meant nothing when I saw you.

You're my life, Trudy. You know you are." Jasper kissed her gently.

She pulled out of the kiss, sobbed and ran out of the hall and into her room, locking the door.

"You, down the courthouse, divorce. I have a very upset wife to sort out now, thanks a lot, Fabian. I don't know what's got into you but I sure don't like it. You better start shaping yourself up with a decent attitude to life."

Jasper went to sort out a very hurt Trudy.

When she eventually opened the door to him, she was covered in tear stains.

"I just can't believe you promised that. Jasper, I love you. That's why..."

He felt a flicker of panic. "What? What did you do, my little angel?" He asked her, his worry spiking and he grabbed her shoulders.

"I haven't done anything. Yet." She admitted. "But I did consider leaving."

"What?! Are you crazy? Trudy, listen to me, OK? I only said that because I didn't believe that any of my coworkers would hold all the love, smartness, beauty, tenderness and wonder that you do. You're that spark in my life, you always have been, you always will be. I didn't want you to hear that, ever."

Jasper was furious with himself for ever telling anyone what he'd never wanted to do until someone made him do it.

"It's fine. You know what, it doesn't matter. As long as you love me now, it's fine. Even if you don't love me as your wife, more as that annoying creature from the gutter you hate but you love."

Jasper said "I could never hate you. You're too wonderful."

Victor heard the exchange as he was leaving the house to go and get some new stuffing materials and made a realistic puking noise.

Trudy smiled and breathed out a laugh.

"Only you, Victor." She said, a tone of amusement.

"I wasn't one of the two being the disgusting one." He said.

Trudy said "You love everyone around here as much as I do, really. And guess what?"

Victor looked at his small, beaming housekeeper, apprehensively.

"We chose you to be our little squiggly's godfather." She said, excited.

Victor was shocked. They'd chosen him to be a godfather?

_Wait a second. To be a godfather. wouldn't there have to be a baby involved? And there is no way Trudy's... Oh, my God._ Victor thought.

"Wait, godfather? Squiggly? What is a squiggly when it's at home?" He asked.

"Squiggly is the name we came up with for our little kicker before it arrives." Jasper said. "Or rather, Trudy did."

"Well, you call me Squirmy, so I thought our baby could be Squiggly as it squiggles around inside me." Trudy said happily.

Victor thought about it. A baby?

"As long as your baby's quiet, it's fine. All of it." He told them.

"So then, you'll do it?" She asked, excited again. "Will you? Squiggly'll need a guardian if something happens to us."

Victor considered, then nodded. "Of course. It's the least I could do for you both."

Trudy giggled happily. "Yay." She clapped a little and bounced, then Jasper stopped her.

"Hey, cutie, stop. Remember, you have our little kicker in there." He told her.

She gently touched the nudges and said "Sorry, baby."

Victor shook his head at the happy couple and left.

Joy and Fabian weren't divorcing. They were gonna suck it up and stay the way they were.

"Right, are we ever gonna have kids?" Joy asked.

"We have as much chance as say... uh... Trudy. She's not gonna be able to have children, so that's that." Fabian said.

"Well, let's ask her if she plans on having kids." Joy said and took off running.

He followed her. They got to Anubis together.

"Trudy, do you want children?" Joy asked.

Trudy grinned happily. "Of course, I have my squiggly." She told them.

Joy asked "Squiggly?"

"I'm pregnant, the baby's nickname is Squiggly because we don't know whether the kicker's a boy or girl yet. So it's a squiggly."

Joy said "Oh, yeah, Jasper calls you squirmy, doesn't he? So Mother Squirmy and Baby Squiggly."

Nina heard and had to admit, it was kinda cute.

Fabian said"I thought for a moment, Jasper was your squiggly."

Trudy giggled. "Hmm, no. He's my cuddly."

Nina cooed quietly. She was finding this all seriously adorable.

Joy was thinking that now she was married, she could have children. And she liked it. That and Trudy's baby could grow up with hers and they'd be family.

.

.

.

**Right, romantic Jabian: Not my thing. But I tried my best and ended up doing something else. :/. Well, review if you liked, PM me with ideas and couple ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

House Of Disaster. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot, Fabina together. :).**)

It was dark and Victor was out. Trudy's baby was due to arrive any day soon and she was utterly terrified. Jasper kissed her cheek before he fell asleep.

She felt little nudges from a certain tiny someone and gently rubbed her hand over the little kicks.

The bedroom door opened and she looked over at it.

Someone whispered "Keep calm, Trudy. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Trudy knew those words and panicked immediately. She woke Jasper with her instant worry.

"Jasper, get up, there's some psycho in our room!" The man had hidden away, out of their sight.

Jasper turned on a lamp.

"Babe, look. Nobody's there. You were having a nightmare, lovely. But if it makes you feel any safer, you can nestle up and I'll hold onto you."

Trudy smiled. "I love how protective you are of me." Then something hurt her, nastily. "And ow! What was that?"

Jasper looked at her. "On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst pain, how bad was it?"

Trudy moaned "Ten million, ten thousand, ten hundred and ten bad!"

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

The man was watching them. He knew to bide his time until after she'd had the baby.

Trudy had covered her face with a cushion and she screamed at every contraction. Jasper worried over her. He loved his little angel and seeing her in any form of pain that he couldn't stop for her hurt him, too.

As soon as she'd got anywhere remotely near pushing, it was light. Victor heard one of her more pained and muffled shrieks and went downstairs.

"Trudy!" He yelled, looking for her and wondering why Jasper wasn't soothing her and making her sleep.

"In here, Victor." Jasper spoke for her, as she muffled a scream.

Victor was shocked to see his housekeeper, the one who was always so calm and never screamed, on her bed, distress and screaming in agony, covered by a cushion.

He sat next to her and Jasper said "She likes it if you rub her back, it soothes her a bit."

So Victor rubbed her between her shoulder blades, making her feel a bit didn't have such harsh screams, she relaxed a little and it all processed smoothly.

Victor wondered at her, thinking that he should have known that doing that would have relaxed her in the past. He could have saved himself a lot of tense moments with her.

Soon, Jasper eased a newborn into her arms. She was still warm and gasping with effort, but that effort gasping turned into a soft gasp of delight. She had that look of a proud mother on her face.

The baby looked a combination of both parents. The shape of Trudy's face, Jasper's eyes and mouth, she had Trudy's nose and a special little gift of looking about and charming everyone in the room.

Even that psychopath stole a glance at the baby and was charmed.

Trudy had been completely lost to the baby and Jasper the moment she saw them. Jasper was lost to them and Victor couldn't take his eyes off the baby.

In his mind, he'd always known Trudy to be a witch. Not the evil kind that tried to poison everyone, the fairy tale antagonists. She was like a Harry Potter witch, saving people with her herbal remedies, willing her goals into realities, magically feeding everyone in Anubis house without any mess.

The baby lay comfortably against Trudy, snuggling to her like she did to Jasper.

"Our little bundle of gorgeous." Trudy murmured.

She cradled the baby all morning, only letting Jasper hold his child while she cooked and cleaned. She found that Victor had hold of her baby when she arrived to take it.

"Hello, my little baby bundle of precious." She cooed quietly.

Victor knew that the baby would be half witch, just like it's mum.

When Trudy went outside, the psycho caught her.

"You're mine now, Trudy."

* * *

Nina was singing.

"Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick. I want your love."

Fabian joined in, with a very different song.

"I believe in a thing called love, just listen to the rhythm of my heart."

Willow sang "I want your love, love, love. I want your love."

Alfie sang "There's a chance we can make it now. We'll be rockin' till the sun goes down."

The two girls sang "I want your lovin', I want your revenge, you & me could write a bad romance."

The two boys sang "I believe in a thing called love...ooh!"

A Fabina kiss and a Walfie kiss, then an Amber camera flash.

"Eep!" She squealed.

A very annoyed Jasper came in.

"Can you turn down the music? And have any of you seen Trudy? The baby needs something to eat."

Willow ran over and cooed.

"Aw, the baby's so adorable! Is it yours and Trudy's?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Have you seen her?" Jasper asked, irritated and concerned.

"No. I did bring baby formula, in case of an emergency." She said, taking Jasper downstairs.

Willow made up a baby bottle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trudy was crying.

"Please, don't do this. I have a husband and a baby who need me back home. My child will be hungry, I can't stay here, please!" She sobbed.

"Well, that newborn brat of yours can starve. I'm going to keep you here." He told her, making her gasp.

"No! My baby, surely you can't do that to an innocent child!" She said sadly, pleadingly.

"Oh, watch me. Besides, that's no child. It's just worthless, like you." He said, cruelly.

"I may be worthless, but my baby isn't. My child is one of the two most amazing miracles to ever occur in my life. Let me go, let me raise my baby. You can't truly want to take a newborn life. Imagine if you had died because someone stole your mother."

She had reasoning there and he didn't like it. He slapped her face.

"You shut up. You're not going back, that's final."

Trudy closed her eyes and mouth. He saw no visible strain on her face, but he saw some in the chains he'd bound her with.

She smashed the chains and jumped to her feet, kicked him in the face, flipped him in midair with her toe, punched him across the room, then turned and kicked a hole in the door.

Trudy made a peace symbol through the hole and yelled "See you, loser!"

She jumped in his van and drove off, back to Anubis house. Then she remembered that she had no drivers' license. Oops.

When she arrived back, Jasper gave her their baby, but pointedly ignored her after that.

"Hey, you are not seriously mad at me?! How could I help being stolen? Some loser decided he was gonna grab me and let my baby starve, so I kicked his bum just so as I could get back here and you start ignoring me? You're insane."

Trudy fed the baby, who had refused to drink formula and then completely avoided Jasper. He could see her, playing games with the baby, counting its toes and then tickling its feet. He just couldn't get close enough to touch her or the baby. She always moved before he got near.

Even at night, she was somewhere else, with their baby. Victor was allowed to go near her, hold the baby, talk and laugh with her. Everyone except Jasper was allowed to go near her. She was happy enough in their company, but she was always wary in his.

Which was odd, to him, as he was married to her, the father of that baby and he was much more distant from them.

Trudy was simply refusing to allow any contact, not even a word between them. Jasper wrote letters to her, but always found them unopened in the bin. He tried calling and texting, just to find that she'd got rid of her mobile. He used email, to find that she never went on.

He knew she had no Face Book or Twitter, so he couldn't get to her via those.

He saw her cleaning, but because she had amazing hearing, she left before he could get to her. She was forever on her feet, letting the baby feed while lay in a ring sling.

Soon, he was forgetting the sound of her voice, the feel of her hugs and the taste of her kisses. He'd forgotten the scent of her perfume, the sight of her smile and the warmth of her laughter.

He was forgetting the heat of his baby in his arms, the charming look of the child's eyes and the sound of its cooing. He didn't remember the scent of baby that the little one had, the last time he'd changed its nappy or clothes, kissed it before putting it to bed.

Trudy remembered the sound of Jasper's voice, the feeling she got from hugs or kisses, the smell she'd always got from him, the sight of his smile and how his laughter had warmed her. She remembered how he'd once looked at her with pride and love, the way he'd looked at their baby.

She kissed her baby's head.

"You don't ever grow up, my love. You stay so little. Don't ever get married or have children. Stay my little baby." She told it, getting a gurgle in response.

She heard Jasper coming, so she left the room just as he entered it. She left the house via the back door and went for a walk.

The same psycho came for her and saw she had her baby with her.

Trudy saw him and screamed, attracting the looks of everyone, who immediately rushed over to help her.

"Miss? Are you OK?" They asked her.

"This man, he's a stalker. He's been following my students, my husband, my friend and I for three whole terms!"

Someone got the cops onto him. Trudy was led back to the house, kept there. She just avoided Jasper and any awkward questions.

It took days, but Jasper finally caught her. He made her talk to him.

"Right, come on then. Spill it. Why have you been keeping yourself and our baby away from me?"

Trudy rolled her eyes and replied in a monotone "Because I got annoyed with you for ignoring me and I decided it was time to give you a taste of your own medicine. So you did get what you wanted. You got rid of me, you got rid of your baby. The freedom that you wanted bad is yours for good, I hope you're glad."

He smiled a little at the quote from "A Little Time" by The Beautiful South.

"Not really, no. I lost the two things I love the most. My wife and my baby."

"Hmm. You lost the love of a useless wife and you lost your child. Well, here. You take the baby for a while and I'll go do something else while you have your baby close by."

She handed the baby to its dad and left the room.

He looked down into the baby's face. As Trudy hadn't told him the name yet, he just called his baby Squiggly.

"Hello, Squiggly." He got a little gurgle in response. "Do you know me?"

The baby gurgled and shoved a little index finger to Jasper's lips.

"You're so small, Squiggly. Barely bigger than you were at birth."

The baby cooed, then squealed happily, just like Trudy did when she got excited.

"I can tell you belong to your mum, Squiggly."

The little child gurgled and poked Jasper's lips again. He took it that Trudy allowed that, like a game she played with the baby.

He smiled at the happy baby.

"You're such a cute baby, aren't you? Has Mama named you?"

Jasper knew the baby wouldn't answer him, but it was nice to dream.

The baby just cooed. For eighteen days, the baby was smart.

"You're such a good baby. No wonder your lovely mama loves her squiggly baby to bits, is it? You have beautiful baby syndrome, don't you?"

Trudy came back, gasped in horror and stole back her baby.

"No scaring my baby! Of course you're beautiful, but you don't have any kind of nasty syndrome, don't listen to him." She said to her baby.

Then she glared at Jasper.

"How dare you try to scare this poor little baby! You better just be thankful I obey the law!"

She whipped out of there, snuggling her baby to her.

Nina saw Trudy muttering sweet things to her baby.

"What did Jasper do this time?" Nina asked.

"Told the baby it had beautiful baby syndrome and when this poor munchkin grows up and knows what a syndrome is, the poor thing'll have a panic attack."

Nina smiled. "Well, it's not an illness to be a beautiful baby. Is it, Little Nugget?" Nina cooed.

The baby wiggled, then started crying. Trudy bent forward and checked the nappy.

"Ooh!" She groaned. "Yucky nappy alert, darling. Sorry, Nina, love, baby's made an icky mess in there."

Nina groaned. "OK." She bent forward and kissed the baby. "You be a good nugget for Mummy, OK?"

Nina had nicknamed the baby Nugget. Amber had called it Chippy, because it was like a little version of both parents. Mara just kept calling it Nugget, like Nina, assuming that's what Trudy had named it.

Joy kept calling the baby Precious, assuming that it was called Precious. KT kept calling it Nugget, too. Willow called it Fairy Child.

The boys just called it Trasper Jr.

Trudy rolled her eyes at that one. Her baby's name was Amada Chère. It was two languages. Amada was Spanish and means beloved. And Chère means dear, French.

She told Victor the baby's name. He loved it, knowing what it meant.

Jasper overheard Trudy use it.

"OK, Amada Chère. All clean now. You're such a beautiful baby, aren't you, my love?" She cooed, then Jasper came in.

"What did you call her?" He asked Trudy.

"Her name is Amada Chère. It's both Spanish and French, beloved dear." She told him coldly, before scooping up her baby and walking off. Nina had thought the name Amada Chère was a bit of a mouthful, so she called her Nugget.

Victor came and saw the baby.

"Amada Chère, with Mummy. And, Trudy, Jasper's following you."

"What else is new? He's not allowed anywhere near my baby, after he tried to scare her. Honestly."

Truth was, Trudy really missed Jasper and wanted him to accept her. But she felt she was too horrible and she didn't deserve love. She forced herself to leave him to life, but all he truly wanted in life was her and their baby.

He tried everything, but Trudy alienated herself more.

It took three days, then Jasper crept up on Trudy and kissed her. She was so surprised, she kissed back, loving it.

* * *

Fabian was furious with Nina over the nickname that she had given their coming baby. (**Yes you read that right. XD.**)

"You are not serious? You called it Nudge Ball?!" He yelled.

"Well? He nudges and I'm gonna look like I swallowed a self-inflate beach ball soon. Why not call him Nudge Ball?"

"Don't you have any idea? Nudge Ball sounds horrible!" He said, stressed.

The real reason he was stressed was because he was worried over Jasper's relationship with Trudy, which was failing more every day. He hated to see them tearing themselves apart inside, longing for each other.

He was unintentionally showing it through yelling at Nina, who was innocent.

"OK, OK, you think of one." She said, calmly.

"Wiggler." He told her, thinking of it wiggling.

Nina smiled. She preferred that.

"Perfect." She told him, then she felt her baby move.

She heard the song by The 411 called Dumb.

"AMBER!" She screeched.

* * *

Jasper was kissing his wife, not releasing her, having missed her kisses.

Then Amada Chère squealed and tried to have milk.

Jasper had to release Trudy while she allowed Amada to have milk.

"What was all that about?" Trudy asked.

"I missed you. You're so perfect. I wanted to prove how much I love you."

"Well, why do you love me? I'm horrible to you. I've kept you away from our baby. I'm a useless piece of nothing and you still say that you love me. What makes you still want me?"

"I love you because you're a beautiful, sweet, kind, wonderful, angelic woman with the most adorable personality ever. You're perfect and you give more than you take. Trudy, I haven't been the best to you, and I know I don't deserve it, but please, one final chance? I'll do everything for you."

That made the hole in her heart heal over a little.

"Jasper, I don't know why you're trying to waste your life on a lump of muck like me when you could have a perfect wife."

"Trudy, you _are_ the perfect wife. _My_ perfect wife. You could never be a lump of muck or a useless piece of nothing. I love you because you're you."

"Look, OK, you need to stop telling me all this rubbish. I'm going to end up a big headed, mucky, lumpy chunk of nothing. If you'd help out, though, you could hold our baby girl."

She grinned at him and let him hold the baby.

"Hello, Amada." He said as Trudy stirred the sauce.

The baby poked his lips and Trudy whispered "Pretend to bite her fingers. She loves it, she squeals in excitement."

He faked biting her fingers, succeeding in making his baby girl squeal happily. He heard Trudy's squeal there.

"She sounds like you, Trudy, when she squeals." Jasper said, lovingly.

"I know, I've heard it. She screams like I do as well. Her eyes have that same sparkle as yours do and she has the same little habit of trailing her finger across the page when I read to her, like you trail your finger across the page when you read. I see the same little concentration look on her face as she tries to read with me."

Jasper looked at his baby daughter. She gurgled at him, poking him in the lips.

"She does?" He asked, softly, surprised.

"Mm. Just like you. She's got that same little way of looking at me as if I'm something special. She looks at pictures of you like that, then she refuses to give them back. She loves you, lots."

The baby gurgled, as if in agreement.

"I bet she loves you more." Jasper said, trying to please Trudy.

"I doubt it. She adores you, always pointing and straining in your direction whenever she sees you." Trudy said, vacantly.

"Seriously?" He asked in wonder.

"Mm hmm. It's like she wanted us to reconcile or something. Poor baby, she really missed you. She didn't understand my problems. I'm prepared to bet that you didn't either."

"No. Want to share?" He asked her, caring about her problem more than he usually would.

"Me. I'm my own huge problem. So there you are. You know." She smiled at him.

The baby gurgled at him and poked his mouth. He faked biting her fingers off.

"You know, Trudy, there are some things I'll never understand you." Jasper told her as she cooked.

"I know and I don't care. You're not allowed to fully understand me. You just need to understand that I'm a whiny pain in the bum and you need to understand our baby. That's all."

"Right. I can learn to understand our child, easy. Understanding that you think you're a pain, never going to happen. If anything, I understand that you're gorgeous and lovable." Jasper said.

She gave him a squeeze.

"You're so sweet, even to an idiotic weirdo like me." She said happily, cooking rice and tikka.

"You're not an idiotic weirdo. You're a smarty pants beauty." He told her, laughing a bit.

"Yeah, it's only funny because it's a joke." Trudy said, as if stating fact.

"No, it isn't. It's funny because it's true. You're gorgeous and our little daughter's just pooed herself again."

Trudy groaned. "Ew." She murmured. Then she said "Be a love, go clean her up."

Jasper went to clean the baby.

He heard Nina say "OK, Wiggler, I'll get us some Skips." He looked in and saw her. She had a slight baby bump and he knew it.

"Nina. Who are you talking to?" Jasper asked, like he was confused.

"Uh, my imaginary dog, Wiggler. I'm, like, really into dogs. Like, so much." Nina said.

Jasper wasn't stupid. He saw through that lie.

"Now, the truth, Nina. I'm not stupid enough to believe a lie."

Nina went bright pink. "Uh, promise me you won't tell Trudy and Victor?" She asked.

"I can't promise, it depends on what it is." He said, seriously.

"Well... Fabian and I... we kind of... and now I... Pregnant." Nina said, making Jasper sigh.

"Right. Well, in that case, we'll have to tell them. Though, Trudy won't be too harsh on you, I'll see to that."

Downstairs, Fabian was telling Trudy.

"Trudy, Nina's pregnant and I'm the dad."

Trudy gasped, then covered her mouth to stop the word she wanted to scream from flowing from her mouth.

When she recovered her speech without shouting rude words, she said "Oh... gosh. That's unexpected."

"Wow, Trudy, you came close to cursing." Fabian said in amazement. "You must have heard Jasper get in a rage."

"No, that particular word I've known since I was your age. So there you are. You'll have to tell Victor. He can't hurt you, Jasper's his boss now."

When the two went to Victor's office, he noticed the waves of nervousness.

"What?" He asked.

Nina said "We have some news for you."

Fabian said "Don't be too harsh on us, it was an accident."

Victor got bored. "If it's anything broken, report it to Trudy. She's here for a reason."

"Actually, I told Trudy. She almost swore at the top of her lungs." Fabian said.

"Right, did you kill Amada Chère?" He asked, some concern in his voice.

"No. But this is something similar to Amada." Nina said.

Victor sat up straighter. "Out with it." He sighed in resignation.

"I'm pregnant." Nina blurted.

Victor went red, to blue, to purple. Nina worried, thinking she should get Trudy.

"Give him a minute."

Then his face went from blue to purple to red, then to his usual white.

Then he said "OK. That's not so awful. As long as I don't even know there's another baby in this house, I don't care. You may go."

They were so happy they'd got off lightly. But his boss was their housemother's husband and they didn't know that Victor was his boss's child's godfather.

Then they had to tell everyone else.

.

.

.

**And so we have some Fabina, some little Walfie moments and some family bonding. Hope this was good enough for you all. :) Review! PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	35. Chapter 35

House Of Movie. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Mara sat watching the rain. She heard someone playing the piano, a sweet melody, which really added to the moment. She felt a warm, soft hand on her shoulder. She knew who it was just by that heat, that softness.

"Jaffray." Jerome spoke softly to her, his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, J." She murmured happily, though just as softly.

"What are you doing, Beansy Bop?" He asked her, moving his hand to run his fingers through her hair.

"Just watching the rain fall. It's strangely soothing." She replied, feeling a chill down her spine as Jerome ran his fingers through her hair.

"That's really nice. Mara, I love your hair. It's soft and warm and beautiful. Like you. And guess what." He said, completely calm.

"Go on." She thought that if she said what, she'd be tricked.

"I love you, Mara." He told her, still running his fingers through her hair. "I know I didn't say it when you said it, but honestly, I love you to bits."

"I love you, J." Mara said, then turned to him, grabbed him by his face and pulled him close, to kiss him.

A person interrupted that small but passionate kiss.

"Ugh, gross, get a room." Patricia's sharp and annoyed voice. "Nobody wants to see a P.D.A around here. Go hide in some cupboard space."

Jerome pulled out of the kiss, Mara still wanting more, desperately.

"Get lost, Trixie." He said, kissing Mara again.

Their kiss was warm and passionate. It wasn't heavy, like Patricia's and Eddie's. It was light and loving, but held all the passion they felt for each other. They felt every second, enjoying it more than what should be possible.

"Oh!" They heard a soft gasp of surprise from their housemother, but didn't turn to watch her back out.

Instead, Jerome wrapped his arms around Mara, one hand in the middle of her back and one hand on the back of her head.

Mara had her hands wrapped in his hair. The kiss was still light, but getting heavier with each passing second.

The clock chimed, but the couple didn't care.

The only thing they heard was a certain speech.

"It is ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... drop." He said, dropping his pin.

The kiss broke and Mara whispered "Why is it he never wants to give us five minutes before he drops that stupid pin?"

Jerome laughed lightly. "I don't know, Beansy Bop. At eleven, do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. He knew that Trudy had made up a bedroom for Victor, they could easily sneak past him.

"Sure. I'll meet you then."

The two went to get ready for bed. Mara chose a cute fluffy two tone onesie. It had a light magenta top and white tartan trousers. It looked like a nightwear set. She wore it with new fluffy bunny slippers.

Jerome wore his white shirt and red trousers with his blue slippers.

He chose to watch Despicable Me. The first, as the second hadn't even arrived in cinemas.

Mara loved it, she thought all of Gru's minions were adorable. He'd chosen her Cadbury's popcorn, which she also loved. He'd got out some Coke for a drink and he got a thick grey blanket for them both, using two cushions as pillows.

Mara tiptoed in as Jerome put the movie on. They snuggled up to watch the movie.

They fell asleep just before the end credits, Mara's head on Jerome's chest, his hand on her back.

Trudy found them, when she went to make breakfast. She looked at them adoringly, her head to one side and she made a soft tutting "Aw" sound at them. Then she started cooking, noticing that they'd been up to watch Despicable Me.

Jerome woke first, then looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He didn't want to wake her, she looked so innocent.

He looked around and saw his housemother cooking and wearing a ring sling with her baby in it.

"Morning, Jerome." Trudy spoke chirpily, happy for once.

"Hey, Trudy. What's got you in such a bright mood?" He asked her quietly, holding Mara.

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just happy." She said, her warm and pleased voice making Jerome feel happy too.

Mara woke then. "J?" She asked, happy when he kissed her face.

"Good morning, Beansy Bop." He said, smiling at her.

"Morning." He said, hugging her gently.

Jasper walked in, behind Trudy. He kissed her cheeks and made her smile.

"Hello, love. So, I suppose today's that day?" She said, sadly. "I'm going to miss this place."

Jasper kissed her again. "We have a lot of reasons behind visiting, babe."

Mara looked at Jerome. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Trudy, where are you both going?" Jerome asked.

"We aren't telling, loves." Trudy replied.

That afternoon, there was a knock. Mara followed Trudy quietly. Someone walked in.

"Hello? Anyone home? Hello?" A woman's voice called.

Trudy ran to the door, her pink-purple gloves wet and soapy.

"Oh, hello. Who are you?" She asked, stunned.

"Hello. My name's Rina Cooper. I'm looking for Victor Rodenmaar, I'm his new housekeeper." She said, sounding cold.

Mara instantly hated her for sounding so cold to Trudy. The woman wore black and she had a tabby kitten on one arm.

"Oh, right. I'm Trudy, his old housekeeper." Victor came downstairs and saw his new housekeeper. "This is Victor. Victor, this is Rina Cooper, your new housekeeper."

"Hello." He was polite to her.

Mara knew this had happened when Vera had arrived and she did not like it.

"Hello. I know I came late, but I had trouble with literally all my transportation." She said, shooting a daggers glance at Trudy, then her gaze landed on the baby.

Rina dropped her cat. It banged on the floor, much to Trudy's disgust.

"That cat's stuffed." Victor said, shocked.

"Yeah. Sorry, is it a bit too strange?" She asked.

"No, no. I take it you have an interest in taxidermy?" Victor asked her curiously.

Mara felt sick. Apparently, so did Trudy.

"Ugh." Trudy shuddered quietly.

Victor said "Trudy, you may go." He waved her off dismissively.

She nodded. "Alright then, I'll just..." She tiptoed off, not loving the scene in front of her. Mara fell against the wall, weakly.

Trudy was leaving.

Jerome saw Mara slumped on the floor and went to her.

"Mara, I just saw the weirdest thing. Victor has this dark haired Goth in his office and Trudy's packing her things up. Jasper's outside, loading their car."

Mara groaned "They're leaving. They're gonna go live someplace else."

When she said it, all the words became more true. Mara broke down in tears. She didn't want to lose Trudy, Jasper and their baby. She loved them all so much.

Jerome sighed and held Mara. She sobbed on his shoulder, hurting deeply.

At supper, Victor announced the new housekeeper.

"This is Miss Rina Cooper, your new housemother. You are to be polite and respectful at all times. If you miscreants possibly can." He announced.

Patricia said "Right. I know what to do with this one, kicking Trudy out."

Joy said "I don't know, maybe she'll give both Trudy and Vera a run for their money."

Mara was unimpressed by their disrespect for Trudy as she wasn't there. It hurt Mara and she refused to eat. Jerome wouldn't touch the food, either. He missed Trudy and he was going to protest against this woman with Mara.

Patricia gave in to her as well, eating like crazy. Mara excused herself, then Jerome followed suit.

The two sat in Mara's room, plotting an escape. They weren't putting up with a newbie housekeeper who was possibly dangerous. Well, she was Goth, she could cook, she'd subjected everyone to her will and she'd made Trudy feel unwelcome.

Neither of the two could be happy.

That night, the two packed their bags and escaped the house via Jerome's bedroom window. Alfie wasn't in there and they had a clear escape. Both of them had left realistic dummies of themselves in their beds. They got off campus and boarded an all night train straight to London.

They walked around for a bit, landing at a college. They wandered around the outside, when they came across a house. The lights flicked on and a sleepy woman stood at the door.

"Hello?" She asked, her eyes only partially open.

Jerome and Mara shared a look. They knew that sleepy tone anywhere. Trudy. They grabbed her in a massive hug.

"Trudy!" They said happily. She looked at them in shock.

"Jerome? Mara? My loves, why are you here? Why aren't you in Anubis house, snuggled up?" She asked, stunned.

"We didn't want to be living anywhere near that freak of a new housemother." Jerome said.

Mara added "Especially not when we had a much better one before her."

Trudy couldn't process that. She was _a_) Very tired. And _b_) She was shocked.

"Don't worry, Trudy, we're not staying in London very long. We're taking a flight to New York tomorrow." Jerome told her. "We just wanted to let you know."

Trudy said "Hey, that is not happening. You are not flying to New York. You're going to spend the night here, then tomorrow, I will take you back to your parents' homes and explain everything. I'm not having two little runaways in New York and terrifying their parents. Get in here."

She pulled them gently inside. She set up her sofa bed for them.

"OK, my lovelies, have some rest, I'll be ready to take you to your homes soon." She told them, then she went to lock the doors.

She called a quiet goodnight and went to bed.

Jerome held Mara close to him.

"It'll be OK, Beansy Bop. Trudy won't take us to our parents, we'll escape that. We'll go to NYC and we'll build our lives there. I have our passports, I know how to get through security and we can stay there. We'll be fine. And who knows, maybe we'll be able to get married, raise a family and grow old in America."

Mara snuggled up to him, tracing her family line. They could start their own. New name, new place, new home, new life, new babies. Everything.

At six o'clock, before Trudy woke up, the couple slipped out of her home and went to catch the earliest flight to New York. They'd left her a message to tell her they love her and that they'd gone to Antarctica. It'd make her confused, but then again, she was easily confused and would send people to look there.

Jerome chose a new course for them. Instead, they had chosen to go to Washington DC. They would start out there.

At 2 PM, the couple landed in Washington. They had used fake names, but then again, they were going to get married soon. A new name, a new life.

They had boarded the plane at seven that morning and the plane had taken seven hours nonstop.

The two went shopping. Mara had her hair cut into a shoulder length bob and she chose new clothes. She decided on lots of blue jeans and lots of different shirts. She looked a lot older than she was.

Jerome had his hair cut and he chose a lot of black jeans and different shaded shirts. He looked older than 18 as well. Mara looked at least 25 and he looked 26.

They got married and became Maria and Jeremy Cook. Their initials were the same as they would have been had they been Mara and Jerome Clarke. But they had to be disguised by name as well.

After three months of living together, they had a home of their own, Jerome had a job and his drivers' license. Mara was the stay-at-home wife, she didn't want to work.

She felt a bit off as she cooked breakfast. Jerome kissed her. They called each other by Maria and Jeremy now, but they still knew their true names.

The two had their food, then Jerome had to go off to work.

"See you tonight, babe." He said and he kissed her.

She smiled, and as he was leaving she said "See you tonight."

That did it. She cleaned up. That odd feeling she had was getting overpowering. She went to the bathroom and had a root through her cupboard. She found a little blue box.

It contained a pregnancy test.

Mara knew that it was crazy, but she wanted to be sure. She did the test, then waited. She washed her hands, waiting for the test.

When it came up with the results, Mara almost had a fit.

_Positive._

She had to tell Jerome. And she couldn't wait.

.

.

.

**This chapter is dedicated to TheEmptyOwl. Hope you enjoyed this. If anyone has any ideas, PM me. Review if you liked. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	36. Chapter 36

House Of Search. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Patricia woke up to see her missing roommate's bed. She sighed. No Mara. She picked up her ringing mobile and answered.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily.

"_Hello, love. Has Mara come back to Anubis house yet? She and Jerome were at my home last night and when I came downstairs this morning, they were gone._" Trudy sounded distressed.

"No, Mara isn't back yet and nor is Jerome. Besides, they were probably afraid Rina's gonna be another Vera." Patricia was fast at gaining consciousness.

"_Is she? Has she hurt anyone? I'll come back there and tear her head off if she's hurt any of you kids._" Trudy flipped out.

"Nah, Trudes, it's OK. She hasn't hurt any of us. She's really nice. Of course, you were always better, nobody's passed your standard." Patricia told her.

"_Tell the truth, Patricia, it's OK. I know she's probably good enough to have outdone everything I ever did by walking in._" Trudy still hadn't lost her talent for putting herself down, Patricia noticed.

"Actually, Trudy, nobody could outdo you. You know that." Patricia told her.

"_You sound like Jasper. He tells me things along the lines of that same exact nonsense. This is about Jerome and Mara. Where... NEW YORK!_"

Patricia was surprised to hear Trudy's surprised and delighted whisper.

"Um... New York? As in, New York City, America, New York?" Patricia asked, confused beyond anything she'd ever been.

"_Yes, they said they'd be headed there! Oh, I'm so stupid!_" Trudy had gotten excited.

Downstairs, Joy was sleeping on the sofa. Fabian watched her, loving every little facial expression she had. She was dreaming of something and she was in a relationship with Mick. (Jara for ever, no Jeroy/Mabian in existence here. Sorry.)

Joy dreamed of being Mick's wife, cradling their baby. He was holding her and she was smiling, looking at the black haired baby with Mick's blue eyes. She was happy to live like that, it made her warm.

But when she woke, Fabian was staring at her.

"What are you thinking? Watching me? Fabes, I have a boyfriend." Then Joy remembered something she and Mick had done. She wasn't proud of it but...

"Any way, I'm going to have Mick's baby. So sorry to rain on your parade." Joy told him.

He wasn't so happy with that. He ran to tell Rina.

"Miss Cooper! Miss Cooper!" He yelled.

Joy mentally cursed herself for telling him.

"What is it, Fabian?" She asked, kindly, but also exasperatedly.

"Joy, Mick, baby! Joy's pregnant!" He said all at once.

Rina gasped and went to find Joy.

"Joy is it true? Are you expecting Mick's baby?" She asked.

"Yeah, but it's none of _his_ business." Joy said sourly.

"Well, it's mine. I'm booking a doctor's appointment for you, lady. Have you told Mick?"

"Yeah, and thanks, Miss Cooper. You just saved me." Joy sounded grateful.

"I'm still telling Victor." The Gothic housemother said firmly.

"I know, but I'm still so grateful." Joy gushed, trying to appease her.

"OK, Joy, enough. But it's nice to see that _you_ have respect for adults."

Joy was happy with that. She smiled her way through the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Trudy was searching every CCTV camera across America. She finally saw Jerome at an office, working, a photo of Mara on his desk. She found that they lived in Washington.

She gasped with surprise.

.

.

.

**OK, my brain is blocked. If anyone has any ideas, PM me. Review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	37. Chapter 37

House Of Amazing. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Jerome and Mara now had a week old baby daughter, Fiona Grace. They loved her to bits, but when Jerome told Mara he'd quit his job because of his boss, they had no choice but to move back to England.

The flight was long and uncomfortable.

Eventually, they landed in Liverpool and caught a taxi to Anubis house. Trudy answered the door, wearing an apron.

"Hello, loves. Come on, my darlings, get yourselves inside." Trudy guided them in. "Aw, my darlings, you have a baby." She said happily.

"Yeah, we do." Jerome said.

"Lovely. Now, sit yourselves down, my loves." Trudy told them.

As she got them some food and drink, Jasper went to her.

"Hey, my perfect darling. How are you and our kicker?" He asked, holding Amada.

"We're fine. Come here, my baby." She took little Amada and kissed her cheeks. "Hello, beautiful baby."

The small baby squealed, smiling and giggling. She was now nine months, two weeks.

"Yes, my little baby." Trudy got poked in the lips, so she faked biting off the baby's finger. "Mm, yummy." She cooed, making the baby squeal.

Then little Amada cried, straining toward her mother. Trudy lay the baby against her shoulder, cuddling her.

"Nice baby." She murmured. Trudy was only a month into her second pregnancy, so she had a little more time to tell the others.

Mara smiled, then looked at Fiona. She looked up with big blue eyes.

Fiona had Mara's facial features, but Jerome's blue eyes and his dirty blond hair with his pale skin.

Everyone had gone home for summer break, but Mara had decided that she would wait to tell everyone that she had a baby of her own.

Trudy snuggled her little baby, who was a smaller size than Fiona, even though she was months older.

Fiona weighed eight pounds ten at birth and she weighed nine pounds four now.

Amada was five pounds at birth and she only weighed eight now, though Trudy said she'd started out only three pounds of weight, was only six when she was Amada's age and by the time she was one, she was only six pounds, two ounces and to look at her now.

Her mother had never been to the hospital with Trudy at all, because she had been tiny, but she was healthy. She wasn't underdeveloped, she'd been fine. She'd grown perfectly well, she'd never been ill, not even had a cold.

So her baby was tiny, but she was fully developed, she was healthy and she could do everything a nine month old baby should be able to do.

Jasper took the baby, allowing her to curl up and sleep. Fiona did the same, curling close to Mara and sleeping.

The babies slept through the meal. Victor was on holiday, so that left the six of them in Anubis house.

"So, how were things for you?" Mara asked.

"Well, Jazz got a little bit sick of the kids in that college and he decided he was going to leave, didn't you, my love?" She said sweetly.

"That's one way of putting it." Jasper said, violently spearing a bit of carrot.

Trudy rubbed his wrist gently. "Calm down, my love. It's OK. We moved back here two weeks ago." She saw Jasper spear another carrot with more force than was necessary. "Hey, now, love. Careful, you'll crack the plate. Relax a little, it's not so bad."

He looked at her and she smiled, still trying to soothe him.

Amada was eating her puree, poking it with a plastic baby spoon.

She had it in her hair, around her mouth, all over her bib and she was burbling something that sounded a little bit like Katy Perry's Teenage Dream, Baby Babble Remix.

Trudy smiled at her baby, who gave her a massive, puree covered grin. She had two teeth on her lower gum.

The grinning baby accidentally flung some puree into her dad's face, making him get furious. Trudy had to hold him down.

Mara was grinning under her hair.

"Jazz, no. She's a baby, I'm sure she didn't mean to do that." Trudy said as kindly as she could.

She wiped it off with a napkin. "There. Now, please, calm yourself, my love."

The baby smiled innocently. She made a sound that sounded like "Oops!"

Jasper shot her a look that Trudy missed. The baby stopped smiling and eating. She slumped in her seat. Trudy was confused.

"What's she doing?" She asked, worriedly. She got up and picked up her baby.

"What up with my little precious?" Trudy cooed.

Amada turned and burrowed closer, hiding herself.

"OK, apparently, you're not in the mood to talk." Trudy said, confused.

Trudy sat back down, getting a kiss from Jasper. She smiled at him, looking all soppy.

Jerome and Mara would have once made gagging sounds, but they knew now how Jasper and Trudy felt about each other.

Amada took one look at her dad and squealed, then protected herself with her mum.

"Hmm, that was odd." Trudy said.

Fiona slept, curled up to Mara. She looked just how Mara did when she slept.

Mara glowed with pride. She loved her baby as much as she loved Jerome.

Amada was hiding from her dad, protected by her very confused mother.

"Maddie, do you want your dad?" Trudy asked.

Amada squealed "No-no!" Then she pressed her face into Trudy.

Jasper understood it and felt kind of bad about it. Trudy saw the look of guilt on his face and mistook it for hurt.

"Aw, don't. She'll be fine. You watch, later on, she'll be curling up, sleeping in your arms." Trudy said sweetly.

_Oh, if the innocent little cutie knew._ Jasper thought. He snuggled her close, making Amada run for it. Or more accurately, _crawl_ for it.

Trudy picked her little child up and kissed her.

Mara had been confused and Jerome was eating. They were as confused as they go.

.

.

.

**OK, I know I said I'd been blocked. I wrote that chapter last night, sorry. Forgot to check. :/ But here's a little something with Fiona Grace Clarke, the new little Jara baby. I hope this was enough. Review! PM me if you have ideas/ couples you wanna see more of, you know. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you're the best. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :D**


	38. Chapter 38

House Of Apologies. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

The next morning, Jasper picked up Amada. She wriggled and squealed. Trudy got out of bed and was over to them in no time. She took Amada.

"Jazz, what happened?" Trudy asked.

Amada looked at her dad and cried. He took hold of her and sat down, pressing her gently against his shoulder like he did when Trudy got upset and he wanted to see her soothed.

Amada squirmed at first, then he whispered "It's OK, I'm sorry, precious baby."

She curled close, fist in her mouth. Jasper smiled at his wriggly baby. Trudy stood watching, her mouth partially open, and she stared at him.

"Why do you never do that when I need you to?" She asked in wonder. "The baby cries every night and when you kissed her, she shut up."

"What can I say? We both have our talents with her. You're an outstandingly brilliant mother and I can calm her down. Simple."

Trudy sighed and went to get dressed.

Jasper said "You're a lovely baby, aren't you? Pretty baby. Like your mother." He said, lying her in his hands and looking at her properly.

The baby grinned through her fist and used her other hand to poke her dad's lips. Instead of faking biting it off, he kissed it. His baby squealed and giggled like Trudy.

Trudy walked back in and concealed a smile. She loved hearing her baby laugh.

Then the little baby said "Pway!" It was more of a command, but it was still something for her to say.

Her parents stared at her. "Wag? Pway!" The confused baby said.

That made Trudy cry. Jasper kissed his baby girl.

"You wanna play, baby?" He asked, making her smile and cheer "PWAY!"

"Aw, gosh, she's growing up so quickly." Trudy sobbed.

The baby went and grabbed Trudy's finger. "Pway?" The innocent look Amada gave both of her parents made them melt.

"OK, let's play. What?" Jasper asked the baby.

She grinned and pointed at them and herself.

"Yes, what do you want to play?" Trudy was as confused as Jasper.

Amada pointed at herself. "M!"

"You. Beautiful." Trudy said slowly.

Jasper said "What do you want, baby-?"

"Mm!" The tiny child squealed.

"Baby!" Trudy gasped. "She wants us to play a game of house?"

"Mm!" The baby said delightedly.

Jerome was getting a fresh bottle for Fiona.

"Y'know, Mara, I'm sure little Amada doesn't go through this much milk."

"Well, J, she's feeding from Trudy. She's gonna have all she needs with just that. Fiona here is different. You're just gonna have to suck it up, understand?"

Jerome sighed. "I understand you completely, Mara."

They fed Fiona, teaching her simple things.

"Telly." Jerome told her, pointing to the TV.

Mara pointed to the table. "Table."

They pointed out everything in the room. It taught Fiona quite a bit.

Trudy was playing according to Amada's rules, most of which, she estimated at.

Jasper really had a new job, he really had to go to work. Trudy really had to do housework and cook, so it all seemed very real.

Amada loved every second of it, giggling and smiling at her mother. Trudy couldn't help feeling proud of her.

Five weeks later.

Fiona was now six weeks old. Amada was ten months, three weeks.

Mara snuggled up with Jerome and tickled Fiona's feet. Trudy had a camera. The baby smiled, laughing. Trudy got photos, her baby was swinging on her back.

Fiona gurgled happily.

"Mama!" Amada demanded her mother's attention.

"What is it, my beautiful baby?" She asked.

Amada held up a packet of Jaffa Cakes.

"Oh, sweetie. After you've had your supper. Daddy'll be home soon, precious, then you can have supper." Trudy cooed, scooping her baby up.

Well, the baby wasn't pleased with that. She dropped the biscuits and wiggled. Trudy refused to put her down.

"Ah! Behave yourself." Trudy said, kindly, but she was still firm.

"NO!" The little baby squealed loudly.

Trudy put her down and watched as the baby crawled off and almost instantly smacked into a wall. She started crying, refusing her mother's help.

Jasper got back and saw a tired and persistent Trudy trying to sort out a wiggling baby.

"Come on, Maddie, cooperate." Trudy mumbled.

Amada screeched as loudly as her lungs would permit.

Mara was upstairs napping. Jerome was making a peanut butter sandwich.

"What's up with our little wiggler now?" He asked.

"She's having a tantrum because she was told she had to wait to have a Jaffa Cake." Trudy said, irritated and tired.

Jasper came and picked up his child, who immediately cooperated and had her sleep suit put on by him.

"OK, what's happened?" He asked the baby, watching his wife roll her eyes and leave.

"She ick!" The baby said, grouchy.

"Is that because of biscuits, baby?" He asked her.

"Goo!" Amada stated. "Goo, goo, goo!" She burbled furiously.

"You want goo?" He asked.

"GOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!" Amada screamed happily.

Trudy made supper, giving her child a pureed plateful. She swallowed it all, then smiled innocently. Trudy gave her a biscuit.

Amada sucked off all the chocolate, pulled out the orange, ate the cake base and she slurped up the circle of orange last.

"Oh, she should eat it properly. Thank goodness we gave her a tissue over her clothes."

Fiona was asleep against Mara, murmuring sleepily. Mara smiled to see what her baby was like. She looked at spoiled little Amada. That baby was spoiled beyond anything Mara had ever known.

She got everything she wanted, she had the love of two adoring parents and she was allowed to do what she liked, when she liked and how she liked.

Jasper got her out of her seat, then they cuddled up to watch the football. Trudy hated watching football, so she gathered up dishes and went to wash them.

Jasper grabbed her, but she shook her head and went to have a nap.

Little did she know that for her baby's first birthday, the baby was going to have a Liverpool fan's sports set and a football of her own from her dad.

Trudy flipped when Jasper showed her.

"Jazz, what are you thinking?! She's a girl, for crying out loud! Can't you choose something like a dress or some hair bows?"

"Oh, come on, this is perfectly acceptable. You're just being silly. She'll look amazing in this. Who knows, I might get you one as well."

Trudy rolled her eyes. "You'd better not, if you know what's good for you."

"So you don't have a problem with her having one?" He asked.

"Do what you like, though you're not going to expect to see her in it so often." She said, then left the room.

Amada crawled up onto her dad's lap. "Hi-hi." She said.

"Hey baby." Jasper sighed, closing the computer.

"Mama Dada fit?" She asked, meaning had they had a fight.

"A little one. It's not so bad, baby."

Jerome was showering and Mara was feeding Fiona again.

"Mara, what are you doing?"

"Feeding Fiona, what else? Why?"

"Because I need you to hand me more shower gel."

Mara sighed and gave Jerome more shower gel.

"J, why do you never take a fresh bottle in when you know we need it?" She asked.

"Because I don't usually notice until I run out. That's why." He told her.

Fiona laughed at her dad, her laugh like his, but a little more feminine.

Downstairs, tiny Amada was hugging her dad.

"It no bad. Mama goo."

Jasper smiled at his innocent child.

"You listen to daddy. Your mum gets sad easily. She might tell you to go away sometimes. If she does, I want you to come to me and curl up until she decides she feels better, OK?"

"Yes, Dada."

Trudy came in and picked Amada up.

"You cheeky little thing, Maddie. Come here, my baby."

Amada said "Mama wid Dada." She made Trudy sit down.

Jasper kissed Trudy's lips, Amada squiggled away and crawled to the living room. Then she found a giant bag of Jaffa Cakes. She sat there, plate at her side, sucking off all the chocolate, peeling off the orange, eating the bases. She saved all the orange, then mushed it together and ate it.

She wandered off and got clean, then she snuggled in a corner and went to sleep.

Hours later, she was found there and Jerome had her by the ankle. He carried her upstairs, out of the way of Mara, Trudy and Jasper and told her off.

"Did you eat that bag of Jaffa Cakes?" He asked her.

"Wash me no loud to?" She asked, confused.

"No, they were Mara's. You should ask before you take." He told her.

"Me sowwy, Jewome. Me no know." She said, sadly.

He put her over his knee and she lay there because she didn't know better. He spanked her and she wailed. When he was done, she crawled away to escape.

After that, Amada wouldn't let anyone near her. She screamed if anyone went near her, even her parents.

Eventually, Jerome went to her, causing her to shriek and crawl toward her mum, hiding behind her legs.

Trudy scooped the terrified baby up and cuddled her.

"What's the matter, baby?" Trudy asked.

"Dat ma hip me!" She babbled, pointing at Jerome.

Trudy was shocked. "Why did he, baby?"

"Me no know dat dose wash Mawa cake! Me say sowwy!" She yelled at Jerome.

Mara nearly cried. "Jerome, you hurt the baby for eating those things because she didn't understand to ask? I can't believe you! She's not even your kid! She said she was sorry!"

Trudy burst into tears, joining a now sobbing Amada.

"Aw, little one." She sobbed, while Jasper gave Jerome a look that promised that he would get revenge on him soon. Jerome swallowed.

They soothed their baby, Trudy giving her milk and kisses, Jasper rubbing her back.

"Mara, I'm sorry about your cakes. I'll replace them for you." Trudy said, as soon as her baby was asleep.

Jasper dragged Jerome out of the room and pinned him against a wall.

"You idiot! Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it!" He yelled, punctuating every word with a punch. An accurate smack hit him in the eye every time.

He ended up flooring Jerome. "You don't touch my child again, understand me?"

"Alright, in the next time, it'll be your wife for not doing her job with your kid."

"Touch her and I swear I'll leather you! You are gonna leave them alone! And if it was your Mara and Fiona, you'd never let anyone hurt them. I am not letting you hurt my family."

Trudy rushed out to stop them fighting. She got in the way of a massive punch and it bruised her side.

She collapsed and Jerome kicked her out of the way. Jasper knocked Jerome's leg out from under him and caused him a lot of pain. Jasper helped his wife to their room.

"OK, stay here, my angel."

He went and knocked Jerome to the floor again and got his daughter to her mother.

Jerome was in there with a gun to Trudy's head.

"One step closer, I'll shoot her. Let the baby go, surely she won't wanna see her parents die." Jerome said evilly. Mara ran in.

"Leave her alone, Jerome! You need to know that you're the one who kicked all this off. You should have asked her if it was her who had the cakes, then told her next time to ask and let her go! Not hit her, look where that got us!"

Jerome's finger moved to the trigger. Trudy whimpered.

She whispered "Jazz, I love you."

Jerome used the gun to slap her. She sobbed.

The gun poised at her head and she whimpered.

She shot off the bed, grabbed Jasper and ran for it. They got in their car and drove off, flooring it away.

Their baby was resting in her mother's arms. It was illegal, but they didn't care. They wanted survival, not really caring about legalities.

They found a quiet hotel, one nobody would suspect runaways of living in for a little while.

They bought a new car and sold their old one. Well, that had been a Ferrari, so they sold it dirt cheap for the price of £1,000.

They just wanted out. When Trudy bought herself a scratch card, it turned out to have won them £250,000.

She let out an ear-piercing squeal that made Jasper panic.

"Trudes, you OK?"

"We've just won £250,000!" She screamed. Jasper took one look and grinned.

"Hey, this is brilliant!"

They shared a kiss, then they got the money claimed. They gave them the address of the hotel they would be in at the time.

When they got the money, they had reason to be happy.

They got away, then bought themselves a home.

"You know, Trudy, I love you." Jasper told her, as they lay snuggled up together.

"I love you, Jazzy." She said sweetly, nestling close then pressing her lips to his. They fell asleep, their baby in between them.

.

.

.

**I know, OOC. A little bit violent. Well. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	39. Chapter 39

House Of Memories. (**Don't own a thing besides OCs and plot.**)

Willow snuggled up to Alfie, holding their new twins. They had Lily and Ashley. Ashley was their eldest and they nicknamed him Ash. Lily was his younger twin and named for a flower. She was known as Flower Child.

"Do you remember when we dressed in our alien protection and Victor told us to take it off?" Willow said happily.

"Yeah. What did you tell him?" Alfie asked her.

"Well..."

Willow remembered it all, telling him as she imagined it.

*_Victor said "Mr Lewis, Miss Jenks, what are you wearing?"_

_I answered, "Our alien protection guard. Don't worry, we have one for everyone."_

_You nodded and seconded me. At that, everyone busted up in laughter and nearly snapped._

_Then I said "Well, we aren't going to be kidnapped by aliens like poor Mara and Mr Richards and disappear without traces, be probed and turned into aliens, too. You'll see we're right when you're all kidnapped."_

_Only Victor had remained serious._

_"Take that ridiculous tin foil off yourselves immediately." He said._

_You said "You might not want us do that, Victor."_

_Victor said "I said take it off!"_

_I went and whispered to Victor. "Victor, Alfie and I are wearing just our underwear under here." He went purple and spluttered._

_"Alfie did say you don't want us to take it off." I stated._

_Everyone else got it and almost died laughing. Victor was almost choking on air. It was the funniest sight anyone had ever seen._

_"You two have toilet duty for the rest of the term!" He yelled._*

Alfie laughed. "I remember that, Wills."

"Hmm. It was fun." She giggled.

Willow wore a long patchwork skirt in all different pink shades and a light pink float-y blouse that came to midway through her thighs.

Alfie wore a white shirt with light brown pants that were held up with brown braces.

The baby boy wore a blue shirt and darker blue jeans with braces like Alfie's.

The baby girl wore a white and long float-y dress. Alfie's hair had grown a bit and Willow's was curlier than it had been.

They lived in a horse drawn caravan and traveled in that. The family were a gypsy lot and enjoyed living in their caravan. Willow was a travelling palm reader and fortune teller. Alfie was a spiritualist traveler.

They were travelling at night, becoming famous for what they did.

Willow was happy, living in her gypsy roots. (Explain much about her?)

Six months later, her twins were sitting on the sofa, gabbling baby sounds. She understood their method of communication really well.

She played her handmade guitar and sang her own song.

"Born in a city,

Mama was pitied.

Here I am,

Twenty years old,

My family precious as gold.

Dancing all day,

Singing all night,

My husband and my babies are my light.

Travelling all the time,

Fortune-telling and humming a rhyme.

I'm a happy little gypsy,

This is who I wanna be,

Cos I'm always gonna be me.

I am who ya see.

A happy little gypsy.

Come on, dance with me.

This is who I'm gonna be.

I'm Willow,

I don't use a pillow.

My man's Alfie Lewis

He sees me through this.

Our son's Ashley,

Loves to smash me.

Our daughter's Lily,

She acts a little silly.

We're a happy lot,

Family's all we got. "

The kids listened to Willow's song. It intrigued them that she sang.

Willow felt odd about that.

Alfie came and grabbed her hands.

"Wills, have I mentioned that I love you?" He asked.

"What did you do, Alfie?" Willow asked.

"I managed to get something for you."

He gave her a new necklace, that said Willow. The O was a flower and so was the dot over the I.

"Aw, Alfie, it's wonderful!" She squealed, hugging him.

"I know, I had it custom made, Wills, for you."

"Alfie, you're so sweet!" Willow squealed.

* * *

Nina was at Trudy's home.

"What's happened, Nina?"

Trudy could tell that something was wrong by looking at Nina's face.

"Trudy, this is bad!" Nina said sadly.

"OK, Nina, love. Inside and have a drink."

Trudy gave Nina a drink and sat her down.

"OK, you poor thing, tell me what the matter is."

Nina wailed "There's a baby!"

Trudy smiled.

"What's wrong with that, love?"

"Nothing _would_ be! But Fabian doesn't want it!" Nina wailed.

"Oh, darling! What are you going to do?" Trudy asked in concern.

"I don't know, that's why I'm here!" Nina sobbed.

Nina wailed.

That was cut off when someone walked into the room...

.

.

.

**And there we go, another chapter. Review if you liked. I hope this answered your question, Musicrox14. PM me with ideas, please, people! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	40. Chapter 40

House Of Wonderful. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Nina breathed a sigh of relief. It was Jasper. He kissed the top of Trudy's head and offered to make another drink for them. Trudy nodded and agreed.

"Nina, love, would you like another drink?"

Nina agreed gratefully. They discussed how Nina could tell Fabian that they were going to be parents.

The whole thing led to all of them laughing, even little Amada. Trudy sighed.

Trudy said "Anyway, Maddie here's going to be a big sister soon."

Jasper, Nina and Amada looked at her in shock.

"Oh. Didn't I mention that? Oops, silly me." She laughed.

Jasper said "No, you kept that one quiet."

"Oops. I'm already three months along." Trudy sounded so casual. "Oh well, you know now." She beamed.

Jasper looked like he could have either slapped her or kissed her.

Nina was betting on him kissing her. He usually told her he could kiss her.

They had a good laugh, then Nina would have to go home to Fabian. She went to feed him.

Then Jasper said "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant, Trudy?" He asked.

"Well, I just found out this lunchtime." She said, casually. "I've been feeling sick in the mornings, though I haven't actually been sick."

He kissed her cheek. "You know you're amazing. So what are you planning to do?"

"Survive, kiss you, play games with our little girl. Just that."

He kissed her again. "You, Mrs Choudhary, are a beautiful little miracle."

* * *

Nina was terrified. She didn't have much longer until she had to break the news to Fabian that he was going to be a dad.

She'd made him a cheese salad starter and steak and chips main course and a tiramisu trifle for dessert.

He said "Nins, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to give me news I won't like."

Nina grinned awkwardly. "Hmm. Well, here's your starter." She said, making sure she pulled his place mat back so he could see the little letter.

He picked it up. He choked on a bit of lettuce.

"You're _what_, Nina?!" He gasped.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Nina said sadly.

"No, I'm thrilled! I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He told her, to stop her from having a Trudy-like tear session.

"Well, there you go. I'm four months on." She told him. "It should start nudging soon."

Fabian smiled at her.

"That's fantastic, Nina!" He said, beaming.

After the meal, they snuggled up together.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad in just five months." He said happily.

Nina smiled.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. It's actually really surprising."

They laughed, snuggled and watched TV. A warm, snuggle-y night in was perfect for what they needed.

.

.

.

**Aw, Fabina. Well, you all know the drill. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas or couples you want to see. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	41. Chapter 41

House Of Holiday. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mick and Joy were tired. Friday, four in the afternoon and they'd both just got home from work. To them, it was almost heavy, but they didn't work on weekends. Their office jobs were 9-5 Monday-Friday.

Mick smiled at his little wife.

"Hey, Joyous. Guess what?" He said, looking at the exhausted brunette.

"What is it, Mick?" Joy yawned, not in the mood for playing games.

"I have a present for you." He told her.

"Mick, I'm practically dead, just tell me." She said, sleepily, yawning a bit more.

"I have booked us a weekend break at a hotel in France, in a nice little place called Calais. It's called the Campanile Calais, really nice. Got good ratings, ten-minute walk from the ferry port and has a fully equipped meeting room. We won't need it, but just thought it best that you knew." Mick told her.

He was pleased to see Joy's face light up with excitement. He hadn't seen her look that excited since they left high school. They had no children, they were planning to wait until they were just two or three years older.

Both were now twenty two.

They had no plans for the future, but they had plans for that weekend.

"In Calais, does anyone speak English?" Joy asked, curling up to him.

"It's a perfect blend of French and English culture, so I expect that they probably do."

Mick was happy to see Joy smile, it made him feel warm. He loved his wife more with every passing second.

Joy loved him, she thought her heart would burst with it, but every day, her love grew.

They fell asleep like that.

(At the hotel.)

They had just checked in. Joy spotted the restaurant and she nearly fainted. There were red and white chairs, what looked like crystal glasses, shining silverware, tea candles in red glasses. It had a food bar. Joy absolutely loved that.

Their room was number 47 and Joy was fascinated. She saw a kitchen with a white light bit of the ceiling that came two or three feet away from the kitchen counter.

The furniture was a green/brown shade, looking wonderful in that room that had a brown laminate floor and cream walls, wooden border and light cocoa base of the wall.

Their bedroom stunned her.

She and Mick had a white bed, walls the same as in the living room, the same floor, but they had a cabinet at the foot of their bed with some walking space at least. Their wardrobe was on the far wall.

They had a beautiful room.

She saw the bathroom. All of it was sparkling white. They had a bath/shower in one. (I don't know if that's weird or not, but whatever.) They had a bright white toilet, black tiles on the floor, window in front of a sink.

It was gorgeous.

They didn't do much over the weekend, shopped in the designer stores, they had spas, they played in the arcade and swam in the nearest pool.

(Back in England.)

Willow and Alfie were watching their babies sleep.

"It's so weird, isn't it?" Willow mused.

"What is?" Alfie was confused.

"The fact that it doesn't seem like yesterday these two little ones were born and now here they are, almost seven months old." Willow said, looking at her twins.

"I know. That is kinda odd, but also what time does to you when you have kids, goes by twice as fast." Alfie said, kissing Willow's hair.

They wrapped themselves together, their babies between them and they joined them in sleeping.

(Monday Morning.)

Joy woke up at half past seven in her bed at home. She poked Mick in the side.

"Wake up, we're gonna be late for work." She said.

"Stuff work. I'm too tired, Joy." He mumbled.

"I'll get the ice." She threatened.

Mick jumped out of bed. "I'm up!" He yelled, then had his usual five minute shower, two of which involved drying and dressing.

Joy had a six minute wash, dry, dress. Then she made breakfast for him, cereal, toast, coffee, bacon and sausage, orange juice.

After that, it was a kiss, then into their cars for work.

That evening, Joy was home first, having to do their after work snack.

She was going to make them a curry for supper.

Mick came in, kissed her and said "Joy, I love you and I missed you. Come here, you little beauty."

She smiled as they hugged, kissed then had their snack. The same things happened every day, but Joy found it came to her as if it was all new.

They had their snack, Mick watched TV, Joy starting on the curry, then she sat next to him for a while while her diced beef slowly cooked.

When she'd finally finished it, they ate it at the table, then went to watch the news and Emmerdale. Then Coronation Street.

Their own friends from that street knew everyone, and they often just dropped by for a cup of tea and a chat.

The two were enjoying some After Eights, when a knock startled them. Joy told Mick to keep out the After Eights, then she opened the door.

It was their neighbour, Agnes, come for a cup of tea.

She usually did on a Monday. She hugged both of them, then they sat down, Joy giving them drinks.

Agnes told them all about what her dog had done to her garden and how it was hurting her. Joy knew how she felt, Joy gardened too.

Mick helped and knew exactly what Agnes meant. Mick was also the one who had to wash the cars, clean the attic out.

Then Agnes said "Are you going to have children soon?"

She was in her sixties, her only son was now forty and he had two kids. One was twenty, one was sixteen.

The twenty year old had a kid, age two. She was on her own, though.

Agnes had never met her grand kids, due to a row between her son and his dad, who had died just before Mick and Joy arrived on the scene.

Her grand kids didn't know she existed, so neither did her great grand kid.

Joy and Mick knew the entire story.

But that question had them jumping to it.

"Agnes, not yet. We've said this before, we're still waiting a few years before we have any kids." Joy said.

"I never really agreed on that on- Ow, Joy!" Mick said, Joy's arm flicking out and catching him in the ribs.

"Well, you kids just let me know when you do decide to have some. I'm sure I could see about getting some of Jamie's old things, they're still like new."

The conversation continued for a while before Mick and Joy got a bit tired. Agnes went home, knowing that she needed to sleep too.

The young couple fell asleep on the sofa, then woke around three in the morning then went straight to bed.

Mick was out like a light. Joy lay awake most of the early morning, considering what Agnes said.

Was she right? Could Joy even consider a baby now? Would she?

.

.

.

**This chapter is for bs13, who requested Moy. Hope you enjoyed this. Everyone around here know the drill, but in case of any first timers, review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

House Of Pressure. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Dancing was something Patricia had always hated. She'd never liked it. It made her feel stupid. It made her self conscious.

She hated parties.

So when her housemother threw a Halloween party, Patricia couldn't help but feel ill.

Patricia didn't sleep all the night before Halloween.

Amber grabbed her six hours before the party and made her dress up.

Nina wore a black dress, white face paint and glow in the dark coating over it, then fake blood covered fangs.

Joy wore a bloodstained wedding dress and fake gashes across her face and throat, her hair up.

Mara was dressed in a Frankenstein's Bride dress, her hair gelled up and extended with white. She was painted a pale green with a bolt to her neck.

Amber herself was dressed in an Anne Boleyn dress and it looked like she had her head in her hands.

Patricia groaned.

"No, Amber, no. I'm not going to this freakish party Trudy set up just so that she could find some guy to flirt with. Just STOP!"

Amber forced her friend to dress up.

She gave her extensions from dark red to black, to make her hair look darkly dip dyed.

The blonde painted Patricia's face red, with black eyeliner and mascara.

Then she forced her into a red dress and a black cape with black heels.

Sparkly red devil horns and a matching trident.

Then she showed her what she looked like in the mirror.

Patricia hated how she looked, because it was Halloween-y. And she hated it.

At the party, she sat at a table, drinking the "Brain Juice". AKA, spiked marshmallow juice. Eddie had wanted her to be a little drunk, so he spiked her drinks when she wasn't looking.

Eventually, he got her to the dance floor.

Teenage Dream came on and Eddie twirled Patricia around.

Trudy watched with pride, a little drunk herself. She was with some man, dancing in a corner with him.

Eddie and Patricia were dancing wildly.

Patricia said "Eddie, I hate dancing."

He smiled. "It all just looks alternative."

She rolled her eyes. "No it doesn't, Eddie, you wanna keep me on this stupid dance floor, let me go sit down."

"You're not gonna stay if you don't wanna, which leads me to think you do wanna dance."

She smacked him across the face and ran out of there, gagging.

After the party, Joy found her gagging over the toilet, being sick.

"Eddie poisoned me!" Patricia said, between retches.

Joy stared in horror at her friend.

.

.

.

**OK, little filler chapter. Some Peddie for everyone. Random idea I thought of as I was writing. Hope it was OK. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	43. Chapter 43

House Of Lonesome. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mara was alone in the house, Jerome was working. She just needed a cuddle. They hadn't cuddled since he got this new job and was asleep the moment he got in the house, out the moment he woke and never had enough time to snuggle his wife.

Mara had visited all her other friends, all of them, cuddled up close.

She'd visited Patricia and Eddie, with their newborn son, Devin.

She'd visited Fabian and Nina, with their daughters, Ada and Achlys.

She'd visited Amber and Aaron with their child, Derek.

Then she'd been to visit Willow and Alfie, with their twins Lily and Ash.

She'd visited Jasper, Trudy and Amada and the new little addition, Tyler. He was only two days old.

Mara desperately wanted her own child, but she never had Jerome to herself. He was always working or sleeping, he never had time for her. He refused to book a holiday just so he could have a little bit of time to spend with his wife.

Mara complained in her mind, wishing at Jerome, mentally, to just book himself a few days off.

Mara picked up her mobile and called her new friend, who was living five streets away.

(Morgan: Normal. Mara:_ Italics._)

Lo lo?

_Morgan, it's Mara._

Yo, Mara! How it going, girl?

_Um._

OK, what'd he do, when'd he do it and do you need girl time?

_Morgan, you know me so well. He's been too busy working so he's over tired and sleeps when he's home, we never have time together and he refuses to book a holiday. What do I do?_

You get your skinny bum down my house, right now, I take you out, then I tell you what you do.

_Morgan Riley Reese, you are the best friend a girl can have! Be there in ten._

You better be, Clarke.

(End Call.)

Mara shoved on a pair of knee-length artistically shredded light blue gold-studded denim shorts and a black My Chemical Romance band shirt with her high heeled boots.

She went to visit Morgan.

As usual, Morgan had My Chemical Romance, Teenagers belting out.

"SO DARKEN YOUR CLOTHES, OR STRIKE A VIOLENT POSE, MAYBE THEY'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!" Morgan sang loudly, whipping her skinny little form around her incredibly large bedroom.

Mara waved at the twenty year old.

"Hey. Where're your parents?"

Morgan flipped her red, pink and blue streaked hair.

"Out. I have this ditch to myself for the next six weeks!"

She changed the iPod album to Tri-Polar by Sick Puppies and danced to War.

Mara joined in, then they got ready to go to the shops.

Morgan sighed at the length of Mara's hair.

"Want a trim?" Morgan asked. Her dream was to be a Goth/punk stylist when she got her A-level.

"Sure." Mara agreed.

Morgan had red rib length hair, painted with pink and blue chalk to make it look dip dyed blue with pink streaks. She had hooped earrings with hand crafted skulls hanging from them.

She wore a black shirt, like Mara's, but tighter, and artistically ripped, full length light blue-grey skinny jeans with studded pockets.

Up one ear, she had tiny loops.

She wore spiky bracelets and a spiked choker and high heeled boots. The tops of her boots disappeared under her jeans.

Her makeup made her look seriously pale and her eyeliner was thin and black, heavy mascara, dark purple lipstick and she had black nails.

Morgan forced Mara into her en-suite bathroom, with all the paraphernalia of a hairdressers and beauty salon, then a shower, a toilet and a sink with some fancy squirt-y hand wash.

There was a chair in front of a counter with a giant mirror above it, a hairdresser's hair-washing sink behind the chair.

Morgan smiled at her friend, putting her in a face mask and a cucumber slice over her eyes. Then she forced her to lie back and she washed Mara's hair, while instructing Mara to put her feet in a foot massaging tray and each hand in smaller versions of her foot tray.

She used a new kind of shampoo and conditioner, then she went to blow dry it. As soon as it was dry, Morgan pushed Mara's chair forward so that she could fit her little body between the sink and Mara's head, and she had some room for Mara's hair to fall when it was cut.

She cut Mara's hair to her shoulders, then put some sky blue dye on the ends and went to get the mask and cucumber off her friend's face.

Mara enjoyed it all. Morgan worked on Mara's makeup.

She gave her a paler skin tone, darker lips, eyeliner and mascara.

Morgan moved to Mara's hair afterward and told her to relax. Then she washed the dye out of Mara's hair. This was the kind of stuff people had done every six months in a hairdresser's.

Morgan did Mara's hair for free and it was blue at the ends.

Morgan blow dried it all over again, then moved the dye to the front of Mara's hair. She dyed the front of Mara's hair blue, then painted her fingernails and toenails black.

When she'd washed out the front of the dye and dried it, she cut it into a fringe.

She got out a tattoo pen set and got Mara's arm, then tattooed a red heart on her inner wrist. In black, she tattooed a pretty banner that said "I AM AMAZING!"

Mara didn't open her eyes to see what was causing that pain.

Morgan sprayed Mara in so much perfume, it hurt their noses, but it smelled really good.

_Yes, come on!_ Morgan thought, seeing her friend change radically.

She made Mara dress in tighter clothes almost exactly what she had been wearing.

That's when she finally let Mara see who she was now.

Mara gasped at her new self.

She looked like another Morgan. It shocked her in a good way.

The two went shopping and Morgan bought Mara a load of new things that Mara could use to shock Jerome senseless.

They looked fantastic, like sisters, almost. Both of them were small, not a lot to them. But they definitely had guys staring.

The girls looked sixteen.

They sang along to Muse, Super Massive Black Hole.

That made everyone in the building stare as they danced along, twirling and singing.

They had a girly sleepover.

Jerome worried when his wife didn't turn up home all night. He suspected she'd be with Morgan, so he reckoned on her being OK, but it didn't stop him worrying about her.

He tried calling around, but the two girls had left the phones off the hooks.

Jasper had answered the phone, but Jerome had heard Trudy giggling at the telly and no children noises, so he said he was sorry and that he'd just wondered if they'd seen Mara that day, but nothing.

He called Patricia and Eddie, but all he got was a row. Not what he wanted to hear and most of their words weren't repeatable.

He tried Willow and Alfie, but they both were unavailable.

He tried Amber and Aaron, but they were busy with some crazy famous rich people things, so he didn't think they'd seen her either.

He tried Fabian and Nina, but nothing from them, they'd seen her five days before.

He tried going round to his and Mara's friends, but no such reply. She just wasn't with anyone at all.

He tried Morgan's home, but all he heard was My Chemical Romance.

Usual Morgan things. Typical. He knocked and a laughing Morgan answered.

"What is it, Jay?" The crazy redhead asked.

"Is Mara there?" He asked.

"Ya, course. She's staying the night. Ain't ya meant to be sleeping?" Morgan asked, sounding kind of drunk to Jerome.

"Yeah. Just tell her that I'm on holiday for the next week." He said. "See you, Moggy."

She laughed. "Right, Jay, I'll tell her. See ya."

"Bye."

He left and sighed. Morgan and Mara were knocking back Strongbow and vodka and pineapple Sourz.

They laughed, drunk, when Morgan cracked a joke.

"Why did Sophie keep a wire in the backseat of her car?"

Mara giggled drunkenly. "No idea, Morgan, go on."

"In case she locked her keys inside."

The two cracked up.

Sophie was Morgan's older sister, who was twenty five. She was a blonde, very skinny with princess looks. But she couldn't pass a single test. She failed sixty drivers' tests before passing.

"Why does Sophie have the most adult-like face in Year Nine?" Morgan slurred.

"Dunno." Mara sang drunkenly.

"Because she's twenty five." Then she added "Oh, and Jay asked me to tell you he's on holiday for a week."

"Oh, good for him." Mara said, not really in comprehension of that.

They sang along to some songs, Morgan exchanging a few lyrics for some ruder ones.

Mara giggled insanely at the lyrics her friend made up. They spent all night singing madly.

Even Mara's friend up on her street heard it. They called Morgan's home to hear the two girls have a pillow fight and batter each other, squealing.

Next door to Morgan, people were having a hard time sleeping. They just couldn't do it.

They tried telling Morgan and Mara themselves. Mara was so drunk, she just cackled and Morgan told them to get lost and let her have some fun.

The next day, they went out after lunch to get more drinks and food. Then they had another party, this time inviting the whole block and seriously wrecking Morgan's home.

The weekend parties kept up, everyone in the street overtired and had serious hangovers.

By the time Mr and Mrs Reese got home, everyone in the street, including their twenty year old daughter, were unconscious among a serious wreck through the house. Loud music blared and Morgan woke.

She saw her parents and cursed.

"Mum, Dad, I can explain..." She started.

"MORGAN RILEY REESE, LOOK AT THE BOMBSHELL YOU CAUSED!" Her mother screeched. "YOU ARE GETTING YOUR OWN HOME VERY SOON, YOU DESTROY THAT!"

Morgan did a standing back flip in celebration.

Mara was curled up to Jerome in their home.

"Your hair looks so beautiful. Why did you dye it?" Jerome asked her.

"I didn't. Morgan did. She's talented."

"Apparently she's gonna be in some deep muck now for a long time, she wrecked her mother's perfectly kept house."

"Well, we can offer her a space here." Mara said. Jerome looked at her in horror.

.

.

.

**Wow, that was fun to write. And now you've met Morgan. She can be a loose wire.**

**Morgan: HEY! Shut it, you!**

**Me: Yeah. Anyway, hope this was up to scratch-**

**Morgan: Yeah, that was fun, can we do that again?**

**Me: Not yet, be quiet!**

***Morgan zips mouth.***

**Me: Good. Anyway, hope that was up to scratch. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	44. Chapter 44

House Of Meeting. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Jerome, Mara and Morgan went to babysit for Jasper and Trudy.

Trudy was only expecting Jerome and Mara, but she was shocked to see Morgan there too.

"Hello, my lovelies. Who is your friend?" She asked, politely.

Morgan grinned at her.

"Hey! I'm Morgan Reese. I'm sixteen and here to help babysit your little cuties. Now, come here, you look like someone who loves hugs."

Morgan smothered a very surprised Trudy in a massive hug.

Jasper said "Who is this random female hugging my wife?"

Morgan grabbed him too.

"Who is this random female hugging my wife and me?" Jasper asked, even more confused.

"I am Morgan Reese and I like to hug people." Morgan announced, kissing each of them on the cheeks.

They looked at her in surprise, then at Jerome and Mara.

Trudy was first to recover herself.

"Oh, well, it's lovely to meet you, my darling. Have Jerome and Mara told you who we are or have they decided to just let you know you're babysitting?"

"Nope, I have no idea who you are."

Jasper stood staring, wondering what kind of lunatic goes about hugging random strangers.

Trudy shot him a look he couldn't miss, and smiled at Morgan.

"This is my husband, Jasper. Jazz, stop staring like an idiot." Trudy scolded him. "And I'm Trudy. Jazz, is there something wrong?!"

Morgan saw him stare and smiled.

"It's OK, ma'am." Morgan grinned.

Trudy gave Jasper a smack in the ribs. He didn't notice. Trudy sighed in pure frustration and shoved him hard out of the house.

"I left instr- MARA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR?!" Trudy screamed.

"Morgan dip dyed it. There you go. Anyway, you left what?"

"Instructions on how to deal with Amada and Tyler. Now, Maddie's teething, so she wakes up for Calpol in the night quite a bit. I've left bottles for them both in the fridge. Maddie needs one once every four hours and a nappy change once every three. Ty needs a bottle every hour and a nappy change every one and a half. Remember to make sure they don't have wind, or they can't sleep."

Jasper had recovered a little bit and said "The rest is on her instruction sheet. Come on, Squirmy, let's go."

Trudy said "You little loves help yourselves to anything in the fridge. We'll see you all later."

The two left.

Morgan bounced around. "Well, you know what to do. Do either of them drink?"

Jerome said "Trudy used to, on occasion, before she was pregnant with Amada. Jasper does some weekends, when he has nothing better to do. They went out before they were gonna be parents, and came home raving drunk once or twice a month."

Morgan helped them to three vodkas.

"Right, well. If they do, we do. And all of us are of age, right?"

Jerome said "You're 16! How are you of age?!"

"Legally, people can drink alcohol aged 16. I'm actually twenty, ta very much, dude. So it's totally legal and has been for two years." Morgan grinned.

The three of them helped themselves to drinks, then Morgan found some Bacardi stuff.

They went on a serious drunk mess. Mara refused after her third glass, but she was feeling queasy. She kept an eye on the babies, while Jerome and Morgan got raving drunk.

Morgan was singing "Raise Your Glass" by P!nk. Jerome joined in and they used more curse words than there originally were.

She had pale features, even without her foundation, a very straight nose, full lips, big eyes, her chin had a very rounded point. She was small all over.

At the restaurant, a very sleepy Trudy was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"What the matter, Squirmy?" Jasper asked, slightly drunk himself.

"Nothing much, my love." She said, her voice cracking with exhaustion.

"Something. You look like you're gonna pass out." He said, taking hold of her hand.

"Mm. Just very sleepy.I'll be OK." She pretended she had matchsticks holding her eyes open.

Jasper got her home without any serious incident. She got pretty tired and he felt bad that he'd kept her out so long. He kissed her cheek as he stopped outside their home.

"OK, you beautiful squirmy, let's get you to bed. You're so cute." He said, getting out.

She unbuckled herself and got out of the car, just to almost fall asleep. Jasper caught her and carried her to their room.

He was too busy fussing over his sleepy wife to hear the two singing drunks, and she was totally zonked out.

Mara told Jasper that his kids were safe, clean, well fed, wind-free and sleeping. She got her husband and best friend out of the house and they all went to get drunk some more.

They all had incredibly bad hangovers the next day, but Mara still got out of bed to answer the phone.

Trudy's voice bubbled through.

"Hello, my lovely! Are you all three alright?"

"Yeah. The other two got mad raving drunk at your place last night. I left two hundred quid for you, to compensate for everything they drank. And your kids are adorable."

"I know they are. And why did you want to compensate for all that alcohol? We told you to help yourselves! Actually, Jazz drank quite a bit when we got home and he's in bed. He woke up with a throbbing headache. So I gave him a lemon cordial and some paracetamol, then told him to sleep. He wasn't best pleased though, all those bottles everywhere."

Trudy sounded like she was having some fun of her own, cartoons playing in the background.

"Sorry, love, Maddie and Ty are watching their cartoons. Anyway, shall I come over and give you your money today or will you all be alright to collect it?"

"It's really OK, Trudy, Jasper gave it to us last night." Mara told her.

"Did he? Did he give you that hundred and twenty, forty pounds for each of you?" She asked.

"Yes, Trudy, he did. Though the other two were passed out for the night when I went to give it to them."

Mara felt bad about lying to Trudy, especially when she was just being nice. But she really didn't want her to give away her money.

"Aw, darling. So would you like to come over? Today? I'd love to be able to have a proper conversation with you. But if you're busy, it can always wait for another day."

"Uh, I think I'll be sorting Jay and Moggy out today. They got drunk at yours, like I mentioned, then we all went on to a bar and they just drank themselves silly. So I reckon I'll be very busy today."

"Oh, OK, love." Mara heard her friend's disappointment. "When will you be free?"

"Uh, I don't know. I think... maybe... Friday?" Mara said, running to her calendar. "Yup, Friday. Because today, I'm gonna be Doctor Mara. Tomorrow, I have a dental appointment because I need a root canal. Wednesday, Jerome's got a work meeting and Morgan's going to a Spanish class, so I'll be doing the driving and shopping. Thursday, the car's in for an M.O.T. so that's not fabulous. Saturday to next Monday, I have Amber and Aaron staying the night with their kids."

Trudy's disappointment rang clear in every syllable.

"Oh, right. Well, we're busy Friday. I'm in the hospital that day. Jazz has to take Maddie and Ty to his mum's while I'm there. Is next Tuesday OK with you?"

"Um. I think... No. Moggy has a shopping spree with her friends, Jerome's got golf and I've got the job of driving them here, there and everywhere and I'll also be needing to tidy up the house after Amber and Aaron's kid's been here."

"Ah. Right. Well, what days do you have free?"

Mara sensed that Trudy really wanted to see her properly.

"Uh, I'm pretty much tied up for the next two weeks. Um... I think I'm free the fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth of next month. And the twenty first, twenty ninth and the thirtieth."

"I'm away with my family from the fifth to the ninth. The 21st I can't do, Jazz has a dental appointment. The 29th I have our car booked in for it's M.O.T.. I only have the thirtieth that we can both settle on."

Mara said "Well, I'll see you then. Providing we don't suffer a serious heart attack on that particular day."

Trudy chuckled weakly. "I really hope that happens to neither of us."

"Me too. And I can tell you're unhappy with the fact that it's gonna be over a month until we see each other again."

"Just a little. I can survive." Trudy sounded on the verge of tears.

"Aw, don't cry. It's not the end of the world. You just need a girls' day out. Maybe I can have them fixed up by this afternoon. Then I can steal you and take you out on a girls' day."

"That sounds lovely, but don't go out of your way, love." Trudy said.

"When it's for someone who loves me this much, I'm never going out of my way." Mara told her, sweetly.

Then Mara heard a new voice. "Trudy, hang up. I need a word with you."

"I have to go, love. If it's possible, I'll see you later."

"See you, Trudes."

She imagined what could be happening to her friend at that particular moment and the sights she saw were just her talking and eventually being kissed.

In reality, it was much worse.

"Who was on the phone, Trudy?" Jasper asked her.

"It was Mara. I just wanted to make sure she got the money we were going to pay her, Jerome and Morgan for babysitting." Trudy said.

"And you're sure of that? Why were you arranging to meet 'Mara'?" Jasper said, Trudy heard the air quotes around Mara's name.

"Because I want to have a proper girl-to-girl talk with her. I know you hate the talk of girly things like feelings and secrets, so I asked a friend over."

"There's no secret man that you're discussing with her, is there?" Jasper asked, getting mad.

"No. Jazzy, you know I take you and our wedding vows seriously. I could never sneak about and go with other men behind your back. I love _you,_ nobody else."

"You sound so sincere. Why don't I believe it?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I'm telling you the truth. Jazzy, have I ever told you a lie?" She asked.

"No, but I've heard stories about you with men. You were with Victor for quite a while. You went with my friend's brother. We met, you and I dated for a little while. We never really finished that. And you went on a date with Victor, and flirted with Mr Frobisher-Smythe. You were still in a relationship."

"In my defense, Jazz, you left and I took that to be a breakup. So technically, no I wasn't in a relationship."

"Did we agree to stop dating?" He asked her.

"Not in the verbal sense, but you did leave, so that was a breakup." She stated.

"Trudy, this is why I don't believe what you said to me. You think that a nonverbal leaving was a breakup and that you could date. Well, that makes me believe that you do secretly date."

"Jazz, I promised you my eternal faith and so help me, that's what I'll give to you. Even if you left me now, I would never date another man. Because you're the only one for me."

As if on cue, someone rang their door bell. Jasper answered it and saw a bunch of flowers with a note attached.

"_For Trudy. Thank you so much for what you did. I'll love you forever. G. x._"

He glared at that note then shoved it at his startled wife.

"And you claim you've never cheated! Who is this man?!" Jasper shouted at her.

"He's an old man who used to look after me when I was little! I went to visit, see if there was anything he needed doing that he couldn't do! Jasper, he's eighty seven! I only went and tidied up his house and garden, cooked him a meal and sorted out his wheelchair! I was just helping out, nothing bad or disloyal happened, that's why he's thanking me! He was like my grandpa when I was little."

Tears streamed over her face.

"Stop your whining. You're a nightmare for it. Why would an old man who hasn't seen you in years tell you he loves you for no reason other than doing a few odd jobs?!"

"I don't know! But there is nothing to hurt our marriage going on, I promise you!" She sobbed. "I don't understand what I've done that's bad enough to make you shout at me like this."

"You stupid girl! You should know what happened." He shouted, not noticing that their little children had curled in a corner and she was about ready to do the same.

The kids started crying quietly at the sight of their mother crying and their father shouting at her.

"Well, I don't, Jasper. You should let me be." She glanced over her shoulder. "The kids are crying. Just leave it until a time when the kids aren't with us, you're scaring them."

"That's irrelevant. Point being, you are sneaking about and this needs to be dealt with!" He told her, loudly.

Their children watched fearfully.

"If you dare to raise your hand to me, I'm taking my children and I'm leaving you. Then we really will have split up and I'll get a divorce. Take your pick."

Trudy's sudden stand made Jasper consider. Did he truly want to lose his wife and his children?

.

.

.

**Well, there you are. Little bit crazy, but that's up to you to decide. What should happen? Review or PM me with any ideas or comments. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

House Of Outing. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mara, Jerome, Nina, Fabian and Morgan were all sat in a park. Morgan was playing games with Bliss, Fabian and Nina's one year old. Well, they were 'wrestling'. Like Morgan was laughing, holding Bliss above her. And Bliss was giggling, looking down at the leaf, grass and mud covered, tiny woman.

Mara smiled. "Is Bliss always that easy, Nina?"

"No. She's a royal nightmare at night. She bounces in her cradle, runs all over the show when trying to dress her, she won't sit still." Nina said, shaking her head at Bliss fondly.

Morgan heard. She laughed. "Are you like that, pet? I bet you just wanna play. Wanna play running games with old Auntie Moggy?"

Bliss squealed. The two of them went running.

Jerome said "Honestly, Morgan is a one year old herself."

Fabian laughed. "Seconded. I've never seen a twenty year old do anything like that. She's small for twenty."

Mara said, seriously "Actually, she's twenty one in four days. And she's had a pretty awful life."

Nina gasped softly. "How awful are we talking?"

Mara said "She was living on crisps and alcohol by the time she was fourteen, bad. Now, she's an alcoholic, totally addicted."

Fabian said "What, like Jasper? Has to have at least three glasses every weekend?"

Jerome said "No, she has to have thirty three bottles at weekend, two glasses of vodka a day. But she has them in the evening, so she has the entire day to have fun."

Nina said "Have you guys considered rehab?"

Mara shook her head. "We can't. It's Morgan's choice. Anyway, Fabian, your godfather. How are him and his family?"

Fabian said "I went to drop off their new car, last one failed M.O.T., and Jasper looked all worn out and says Trudy's not talking to him. She's holed up in a blanket and cushion den in a corner with their kids, snuggling."

Nina nodded sadly. "She won't answer the phone, she's not even poked out of the den to see anyone else. Just her kids."

Mara said "Aw, that's sad. Why's she hiding?"

Jerome laughed. "She probably didn't do as Jasper asked and now she's holed herself up until she gathers up enough courage to say she's sorry. Women like that belong in the kitchen."

Mara stamped on his foot. Jerome watched Morgan run like a mentalist with Bliss, intentionally tripping over her own two feet when Bliss did.

Nina said "Well, I went to see them, she murmured 'Mara, Moggy?' But she heard my voice and stayed curled away. To me, it seems like she really wants you to go over, Mara. With Morgan. Why do you guys call her Moggy? It makes it sound like you're talking to a cat. Moggy!"

"Well, she doesn't like Mog or Morg. Mog makes her feel like a witch out of a storybook for babies, Morg makes her think of funeral homes. She likes cats, so her nickname was Moggy. She refused to go by Riley after watching The Twilight Saga: Eclipse, with that kid, Riley Biers in it." Jerome stated.

Morgan whirled back, Bliss gurgling in her pale hands.

"...Freak until the day, until the dawn. Freak all through the night till the early morn." Morgan sang.

They looked at the dark girl with the blue rib-length dip dye.

"You know the Sugababes?" Jerome asked, wide eyed.

"Just that one. It's awesome. I prefer My Chemical Romance, Sick Puppies and Simple Plan. Though I do like Pink and Avril Lavigne. I like Britney Spears, oh, and Meatloaf. So I was singing the Sugababes: Freak Like Me. She loved it."

Morgan sang it over.

Fabian and Nina looked at the tiny little woman singing with amazement. They didn't know a tiny little woman like her could hold the much volume and tune.

Then Mara poked Jerome. "Come on, Jay, we have to get home."

Nina poked Fabian. "We've said we'll see Jasper and Trudy. Come on."

Morgan said "Please, can I take Blissful while you guys visit Jasper and Trudy? I live with Jerome and Mara. This little cutie is so sweet... I can't get enough of her!" Morgan sounded breathlessly happy.

Fabian looked to Nina. Nina replied "Um. See, Maddie and Ty like playing with Bliss. But... OK, if you really must."

Morgan sighed. "I understand, y'know, if you'd rather take her with you. I'd never let someone I just met take one of mine."

Nina studied the girl. "You've sort of proved that you'd be able to look after her. Sure. You take her."

Morgan's entire face lit up. "Really?!"

Nina nodded. Fabian smiled at her.

Morgan gave a squeal-y giggle. "Yay! Thank you!"

She kissed them both on the cheeks.

Jerome and Mara were kissing, making a scene. Morgan kicked each in the ankles.

"Hey! C'mon! No more kiss-kiss scenes, please! Wait til you have a room!" She giggled. When they made no intent to leave, Morgan nicked a car key. "Right. I'll drive myself home."

Nina said "You have a license?"

Morgan shook her head. "Nope." Then she whispered "It's fine, I'm not really driving. I'm gonna walk it. Could you guys drive it away from here, make it look like I did?"

She threw the key to them. Fabian caught it and the two of them ran off to the car park.

Fabian drove Jerome's car to their home, Morgan in the back, laughing, Bliss on her lap.

He gave Morgan the keys after he locked up, then said "Right. I'm gonna jog it back. Nina can't drive. I'd better hurry."

Morgan gave him fifty quid, the money she'd saved up.

"Here. For driving me about. And helping pull this off. Coolest prank ever."

They laughed.

Mara and Jerome got back, soaking wet. They weren't happy with Morgan at all.

"That honestly wasn't funny, Morgan." A soaked Mara said, furiously.

Jerome said in disgust "Ditto Mara. Why would you pull something like that?"

Morgan said "I'm sorry, guys, but I was eager to get home and I was tired."

They rolled their eyes.

Mara said "Not good enough, Morgan. You could have waited or asked Fabian and Nina to drop you off at the end of our street on the way to see Jasper and Trudy."

Morgan said "I know. I'm sorry." Then she took Bliss upstairs, to play games up there. Eventually, they heard soft sobs, but not from Bliss.

She was sleeping on Morgan's bed, snoring happily.

Morgan was under a dark blue and purple hand knitted blanket and a matching hand stuffed pillow, with a specially knitted teddy. She had a purple hand-sewn handkerchief, which she used to mop herself up.

Mara went to talk to her, after showering, drying and dressing.

"Moggy?" Mara whispered. "Can I come in?"

"No, Bliss is sleeping. I'm staying right here." Morgan sounded like she was in no distress at all.

"Well, I'm making hot chocolate. Do you want any?" Mara asked, gently.

"No, thanks, Mars. I'm not really that thirsty." _And I have chocolate brandy in here._ Morgan thought.

"OK, you come down when you're ready." Mara told her, trying to be sweet.

Morgan listened for a few minutes, then sobbed softly to get all her emotion out, without any interruption.

Downstairs, Jerome and Mara were kissing again. Neither of them had any control over themselves.

At Jasper and Trudy's home, Fabian was talking to Jasper, while Nina tried to get Trudy to talk.

"Trudy, come on." Nina coaxed. "I don't understand, what's so scary?"

Trudy whimpered something.

"What? Trudy, I don't understand." Nina spoke softly.

"She say Dada scawe hew. She scawed she gun upset hi." A baby girl's voice.

"But by hiding out, Trudy, you're upsetting him." Nina coaxed quietly.

"At least in here, he can't hit me." She said softly.

"What?! He hits you?!" Nina lost all softness and composure and shouted.

Jasper and Fabian looked at Nina.

She glared at Jasper. "DO YOU HIT HER?!" She screamed at him.

Fabian looked at his godfather in shock. "Jasper?"

Jasper looked uncomfortable. "This is really none of your business, either of you."

"Trudy, come out of there, now." Nina told her. "Come on."

Nina pulled Trudy and her children out. "Right. Come on, all three of you."

She took the kids in one arm, Trudy on another and yanked them upstairs.

Nina packed a suitcase each for them and got Trudy to carry one, called Fabian up and asked him to carry two more and then she dragged Trudy out.

"But... Jazz?" Trudy said.

"Never mind, Trudy, get in the car. We're not having it where you can be hurt. Come on." Nina told her, pushing her in.

They drove to their home. They got Trudy into a room with her two babies.

"When will I see Jazz again?" Trudy asked, nervously.

"When we know for sure he won't hurt you again. Now, I have to go get my baby. I let Morgan look after her." Nina said.

"Right." Trudy said. "No worries, we'll still be here when you get back."

Nina said "I know you will, I'm making Fabian stay here as your guard."

Trudy mentally cursed. "OK."

Nina went to visit Jerome, Mara and Morgan, to get her baby back.

Jerome said "Moggy's in her room, refusing to leave."

Nina went to get Bliss.

"Morgan? Is she in there with you?" Nina asked.

Morgan opened the door and gave Nina the baby, then closed the door.

"Thanks, Morgan." Nina said.

Morgan said "Sure." Nina heard the sound of an opening bottle and gulping noises.

It sounded like Morgan was drinking again.

Jerome and Mara said goodbye to their friend before kissing each other's faces off again.

Nina was home soon, with Fabian. She checked in on Trudy, seeing her looking out of the window, her children sleeping in the bed.

"Hey, Trudy." She said. The dark-skinned woman looked at Nina in the dark.

"Hello, love. I just wanted to see what your street was like." Trudy said.

"Anytime you like, Trudes. You know, we only brought you here because you were being bullied. We can't have any problems, you're already sensitive, without being hurt."

Trudy smiled weakly. "I know. I appreciate it, love, really. But I feel bad about Jazz. He can't work an oven or a toaster. He has a fight with a microwave."

"I know. But he has to learn if he wants to survive until he can treat you nicely. If he comes back and swears he'll treat you right, on his life, then you can go with him if you like. But if he can survive a month, then you can file a divorce and find someone who'll treat you nicely."

Trudy nodded. "Thank you, love. That's helpful."

Nina nodded back. "Will you be OK to come down for supper or do you need a tray?"

"Whichever doesn't inconvenience you. I can't impose on you." She said.

"Oh, Trudes. Don't be daft. You're here to live properly. You're not inconveniencing anyone or imposing on anything." Nina told her with a light chuckle, walking over to hug her.

Trudy sighed. "OK. Thank you, my lovely."

"It's the least I could do. You did all the same stuff for me. You helped me, kept me fed, made sure I was healthy, protected me. So now, it's your turn for all of that."

Trudy felt guilty, but at the same time, she felt happy.

.

.

.

**OK, there's another chapter. Hope this was up to standard. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	46. Chapter 46

House Of Flashback. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot. This chapter is M. You have been warned.**)

Trudy couldn't sleep. She was trying, but the memory of that night, when Jasper had got mad at her kept popping into her memory and keeping her awake.

*_ "Who was on the phone, Trudy?" Jasper asked me._

_"It was Mara. I just wanted to make sure she got the money we were going to pay her, Jerome and Morgan for babysitting." I said._

_"And you're sure of that? Why were you arranging to meet 'Mara'?" Jasper said and I heard the air quotes around Mara's name._

_"Because I want to have a proper girl-to-girl talk with her. I know you hate the talk of girly things like feelings and secrets, so I asked a friend over."_

_"There's no secret man that you're discussing with her, is there?" Jasper asked, getting mad._

_"No. Jazzy, you know I take you and our wedding vows seriously. I could never sneak about and go with other men behind your back. I love you, nobody else."_

_"You sound so sincere. Why don't I believe it?" He asked me._

_"I don't know, but I'm telling you the truth. Jazzy, have I ever told you a lie?" I asked._

_"No, but I've heard stories about you with men. You were with Victor for quite a while. You went with my friend's brother. We met, you and I dated for a little while. We never really finished that. And you went on a date with Victor, and flirted with Mr Frobisher-Smythe. You were still in a relationship."_

_He had a point, but so did I._

_"In my defense, Jazz, you left and I took that to be a breakup. So technically, no I wasn't in a relationship."_

_"Did we agree to stop dating?" He asked me. I felt awkward as I remembered._

_"Not in the verbal sense, but you did leave, so that was a breakup." I stated._

_"Trudy, this is why I don't believe what you said to me. You think that a nonverbal leaving was a breakup and that you could date. Well, that makes me believe that you do secretly date."_

_"Jazz, I promised you my eternal faith and so help me, that's what I'll give to you. Even if you left me now, I would never date another man. Because you're the only one for me."_

_As if on cue, someone rang our door bell. Jasper answered it and saw a bunch of flowers with a note attached._

_"For Trudy. Thank you so much for what you did. I'll love you forever. G. x."_

_He glared at that note then shoved it at me, startling me._

_"And you claim you've never cheated! Who is this man?!" Jasper shouted at me._

_"He's an old man who used to look after me when I was little! I went to visit, see if there was anything he needed doing that he couldn't do! Jasper, he's eighty seven! I only went and tidied up his house and garden, cooked him a meal and sorted out his wheelchair! I was just helping out, nothing bad or disloyal happened, that's why he's thanking me! He was like my grandpa when I was little."_

_Tears streamed over my face._

_"Stop your whining. You're a nightmare for it. Why would an old man who hasn't seen you in years tell you he loves you for no reason other than doing a few odd jobs?!"_

_"I don't know! But there is nothing to hurt our marriage going on, I promise you!" I sobbed. "I don't understand what I've done that's bad enough to make you shout at me like this."_

_"You stupid girl! You should know what happened." He shouted, not noticing that our little children had curled in a corner and I was about ready to do the same._

_The kids started crying quietly at the sight of me crying and their father shouting at me. Or maybe they were just scared he was yelling._

_"Well, I don't, Jasper. You should let me be." I glanced over my shoulder. "The kids are crying. Just leave it until a time when the kids aren't with us, you're scaring them."_

_"That's irrelevant. Point being, you are sneaking about and this needs to be dealt with!" He told me, loudly._

_Our children watched fearfully._

_"If you dare to raise your hand to me, I'm taking my children and I'm leaving you. Then we really will have split up and I'll get a divorce. Take your pick." I told him. He considered._

_"You won't leave this house. You won't be able to." He told me, softly, as if he was just about to cuddle me close, not about to hurt me. Then he turned to our kids._

_"You! Girl, get the boy and yourself up to your room, now!" He shouted._

_"Mama..." My baby girl whimpered. _

_"Go on, precious, take your brother. I'll be up later to say goodnight." I reassured my child. She went upstairs, carrying her brother._

_"You won't ever want to be so bad again, you evil little thing." He said those mean words so softly, sweetly, if anyone else had heard it, they'd think he was coming over to kiss me._

_He grabbed me gently, so kindly, pulling me close to him. Then just as he leaned close, he slapped me across my face._

_"You're nothing but bad. I don't know what I ever saw in you!" He slapped me again, kicking my ankles to knock my legs out from under me, so I collapsed into his arms._

_At that particular moment, I was punched in the ribs. I gasped in pain and he smiled. That smile would have warmed me to the core, if I wasn't being beaten to a pulp like an egg._

_He picked me up and threw me. I hit the wall. I thanked heaven that nothing broke, and I think he did too. I don't think he'd wanted to get locked up, though he deserved it._

_He gave me a soft little touch on my arm, looking like he truly did love me. Then out of nowhere, he grabbed my arm tighter and bent it until he heard a crack. My arm was in agony. I couldn't move it, though it seemed OK._

_He even slammed the door around my ankle, trying to either break me or the door._

_I got up off the ground eventually and slapped him across the face._

_"You've really put your foot in it, this time. I'm sick of this." I whipped out my mobile and called the police._

_"Hello? Police. I'm being attacked." I started. Jasper snatched the phone and smashed it under his foot._

_"You really shouldn't have done that." He said sweetly, coming closer, as if ready to kiss me again._

_"I really should have got out of your way and told them where we are. You would have been arrested." I said._

_"Well, that won't happen, you gorgeous, evil creature. You're such a bad thing. I've never seen someone with such naughty behaviour."_

_"Look in a mirror." I said, then he pounced on me. _

_He punched my face, cutting my lips, causing a black eye and a nosebleed. He slapped my cheeks, kicked me in the legs and threw me repeatedly. _

_When he was through battering me, he threw me a packet of tissues and concealer._

_"You hide those marks. I'm not going to let you out unless you do as I tell you. And you don't say a word to anyone about this. Do you understand me?" He asked, gently. I knew better than to say no._

_"I understand." I murmured._

_"Good." He said, coming over and helping to clean me up. "You can't help being beautiful, can you? It's sweet. What you do with it is another matter. You should know better than to cheat on your husband." He told me, cleaning blood off me._

_"I never did, but I should know better than to do anything against your wishes."_*

Dawn lit up her room and Trudy knew her children would wake soon. She dressed and put on her makeup, concealing all her bruises. She didn't want her children scared of their father.

They missed him a lot. With very little memory of him, they only remembered the good times, when he'd pick them up and cuddle them. Trudy doubted her son remembered even that.

Her daughter remembered her dad and repeatedly asked Trudy where he was and if they would ever see him again.

She always replied "I don't know where he is, my love, we might see him again one day. I don't know."

She missed him, a lot. She loved him, despite what he'd done to her. But then, Trudy had always been big on second chances and he'd only hurt her the once. She reasoned it out in her mind.

Her children interrupted her silent musings, however.

"Mama, Mama, guess what me deemed ob wast might!" Her daughter burbled.

"I can't, angel. Tell Mummy." Trudy said, acting happy and warm.

"Me deem pat Dada come get us and gib ooh lots ob kisses. He say he wub ooh." Amada burbled.

"Aw, my beautiful girl. Your daddy loved you, he loved Tyler. He loved you both from the moment he knew about you."

"Dada wub ooh, Mama. He tew ooh so aw be tie." She burbled.

"Yes, he did tell me he loved me all the time, my baby. But he never really meant it. And why should he have to mean it?" Trudy said.

"He gab ooh kiss and birdie bing ooh Ty an me." Amada said, making Trudy chuckle.

"Yes, I know. That's right, Maddie-cakes. But Daddy didn't truly love Mummy. I'm sure he feels much better now."

* * *

Jasper was a wreck. His home was in ruins, greasy pizza boxes everywhere and cans of cola. He couldn't find his sofa under all the mess.

He needed his much-loved wife home. He couldn't live without her, he needed her because he loved her.

Jasper missed his kids, running about and annoying him. He loved those kids, his wife, more than life itself.

That and he had no idea how to use the kitchen, so he had mountains of washing. His bathroom was a dump in itself.

He needed to get her home.

So he visited Nina's home. She and Fabian were on a night out.

Trudy answered the door. When she saw Jasper, she grabbed a hockey bat.

"Touch me and I'll whack you with it!" She said, prepared to protect herself.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to tell you that I'm sorry, Trudy. I should have believed you. I know you're too good to be bad. I love you Trudy. I need you because of that fact. You're the whole reason for my existence. I'll never lay another finger on you again. I promise. Just come home, my Trudy."

"No. Not until Fabian and Nina are home. I'm not relying on you. And if you're not going to come anywhere near me again, what's the point in me coming back, besides to cook, clean and wash? You basically just need a servant."

"No, I don't mean it like that. I mean, I'll never lay a finger on you in an attempt to hurt you. I'll try to never verbally hurt you. Trudy, I love you. Surely you know that." He said, desperately, looking into her eyes. She'd made her eyes solid, she'd never allow him to see her emotion.

"I thought I knew that. But I was wrong. If you'd truly loved me or even our children, you would never have scared any of us." Trudy said.

"I know, that was nasty. But I'm here to make it up to you. That is, if you'll let me." He said to her.

"What do you plan to do?" She asked cautiously.

"All I want to do is talk to you, Trudy. I miss having you with me every day, having our kids running about and being loud. I miss having a sweet little woman curling close on the sofa, in our bed, singing wherever she goes. I miss seeing your perfect little face all the time."

She interrupted him. "Actually, you were the one who almost smashed it in."

"I know, baby, I regret it. Point being, I can't stand life without you and you make our home warm, light and comfortable. It was nothing but empty, dark and cold without you. Please, my gorgeous wife, come home to me and live with me. Make our family whole again. Repair our marriage."

He spoke with heartfelt passion. Trudy knew how well he could act.

"Well, I don't know. You're a professional actor, how can I trust what you say? For all I know, this is rehearsed." Trudy said coldly.

"No, no, beautiful. No. Living without you is the hardest thing ever. Please, gorgeous. Come back. There's no way to live without you. Get your things, our children's things and get them, come home."

Just then, Amada brought in Tyler and gave him to her mother.

"Mama, Ty need milky." She burbled.

"OK, my lovely child." Trudy said, taking Tyler.

Amada turned.

"Dada!" She screamed, flinging herself into his arms. "Dada! Me mid ooh! My Dada! Mama, it Dada!" She squealed.

"Hey, Maddie. Oh, you've got big! Good God, girl. What has Mama been feeding you?!" He asked, bouncing his daughter on his lap.

"MILKY! And she been feeding me see wool!" Amada said happily.

"Aw. You gorgeous child. Fancy you eating cereal. Has Mummy been saying silly things?" He asked.

"I beg your pardon?!" A very cross Trudy asked.

"Um. Right. I was just asking if you'd been saying daft things. Like the fact you think I don't love you." He said, watching her face calm down a bit.

"Then yes." She said. "Yes, I told my children the truth. You might as well get used to it. Some promises are just empty words, Jasper."

"Since when could you hold a grudge, Trudy? And more importantly, when did you get all headstrong and hard?" Jasper asked, looking into her eyes again.

This time, he saw pain, emotion and love behind the tears and the chocolaty colour.

"Since I decided I had to be a single mother, living with my ex-husband's godson and his wife and my two little children and their baby Bliss. That's when I got a bit stronger. I don't need someone to depend on. I can work part-time until my babies are old enough to be with a nanny if needs be."

He looked at her face, seeing the strength. She really was independent.

"Oh, God. I've truly lost you, haven't I, Trudy? Well, I know a lost cause when I see one. I'll call you tomorrow and if you still feel the same, then I just won't bother again." He put Amada next to her mother and left the house.

A single tear slipped down Trudy's cheek.

"Mama, wiw Dada see us gen?" Amada asked.

"Yes, pet. He'll see us tomorrow. But I don't know if I want him back. I want to make sure he doesn't miss out on anything with you little beauties, but I don't want him to be all mean and shout-y again. I saw how scared you little lovelies looked."

"Mama, gig Dada say he wub ooh an wan ooh baa?" Amada asked, snuggling her mother.

Trudy wrapped an arm around her daughter. "He did say that, but I can't be sure. I'm going to talk to Auntie Nina and Uncle Fabian. They can advise me on what to do."

When she had the conversation, she wouldn't let her kids in the room.

Nina said "Fabian, you've known Jasper longest. What do you think Trudy should do?"

"Well, if he said as much as she says he did in that particular way, we'll have to see what happens between them tomorrow. If he has all the passion he used on her today, then we'll know that he wants her."

They watched secretly.

"Trudy, I know you better than anyone. I know you have a little birthmark on your heel in the shape of a heart. I know that you used to have a black bedroom and a pole between two walls where you'd hang by your legs and sleep, dressed in a cape, jeans and a black shirt over a midnight bed. I know that you used to have a collection of baby dolls you dressed in black and pretended they were your own babies."

"Jazz! I told you never to bring that up again!" She giggled.

"Well, fine. But how about the fact that you're adorable when you sleep?" He said. Trudy smiled.

Fabina nodded. He was safe for her now, having to live without the love of his life made him realise what he had when he had her. He loved her.

Was she going to do?

.

.

.

**OK, so who thinks she should go back? Who thinks she should get a part-time job and her own home? PM me with your answers. Review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	47. Chapter 47

House Of Finality and New Beginnings. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot. This chapter is M. You have been warned.**)

Trudy shook her head.

"Jasper, I know that you're in a good mood now, but what about when you're not? Are my kids and I going to just live in fear of upsetting you? I can't do that. I don't want to let my kids go through that. They've got to be allowed a life of freedom where possible. If you truly love us, you'll set us free."

He looked at her. She felt like she was cracking and smashing inside, that pain was a thousand times worse than her actual physical pain.

"Well, Trudy. Let's just say it was a beautiful life while it was there. I'm sorry to hear that you feel that way. Nice knowing you, beautiful." He said, standing up. He kissed his kids, then Trudy's cheek.

She stayed strong, watching him leave, then she went to the living room and looked around.

"Nina, Fabian, my darlings, could you watch Maddie and Ty for me?" She asked, doing her best to keep her tone level.

The young couple came out of their corner and wrapped their arms around the trembling woman.

Nina whispered gently "Trudy, you were so brave. I could never have done what you did."

Fabian kissed Trudy's head. "You'll be fine, Trudy."

"You really think so?" She asked. "Because there was a reason I asked you to just look after my kids for a few minutes."

* * *

Patricia walked in, her face a set shape.

"Eddie." She said. That's when Eddie thought something had gone wrong or he'd got in trouble.

"What's wrong, where's it wrong and how am I involved?" He asked the usual three questions he asked whenever Patricia called him Eddie.

"Nothing is _wrong_, Eddie. It's actually awesome news." Patricia stated.

"Tell me, then, Yackball. I'm not getting any younger here." He said, in his usual 'I love my Yacker really' tone.

"Devin's getting a new brother or sister." Patricia said loudly and at a nice speed.

Eddie whipped out of his seat and took his redhead wife in his arms.

"C'mere!" He said and kissed her. Little Devin looked at his parents and threw up.

His parents laughed. That was typically why they never kissed in front of Devin.

"You mucky pup." Patricia laughed. Her son had his dad's blonde hair and his eyes and his mum's facial features. He was nice little combination of the two.

* * *

Jerome and Morgan were laughing, Morgan drinking a bottle of Bacardi.

"So yeah, my sister just, like, whammed the car into this tree and it, like, dented the bumper and the tree fell over onto someone's garden wall and they were just 'Oh my God, what the heck just happened to my wall?' Well, y'know, a tree dropped on it." Morgan said drunkenly, laughing.

They laughed some more.

Mara walked in, her face serious.

"Hey, Beansy Bop. What's going on?" Jerome asked Mara, lovingly.

"Hey, Mars Bar!" Morgan said cheerfully.

"Hi, Jay, Moggy." Mara just sounded depressed.

Morgan dropped her closed bottle and grabbed Mara, her drunkenness forgotten.

"Mars Bar, out with it, now." Morgan said, holding Mara's shoulders. She was so worried, she wasn't even slurring.

"Jay, Moggy, no matter what, you mustn't hate me." Mara said, her voice quiet. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you."

Morgan screamed "OH MY GOD! You're pregnant! Eek, this is HUGE!"

Mara said "Shush up, Morgan! Yes, I am."

Jerome and Morgan hugged Mara. Morgan sensed Jerome wanted to kiss Mara and ducked away. She took a sneaky photo and hid it in her room.

* * *

At Fabian and Nina's, the adults and Bliss were playing games with Maddie and Ty.

Trudy was upstairs, crying her eyes out into her pillow. She knew she'd done what was right, but it was shredding her inside. She couldn't take the pain of hurting someone else. Especially not someone she loved with all her heart and soul.

It almost ripped her up.

* * *

Jasper was having an equally hard time. He couldn't think straight. He'd destroyed his marriage, hurt the woman he loved, terrified her and their kids and now he was having a hard time with coping with those consequences.

She was his sole reason for existence and that right there was the cause of the pain he'd inflicted on them all.

He knew his kids would never have the real memory of him, just what their mother told them.

Knowing her, she'd hold a grudge and tell them he was horrible to her.

But he'd wanted her to be happy and safe and that's why he let her go. He wasn't happy, but he loved them too much to let them suffer.

He drank so much alcohol, he had hangovers every day. He was only eating ham sandwiches and living in a mess of empty and greasy pizza boxes, plates and empty bottles.

Living alone was hard for him. He needed a woman to keep him sane, to stop him doing stupid things. But the only one he was willing to do that for was the one he'd pushed away.

His wife, Trudy.

He knew he couldn't live without her. So why was he still trying?

* * *

Trudy felt a shock wave of pain through her heart at that moment. She whipped out her mobile.

(Trudy: _Italics._ Jasper: Normal.)

_Jazz, don't do anything stupid. And quit it with that alcohol, you're going to do yourself permanent damage!_

Trudy, I already did permanent damage. On you. I'm sorry for what I did to you and to our kids. I hope you're happy.

_I'm not! Just, please, for your sake, don't go doing anything recklessly stupid. _

Babe, I was born stupid. That clearly hasn't gone away.

_Jasper, I'll come over and slap some sense into you if you don't behave! I don't make promises I can't keep, you remember that._

See, I missed that. That protective little thing that just pops out whenever you get worried.

_Well, yes, that happens with everyone, don't be flattered. Just don't do anything stupid, understand?_

Received and understood, ma'am.

_Jazz, I'm serious. _

Yeah, me too. I love you, babe. You and our kids are the only three reasons I'm still living.

(END CALL)

"Jazz, what the?!" She said down the dead line. "No... What did he do?!"

* * *

Jasper was angry at himself. She hadn't wanted him to pick her up, she'd wanted to tell him not to be an idiot. That was going to be hard for him to not be stupid, he'd been beating himself up in his mind all the time, regretting hurting her.

He truly would have kept her safe, he'd bought himself a punchbag. A proper thing, to vent any real frustration on. All he truly needed was his wife, his kids.

He went to his room and smelled Trudy's makeup, her perfume, her toothpaste. He stood back and watched memories of the woman he loved.

The memories of her hanging clothes up in their wardrobe and laughing as he poked her sides. Her sitting down and doing her makeup. Spraying her perfume. Giggling at being knocked on the floor and kissed.

Nursing her babies, singing them to sleep. Her sleeping, a little smile on her face. Her chasing Amada about, laughing. Her singing happily as she made the bed with clean sheets.

He saw Trudy lying down on the bed, half asleep. He saw her looking like she'd never be hurt, smiling at a happier version of himself.

Her walking in through that door the first time, her eyes wide and a smile threatening her lips. How they kissed in the five minutes that followed.

He regretted hurting her so much, it made him want to just disappear forever. He didn't want to live with this pain. He was going to have to find a way to bring her back and if she refused again, he'd bring himself to justice where she could see what he'd done.

* * *

Patricia was sleeping. Just sleeping. It was all she wanted to do. Just sleep. It made her feel better.

She heard a girl's running footsteps and woke.

Her twin, Piper, with a little shape on her back. She disappeared into an alleyway.

* * *

Trudy felt that there was something wrong. She told Nina she was just going out.

She went to talk to Jasper, to stop him doing anything that could potentially hurt him.

Jasper got the door and looked at the tear stained woman in front of him.

"Trudy!" He gasped.

"Jazz, I can't trust you alone for so long, can I? You're an honest nightmare." She said, fondly.

"What can I say? I just don't know how to live without you." He told her, reaching out to move her hair back. Trudy winced, but she felt no pain. Just a gentle touch.

"Jazzy, there's only you. I've been pretty torn up, but not to pizza boxes, plates and empty bottles torn up. Come on, let's get this place cleaned up." She said, helping him clean.

"And in future, try this thing." She handed him a cookery book. "It contains recipes and instructions on how to do what you need to. I learned to read by one of these."

He smiled, looking at the book, then at the smiling woman.

"You're a little miracle, all your own." He said.

"I'm still not going to stay here, I left our kids with Fabian and Nina. Just try to keep yourself out of danger and trouble. And when you have a hangover, don't go for more alcohol, just have lemon cordial. It helps." She told him.

"Here's a thought. You get your things and our babies, move back here and I'll do everything you need and more." He told her, gently.

"Mm. Now, how do I know that you won't get mad at any of us and whack us?" She asked.

"Upstairs and I'll show you." He said, gently holding her wrist. "This isn't too tight, is it?" He asked.

"No, no. Come on, then." She said.

He showed her his new punchbag.

"This is what I use when I get mad. I bought it after you got hurt. I regretted it and I wanted to find a way to make sure that life would be safe if you ever decided to come home. I'd never hurt you again, Trudy. Seeing you hurt and crying..." He trailed off, looking at the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hurting you more, aren't I?" She blinked and a tear dripped free. "Oh, come on, Trudy, don't cry."

"Sorry, Jazz. I'm just touched, that's all. I can't believe you'd do that. I don't know what to do." She sobbed, her eyes shining.

"Well, I'm not going to try to influence that decision. It's your choice." He told her, resisting the urge to gently shove her against a wall and kiss her.

She was resisting the urge to lean against a wall and make him kiss her.

"Would you mind giving me a week or so? I need some opinions." She said, looking at him, worried.

"You take all the time you need. I'm not going to rush you." He told her, giving her a soft hug.

.

.

.

**OK. I got requests for Peddie, and Jara and Fabina. So there was Peddie, Jara and Fabina. Yes, I know there was a lot of mushy junk with it that most of you probably don't really like. But I'd prefer to know if there are any things I can do for you all. Review if you enjoyed and PM me if you have any couples you want in or opinions on what you think I could do. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

House Of Apologies. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

When it came to the crunch, Trudy shook her head.

"I can't do that, Jasper. I know you've told me you're sorry, you've even bought something to vent anger on. But no. I won't. I can't. I'm sorry."

He looked at the woman he loved. He only knew he loved her because he'd let her go.

"Trudy, I regret everything I said to you that night. That horrible night when I made you cry. If I could turn back the clock and do it all over, I would and I'd put the wrongs to rights and have you at home, in my arms."

She smiled softly.

"I know you would, but I just can't risk that again. I love you as much as you do me. Which, by the sounds of it, is a lot."

"Yes, Trudy. I love you. The only way I could understand just how much I love you is by living without you and failing." He said, still fighting for a lost cause.

"Jasper, I know you. You tell me these sweet things, but I can't ever feel safe again."

"Trudy, please. You're the only reason for my existence. Without your love, I'm nothing. I need you because I love you. Come on. Please, Trudy."

She felt like she was shredding. Her children looked from her to their dad.

"Mama, peas let Dada mash us home." Amada begged.

"Oh, my lovely. I don't know, what should I do?" She asked Fabian and Nina.

Nina shrugged and Fabian said "Your decision."

Jasper said "Yeah, help her, not tell her that! She needs help!" He told them.

Trudy shot him a grateful look.

"Well, what am I going to do?" Trudy asked.

Then a familiar person came in and looked at the seven in surprise.

.

.

.

**Here you are. You can guess at who it is who turned up. What's Trudy going to do? What does this person want? Review! PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

House Of Broken. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

"Vera!" Both Trudy and Jasper gasped at the same time.

"In the flesh." The blonde woman said, glaring at them. She saw the kids, who instantly ran for their mother. "What are those?"

Trudy glowered at Vera. "_Who_ are _they_, you mean. These lovely children are my daughter, Amada and my son, Tyler." She answered frostily.

Jasper bit back a laugh at his wife.

"Oh, God, Jasper. You went with _that_?!" Vera asked in incredulous disgust. "And you have _those_ as your kids?"

Jasper stood up. "You listen here. Those beautiful kids are the product of a wonderful, kind, gentle woman and I would be very happy to knock you backwards into the middle of the eighteenth century if you don't shut up."

Trudy looked surprised and her mind almost blew up.

Vera just laughed.

"How could anyone who went along with _that_ particular thing and make two ridiculously awful kids knock me into the past? You'd do well to remember that _she_ was the one who had nothing. You know, she has no beauty, no brains, no style, no personality, no talent. She didn't even have money or a car or her drivers' license. What were you thinking?!"

"Well, OK. No, she had no money, no license, no car. But that doesn't matter. She has the sweetest, kindest nature, she's a beautiful woman in every way, she's got her own unique style and her talents are endless. She's smart in ways that you will never be. And if you know what's good for you, you won't say another word against her."

Trudy couldn't believe her ears. Her heart and soul warmed up to Jasper. She almost forgot why she'd even left him.

A sharp pain down her spine reminded her that he'd thrown her into a wall.

"Well, Jasper. I don't know what sort of spell that ugly witch has you under but-" Vera stepped around him and went to Trudy, putting her face close to hers, "-you better release him."

Trudy looked the blonde in the eyes.

"Get out of my face, Vera. I won't stand for having a dog breathing the stink of stale meat in my face." Trudy replied.

"Really? How do you breathe the stink of rotting dog meat in your own face?" Vera asked.

Jasper tensed, but Trudy beat him to the punch. Or more accurately, the slap.

"Nobody talks to me like that!" She said, trying to keep her voice low.

"I just did, you pointless worm." Vera told her, then ducked around her and grabbed the kids.

"Leave them alone. You hurt them, I swear it, I'll make it the last thing that you do." Trudy threatened. "I don't make promises I can't keep."

Vera wasn't best pleased with that. She dropped the two children and kicked their mother in the face. Trudy bent to save her babies, while Jasper got up.

"You really should not have done that." He told Vera, then he repeated every action he'd repeated on Trudy the night he'd hurt her. "No one ever hurts my family and gets away with it."

Trudy kissed her babies, hid them away behind the sofa and went to help their dad.

She had a fighting technique nobody could escape, kicking off walls wherever Vera headed.

Eventually, Vera called in a truce. She was bruised all over. Trudy brushed her hair out of her eyes and Jasper straightened his clothes.

He looked at Trudy. "Why didn't you do that when I hurt you?" He asked her.

"Because I didn't want you to experience any pain at all. That and when I left, you went all to bits."

"I love you, that's why I went all to bits. But the question still is, you could fight back, why wouldn't you?" He asked.

"OK, fine, I didn't want to defend myself. Let's face it, even when you hit me, you still made me feel warm inside." She smiled.

"I will never understand you." He told her, amazed. Trudy laughed at him.

"I know." She said, wrapping her arms around him. "We make a pretty awesome team." She added.

Amada and Tyler peeked out and went over.

"Yeah, we do. And look who decided to come here." He said, looking down.

Trudy laughed, then they grabbed their kids.

* * *

Patricia opened her front door to find Piper. It was too dark to see what she was holding on her back.

"Piper? What are you doing?" Patricia asked.

"Trix, help. I'm being followed. See, there's this guy, stalking me. I have to get away." Piper said.

Patricia pulled her sister inside.

"Who is he?" Patricia asked her sister.

"I don't know, some psychopathic stalker. All I know is I have to be away." Piper said, putting the thing down. Patricia closed her blackout blind and her heavy black curtains, then flicked on a lamp.

She saw a tiny little red haired boy, the spitting image of Piper, just male.

"Who's he?" Patricia asked.

"My son, Xavier. His dad left me when I told him I was pregnant." Piper told her, ashamed.

"Aw, Piper! Why didn't you tell me, you silly idiot?! Come here!" Patricia said, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"I was afraid you'd be ashamed. Mum and Dad were. They wanted me to have done what you did. Marry someone who truly loved me. Like your Eddie loves you."

Patricia held her sister. "No, I'm not ashamed. Actually, the opposite. You've proved independence. That's stinking awesome!"

Piper wanted to cry. She buried her face on her sister's neck.

"I love you, Trix. You're the best sister ever." Piper told her.

Patricia snuggled her sister. "You're the incredible sister."

"Two perfect halves of one being." Piper whispered.

"Yeah." Patricia whispered back.

* * *

The happy family stood together for a while and Trudy looked to Jasper.

"I know that what I did was wrong, Jasper. I think that what you did, defending us like that, was really incredible. You proved that you love us. A lot." She said, her voice like velvet.

"I do love you. I love you all, tons. You're the most beautiful family any man could hope to have. Even if you do decide to go on another path to the one where we're all one big happy family again, then I hope you're going to be happy. That's all I want from you." He said, his voice holding sadness only audible to Trudy. The tone of his voice had honesty and love, but that almost totally undetectable sadness reached her.

"Jazz. You know as well as I do that you want us home." Trudy said.

"Yes, I do. But I don't want to see you unhappy. I won't ever cause you sadness and pain again. You're too lovely. I just need you to do what you feel you have to do. You've shown me that you're able to be as strong and independent as you are beautiful and kind." He told her.

She felt like her heart was shattering. She didn't know what to do.

.

.

.

**OK, I'm personally thrilled. All of my reviewers are wonderful people. I firmly believe that. You all stun me. Thank you so much. :) I hope this chapter explained a few Piptricia things. And what are your opinions on the whole woo-ooh thingy? Well, you all know what to do. Thanks again! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

House Of Love. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

It had been a week with Piper, Eddie, Patricia, Devin and Xavier. Ben visited, trying to call truce with Eddie.

When he found Piper on the sofa, singing the two little boys to sleep, he forgot everything else. He saw himself, Xavier and Piper together.

"Hey." Piper looked up and whispered to Ben, her eyes shining in adoration.

"Hi." They shared a smile. Patricia just picked up Devin and went to her room with him.

"I'm Ben Reed." He said, offering his hand to Piper.

"I'm Piper Williamson, Patricia's twin." She said, shaking his hand.

"Are you still single?" He asked, looking at the baby boy sleeping in her arms.

"Yes, I was left when Xavier's dad found out I was pregnant." She told him. "Little Xavier doesn't know much more than that."

Ben said "Well, if you're looking for someone, I'm still free." He offered.

That wasn't an offer she was refusing.

"You know, I'm not like my twin in that sense. We have opposite personalities." She said.

"That's a good thing. So would you care to consider it?" He asked her.

"Consider? I'm going to accept." She told him, delighted. They snuggled, there on the sofa, little Xavier cuddling into his mum.

* * *

Vera looked at the family, in the close decision as to whether or not Trudy would go with Jasper.

Nina personally hoped that she'd stay with them, she didn't want her hurt again.

Fabian trusted Jasper enough to hope that she went back and would never be hurt. She'd just be treated sweetly every day.

Just as Trudy looked at her children, clinging to their father, pleading with massive eyes, Vera held up a gun. She aimed it at Trudy, who instantly screamed and pushed her family out of the house.

"Go, all of you!" She screamed, shoving Jasper, Amada, Tyler, Nina, Fabian and Bliss out, preventing Vera getting them.

Jasper said "Nina, Fabian, take Amada and Tyler, get back to our home. I've got to help Trudy!" He said, going back for her.

Trudy saw him and flipped out.

"Jazz! Get out of here, she's on a murder rampage!" The woman screamed. Vera came at them and pointed the gun at Jasper. Trudy flicked her heel up and made him double up in pain just as Vera fired the gun. It hit Trudy in the shoulder. She gasped in pain, but managed to get it out, blood streaking her shirt. She flew at Vera.

"NOBODY AIMS AT HIM, UNDERSTAND?!" Trudy screeched, kicking the gun out of Vera's reach, then knocking the blonde woman down.

"Jazz, call the police!" Trudy yelled. She had Vera down. Vera tried to kick Trudy, who had sat on her. Trudy's warm hands held Vera's arms where they were.

"Get your fat bum off me!" Vera growled angrily. Trudy looked into Vera's eyes, stone cold brown on icy ocean blue.

"I won't. Not while you have the potential of hurting any of my loved ones. I can't do that to them." Trudy told her, her tone gentle.

Vera didn't understand. How was Trudy explaining that so gently, her tone regretful?

"How are you doing this? You never fought me before." Vera said, keeping Trudy's eyes in her lock.

"If you're referring to when you panicked and kidnapped me, then I had good reason. Again, to protect the ones I love. But this time, you posed an immediate threat. I did the necessary thing again to protect them. I love Jasper, more than I'm worth. I adore my children as much as I do Jasper. Fabian, Nina and Bliss mean the world to me. I could never risk them for anything."

Vera heard the passion and love in the other woman's voice as she stopped talking to her and musing aloud. That passion touched Vera like it had never touched her before.

"You truly can't let them be hurt, can you? They're all worth more to you than your own life." Vera said, stunned that one woman could hold so much compassion for everyone.

"Yes, they are. I would never have hurt you either, if this hadn't become necessary. If I'd been less cold to you, less jealous. You always were better than I was." Trudy breathed, sadly. "If Jasper had chosen you, I'm sure life would have been different. You would have been his wife, had his children. It would be a better life for us all."

Vera heard a note of pain enter Trudy's voice.

"No. He chose you because you're the right one for him. He loves you, Trudy. I'd never live up to what he deserves. You've exceeded that. You did that when you looked at him. I see how he looks at you."

Jasper smiled, thinking of the way his wife really had done all what Vera said she'd done.

"I was never good enough. You proved that yourself, Vera. You always managed to outshine me in everything. You made Victor happy when I never could. You pleased the unpleaseable. You made Jasper laugh and smile more than I'd ever seen in all the time I'd known him. You made everyone in the school faculty the happiest I'd ever seen them."

"Trudy, they may not have shown it to you, but they simply couldn't praise you highly enough." Vera said, desperate for Trudy to see the reality.

Jasper said "I've tried that. She just doesn't like to hear it, so she doesn't listen." He told her.

Trudy said "My point being, you made everything better. And let's face fact, this is a ridiculously awkward position for two women, so can we just get up?"

Vera said "Good plan." They got up. "Trudy, I'm sorry that I was so awful to you. You're a good woman, pure and gentle. I should have gotten to know you before judging you."

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I made a big mistake of getting jealous and hurting you. You're warmhearted, kind, sweet and talented. I judged you with blind eyes. We should have got to know each other better first." Trudy said, truly guilty.

Vera felt awful for her. The two shared a hug, much to Jasper's delight. He'd been friends with Vera for quite a while, and his wife had never got on with Vera. So he was happy that they'd made friends.

* * *

That night, while Vera slept, Jasper tiptoed to Trudy.

She was looking out of the window, up at the stars.

"Hey, Trudy." He said, nervously.

"Hey, lovely." She said, sweetly and guiltily.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, sitting next to her.

"Thinking. Jazz, I'm sorry for being such a whiny brat. I only wanted to help." She said, referring to the old man she'd known as a child.

"I know." Jasper said, holding Trudy's hand.

"He died, you know. Two days ago. He had a heart attack. It was in the news." She said, getting a clipping from a newspaper.

Jasper read it with difficulty. It was smudged by what looked to be tears.

"Gary Whitman, 87, of 62 Oak Lane in Liverpool, was found dead in his home by neighbour Lisa Woodrow, age 56. Woodrow says he had an unfinished note in his hand-" tear blots "-39. Until recently, she had been living in the house opposite him with husband and two children."

He stopped reading. "That letter was for you, Trudy, wasn't it?" He asked his wife, who had tears in her eyes, remembering the letter.

Her barely audible whisper choked her a little "Yes." She whispered, gulping air down.

"You really weren't lying. He was your babysitter." He said sadly.

"He was also like my mother's father. When he heard about her death, he came and found me. He wanted to see if he still had one member of the family he'd loved so much. I once took Maddie and Ty to see him. I showed him your photo as well, Jazzy. He said that you were a nice-looking man and that I'd done well for myself, with two gorgeous children as well." She sobbed.

Jasper hated seeing her hurting like that.

"Trudes, come here, my beautiful wife." He said, pulling her to him.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Jazzy." She sobbed. "I hoped he'd be able to know my babies better, like he knew me. I hoped he'd be able to meet you as well."

Jasper felt guiltier than ever now, his wife hurting. He wished he'd been nicer to her about it, met this old man who had made sure Trudy was healthy and safe when her parents weren't around and thanked him for taking care of her. She'd clearly meant as much to him as he had to her.

"There now, my beautiful Trudy. When's the funeral?" He asked.

"In four days." She said.

"Well, we'll go there. We'll pay our respects, of course. I'll do everything possible for you, you are my life." Jasper told her, still hoping she'd come back to him.

* * *

Piper and Ben had really hit it off. Patricia could hear their laughter down in her living room as she fed Devin.

"You don't ever grow up, Devin, understand?" She said to her baby boy.

He looked up into his mother's blue-green eyes and blinked twice. She smiled.

"Good." She said, happily.

Then Patricia heard shouting...

.

.

.

**OK, and hello to you all! I am so incredibly happy right now. To my reviewers, you are wonderful people. That is the truth. You are wonderful. Thank you all for making me smile. bs13, you've definitely made me smile today. You're all fantastic inspirations for me. :). **

**Well, here is another chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have requests, just tell me and I'll try to do as many as I can. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	51. Chapter 51

House Of Shattered. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

After the funeral, Trudy couldn't contain her heartbreak at all. She lay on her bed and cried. Jasper and their children stayed by her side, wrapped up with her. She held them all to her, refusing to let go of them. Jasper wasn't complaining, the babies didn't understand anything other than their mother was sad.

"Mama, me wub woo." Amada said, rubbing her face on her mother's neck.

Tyler cooed at her, waving his arms about.

Jasper just kissed her and told her that he loved her.

Trudy recovered enough to say "My darlings, you're just the most precious people."

"Mama ekush." Amada said, cuddling her.

Tyler gurgled in his father's arms. Jasper kissed her.

"You're precious, Trudy." He told her.

She snuggled close. "Jasper..." Trudy started...

* * *

"Right. Fine, Mara. I know when I'm not wanted." Morgan told her friend.

Mara called "Moggy, don't take it like that! I just suggested it!"

Morgan said "Yeah, you suggested it cos you don't want an alcoholic around the coming baby. I said it's fine and I'm outta here."

Jerome said "Moggy, this kind of stress won't help Mara or the baby." Looking at Morgan, he hastily added "You need to be here, where else would you go?"

"I dunno. Anywhere but here. Preferably where the people actually want me around, but as that's gonna be nowhere, I'll just settle for somewhere. And like you said, stress ain't good for Mara or the baby. You don't need a drunk around here with you. So, catch you all later. Or never." Morgan said, before whipping out of the house.

Mara chased the tiny brunette, but she couldn't catch her. Jerome tried, but he couldn't. Morgan had gone for good.

Mara was crying on her sofa, wishing she'd suggested Morgan eases off the alcohol a little bit just a little more sensitively.

* * *

Morgan herself was lost in the streets. A whole gang of guys came to her, drunker than she was.

"Hey, there, hot-pants." One of them yelled to Morgan.

She grinned. "Talking to yourself?! First sign of mental instability!" She told them.

"Yeah. So what's your sign, lady?" He called to her.

"Stop!" Morgan called.

He and his friends laughed. "Well, how d'ya feel 'bout coming for a drink with us?" The same man spoke.

Morgan was so out of it, she nodded, though her subconscious screamed at her that this was a bad idea.

She went to a bar with them and they paid for drinks. Pretty soon, she was drunker than she'd ever been before, but she loved it.

She was singing their not-so-repeatable song at the top of her lungs with them, until a hand shot out of a door and pulled her in while nobody was looking.

"Hey... lemme go..." Morgan slurred a protest.

"You're Morgan, Jerome and Mara's friend! What are you thinking, going about with some drunks?!" A female voice said furiously. "Mick, help me! Morgan's really drunk. Tell Jerome and Mara that we have Morgan." Morgan broke away, left and caught up with the drunk men again. "Hey!" Joy called.

"Where'd you disappear to?" The one who had taken a shine to her asked.

"Kidnapped. I gotta get away." Morgan said. She was picked up and carried off.

"Ooh, you're light." The man said, carrying the small girl on one arm.

They went into an old place, with the smells of smoke and alcohol on the walls. Morgan smiled.

"Now _this_ is what I call a home!" She exclaimed, slurring a bit.

"Glad you like it, gorgeous. Cos if ya like, this is your new home." One of the men slurred.

"Love, more like!" She drunkenly squealed, glad to find somewhere she was wanted.

He showed her through a door. "Bathroom." He said, then took her through a second door. "Bedroom." He said.

Morgan smiled. "You sure know how to decorate." She slurred happily.

"See you tomorrow night, Terry!" A man called and all of the men left.

"Well, babe, we have the house to ourselves." The man Morgan assumed was Terry said.

"Well, I don't wanna sit about playing checkers, but I'd prefer it if you knew my name." Morgan said.

"So tell me then, babe." He said, as Morgan stretched out on the bed.

"Morgan." She told him. "My name's Morgan."

"I'm Terry." He told her, climbing over her.

* * *

Mara was heartbroken. Her friend had vanished. Jerome was holding her to him as she sobbed.

"Jerome, what have I done?" Mara sobbed. "Someone might have hurt her, or killed her. Or kidnapped her. Or all three!"

Jerome said "Don't cry, Mara. She chose to go. You didn't do anything wrong."

He thanked God that she was nothing like their old housemother.

"Jay, do you think we'll be good parents?" She asked.

"Of course I do. As long as the baby sleeps on its side, we're OK. Because on it's side, if it's sick, it'll just go on the mattress and the baby won't choke on it. If it's on its back, it'll choke to death on it. On its front, it'll suffocate."

Mara nodded. "That makes sense." She said and fell asleep on Jerome's lap.

* * *

Jasper looked at his wife. "Are you sure?"

"As I can be." She said, pink cheeked.

"When? Who?" He asked.

"Before I was brought here and it was you, silly. Are you always this paranoid about your female partner?" She teased.

"Only when it's you." He told her, kissing her cheeks.

"You should know by now that I would never go against your wishes. You wanted me to be yours, so I am." She smiled at him.

Their little daughter pressed her head against Trudy's arm.

"My!" She said firmly.

Trudy giggled. "OK, I belong to all three of you. I belong to you, Jazzy, your wife and I belong to Amada and Tyler, your mother." She told them, giving each of them a kiss.

Jasper felt a thrill of happiness, hearing her say she was his.

"My beautiful wife." He told her, cradling her gently to him.

"Well, just take beautiful out. There you are." She said. "Either way, still all yours."

That made him laugh. "I love you so much, my gorgeous, sweet Trudy."

"I know you do. You just can't trust me." She laughed. She saw the look on his face. "Joking, my love, of course you can."

He said "Sometimes, the wonder of you makes me so very confused. You're a beautiful woman, aren't you?"

"No I am not." She stated, kissing him. "But with you three, I definitely _feel_ beautiful." She said, beaming.

* * *

Fabian kissed his wife. "You and I were meant to be, Nina."

Nina grinned. "Yeah, a superhero and a girl."

"My Chosen One." Fabian smiled. Then he tickle-tortured her.

Nina squealed, writhed and giggled.

"No, no, stop!" She squeal-giggled. "Aah! Stop i-i-i-i-it! Eek! No! Ah-ah-ha-ha, no!" She squealed, being tickled senseless.

Baby Bliss left the room. She went to Jasper and Trudy.

Nina screamed as she laughed.

.

.

.

**And there you have it. Another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	52. Chapter 52

House Of School. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Patricia was bored of school. Just empty-minded, bored. All the teachers were playing Team Evil, the newbie was still a suspect in Joy's disappearance and she kept denying it.

The stupid new girl had spent a whole night in a creepy haunted attic because she was trying to deny that she was the one who had kidnapped Joy.

The red head flipped her hair and stormed off to the house.

She walked in on her housemother, cleaning up with some serious elbow grease.

"Patricia, darling, what are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed home at this time." The housemother said, then she noticed the depressed look on Patricia's face. "What's the matter?"

"Trudy, have you ever felt... lonely? Like there's nobody left in the world who understands and everyone thinks you're crazy?" Patricia asked tonelessly, sitting down heavily.

"Oh, darling. Is this about Joy?" Trudy asked, sitting down next to her, putting her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah. I don't want you to get all wound up with me on this one, but I still think it was Nina who kidnapped her." Patricia said and waited to be told off.

Trudy felt the redhead tense, ready to argue. "Well, love, your accusation might be unfounded. Nina hadn't even arrived when all Joy's things were taken. And she was here in the house since one in the afternoon. What time did Joy vanish, darling?"

"I think it was a quarter to one." Patricia said, feeling rage at the newbie.

"I'll talk to Mr Sweet for you, my darling. I'm sure that if anyone could help you, it'll be him." Trudy said, kissing Patricia's cheek. "Come on, love, I'll walk you over to the school."

The two walked to the main building and Patricia was sent back to class. Trudy went to see Mr Sweet.

She nervously knocked on his door.

"Enter." He told her. Trudy tried to be confident as she walked into Mr Sweet's office. "Ah, Trudy. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Mr Sweet, it's about Patricia. She came to me just a few minutes ago and she said that Joy disappeared at a quarter to one in the afternoon. And Nina had been in the house since one in the afternoon, fifteen minutes after Joy vanished. Now, I like Nina, but this is worrying Patricia. I need answers."

Mr Sweet sighed when he saw that she wasn't backing down.

"Trudy, you have to talk to Victor." He told her. She tensed.

"No. I want you to tell me, please. What happened to Joy?" Her voice was firm.

"Trudy, you have to talk to Victor about this, please!" Mr Sweet said.

"I'm in charge of making sure my students are happy, and so help me, that's what I'll do! If you won't tell me, I'm going to go and chew Victor out over this and I won't stop until I can reassure Patricia! Now, will you give me some cursed answers or am I going to have to chew Victor out?!" Trudy screamed.

Mr Sweet stared at the usually quiet and calm Anubis housemother, still recovering from her angry rant, during which, she hadn't paused for breath.

"Well?!" She questioned furiously.

"Victor will tell you everything." Mr Sweet said, breathless. He'd never seen her rage like that.

"Fine, then, don't tell me yourself! I'll find out one way or the other and I _will_ help my student!" She shouted at him, the stood up and stormed out.

Patricia had heard the yelling. Everyone through the school had heard it. Who needs intercoms when you have loud voices?

Trudy stormed angrily into Victor's office.

"Right, out with it!" She snapped, to Victor's surprise.

"With what, Trudy?" Victor asked, looking at her.

"What have you and Mr Sweet done with Joy Mercer?! And don't lie to me, I've been informed by Mr Sweet that you're somehow involved in all of this! Patricia came and told me that Joy's disappearance happened at fifteen minutes to one and Nina Martin arrived here at one! Now, don't get me wrong here, I love Nina as much as I do the others, but as it's my job to make sure those lovely children are happy, give me some stinking answers!"

Victor gave Trudy a slap across the face.

"Shut up, you stupid girl! Joy Mercer was taken out of school and has moved abroad with her family!" Victor shouted back.

"Don't give me that! Joy would have given everyone some advanced warning, or wouldn't even have come back here! I'm not going to accuse a student of anything, especially with no evidence, but I told Patricia that I'd get her some _real_ answers and I don't care even if I have to throw Corbiere out of a window into a lake, I'll get them! Now tell me everything!" She raged.

Victor stood up and towered over Trudy. She stood her ground, even though she was tiny in comparison to him.

"That girl is delusional, Trudy. I won't have you accusing me of kidnapping an obnoxious miscreant. You had better go back to your jobs before I take matters into my own hands to punish you."

"Well, you punish me then, because I am not giving up on Patricia so easily! Tell me, you lying, obnoxious, pathetic slug, or I'll hand you over to the authorities on the grounds of kidnap and threat!" Trudy growled furiously.

"I've already told you that the Mercer girl is with her family and that is all! There is no lying here, Trudy. Now go about your work." He told her.

Trudy still stood her ground. "No. I want you to stop lying to me, or this means that I will hand you over to the authorities and the school to the board. You give me some true answers now or I'll get matters in my own hands. And don't you dare to think that I won't!"

Victor grabbed her by her hair and dragged her into a room with a bed in it.

"You stupid girl! You'll stay right there! I'll deal with you later today!" He yelled, locking her in.

Instead of staying, Trudy kicked her way out, via the window, catching herself on a branch of a tree and jumping from that. Victor didn't get to punish her for what she'd done.

She was proud of it, and would stand up to him again, if needs be.

Patricia asked her eagerly what she'd got, but so far, Trudy told her that all she had from her interrogations was just a sore throat.

"Oh." Patricia was very disappointed.

"Don't worry, love, I'll have the truth out for you very, very soon, OK?" Trudy reassured her with a hug. "You just trust me, OK?"

"Always, Trudes." Patricia said, grateful that Trudy had stood her ground against Victor and not become part of Team Evil yet.

The house was oddly quiet from that day on.

Until Trudy came in and took Patricia out of the house.

"OK, love. I've spoken to Joy and I had to make her think I was on Victor's side. It turns out that she's being kept safe and away from some man called Rufus Zeno, who goes by the alias Renee Zeldman. She's the Chosen One, direct descendant of the great priestess Amneris. That means that on the Friday of the end of term dance at midnight, she is required to build the Cup of Ankh and they drink some life elixir and tip the Scales of Life to become immortal. Does this make sense to you?"

Patricia shook her head. "But it definitely sounds more believable than 'She went home.' Idiots, thinking we could be fooled like that."

"Don't be- Actually on second thoughts, as long as we don't say it in front of them, be as disrespectful as you like. Treat us like dummies, they can think again. But I have evidence from Joy that Nina wasn't involved, her father was. And so are the police, the hospital staff, Victor, Mr Sweet, Mrs Andrews, and Mr Winkler."

Trudy was proving a more useful source than Patricia could ever have believed possible.

"You never fail to amaze me, Trudy. You can stand up to anyone, trick anyone and you're a lot smarter than you make out. Well done, you!" Patricia said, then gave her housemother a massive hug.

The two hugged for a moment, then went back to the house to perform a perfect charade.

.

.

.

**I don't know where all of this came from. Thank you to all my perfect, sweet reviewers. Now, the power belongs to you. Couple requests, things you want to see, people who go missing? All your decisions. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	53. Chapter 53

House Of Beaches. (**I own only plot and Morgan.**)

"OK, my loves. Do you have everything?" Trudy called through the hall.

Eddie and Patricia nodded. Jerome and Mara called "Yes, Ma'am." That caused erupting laughter through the hall as all the others nodded.

"Come on then, darlings." Trudy saw them all through the door. She noticed a small dark haired girl with blue dip dye. (Morgan!)

"Hello, sweetheart. Who are you?" Trudy cooed, thinking the girl looked a bit young to be dyeing her hair.

"Not five years old, thanks, ma'am. My name's Morgan Reese, I'm sixteen. I'm friends with Mara." The girl said.

"Oh. OK, sweetheart. Would you like to come to the beach, too, sweetie?" Trudy offered, hoping she would. The more children, the better, in Trudy's opinion.

At the bus shelter, Mara was snuggled up to Jerome. There was a nice breeze about and Mara was wearing her black shorts with _**PINEAPPLE**_written on the back and a white vest with a picture of high heels on it. She had white strapped sandals on, too, her hair tied in a ponytail and sunglasses on.

Jerome wore green shorts and a white vest with brown sandals and black sunglasses, his hair messed up. Mara loved that style.

Patricia wore black shorts with skulls on the back, a grey vest that had _**Sick Puppies**_written on it in black and grey sandals.

Eddie wore a black shirt and grey knee-length jeans, frayed at the ends, with his black and grey checked pumps.

Mara said "This is going to be so fun, Jay. I can't wait."

"I know. You look so gorgeous, Beansy Bop." Jerome laughed.

"No, I don't! You do." She said, snuggling him, her head on his arm.

They kissed and Patricia said "Uh, guys? Bus is here."

The couple turned, but there was no bus. Trudy gave the cackling couple a quick shake.

Patricia said "Hey, weasel face, got any gummy worms in that bag?"

Eddie said "Wouldn't tell you if I had, yackball."

"Slimeball."

"Yacker."

They got a quick shaking again and a soft telling off for being mean to each other.

* * *

They stepped onto the sandy beach with relief. The bus journey had been very tedious for them all.

"OK, my lovelies, you go have some fun, then come back here for your lunch." Trudy beamed at them, setting up the sun shelter and wind breakers.

Jerome took Mara up to the rocks. They sat there, kissing and chatting.

"Where would you like to go most in the world, Jerome?" Mara asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Anywhere where you are, Beansy Bop." He said, hugging her. "What's the most delicious drink ever, to you?"

"Umm... cola cube fizzy drink." She said, giggling, kissing Jerome's cheek. "Who did you love most, your mum or Trudy?"

"Trudy, no contest. She never abandoned me." Jerome said, bitter at being left, eternally grateful to Trudy.

Mara snuggled him. "Do you ever want babies?" She asked.

Jerome was taken aback. "Hmm. Who is the mother?"

"Who do you want her to be?" Mara asked.

"Well, you should know, she's in my arms." Jerome said.

"Aw! So would you want our children?" Mara asked.

"Yeah." Jerome replied. "Wait, you're not...?"

"Surprise!" Mara giggled happily.

Jerome was stunned. Purely stunned. He couldn't believe it.

Eddie and Patricia were kicking a football at each other. Eddie gave it a hard kick, nearly knocking Patricia over. She kicked it back, nearly sending him flying. Then Eddie kicked it so hard, it hit Patricia in the head and knocked her out.

Eddie picked up the ball and Patricia and ran her back to the sun shelter.

"Trudy! Trudy! Patricia's- Trudy?" Eddie looked into the sun shelter and their housemother was missing. Her book had been dropped, her glass had smashed and all her drink had spilled.

Patricia started coming around and she noticed the sun shelter, but no Trudy there, just Eddie and he wasn't doing anything but worrying.

"Where is she, Eddie?" Patricia asked, when she'd regained full consciousness.

"I have no idea. I brought you here so that Trudy could sort you out, but she's vanished. Bang-poof gone." He said, sounding very frantic.

"Oh, God. This is bad, very bad!" Patricia said.

But they heard a scream at the top of a cave. They looked over and a tiny figure was up there, dressed in white jeans and a shirt.

Patricia totally freaked and called for help. She had cave rescuers get Trudy down. She was shaking crazily.

"What happened to you?" Eddie asked her.

"I have no idea! One second, I'm sat reading and watching you kids, next second, up there, freaking out. Where are the others? They weren't hurt?" Trudy said. "Did you loves eat yet?"

"No." Eddie said.

Trudy checked her watch. "Oh, my darlings, you should have eaten twenty minutes ago!" She exclaimed. "Could you round the others up and tell them it's lunchtime?"

Patricia and Eddie did just that. They chased their friends and had them all back at the shelter. Amber had been sunning herself. She was a darker brown than Joy, but not as dark as Mara.

They had a really amazing picnic, but Fabian and Nina insisted on looking after Trudy, which she found very amusing. She cuddled them and said that she'd taken them there for their fun, not to sit with some boring old woman all day.

Jerome was sat with Mara and they were talking about their baby.

"So how far along?" Jerome asked her.

"Um. Two months?" Mara said, her tone putting her statement into a question.

Jerome put his hand on her stomach. There was no movement but he still knew there was a baby. It was a good thing it was a private area, they didn't want to be found out.

Especially not by their friends, who would tell the adults who would expel them and tell their parents, who would have a real go at them.

They kissed happily.

* * *

During December, the last week of term before the Christmas holidays, Mara experienced bleeding.

Jerome sneaked her to the hospital. They did scans to see if their baby was OK.

"I'm sorry, Miss Jaffray. You've miscarried the baby." They gave her the bad news like a ton of bricks. (**A/N: I know it doesn't really work like that. I'm just making it up.**)

Mara cried, then they induced her. She went through the baby's birth, but she knew that her child would be born dead, never see the world. It hurt her deeply when they put her dead son in her arms.

He was a perfect combination of both her and Jerome. Her skin tone with Jerome's facial features and big hair, even though it was black. He was tiny, but he fit in Mara's arms so well, like they were shaped just for him.

Mara allowed Jerome to hold him, before agreeing to allow him to be buried in the churchyard nearby.

Jerome told Mara that no matter what happened, he would love her forever.

.

.

.

**OK, there you go. :). Hope this was alright. I know things didn't go so well for Jara. :( But as we all know, life will be perfect for them later. So. Review if you liked, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	54. Chapter 54

House Of Ending. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

This was it. Her choice held the future of that family.

Her daughter clung to her father, looking pleadingly at Trudy, while Tyler snuggled to his dad.

Jasper did nothing to try to persuade her directly, like the kids were. He hugged his children, as if it were the last time he'd ever hold them.

"Jasper, I need us to be separate. We can share the custody of the kids, but I'm sorry, I can't live in the fear of winding you up again." Trudy said, though the words tore her up inside, too.

He sighed. "Well, in that case. It was nice to have had you while I could, Trudy. I wish I'd remembered what I was giving up when I hurt you that night. I'll never forgive myself, but that won't change your decision. Nor will I allow it to."

He gave the kids kisses. "You be good for your mummy, OK?"

Amada said "Mama be siwwy! Dada, mash us aw howe!"

Tyler gurgled furiously, waving his arms at his mother.

"Jazz, here's a thought. I could wean Tyler-" Trudy started.

"No. Trudy, if you don't want me to trust me with you, I'm not trusting myself with kids. Especially as I can't cook to save my life and they'd end up living on takeouts and sandwiches." Jasper said, his tone light and even, though Trudy heard the sadness only she and Jasper ever heard.

"Jazz, please. These kids love you just as much as I do. Please just help me. They need both parents-"

"Which is why you said we share custody of them. Though wouldn't they need both parents together? Let's face it, I think you're more than capable but these two would come home to you, vomiting takeaways and sandwiches and energy drinks because I really have no idea what form of food little kids need."

Trudy said "You'd better not feed these children that stuff or you'll never see them again!"

"You see? They need you there as their guide and carer. They need me there as a protector and driver. Think of when they're older. When Tyler starts getting older, going through changes. He's going to need someone there who understands. What about when Maddie starts getting interested in boys?"

Trudy gasped. "No! My babies will always be babies!"

"Sorry, babe, but that's not true. They'll have to grow up. Maddie, Ty and baby number three. I know you, you'll try or you'll get a new man." Jasper said, wincing at the prospect of his wife with some other man, trusting him with her babies. His babies.

"No, I won't. I was lucky that you wanted me. Nobody would look my way, two kids and pregnant." Trudy told him.

"_I_ still would, babe. You know I would." He told her, wishing for a lost cause. "I'd take you all home right now, I'd totally spoil you all. No family would have a life better than you."

Trudy hurt to see Jasper hurting. Every emotion he felt, she felt just as strongly.

"Jasper, please, don't do this to me. When you hurt, I feel it, too." She felt a choking sob and pushed it away, though her vision was blurring with tears.

"Trudy, I can't help that. I just know what I'm losing. The opportunity to be at your side through everything. Watching my kids grow up, watching you smile every day. The opportunity to be at your side every day, even in our graves. A joint funeral, we'd die together. The opportunity to watch you grow old, and to hold you in your hardest times. I'm losing you and our kids. It's painful."

Jasper looked and saw as his wife's face crumpled and she tried to stop herself sobbing.

"I know what you feel. I'm losing the most wonderful man in the world. I don't understand it even now. I know I could have made you happy once, when I was a nice person. But now, I'm not good enough to do that. I want to be at your side through thick and thin, no matter whether we're alive or dead. You make the fairy tale I want to live come alive. The poor housemaid, taken by the wonderful prince, they marry, have babies and live together happily forever. I know that we need each other, Jazz."

"Well, baby, please, come back. I still believe that we are meant to be." He said, looking into her shining dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Jasper... I believe the same. I just don't know. My mind is yelling that I shouldn't do this, but my heart is throbbing and cracking and screaming at me to help and go to you." Trudy said.

The baby in her arms gurgled. Then out of the blue he said "Yes." Trudy's eyes went wide, still locked on Jasper's. He looked as shocked as Trudy did.

Jasper, Trudy and Amada looked at the baby boy in shock.

"Tyler, my lovely, did you just say yes?" Trudy asked softly, incredulously.

"Yes." The baby repeated, smiling.

Trudy smiled, a tear dripping down her cheek.

Jasper and Amada grinned.

"You just said your first real word, Tyler." Trudy said, her eyes glittering.

"Yes." The baby said, grinning cheekily at his mother.

"Is that what you want Mummy to say to Daddy?" Trudy asked.

"Yes!" The baby screamed delightedly.

Jasper watched his wife's face. She never was able to deny her children anything they wanted unless it endangered them.

Trudy was at war with herself. She desperately wanted to, yes. But what about all the consequences of if she put him in a bad mood? She was torn now between her children and safety.

The children looked at their mum. Tyler suddenly cooed, sucking his mother's shirt. He was hungry. Trudy let him feed, considering.

* * *

**OK, well, this was sorta rubbish. But I want to know, are any of you changing your minds on this count? Do you still think the answer should be no? Review! Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	55. Chapter 55

House Of Destroyed. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Trudy had got her son to sleep. She was sure that Jasper still loved her, though she thought it was totally bizarre. She wanted him, but it was honestly going to worry her forever.

Amada was clinging to her dad.

"Id Mama hay no, me go wid ooh, Dada." She said, looking firmly from one parent to the other.

Jasper looked at his daughter, son and wife. Trudy was trying her hardest not to cry. She forced herself to calm down.

"Trudy, please say you'll come home. I promise you, I'll never hurt you in any way again. No way. Everything you want, I'll do, as and when you ask and no questions asked. You're a little wonder, my Trudy."

That surprised Trudy. He still called her his. She looked at her daughter, who happened to be holding her dad so hard, she was almost choking him.

"Maddie, release your dad a little." She said to the tiny girl.

Amada released her dad but stayed where she was, playing games with his fingers. Trudy couldn't remember the countless amounts of times she'd done that. Jasper held his daughter and murmured things to her, his eyes on her hands.

She tried to stop wanting to cry.

"Well, Jasper, I honestly am torn. Why is this so hard?! All I want is to make a stinking decision and I can't do even that!" She said, her fury directed at herself.

Trudy closed her eyes and waited for her internal storm to pass and feel her internal sunshine.

That's when she realised that to ever feel that sunshine again, she'd have to go with him.

What did she truly want? The storm, never fully in control of herself? Or did she want the sunshine, totally in control, never upset?

"This is so stressful, I might have a miscarriage at the rate I'm going. I'm a pretty bad mum, then." Trudy murmured to herself.

Jasper looked at her. "Babe, just go with what your instinct says you should do. That's what I did when I was deciding to ask you to marry me." He said.

"You went with instinct?" She asked.

"Well, I was worried about you. I thought you didn't really feel the way you seemed to and I really didn't want to have the humiliation. So I went with my instinct, which was telling me to just do it and see if you said yes." He told her.

That made her feel rock solid. She knew what she was being told to say.

"Then..."

* * *

**And that's not coming in this chapter! :D. This was kinda random and I really haven't thought it out. I'm not even sure what she'll say myself yet! So reviews, PMs or prompts? Until next time, Random Dizzy. :)**


	56. Chapter 56

House Of Run. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

The police were banging at Terry's door. Terry answered it.

"Oh, it's you lot. What you doin' at me house?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Sir, have you seen this girl? She's been missing for two days and nobody's seen her since. Her sister is extremely worried." The policeman held a photo of Morgan.

"No, I ain't. Now get off my land!" He yelled. The policeman left.

Morgan was making breakfast. She grinned at Terry.

"Stupid coppers. Came tryin' to nick you back. I ain't givin' ya back." Terry grouched.

It just made Morgan smile.

"Thanks. Anyhow, here's your breakfast." Morgan said, wearing her dressing gown. She giggled as Terry pulled her to his lap to kiss her.

"Thanks a bunch, gorgeous." He said, kissing her repeatedly.

Morgan had dyed her hair blonde with a pink dip dye. She wore foundation, blue contacts and pale pink lipstick. Nobody would give her a second glance.

* * *

Mara was hurting really badly. Morgan had done one and Mara had no idea where she was.

"She's so small, Jay, she's easily susceptible to bad people. Why did we let her out?" Mara sobbed.

Jerome just tried to soothe his sobbing wife.

"It's OK, Beansy Bop. Moggy's a tough little creature, she won't let someone hurt her. She'll hit anyone who dares to hurt her. You watch, she'll come home and she'll be fine."

"But what if she doesn't?! Jay, I'm seriously worried for her. She might even be dead. Just the deadest dead you've ever seen!"

Jerome smiled while Mara sobbed. He kissed Mara and rubbed her back.

"Beansy Bop, don't cry so much. Moggy is tough, I just told you that. She's so very tough, she could punch the life out of a heavyweight world champion boxer and come best off without a bruise."

Mara wailed in response, her mind showing her all kinds of horrific things. She simply sobbed her heart out.

* * *

"Devin, you have to!" Patricia said, trying to make her crushing son let go.

His first day at nursery (if you're American, pre-school) was not going so well.

"But Mama, I don't wanna go to nursery! I wanna stay with you!" He wailed.

Patricia sighed, kissing his tear stained cheeks.

"Devin, don't play up. I need you to do this. Now, come on. I'll be back to collect you later. Loads of other kids will be doing this." She told him.

"Mama, they all goin' home later!" Devin protested.

"And you are too. You just have to do what they all do. And make some little friends." Patricia told him.

Devin said "I want you, Mama. Not nasty new people."

Patricia groaned. "I bet Nina doesn't get this! She brings Bliss here. You like Bliss, don't you?"

"Bliss? She here?" Devin asked, getting over his hurting instantly at the sound of Bliss's name.

"Yeah, she's here. Go on, Devin." Patricia said, finally putting him down.

He ran inside and Patricia left. She had four hours and a million jobs to do.

* * *

Jasper stared at his wife. She looked at the floor.

"Yes." She murmured. "On the condition that you don't hit any of us again, or there won't be any more chances. At all. Understand me?"

"Received and understood, my beautiful Trudy." He told her, pleased that she'd agreed to come home at last and after one pure heck of a fight.

Nina sighed, Fabian was pleased. Jasper held Trudy close, then kissed her.

Trudy hadn't been expecting herself to say yes, but she just couldn't deny her babies anything. They'd seen her scared, they'd seen her hurt, they'd seen her crying. But they wanted her and their dad together.

Without them, Jasper would have lost his wife forever.

Now all he had to do was get his family back to their home. He smiled at his silent wife, who looked like she wasn't going to talk for a long while.

When they got home, a voice said "Oh, look, the family's back. How... perfect." And the speaker stepped out of the shadows...

.

.

.

**Squee! One hundred reviews! I'm so pleased with everyone, you are all so perfect and wonderful! Thank you so much! :) Well, I hope this is enough for you all. Just review or PM me any ideas or couple requests and I'll do as many as I possibly can. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	57. Chapter 57

House Of Family. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

The speaker made Trudy jump. She took one look and screamed.

"Oh, gosh, Maria!" Trudy squealed happily.

Jasper looked at the woman who was now hugging his wife.

"Trudy! It's been ages! Where were you, _chica_?" The new woman, referred to as Maria asked.

"Here there and everywhere! And what about you, _loca chica_?!" Trudy squealed.

"Out and about. Now who do we have here?" Maria said, noticing Trudy's kids and Jasper.

Trudy grinned. "My husband, Jasper and our babies, Amada and Tyler."

Maria smiled, kissed Jasper's cheeks and both the children's foreheads.

"_Bienvenido a la familia, de Jasper. Y hola, mis pequeños mimos._" (Welcome to the family, Jasper. And hello, my little cuddles.)

Trudy grinned some more. "Maria is Spanish. Though you've lived in Britain for some time now, haven't you, _mi gemelo loco_?"

"_Sí y es una preciosidad, ¿qué has estado haciendo contigo_ _mismo_?" (Yes and you are gorgeous, what have you been doing with yourself?)

Jasper stared at his wife and her Spanish friend.

"This, that and everything. You know. Oh, yeah, and I got married, had two little children and we are now living an amazing life with my _niño y niña y mi marido._"

Maria smiled. "I see that. God, your family is _precioso! Definitivamente, puedes decir que son tuyos. Usted tiene tan buen gusto._" (Gorgeous! Can definitely tell they're yours. You have such good taste.)

Jasper heard that she slipped into Spanish without even realising it.

"I know that, _loca_. But I think our foreign talking is making Jasper nervous." Trudy giggled.

Maria grinned at him. "Sorry, Jasper. Trudy and I were as close as twins when we were little. I was raised talking a mixture of Spanish and English and Trudy here learned some, too."

He smiled, straining it a little. "Clearly. She's always been so intelligent, haven't you, Trudy?"

"Nope." She grinned. "That was Jazz, he's the intelligent one, and I'm the housewife." She said, chuckling.

"Yeah, his little mentalist. You always were crazy."

"Living _la vida loca_, that's me." Trudy giggled insanely.

Jasper couldn't get mad at her, he thought of how he felt when he'd let her go. He wouldn't be doing it again in a hurry.

"She brings us all to it. She's all about the entertainment." Jasper laughed.

Maria said "Ooh, _chica que mejor no soltar este tipo. Es una buena idea, él os engañe podrido._" (Girl, you better not let go of this guy. He'll spoil you rotten.)

Trudy said "_Loca chica, s__inceramente, no lo hará. Lo amo, y sus hijos. Eso, y escucha esto. Habrá un tercer bebé acerca pronto._" (Crazy girl,I honestly won't. I love him and his kids. That, and get this. There'll be a third baby about soon.)

"Ooh, yay you! Hey, Jasper, how many do you plan to have with her?" Maria asked, causing Trudy to go pink.

"Well, as many as she'll allow." Jasper said.

Maria giggled. "So a lot, then?"

"I guess, Trudy?" Jasper looked at his rosy-cheeked wife.

"Sure, I suppose." Trudy said, blushing even deeper at the thought of discussing this. It was gonna be one long night.

* * *

It had been four months. Morgan was still with Terry. They planned on getting married very soon.

Morgan woke, feeling sick. She'd been off alcohol for a month, along with Terry. They'd totally cooled off a little. She made it to the loo before vomiting.

Terry came to her, rubbing her back. "Are you feeling all right, Moggy?" He asked her, holding her now gold hair back.

"Nope." Morgan groaned as she was sick again. "Ugh, at this rate, I'm gonna throw up my bum!"

Terry laughed. "No, you won't. How long have you felt sick for?" He asked.

"On the whole, every morning for about a week. And in the day, just until I actually vomit." She said, groaning as she was sick again.

"Do you have a headache, Mogs?" Terry asked, getting more and more concerned.

"No. Just feeling very ill." Morgan said, finally through with vomiting.

"Oh, right. Well, is it too much to want to take you to see a doctor?" Terry asked.

"No. It isn't." Morgan said, pale with her sickness. "Mm, though I am in the mood for a bacon, egg and sausage sandwich."

Terry made it for her, and she offered him half. They ate that for their breakfast, which Morgan kept down. She was as perky as ever, making Terry wonder why she'd been ill.

He took her to the doctor's all the same. They gave Morgan and Terry some extremely shocking news.

.

.

.

**Well, anyone smart will have figured out what's going on with Morgan and Terry. We all know what happened. So, does anyone have any ideas, couple requests or suggestions? All up to you. Just PM me with ideas or couple requests or suggestions, review if you enjoyed. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	58. Chapter 58

House Of Dating. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Sixteen year old Devin Miller and Bliss Rutter were laughing in the park where they'd spent so much time from newborns.

"Well, this has been fun, Bliss. But you know, homework and bedrooms need doing." Devin said, rolling his eyes.

Bliss sighed. "We've been here for six hours and it feels like six seconds. So what do we do now?"

"We go home, we tidy up, do our homework, then we meet up outside school at three and come back here tomorrow?" Devin said, phrasing it as if it was a question. Bliss laughed.

"OK, Dev. We'll do it like that. We'll leave Paradise Park and we'll go back to the evil clutches of the villainous masterminds that are our parents." Bliss said, sounding like she truly meant it. Her dream job was to be an actress.

Devin wanted to be an actor, so he and Bliss went as a package deal. His cousin, Xavier was going to be a singer, following in his mother's footsteps. Bliss's little sister, Clarissa, was going to be a model.

"Yeah, I guess so. But, my fair Lady Bliss, I shall escape the villain's evil lair once again to see you." He said, holding Bliss's hand. A slight breeze lifted her chocolaty curls from her face and out of her blue eyes.

She had full rose pink lips and creamy skin. Her vivid blue shirt went so well with her hair and skin tone, clashing perfectly with her eyes.

Bliss leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to Devin's. She looked into his dark green eyes as she stroked his dark blonde hair. He had his mother's face, just more masculine than feminine.

The two spent every night texting each other and trying to say goodnight, but still being roped into a different conversation anyway.

Nina was happy in her home, snuggling Fabian because Clarissa was in her bed, asleep.

"So, then, Mrs Rutter, are you having fun?" Fabian asked, kissing her nose.

"Yeah. Are you having any fun?" Nina asked, flirting a little, just like she used to.

"With you, always. You are the most fun person ever, my Nina." Fabian said, poking her ribs gently.

"No, you are." Fabian said, laughing at her.

"No, you." Nina laughed.

"You." He laughed harder.

They continued that argument until they couldn't speak. Nina looked at Fabian.

"You're adorable, Fabes." Nina said, snuggling him gently.

"You're beautiful, Neensy." Fabian said, smiling at her.

"I love your smile." Nina cooed.

"No, you're adorable." Fabian said, kissing her.

They went through it all over again, ending up in a kiss.

Bliss walked in.

"Gross, Mum, Dad! Stop being so gross, there're innocent people in this place!" She said, making her parents jump apart and go red.

Nina tossed her dark blonde curls back from her creamy face, batting her blue eyes, shaping her lips in a pout.

"Mum, that's stupid. Who are you pouting at?" Bliss asked.

"Daddy. So, you get your bum to bed and let Mummy and Daddy have some peace." Nina cooed.

Bliss rolled her bright blue eyes at them, but did as she was told.

Nina and Fabian chuckled, then pressed up close up and kissed.

"I love you." They said in unison.

.

.

.

**This is for bs13, who thinks Devin and Bliss will be a cute couple and FNRutter, who loves Fabina. Thanks to you and everyone who reviews, you honestly make me smile. So tell me what you all think in a review or PM me with any ideas or couple requests. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	59. Chapter 59

House Of Bouncing. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Morgan looked at the doctor. Terry was shocked.

"Are you serious?" Morgan said, trying not to scream in delight.

"Yes, ma'am, I am. Congratulations." Their doctor said. Morgan looked at Terry and the she made a squealing sound.

All the way back to their flat, Morgan was bouncing and giggling with her happiness.

Terry let them in their house and Morgan could just about explode. She started planning where she'd put everything.

"Playpen could go in this corner, changing supplies could go over in the opposite corner. Toys over in that corner. Wait. Terry, what about baby's room?" Morgan asked, swishing her hair as she turned to look at him.

"Yeah... I dunno. Our room's practically a cupboard, so... I dunno."

Morgan giggled and kissed him.

* * *

Amada threw herself at the wall. Her dad ran in.

"No, Maddie!" He shouted, grabbing his daughter, mid-leap. "Naughty! Why would you do that?"

Amada blinked innocently. "I see Mama do it. I sorry, Dada."

Jasper always melted for her. He saw so much resemblance to Trudy in her.

"Right, well, don't do it again, and for heaven's sake, don't teach Tyler to do it."

He had to check. His wife was sat with her twin, Maria. Apparently, they'd been separated at birth. Trudy had been raised in Britain and Maria had been raised in Spain. The two looked the same but exact opposites in ways Jasper didn't understand.

Same height, same face, same hair, same instinct. But he could tell which was which when he saw them. Maybe it was because he felt a gravitational pull to Trudy. He always had.

That and Trudy was seven months pregnant with her third child. She was a lot rounder than Maria, slightly shorter, too. Maria was at least a millimeter taller than Trudy, the difference minimal.

The two were sat, playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, like they did when they met up at the age of nine at a holiday park. After that, Maria had been in Spain for another nine years and she and Trudy met up again.

Trudy laughed as Maria beat her, rock to scissors. Maria cheered and Trudy laughed.

"Oh, gosh, we act like children." Trudy chuckled, still in her giggles.

Maria said "I know, but I'm a victorious child!"

The two collapsed laughing again.

* * *

Jerome and Mara were snuggled up, relaxing. Mara had just had their baby, a month early, but their baby boy had been six pounds, eight ounces and very healthy. He was feeding, doing everything he needed to.

They spent all that time, nestled up and cuddling.

Their son was snuggled against Mara, his gummy little mouth open. Mara looked at the baby. He was totally gorgeous.

He was a total mixture of both parents, something very surprising to everyone. So far he had a love of books, even though he was an hour old. He liked to bite his thumbnails, like Jerome did when he was thinking, even though the baby had no teeth.

Jerome's hair was visible, the baby had a shock of it, going everywhere. The baby had his piercing blue eyes, but Mara's nose and mouth, with round cheeks. He had darker skin than Jerome but not by much.

Mara smiled as she thought of the happy times she and Jerome would have with their son.

* * *

Maria beat Trudy again, scissors to paper.

"Ooh, sis, you lost your touch! You used to be able to beat me in a flash, picking the moves out of my head." Maria gloated.

Trudy stuck her tongue out and wiggled it. "Who cares? It's just a game."

Maria said "Yeah, a game of life or death, c_hica._"

Trudy grinned. "You know what? You're right. If you beat me again, I'll kill you." She faked threatening her.

Maria pretended to be scared. "Ooh, I'm so-o-o scared of my sweet little twinnie! Ah-h-h, help me, she's gonna get me! Boo-hoo!"

Trudy rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Maria? You're doing that?"

"I'm so scared of my twin! I might have to go get her husband to sort her out." Maria faked whimpering in terror.

Maria cackled her head off while Trudy whimpered softly. She noticed her sister, whimpering gently, her eyes wide and her expression terrified.

"What's up, _linda hermana gemela, loco_? Surely you aren't scared of _Jasper_?!" Maria asked, sounding worried.

Trudy's eyes were full of tears and she didn't dare to blink.

"You are scared, aren't you, _loca_?" Maria asked.

Jasper walked in and looked at his wife.

"Why is she upset?" Jasper asked, panicking to see the tears in Trudy's eyes.

"I dunno, she's just being herself." Maria replied, nervously.

Jasper picked Trudy up gently and she buried her face on his shoulder. She stopped whimpering and pressed close up.

"Mine." She muttered, snuggling him.

Jasper smiled, then Maria stood up.

"That's just right." She said, unzipping her head...

.

.

.

**What?! Maria? I thought she was Trudy's twin sister, too! O_O Unexpected! So what's going to happen with Maria? Who or _what_ is she? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Well, review and tell me what you think. PM me with ideas and couple suggestions? Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	60. Chapter 60

House Of Ghost. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot. You'll have to bear with this story a little, don't hate it too soon.**)

Jasper looked at the imposter of Maria, horrified. He carefully pulled his wife behind him.

"Who and what are you?" He asked. Trudy bent her head slightly, in deep fear.

"So sorry you had to see me like this, _dear_ children. But you see, I never _did_ get my sacrifice four years ago." 'Maria' answered.

Jasper said "What happened four years ago?"

Trudy said "The children's graduation, love. Mara walked straight offstage and out of the door the moment she had that stupid valedictorian medal. And there was a freak storm, I could hear it. Almost sent people into a blind panic."

"Freak storm. Maria, stay there. Trudy, my lovely wife, come with me." He said.

Jasper picked her up and gently took her upstairs. He checked something about yellow glowing coins and freak storms and earthquakes.

"The Egyptian God Ra: Build his pyramid and make a sacrifice, which must bear the symbol of Ra, and he will pour down his gold. But build the pyramid without a sacrifice and Ra will not pour down his gold, but his anger.

If Ra does not get his sacrifice, he comes looking, inside the body of a loved one of those who cheated him." Jasper read out loud.

Trudy said "Then why didn't he get one of us and make us go to one of the people who cheated him, so to speak? Why did he attack my twin?"

Her eyes were filling up. "Hey, you never told me why you started crying downstairs before Maria revealed herself to be inhuman."

"I could sense when she started her gloating that this wasn't Maria. Maria knows I'm sensitive and she'd never gloat at me for that reason." Trudy told him.

Jasper stared at his wife in amazement. "Wow. Anyway. Let's go fix that girl."

Trudy nodded. They went and checked their little ones, who were perfectly fine. Trudy whipped two necklaces off them, threw them away.

Jasper went to face Maria, Trudy not far behind.

Maria said "Oh, precious. You cute little lovebirds have found who I am. Good. This makes it even better."

Trudy said "Whatever you have in store for my gorgeous family, please, don't. They are wonderful. Just hold on for two more months, until this child arrives. I will give my life for my family to be safe."

Jasper looked at his wife, kneeling at the feet of the fake Maria.

He didn't want to lose her, yet he couldn't move.

"The offer of until my child is born isn't so unreasonable. You can take my life, not my baby's. Jasper is a more than capable father, that I'm sure of."

The fake Maria said "You have a long life, are you sure you want to give that up?"

Trudy said "I swore on my life to make my family happy, protect them. That's what I'll do. I'll give it to you to spare them."

The fake Maria said "I'll be watching for your child's birth." And that's when she vanished.

Jasper didn't even realise he was crying, he only saw his wife as she stood up.

She came over and gently put her palm on his cheek, using her thumb to dry the tears.

"Don't do that, love. It's not like this is the deathbed scene." She said, not daring to kiss him, in case he was mad at her.

Instead, Jasper pulled her close.

"Trudy, how could you sign off your life to her? Knowing how much everyone in this house needs you? Loves you?" Jasper asked, looking into her eyes, which were full of regret.

"Jazz, I made that choice for you all. Either we all died today, our three beautiful children, you and I, or I die in two months time, you and our three beautiful babies live on happily? Time heals all wounds, Jasper." Trudy said softly, feeling his agony at the simple thought of losing her.

"Trudy, I literally only just got you back." He said, pained. He really didn't want to give his wife up.

"And in the next two months, you'll hate me again. You know that I'm so horrible, you won't want me about. You'll gladly hand me over." She replied.

Jasper gave her a hard, bruising kiss. She kissed back, pressing her mouth against his with the same force.

When they broke the kiss, Trudy smiled.

"You see, Trudy, you're everything to me. Without you, existence is nothing." He said.

Trudy put his hand against her stomach. "You'll have this baby, you'll have Maddie and Tyler. Three little parts of us. Our three little babies."

Jasper sighed. "Yes, three hurting children. No loving, warm, tender mother."

"They'll have a loving, warm, tender father, who adores them in every way. You are my precious loving husband, the best man I have ever met. You're the most perfect father and you know that. Don't you dare let go of that."

Jasper looked at his wife's determined face and had to kiss her.

"You, my beautiful Trudy, are a complete and utter nightmare. I love that." He said, before planting kisses on her cheeks.

Trudy laughed a little, not worried at all by her coming death.

"It's a good thing you like it. I've always been this way." She said.

"I'll miss telling you you're adorable, telling you that you're perfect. Wiping tears off those beautiful cheeks. Kissing those soft lips. Seeing those sparkly eyes. Stroking those shiny curls. Cuddling your tiny body close. Hearing your sweet voice."

Jasper was murmuring to himself now, but Trudy heard him. She fought back a smile as he traced her lips with his thumb.

"You're being sappy again, love. I'm still just Trudy, you know." She said.

"You'll never be just anything. You're something more angel than woman." He said, holding her gently to him. "You're something more perfect than real. Even now, I can't believe that you're mine."

She sighed. "I can't believe you're mine, Jazz. I'll never believe it."

Jasper cradled her as if she was a baby.

* * *

(Two months on.)

The baby had just been born, Jasper was holding Trudy close.

"Well, Jazz, this might just be it. Our last few minutes together. Here, take our little son." She said, kissing her baby.

Jasper held the small boy, cradling him one-armed. He clutched Trudy.

The ghost just didn't appear. Jasper called his godson and his wife.

The two came over and held the coin bearing the symbol of Ra.

More people arrived. Willow, Alfie and their children Lily and Ash. Patricia, Eddie, Devin and baby Alexander. Joy, Mara, and Amber.

Then Nina and Eddie saw the ghost, coming to take Trudy.

Nina held up the coin. "Į Anubisa vardu, aš tremti Ra į Netherworld regionuose!" She said, holding the glowing coin. Eddie grabbed Nina's hand and the two of them forced Ra away from Trudy, pushing him into the regions of the netherworld.

After Nina and Eddie realised they'd gotten rid of Ra as well, they cheered and hugged.

There was group hug, Jasper watching his wife protectively. She was just smiling happily, her eyes lit up with her happiness.

"Trudy, are you alive there?" Jasper asked.

Their oldest son and only daughter came rushing down to meet their baby brother. They leaped on their still sore mother and squeezed her.

Jasper pulled them off her gently. "No, kids, your mum's still very sore. Just relax a bit with her."

Amada had gained a little more vocabulary and she said "I heard you say Mummy might die. She still here."

Jasper smiled. "Yeah, I know. She's such a strong woman."

Tyler said "Yes, Mama tong."

Trudy chuckled slightly and hugged her children.

"My beautiful kids. I love you all. And you, Jazz, you're as childish as these three." Trudy said, making Jasper laugh at her.

"You are, too, my beautiful snuggle bunny." He laughed and kissed her.

Their three kids cuddled up to them.

.

.

.

**OK, I said you'd need to stick through it and I know you're probably hating me right now. This was probably weird, but that's just opinion. I'd appreciate to know what you think. I'd also like to know what couples you want to see, ideas you may have anything like that. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	61. Chapter 61

House Of Birthday. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

It was Bliss's Sweet 16. She was curled on a sofa in her living room with Devin.

"Why can't you tell me what they're doing?" Bliss asked again, snuggling him.

"Because, beautiful, this is a surprise party. And if you're that desperate, here's my little gift to you." Devin said, grinning.

Bliss said "Not yet, I want to keep cuddling."

Devin smiled. "OK, Bliss. Come here."

Outside, Fabian was having trouble with the marquee. Nina was having no trouble on her side, she had it down.

She joined her husband and showed him how to have it pinned in. She started with her outdoor fairy lights outside the marquee. On the inside she had more fairy lights, a rotating disco ball with spotlights around it, mirroring the light to the floor. She added tables around the marquee, pink and purple chairs and left a huge space for a dance floor. There were three big speakers and a microphone at the top, a refreshment bar, pink streamers, loads of flowers on the tables, a big banner saying 'HAPPY SWEET 16, BLISS!'

Nina went inside.

"OK, birthday beauty, come with Mummy." Nina said, pleased she could throw a party for her child.

On her bathroom unit, Bliss saw three parcels.

Nina giggled happily. "OK, open them."

Bliss opened the first one. It had some rose quartz bracelets and a matching necklace.

The second contained a small tiara, clearly worth loads of money.

The third contained rose pink high heels.

Bliss was a foot shorter than Devin. He was six four. Bliss was happy she could wear her high heels at all.

Nina opened a door in the bathroom, showing Bliss a white dress bag.

"Come over here, baby girl." Nina said happily.

Bliss went over, knowing this was just the calm before the storm.

She let her mum show her the contents and Bliss was almost blown away.

A rosy pink dress with thin straps, a slightly puffed out skirt, tight elasticated top and plastic roses were on the hem of her dress.

"Mum, where did you get this?!" Bliss asked delightedly.

"Amber made it, one-of-a-kind for you." Nina replied and started making her daughter up.

Outside, Clarissa and Fabian were doing the roses on the marquee curtains.

"Dad, there's a bee over there." Clarissa said calmly.

Fabian looked over in fear (he hated bees) and saw nothing.

"Clarissa, what bee?" Fabian asked.

"That one with the leprechaun on its back." Clarissa said calmly.

"Oh, that one that doesn't exist." Fabian joked.

"Pretty much, Dad. You're honestly seriously gullible." Clarissa was calm and quiet.

Clarissa tossed her dirty blonde hair back over her shoulder, blinked and dusted the dried mud off her blue jeans and white pumps.

Her white shirt was dirty, so it became a dusty brown.

Fabian knocked his fourteen year old daughter to the ground and tickled her. Clarissa squealed senselessly.

Bliss sighed. "Dad's attacking Liz again, Mum." Bliss said.

Nina smiled. "They'll be fine, he's just tickling her. You're so beautiful, my Blissful Baby."

Bliss grinned slightly. "No, I'm not, Mum."

Nina tickled her daughter under her chin.

"You're gorgeous, my Bliss." Nina said. Nina showed Bliss a mirror.

She had a light foundation, lilac eye shadow, black eyeliner and mascara and pale pink lipstick and light pink blush.

Nina manicured Bliss's nails and turned them all princess-y.

Bliss had a french braid expertly twirled into a bun and the tiara pushed into the front.

Nina called Fabian and Clarissa in. She instructed Fabian to go and put his tux on. She grabbed Clarissa and took her to her room.

Clarissa had a pale blue dress and matching flat satin ballet slippers. Nina curled Clarissa's hair and pinned it up.

She put foundation on her and light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, little mascara and slight blush alongside cocoa lipstick.

Nina went to help Fabian into his tux.

"Nina, what is this?" He asked, holding up a frilled shirt.

"Your shirt. Amber designed the whole thing. Come on." Nina helped him get the thing on and combed through his hair.

He said "This thing feels like a monkey suit."

Nina chuckled as she shoved the shoes on his feet. "Amber went to a lot of trouble to design this."

"I know, but this feels so snug, I can't breathe."

Nina grinned. "It's not that bad, you should see the dress she's designed for me. Honestly, it's so tight, I need to lose four stone to fit in it."

She showed him how he looked. He actually appreciated the suit, the frilly shirt hidden under a tuxedo jacket.

Nina forced him to go and get all the food Nina had prepared set up in the marquee and on the one wall length refreshment table.

He did as Nina told him.

Nina put on her purple dress and it fit her nicely. She wore the matching ballet pumps and curled her hair. Then she did her makeup.

They had to let all their guests in.

Devin was at his home, but Patricia told him it was time to go to see Bliss.

He had his black dress jeans and his beige shirt on, his new shiny black shoes.

Patricia wore a vanilla dress with gold swirl stitching.

Eddie wore a grey jacket and white shirt with black jeans and matching suede shoes. Alex wore a red shirt and grey jeans.

Amber was wearing a sky blue dress, Aaron was wearing an emerald shirt and white jacket with white pants.

Their son, Derek, wore a vibrant blue shirt and dark blue jeans with white trainers.

Willow had Alfie in brown jeans and a white shirt that she'd sewn herself. She wore a gold and black patchwork dress.

Their twins wore matching purple dresses and boots that Willow had made.

Jasper wouldn't let Trudy get up off the sofa. She'd fallen down the stairs and her leg had broken in three places. The doctor had plastered her up, but she didn't want to miss Bliss's sixteenth.

Amada, Tyler and Will begged to go to the party, Trudy begged Jasper to just take them if he wouldn't take her.

He blatantly refused. "You are not staying here all alone, beautiful Trudy. I'm sorry, kids, but your mother needs us."

Amada looked sympathetically at her mum. "OK, well, I'll be able to take Bliss out on a second Sweet 16 with the guys later this month. I'm totally cool with not going if it's for Mum."

Trudy said "Maddie, no. You're going to take them, Jazz. I don't usually want to tell you that you have to do something, but you are this time. Go on, kids. Get yourselves dressed. Jazz, get the car ready."

Jasper leaned over her and said "Are you sure, my beautiful Trudy?"

"As sure as I was with Will's birth. Go on, my love." Just as he was about to straighten up, she reached up and kissed him. Then she let him go and smiled. "OK, now you're free." She said, looking into his eyes.

"You're beautiful, my Trudy." Jasper said.

* * *

_Next time: PARTY! And who knows, there might be a surprise for everyone there. Review if you enjoyed and this chapter is dedicated to luvme123 and FNRutter._

_Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)_


	62. Chapter 62

House Of Birthday Party. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Bliss walked through the curtains of the marquee and applause rang out from every corner. She heard the cheers. She knew every face in there.

As Bliss scanned the crowd, she saw her friends and family and her family's friends and her friend's friends.

She just couldn't see Devin. The one person she wanted to see the most, she couldn't see.

Devin was hiding out behind the makeshift stage. He knew Bliss had to make her birthday speech and he had a little gift for her.

The party progressed smoothly, but by the dancing, Bliss felt really low about not having Devin.

Nina pushed her daughter up on stage to make her birthday speech.

Bliss looked out with an air of confidence.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Bliss Rutter, for those of you who don't know. Thank you all for coming here tonight.-"

Bliss was cut off by the arrival of Devin on the stage.

"Bliss." He spoke softly, but in the hush of the marquee, his voice was loud.

Bliss turned in surprise. "Devin!" She whispered happily.

"Hey, Bliss. I'm sorry for turning up late. I have a decent excuse and a little gift of my own." He said, looking at her.

She smiled. "Aw, there's truly n-"

"Yes there is. There's always need for this. Bliss Rutter, I promise to love you, from now until the end of the galaxy." He held up a tiny, sparkly diamond and seed pearl ring. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Bliss stood for a second, stunned silent by her boyfriend's proposal.

Nina was clutching Fabian and Clarissa happily. Patricia was in Eddie's arms and they were hugging Alex too.

A voice Bliss knew very well shouted "Say yes, you idiot, stop being a lemon!"

A soft reprimand and a quiet "What?" Bliss giggled internally.

"Devin, I honestly am knocked speechless."

A soft "I'm shocked at that." Another gentle reprimand.

"And this is one of the best days of my life. So, yes, I'll marry you." Bliss said, pleased.

Devin gave his fiancee her ring, then stood up, looked her in the eyes and kissed her.

Everyone either cheered or cried.

After a full hour of dancing, Devin and Bliss sat down. They were joined by Amada.

"Maddie, I thought you said your mum's leg was broken and your dad was refusing to bring you?" Bliss said.

"Mum made him bring us. She had me videotape the engagement as she couldn't be here. Mum also told Dad not to grouch. I think he only behaves because he doesn't like upsetting her. She may or may not have had to promise him something."

Amada grinned when her best friend's fiance laughed and Bliss went pink.

Devin said "Wow, she must really have wanted the house to herself."

Amada said "Yup. She made him bring Ty and Will along for the heck of a ride."

Bliss said "Well, Mads, I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah, I am, too. My best friend's getting married. You better treat Bliss right, Devin. Or else you have me to answer to." Amada threatened.

Like Trudy, Amada couldn't make threats she had no intent on keeping.

Devin winced under the girl's glare. She'd turned into a miniature Trudy, glare and all. The boys were like two mini Jaspers. They were both taller than Amada.

Amada smiled because of that wince.

"No putting him off, Mads. He's mine, now. I don't want you to scare him away." Bliss said.

"You sound like Mum. She reckons the exact same about Dad. But now, I look just like her, apparently. It scares him if I get upset, it reminds him of when Mum first cried in front of him."

Bliss looked at her friend. She never really saw Trudy. She only had Amada to see what Trudy really looked like.

"So, your mum. Does she cry often?" Bliss asked.

"Yeah, a lot. If she sees one speck of dirt, she cleans it off, then she goes to her room and crawls under the bed to cry. The amount of times I've seen her curled up in Dad's lap, sobbing. I can't even count that high, there's not a number within pronunciation or memory to count that high."

Though all of the family holiday pictures that even featured Amada's mum, oddly enough, had her in shadow, behind a kid or her husband or a tree or her mobile/book/handbag. Nobody ever got a decent photo of her. She'd hidden all the ones from when the kids were babies.

There were some of her walking, cleaning and cooking, but none of them showed anyone how she looked. She was always out of the room when Bliss visited. And Bliss was never allowed in Amada's parents' room.

That was weird. Nina had no photos of Trudy. Nobody did, unless you count the ones as listed above.

Trudy herself was lounging on the sofa, watching telly, holding a pot of ice cream and a spoon.

She laughed at someone's pet dog knocking the beer over as it tried to jump the table.

Every minute of being alone, she loved. It reminded her of Saturday nights in while she lived at Anubis house, young, free, single. She loved her family, but she needed her down time too.

Trudy fell asleep and her ice cream melted all over her. She woke, covered in sticky dairy sweetness.

"Oh! Oh, no, this is bad! Jazz is going to murder me for this." She muttered, then saw that nobody was in the room with her. "Wait. Who am I muttering to and why am I still doing it?"

She cleaned up the mess, went to her room, changed her clothes and started washing the ice cream covered ones, despite the agony of her broken leg. She was sat back down in no time, wincing.

When Jasper brought his exhausted kids home, he sent them straight off to bed. He walked to the living room to find his wife sleeping on the sofa, her unbroken leg resting over the broken one, bent at the knee. She had her arms tucked under her.

Jasper smiled and lifted her gently into his arms. Trudy half woke and smiled up at him.

"Hi." She mumbled sleepily.

"Hello, beautiful. Are you still sleepy?" He asked her lovingly, kissing her eyes.

"Mm, but now that you're here-" She started happily, even though she sounded as exhausted as she felt.

"You're coming to bed, beautiful, but no more if you feel too sleepy." Jasper told her, cradling her as he carried her upstairs.

She rested her head against his shoulder and she was asleep in seconds. Now he had to get her through the emotional roller coaster that would be the next day.

.

.

.

**Squee! You have all made me so happy! Thank you all for reviewing, you've made me smile so much. I hope this met standards for you all. This is for FNRutterHoa and bs13. :). ****cruzguadalupe6, Jara coming your way soon. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	63. Chapter 63

House Of Laughs. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Twelve year old Jerome and Mara were messing about in the kitchen. Mara was baking cookies and Jerome was giving her a bath in everything he could lay his hands on until she decided to reciprocate.

When she did, Jerome got it. His face was iced over and his hair was white with flour, his clothes were smeared in remaining cookie batter. Jerome had covered Mara in mustard and ketchup, flour and egg and icing and butter.

The cookies did get done, easy squeezy. But the kitchen was a disaster area.

When Trudy came in to see the finished result, she received a blob of cookie dough to her face. She scraped it off and shouted "OK, the pair of you, get in the showers, now! You're not allowed any more cookie runs without adult supervision. Ugh. Go, now, both of you and we'll discuss your punishment later."

Mara was upset, Jerome was pleased. No more helping Trudy in the kitchen.

Trudy herself was furious. Scrubbing the kitchen she'd just finished cleaning.

Mara finished her shower long after Jerome had. She'd had her hair to wash and her skin to scrub.

Jerome wore a pair of light blue jeans and a pale grey shirt. He went to Trudy.

"Hey, Cinderella." He said cheerfully.

She glared at him. "Jerome, you're not supposed to be in here after you turned my kitchen into a bomb site. Now, go sit at the table and wait for me."

He bent over and kissed her hair. "OK, Miss Rehman, whatever you say."

She hated that. Mara joined Jerome at the table.

"Mara, when you answer her questions, call her Miss Rehman, she totally loves that." Jerome told her.

Trudy went to sit with them. "OK, why were you throwing things at each other?"

Jerome said "It was just us having fun, Miss Rehman."

Mara said "We just got a little bit bored waiting for the cookies, Miss."

Trudy hated it that they thought that they weren't allowed to use her given name.

"What made you think of throwing food about?" She asked, now feeling hurt.

Mara said "We just wanted to have a food fight, we would have cleaned it up afterwards, Miss."

Trudy was hurt. She hated it if they thought they couldn't address her as their friend.

"OK, well. You kids aren't allowed to do any more cookies making in there without adult supervision. Go on."

Mara noticed the slight hurt. Just great. She glanced back in after she and Jerome had left. She was in tears. Mara went upstairs and drowned herself in her homework.

She wouldn't go for her supper. Jerome hadn't gone in either. They stayed clear.

The house residents were talking among themselves.

Joy said "Jerome and Mara are quiet, they've disappeared."

Amber said "Mara's doing her homework, she says she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Alfie said "Jerome's on Google. He's looking up teacher jokes. He says he doesn't want to be bothered with supper and annoying old folk."

Mick chuckled at that. "Is he referring to Victor?"

Alfie said "Yeah, possible."

Patricia said softly "Maybe he was referring to Trudy."

Joy said "Tricia has a point. Trudy's old and she can be pretty annoying."

Trudy heard the hushed conversation and pretended she didn't hear.

Jerome had slipped off upstairs to be with Mara. She was lay crying on her bed. Jerome picked her up.

"Hey." He whispered. "You don't need to cry, Mara."

"I feel horrible. She was crying, Jerome. She thought we'd left and I saw her. She had her hands over her face and I could see her sobs."

Jerome said "She'll get over it. She's made like a rubber ball, no matter how hard she's thrown, she'll bounce back."

Mara snuggled up to Jerome and wouldn't let go of him.

Downstairs, Trudy was listening to a very quiet but painful conversation.

"I totally understand them freezing her out. She does nothing but nag us." Amber said.

Joy said "True. She's a pain. And from what you told me, she totally yelled at them for making a mess."

Patricia said "Yeah, she did. I heard her. She screamed at them cos they had a huge food fight."

* * *

The next morning, they all found a seriously awful breakfast and Victor cooking.

"Whoa, where's Trudy?" Alfie asked.

Victor said "She's gone. She left the school last night, in floods of tears. Said she didn't want to live where all she was ever going to get was insults and nasty comments."

Jerome and Mara shared a look.

Patricia said "Yup, she heard us."

The others gave her a look saying "Ya think?"

Mara hid in her room, sobbing her heart out. Jerome went and sat on the bed with her.

"It'll be OK. She doesn't have enough backbone to last out there." Jerome told Mara. "Besides, she pulled this one on us before, when I was nine. She got upset and left. She didn't come back for a week, but she did eventually and she was fallen on with open arms."

Mara said "We drove her away, she won't want to come back."

Jerome said "No, she will. She always does. She's a good person at heart, she'd never just abandon us all, no matter how horrible we are to her."

The two looked into each other's eyes and shared their first kiss.

.

.

.

**Well, this isn't exactly the best Jara thing ever, but the good news is, they kissed. Anyway, I hope this was up to an OK standard for you all. Review and tell me what you think, please? PM me with any ideas or couple requests. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	64. Chapter 64

House Of Crazy. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Devin was waiting at the altar. He was eagerly awaiting his bride, Bliss. He saw his mother, the new twins and his dad. His brother Alex was his best man. Clarissa was Bliss's maid of honour, Tyler was her best man. Will was a pageboy. Amada had nearly wet herself at the idea of being a bridesmaid, so Bliss had let that drop, knowing she'd never get her friend into a bridesmaid dress, let alone to lead her down the aisle.

They also had Rebecca Ferguson 'Backtrack' instead of the wedding march.

Bliss had her tight dress on. She was really nervous. Willow's twins Lily and Ashlee, were her other bridesmaids.

Patricia and Eddie held hands and smiled at the thought of their son getting married.

Nina was paranoid. Fabian thought that his baby was getting married. It made him happy.

* * *

After the wedding, the reception took place. Bliss and Devin were absolutely drowned in hugs and kisses and congratulations.

Patricia and Eddie had joined at the mouths and were kissing with an intense passion.

After they'd both finished trying to suck the other's tongue out, Patricia said "Not bad, Weasel Face. Considering you're, well, y'know, a weasel."

Eddie said "And you've got a powerful mouth. Comes from yacking so much, doesn't it, Yackball?"

"Slimeball."

"Yacker."

The two grinned and kissed again.

Jerome and Mara were snuggled together, hugging like no tomorrow. Their son was having a laugh with the other guys.

"Y'know, I realised that you still have the nickname Jaffray even though you're Mara Clarke."

No matter how many times Mara heard that, she couldn't get over how well it suited her.

"I know. I've noticed it a lot. But you should know that I still love it." She told Jerome, pressing a kiss to his lips.

They sat there, kissing lightly. Not like Patricia and Eddie, who were utterly sucking each other's faces off.

Devin twirled Bliss on the dance floor. The music was Super Massive Black Hole by Muse.

They were in among a super massive crowd. Bliss sang along, with a mixture of her mum and dad's voices. Devin sang like both of his parents rolled into one as well. They came from very talented singers.

The only ones not dancing were Jasper and Trudy. Even Amada had found a guy to dance with.

Derek. Amber's son.

The reason they weren't up dancing, was because Trudy had broken her leg again. She was too clumsy for words.

Jasper was intent on her, making sure she was OK. Trudy was enjoying the wedding, but she definitely managed her boredom. She enjoyed dancing.

Jerome and Mara had got up and were now swirling around the dance floor, nearly sending Alfie and Willow flying. It made Mara chuckle at one point when they sent their friends over.

Patricia and Eddie were deliberately destroying the song with their voices.

Everyone laughed at them. The party was in full swing and nothing could change it. Even Morgan had turned up, to Mara's delight. She and Terry had their oldest child, Mickey and their youngest, Tara. Mickey had the slenderness of an unchanged Morgan but the height and features of Terry. Tara was exactly like her mum, a tiny girl.

They were in full swing, Morgan as drunk as ever. Her kids had followed their mother's lead and surprise surprise, she allowed it.

Terry kept laughing as Morgan stumbled over her own feet and made a complete dozy of herself.

Nina was wrapped around Fabian like he was her life preserver. Their little girl had just got married and now they were in-laws with Patricia and Eddie. Nobody had seen that one coming.

This was their most perfect day ever.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	65. Chapter 65

House Of Schooling. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Patricia groaned. She remembered her school schedule.

When she got in school she had registration, then double math, double science, history and English. Then for before lunch, she had double P.E. The she had I.T. health class and Home Economics. It drove her mad. She was also forced into a drama and music club by Mr Winkler.

Mara was on the same schedule. But she totally loved it, she'd even signed up for journalism and extra credit work.

Patricia missed Joy. She needed someone to make her laugh.

* * *

It was halfway through double math. It had only been 45 minutes and Patricia was so bored.

She was looking at the shape of a triangle and she had to work out the pentameter and find the Y to the point of pi. She yawned and sighed.

She circled B:98 then skipped ahead, circled B for everything and she truly didn't care if she failed.

Throughout science, she drew up plans for getting the truth of Joy's disappearance out of Newbie Nina. Mr Sweet caught her out as she drew a torture wheel in the attic.

"Patricia Williamson. What is this?" He asked, shocked as he looked over her torture designs.

"Just devices for my new friend." She said innocently.

"And who might this 'friend' be, Patricia?" Mr Sweet asked. Patricia heard the air quotes around the word 'Friend.'

"Um. They... don't go... to .. this school." Patricia said, trying not to sound like she was making it up as she went along.

"Then why is this folder titled 'Torture Devices for Newbie Nina?'" He asked.

"Because... we're... doing an extra credit project together! Trudy put us on it." Patricia said, lying her way out of it.

"Trudy put you on this? She put you on an extra credit project of designing torture devices on your best friend?" Mr Sweet didn't believe it and Patricia knew it.

"Yeah, she's got a bit bloodthirsty, it's starting to worry me." Patricia said.

Mr Sweet let everyone out early. He said he had some business to attend to.

Through history, Patricia was sleepy. She truly didn't want to be in school. She was tired.

She was doing doodles on a photo of the founder of the school.

He now had a beard and glasses and bad acne. Mr Sweet came in.

"Patricia Williamson, come with me, please?" He asked, and he sounded frustrated.

Patricia got up and left the room.

"Am I getting out of class for a reason?" Patricia said.

"Yes. Now, into my office." Mr Sweet told her.

Patricia walked in and sat down, seeing someone next to her, but she didn't want to glance at the person.

Mr Sweet sat in front of them.

"Patricia, I have just been talking to-" He started.

"Yeah, yeah, you were talking to Trudy and you know I was lying,yadda yadda ya." Patricia said. "I have detention from you, chore duty from her and I have to make it up to you, her and Nina. Can I go now?"

Mr Sweet said "No. Trudy, do you have something to say?"

Patricia looked at Trudy, then away from her.

Trudy murmured "No. She's not doing anything wrong. Let her off, please."

* * *

Over the summer, Patricia visited Canada. She was bored, until her mother sent her to Wal-Mart.

She was grabbing a loaf of bread, when a cold hand grabbed hers.

"Ah! Watch where you stick your hands!" She squealed. She looked up and saw a blond boy with glittering green eyes.

"Well. That's a nice way to greet someone new. I'm Eddie, by the way."

"Eddie Krueger?" Patricia asked, sarcastically.

"I think you mean Freddie?" Eddie replied, wondering if she was confused.

"What?" She asked, furious that he'd dared to correct her.

"Freddie Krueger?" Eddie said, smiling at her.

The redhead girl glared at him. "Whatever. Now, get your freezing hands off me, slimeball."

"Sure thing. I should call you Blabs. Or Yacker. Hmm, Yacker." He said.

They met again in the queue.

"Oh well, if it isn't the Yacker." Eddie said, grinning at her red hair.

She turned and glared at him. "Oh, not you again!"

"Way to make a guy feel welcome. Yeah, I didn't expect to see you here either. I hoped you'd left."

"I wish I had. You're a pain." She shot at him.

"You're a Yacker." He fired back at her.

They ignored each other pointedly.

* * *

Patricia was on her laptop and a boy sat opposite her.

"Oh no. _Please_ tell me you're not staying here?!" She gasped in horror.

"Well, as a matter of principle, I don't like to stay anywhere too long."

"Oh great, just what we need. Another stupid boy in the house." She groaned unhappily.

"Wow, you sure know how to make a guy feel welcome." Eddie said.

"Whatever, slimeball." Patricia said dismissively.

"Right. Well as much as I'd love to stay and _hang_, I have to go and report to some guy named Vincent or Victor?" He tailed off, unsure of who it was.

"No idea." Patricia said, shrugging, as Joy walked in and Eddie walked out.

"Tell me, is your friend always so..." He asked, gesturing at Patricia.

"Yup." Joy said, grinning.

"Great." Eddie said, sarcastically as Joy sat with Patricia.

* * *

The next day, Eddie opened his locker and found a flood of milk bombs. They splattered all over him.

He turned to Patricia, smothering a grin. "Lemme guess. You did this?"

"Yup. You looked so pathetic and you only have me to thank." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes. He was looking forward to getting home and eating some of Vera's home baked honey cookies.

He did just that. There was so much tension between him and Patricia, but not bad 'I-hate-you' tension. Good 'I-love you-and-I-wanna-hide-it' tension.

Perfect timing, too.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	66. Chapter 66

House Of Hate Flirting. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Eddie smacked into Patricia on the way to breakfast.

"Watch where you're going, dufus!" Patricia yelled.

"Ever watch where you're going, Yacker?" Eddie yelled at the same time.

"Do you?" Patricia snapped.

"Wow, could you slow down your roll a bit? It a ha-ar-rd to under star-nd your ark-sent." He mimicked her.

She said "Do you ever shut up?!"

Though Patricia couldn't help looking into his glittery eyes and loving it. She loved that particular shade of green.

Eddie looked at the grey eyes of the glowering redhead and loved the look behind them. He knew then that she liked him.

* * *

"You will help Joy and Fabian organise the ball." Mr Sweet said, as if it was torture.

"Oh, come on, that's not- Actually, yeah that's pretty fair." Patricia said, planning like mad.

"Very well. You may go back to your house. And try not to drip too much on the way out." He dismissed them.

Patricia said softly "I can't believe we got away with that. It's like old Sweetie has no spine at all. Sad."

Eddie felt offended on his dad's behalf, but he wasn't likely to tell this rebellious redhead who hated him with a vengeance that he was the son of her headmaster.

* * *

"They are called Horns Of Metal." Victor was trying to control his impatience with Patricia.

"I thought it meant..." She mimed playing a trumpet "horns."

"I do not care how you remedy this, but remedy it you shall, otherwise this marks the end of your night." Victor told her, before storming off.

Patricia groaned. Eddie felt guilty.

"You didn't rat me out?" He asked her, confused.

"I don't rat people out." She said, grinning.

* * *

The next day during school, Patricia was bored.

She doodled _**Eddie**_ on her notes in block capitals. Joy noticed.**  
**

"You really like this guy, Patty." Joy commented.

"Breathe a word and it won't be Victor and his secret society you need to fear." Patricia threatened, too low for anyone but Joy to hear. "Yeah, he's cute and all but by the time it gets to _here_," Patricia raised a finger to her lips "it comes out as 'Get out of my face, Eddie, ya freak!'"

She sounded dismayed. Joy said despairingly "Yeah, you say that a lot. You know what you need? Quality time with him."

"I wanna tell him that I think he's cute and all that, but I end up telling him he smells like a wet dog." Patricia said, causing and eavesdropping Eddie to grin.

Only that morning had she paid him that exact compliment. He knew that her insults were her way of telling him she liked him. And he planned to do the exact same stuff to her until she admitted she liked him.

* * *

"_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on. I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are. I love it even more when I find you on the floor. I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more._" Eddie was outside her bedroom door, five minutes past eleven at night. He was serenading her in the language of Sick Puppies, I Hate You.

A blonde woman walked down the stairs.

"Eddie, dear? What are you doing?"

"Uh, singing." He replied, not wanting to mention serenading Patricia.

"You should be asleep. It's past eleven o'clock. You do have school tomorrow." Vera said innocently.

"Yeah, great, thanks, Vera." Eddie said coolly, though he had an edge of irritation to his tone.

He went downstairs to bed.

Patricia was cackling into a pillow. Joy was moaning at her.

"Shut up cackling, Patty, you're driving me mad!"

Patricia laughed "He was singing and got caught out by Vera!"

Joy groaned in frustration and slept under her pillow. Patricia laughed all night.

She'd spread the whole thing through the house by breakfast.

"Sing in your sleep, Eddie?" She asked, causing everyone to laugh.

Jerome said "We heard all about your serenading Militia Patricia last night."

Eddie said "Yeah, as if. Yacker was dreaming."

Joy said "Uh, no, I heard you too. And Patty wouldn't stop cackling all night."

It was all over the school and Eddie couldn't catch a break. He went to the Frobisher Library, but backed out when he saw the place empty except for the two workers, who just so happened to be flirting.

He really was having a bad day.

* * *

Eddie put the bucket of wet mud in the perfect position. As soon as Patricia opened the door, splash! She'd be drenched in muddy water and providing him with a good laugh.

Patricia came up and said "What are you doing, weasel?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I'm gonna go make some pancakes, so later, yackball." He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Slimeball."

He hid until he heard the click of her doorknob, then watched as she pushed it and the bucket tipped and soaked her.

She screamed then snapped "You did this!"

He said "Why would you think it was me?" All innocence, though he was fighting back a laugh, she looked so funny.

Patricia calmed down. "Sorry, I thought-"

Eddie said "No, you're right. It was me."

She shouted "You total Neanderthal!"

The two ran through the house, Patricia screaming "You better run, you stupid freak!" And Eddie laughing.

They knew that they loved each other really.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	67. Chapter 67

House Of Blocked. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mara groaned in frustration. She needed new Jackal material. Who could she turn to? She needed someone to give her serious material.

Jerome walked through.

"Having fun with your homework there, Jaffray?" He asked sarcastically, though he'd been enjoying the little frustrated frown on her face.

"No, I'm stuck for good Jackal material. This is hard, I'm totally blocked." Mara was annoyed.

"I can help you with that. I just found something seriously weird in the library." Jerome said.

"What is it? Please tell me you weren't watching Jasper and Trudy flirt, the whole school knows they do that." Mara said, internally shuddering at the idea.

Jerome said "No, not flirting and not them, either. No, Nina, Fabian, Alfie, Amber, Patricia and a blindfolded Eddie went behind a bookcase and into some secret passage."

Mara perked up instantly, threw her arms around Jerome's neck and kissed him.

"Jerome Clarke, what would I ever do without you?! Thank you so much!" She said, happily and loudly. Nobody else was in the house except them.

* * *

Mara had her camera video taping the bookcase, ready to snap a picture of the people behind the bookcase, with a recording machine for any audio.

They had their picnic. At one in the afternoon, they were caught by a very irritated Jasper.

"What are you children doing? You should be in school! Go on, you have to go."

Eddie grinned mischievously. "Yeah, Yacker. We better get going. We don't want to impose on this poor guy's quality Trudy time."

Patricia bust up laughing. Mara couldn't help giggling softly. Jasper got more annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, Trudy and I aren't speaking. Now, get off to class."

* * *

During supper, Mara whispered to Jerome "Hey, I have all the footage of them in the library. It's got the bookshelf and Patricia and Eddie's date."

"Oh, cool. Want me to watch it with you, Jaffray?" Jerome offered.

"Yes, please. I think you'll like it." Mara said, choking back a laugh.

* * *

"So, our next task is to complete a game of Senet." Fabian said. They were sat in Nina and Amber's room, Patricia finally returned to them.

Amber said "How hard can _that_ be?"

"Very hard, Amber. Even with a total Egyptologist in the making and his freakily well-taught relative." Patricia answered, causing Alfie to snicker.

Fabian said "Nobody knows the exact rules."

Nina said "Oh, great. So to get the Mask that will get us all uncursed, we just have to play an unplayable game. Right. And what happens if we lose?"

Alfie said "Trixie, isn't Fabian's freakily well taught relative on Team Evil?"

Fabian said "No. He's been blackmailed into all this, that's what caused Trudy's kidnap, come on."

Alfie said "Either way, we still only have a 16 year old Egyptologist in the making."

Nina groaned. "We're all gonna die."

Fabian said "No, listen, Nina, we will all get through this alive."

Nina didn't have that faith in this any more. She had faith enough in the others, it was just herself. This would be impossible.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	68. Chapter 68

House Of Strain. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Patricia laughed.

"Why can't a blonde dial 911?" She asked.

Fabian said "I don't know."

"Because she can't find the eleven." Patricia replied and caught herself laughing with Fabian.

Eddie was getting jealous. His wife was flirting with her best friend's husband right in front of her and him.

"What do you call a dinosaur with a banana in each ear?" Fabian asked.

"Tell me." Patricia laughed, still in recovery.

"Anything you like, he can't hear you." Fabian answered and they cracked up again.

Just then, the phone rang.

Eddie picked up and put the phone on speaker when he heard Devin's voice.

Devin said "None of you guys flip out, OK?"

They all agreed. "Well, tell us, kid." Eddie said.

Devin said "Bliss is in our room now. She's asked me to tell you."

Patricia said "Devin, tell us."

Devin said "She's pregnant."

The room erupted in congratulations and squeals of delight.

* * *

That night as they got into bed, Eddie said "Do you fancy Fabian, Yacker?"

Patricia bust up laughing. "Me fancy him?! He was lucky Nina and Joy did and Joy's was pretty short lived."

"You were flirting with him earlier." Eddie said, causing her to roll over and fall out of bed, laughing.

"F-f-fli- flirt- flirting wit-wit-with Fabian?! Me? Slimeball, you're not seriously jealous?!"

That put an end to that dispute.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	69. Chapter 69

House Of Teasing. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Eddie was hanging out in the Frobisher library on Saturday. Jasper came in, making Trudy jump. She saw him and ran so fast, she made no sound. Eddie saw the disappointed look on Jasper's face.

"Aw, do you miss your precious little Trudykins? Is she being a bad girl?" Eddie teased.

Jasper looked up. "Don't talk about her like that. She's not a bad person. Why would I miss her? She's in here with me. A lot."

Eddie grinned and teasingly said "Ooh, sounds like somebody has a crush. Come on, tell Eddie."

When Jasper gave him a look implying Eddie being crazy, Eddie snapped all serious.

"No, dude, I'm serious. Come on. I had trouble with Patricia. Nobody knows difficult women better than I do. And, though she's pretty, Trudy looks way more of a pushover than Patricia." Eddie said, seriously and calmly.

Jasper saw no trace of joking in Eddie's face or eyes, so he sat down.

"Right, tell me everything about her. What is she like?" Eddie said, helpfully.

"She's bright, bouncy and a bit hyperactive during the day. By about seven in the evening, she's worn herself down and she's willing to sit down and chat. Though on occasion, she talks until she falls asleep, then I end up taking her to my house and setting her up with a bed. She's easy to please. She's kind and gentle. Although she enjoys talking, she's quite quiet about it.

She's beautiful, tender, and sweet. I doubt there's anyone who is quite like her. Nobody could show that level of perfection except her. She denies that she's anything near it, but her actions speak louder than her mild words."

Eddie knew what Jasper was talking about. He felt the same way over Patricia.

"Come on, let it all out." Eddie said, all supportive.

"She's never afraid to be who she is. She's always willing to do whatever she's asked, no questions. She struggles with learning, which is something I didn't expect. She called the replica of the Mask of Anubis a Mask of the Doggy Face Ushabti. She calls the Ox Bell a ding-thing. The Ushabti burial figure, she calls an Anubis burial statue.

She's always open for a hug, she likes to smile and laugh, she enjoys playing games with her teddy." Jasper said.

Eddie bust up laughing. "She has a teddy?! She's in her thirties!"

Jasper said "Oh, well. It's actually pretty cute. And so is the bear."

Eddie thought that was hilarious. He stocked that as required blackmail info.

"Right, tell me more about her." Eddie was sympathetic and helpful again.

Jasper sighed. "She rarely learns something new, she never opens up and spills her innermost secrets, which I know she has. I've seen her sometimes, chewing her lip and thinking deeply. She likes it if she does learn something, she starts smiling and bouncing up and down on her toes, clapping and she quietly says 'Yay'.

She's a cuddly little being, no mistake. She said that her most recent dream was one where she was married and lived in a magic sugar land. She had gumdrop trees and marshmallow castles, chocolate mud, chocolate pebbles and green Smarties grass with blue Skittles flowers. Her river was made of blue Skittles and her sky was all blue Smarties.

She had little Jelly Babies and she made Haribo fried eggs for breakfast. She enjoys drawing and writing and singing, though she utterly refused to show me any of her drawings or writing and she completely refused to sing. She doesn't like opening up.

But of all that, she's the best coworker I've ever known, she's the warmest person I know and I doubt I'll ever meet someone as kind, caring, beautiful and gentle as Trudy again."

Eddie understood everything Jasper had said to him. His Patricia was exactly like that.

"Well, now that I know that, I'm gonna give you this advice. Leave this to Eddie and by the end of semester, you'll have yourself a Trudy." Eddie promised.

* * *

He found Trudy curled up in a corner outside. She was just waking.

"Hi, there, sleepyhead." Eddie said.

"Eddie? Love, what are you doing out here?" Trudy asked, confused.

"I want to talk to you. Inside, because it's probably going to rain." Eddie said, picking her up.

Trudy let him get her into the hall, no protesting, which he knew she often did. The only times she let people carry her was when she'd hurt or broken a leg or rib.

Jasper totally flipped out when he saw her. "Trudy, what's the matter?! Who hurt you, what happened to you, what's bruised, cut or broken?!"

Trudy said "I don't know, something hurts. It's something in my ankle." She pointed down her leg.

Jasper grabbed her leg gently and started gently checking it through. He felt a spot in her ankle that should be hard, it was softer than her cheek.

"Oh God. Eddie, give her to me, I need you to get an ambulance." Jasper took Trudy gently in his arms. "Beautiful Trudy, what happened?"

"I fell asleep." She stated, simply and quietly.

"And what else happened?" Jasper asked, his voice soft.

"I rolled over, fell off my tree branch and woke up with my ankle hurting, so I cried, then went to sleep again." Trudy said, smiling.

Jasper cradled her. "What will I ever do with you, my beautiful, clumsy little Trudy? You can be a real nugget sometimes."

She smiled. "I know. And you might be tempted to snuggle? I'm freezing."

Jasper looked at her, grabbed her wrist and felt that she was colder than ice.

"Aw, you poor, tiny thing." He said, sitting on the bench. He grabbed the emergency kit and wrapped the blanket around Trudy, then cuddled her. She was cold, but Jasper loved that she was willing to sit on his lap while she was warmed up.

The paramedics arrived and they saw her, sat on Jasper's lap, her leg up on the bench, her ankle looking odd.

They had her ankle strapped and her in the ambulance in no time. Eddie had informed his dad and Jasper had gone with Trudy.

At the hospital, they thought she was younger than she was, only in her early twenties.

"You're one brave girl, aren't you?" The doctor commented, sorting her ankle out. Jasper smiled at Trudy. She grinned.

"I'm used to this. Falling out of trees I happen to be napping in." Trudy said, gaining odd looks from everyone in the room. "What? Can't a woman nap in a tree?"

Jasper smiled at her. "You make it sound so funny, like it's totally ordinary."

Trudy said "Isn't it? Well then, I've been mistaken for all my life! I've been napping in trees since I was old enough to hold onto the branch."

The doctor laughed and Jasper kissed Trudy's hair.

"You're a proper little nugget, you beautiful girl." He told her, making her glow. She was happy.

"What? Napping in trees is nice. Provided you don't like to wriggle about like I do." She said, enjoying the memories of her dreams while she napped in trees.

"You're a beautiful, crazy thing, my Trudy." Jasper told her.

"Yes." She said innocently, her eyes wide as she looked at him.

The doctors thought she was sweet and naive.

* * *

The next day, Jasper caught Trudy napping in a tree again. She rolled over and he caught her. It was pouring down and Trudy was soaked. Jasper rolled his eyes fondly, unzipped his nine sizes too big raincoat and wrapped Trudy up inside it, too.

She slept on, snuggling away. She looked so innocent, Jasper couldn't help loving her.

She was his and nobody else's. He'd see to that.

Trudy woke, wrapped in a blanket in a house.

Jasper came in as she sneezed. "Oh, Trudy." He handed her tissues. She tried her hardest not to be loud, but she was ill.

Jasper sat next to her.

"Hey, little lady. What hurts?" He asked, knowing that she had a cold.

"My head, my throat and my nose. I can't breathe properly." She said. Jasper kissed her.

"Wait a second." He said.

He made her a huge mug of steaming mint and ginger tea and a bowl of tomato soup. He gave it to her, making her smile.

"Aw, thank you, lovely. I'd hug you, but I don't want you to get sick." She said, all concerned for him.

"It's fine, I have antioxidants. Come here." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She smiled. He offered her bread for her soup.

Soon enough, she'd finished her meal and her drink. She was warm and full and having breathing difficulty. Jasper gave her a tissue full of menthol oil, rubbed some minty smelling stuff all over her throat, her back and under her nose and gave her a sticky thing to help her breathe properly and not snore a bit.

As soon as she was asleep, Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well, my Trudy." He told her. He told Mr Sweet why Trudy had slept through her work hours.

Mr Sweet was sympathetic. "If that's the case, I'll get some people to run the exhibition for you while Trudy's too sick to move."

"Thank you."

They talked it all over, then hung up. Jasper went to make sure Trudy was OK. As long as she was happy, Jasper didn't care.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	70. Chapter 70

House Of Protective. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Trudy shot into the library, terrified.

Jasper caught her and held her. She was gasping for air, but she relaxed into his arms.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" Jasper asked, looking at her.

"I'm being chased!" She exclaimed.

A tiny white bunny came in, all innocence.

"By the bunny!" She squealed, jumping up on the bench.

Jasper grinned. "You were being chased by a cute, fluffy bunny rabbit?"

"Ye-e-e-s-s-s-s!" Trudy whined, hearing his laughter.

Jasper chuckled. Trudy was scared and hurt.

"Not funny! Scary." She whined.

"Yeah, yeah. Scary in a cute way. Like you are." Jasper told her.

* * *

The next day, Trudy was walking. A hand grabbed her. She squealed, saw a stranger, yanked her arm free and ran for her life.

She really was being followed by someone and she shot inside the library.

Jasper looked up. "Being chased by another bunny, Trudy?" He asked, amused.

"NO! A tall man, chasing me!" She squealed, jumping behind a cupboard.

Jasper didn't believe her. Instead he picked her up and cuddled her.

"There's nobody chasing you, beautiful. And if they did, they'd have some serious problems to deal with later." He promised, stroking her hair.

She cuddled up to him, then the person following her came in. Trudy let out a high pitched squeal and shot off like a bullet.

The person said "What's her deal? I just wanted her to come with me to my home."

Jasper got mad at this guy.

"She wouldn't accept for two reasons. One) She doesn't trust strangers. Two) She's in a relationship already and she wouldn't ever cheat on someone, she's too good, too pure."

"She's your girlfriend, isn't she?" The guy asked, knowing that the answer would be yes.

"She certainly is and I don't want her scared. Got that?" Jasper said, defensively.

"Yes, sir. Mind if I stay and look through the exhibits?" The guy asked, all friendly.

"As long as you don't scare Trudy, I'm fine." Jasper was all protective of her, knowing how easy it was to terrify her.

Then while the random guy looked through the exhibits, Jasper called "Trudy, baby, it's OK now. Come here."

Trudy crept down from the mezzanine into Jasper's arms. Jasper cuddled her, rubbing her back.

"Hey, beautiful." Jasper murmured softly into Trudy's hair.

"Stop talking to yourself, Jazzy." She murmured back, snuggling him to her.

"I was talking to you. You're gorgeous, my Trudy." He told her, making her warm up some and she started getting sleepy.

She fell to the floor, sleeping. Jasper instantly thought she'd dropped dead on the spot, so he checked her pulse, breathing and her airway. He looked at the slight smile she got when she was dreaming of something nice.

He loved that small smile, it made him happy to see her in a nice place, where everything was just like her, innocent, pure, warm and gentle.

Her face turned into a mask of terror and she started to whimper and sob in her sleep.

More people had come in. They heard her start screaming in her sleep. Jasper gently shook her and woke her.

"Trudy, shh, you're OK now. Shh, shh." Jasper had her wrapped in his arms as she cried. "What happened in your dreams?"

"The magic sugar land died! I was left in a black hole that showed me nasty versions of the ones I love, telling me all nasty things. It was so real and scary, Jazzy." Trudy sobbed.

A person nearby heard her, thinking it was sweet.

Jasper kissed her hair and said "Listen, you are a beautiful and kind woman, warm, gentle, innocent and pure. Nothing bad could be truthfully said about you."

She snuggled, then let go and vomited onto the floor.

"Oh, my God, are you OK?" Jasper asked. "Stupid question. Lie down for a second."

He got everyone out, cleaned and closed the library and took a very sick Trudy back to his home.

"OK, you. I have a bucket for you, tissues, and a hairband." Jasper said, tying her hair back.

Trudy weakly sighed. "You're being so good to me, Jazzy."

"Well, it's the least I can do. Relax. I'll put the telly on." He said, flicking it on. "Anything you want to watch in particular?"

"Hmm... I don't know. You pick." She said, her tone soft and weak.

Jasper watched her. She was important, more important than anything else. He'd text Mr Sweet and told him that Trudy had gone down with a sick bug and she was in need of care. He wouldn't stop until they both got a month off, in case it got worse and she needed a hospital.

After two days, it was worse. She couldn't keep even a glass of water down and it was dehydrating her. Jasper got her to a hospital, bucket and all.

They did all kinds of examinations, then told him to give her Lucozade and something for her blood sugar and to hydrate her a little.

Jasper spent all his time on her. And every penny he had went into Trudy's delight. Everything went well. She started getting better and after another twelve days, she'd started feeling much better, she wasn't sick anymore. She waited until she'd been sat still for two whole weeks, then she knew from experiences with illness that it wouldn't be contagious anymore.

She and Jasper spent the next two weeks snuggled up, keeping each other warm and happy.

During a thunderstorm, the electricity went out. Trudy curled close to Jasper. They ended up in a warm and very snug hold.

Trudy was sleeping, hugging Jasper. He was lay next to her, cuddling her, sleeping too. Work and money didn't matter to either of them. As long as they had each other, nothing could ever hurt them.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	71. Chapter 71

House Of Weird. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Nina bounced in her seat. Amber walked in.

"Nina? What are you doing?" The blonde asked.

"Nothing." Nina said calmly, though she was snapping inside.

"Something. Are you going on a date?" Amber asked.

"N- YES!" Nina squealed.

Amber gasped and giggled "I knew it! You're going on a date with _Fabian_, aren't you?"

"Yes! You have to swear not to tell anyone. OK." Nina worried.

"OK. I never tell a secret." Amber said.

* * *

Nina wore a blue dress and some matching silk flats.

Fabian wore a grey-blue shirt and black jeans with white Converse trainers.

He'd set up a picnic. They had pancakes, pastries, orange juice and cola, chocolate bars, jelly beans, sandwiches, crisps, salad, cherries and peaches.

Nina smiled and Fabian stood.

"Nina! You look... beautiful." He said softly, amazed by her. A slight breeze lifted Nina's hair.

"And that's coming from you?" She said sweetly, sitting down with him.

They had their picnic, both of them enjoying it.

"What jelly bean did you get?" Fabian asked.

Nina grinned. "I got banana split. You try."

Fabian grabbed a black one. "Cola."

Nina tried a pale blue one. "Mint."

Fabian tried another. "Candyfloss."

That went on for a while.

Meanwhile, Victor was babysitting one year old Amada.

He was teaching her taxidermy. She loved it and learned to do it by the third animal.

She stuffed a fourth by herself. Victor gave her a massive hug.

"Well done, little one!" He said, cradling her.

After her parents returned, Amada was given a cat.

"Mama, me keep catty?" She asked hopefully.

Trudy smiled at her. "If your daddy says yes, then fine by me."

"Thank you, Mama!" Amada squealed, the took it to Jasper.

"Dada, me keep catty?" She asked. "Mama say if you say yes, me can?"

Jasper never could deny his baby anything.

"OK, Amada. Keep it." He told her.

Amada squealed happily. She took her cat upstairs.

Five minutes later, they heard the cat squealing.

Trudy said "What was that?!"

Jasper said lazily "Probably Mads tripping on the cat's tail."

Half an hour later, Amada came back.

"Mama, Dada, Victor, wook!" She squealed.

She'd stuffed her cat, nailed it to a plaque and scratched Kitty in baby handwriting onto the wood.

Trudy screamed "Oh, gosh! What did you do?!"

Jasper saw and looked stunned with horror.

Victor wiped a tear from his eye, smiling.

Amada said "Me stuff kitty! I keep kitty forever!"

Victor held a hand to his heart. "I have never been more proud."

Trudy growled softly "What did you do to my baby?"

Jasper said furiously "Taught her to be a taxidermist."

Trudy growled "You little...!" Then she pounced and knocked him over, starting to beat him up.

"You taught my baby girl to be a taxidermist!" She yelled.

Amada burst into tears, running away with her cat. Trudy finished pounding in Victor, then she went to her baby.

Fabian and Nina witnessed the whole event and were just standing there, stunned silent.

"I did just see Mads holding a stuffed cat and Victor crying then Trudy attacking him, right?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know, but I think so." Nina replied, confused.

"Just checking. Anyway-" He was cut off by a scream.

They ran upstairs, Victor and Jasper in tow.

Amada had a chemistry kit. She'd turned the bottom of a glass to goo.

"I gun lid for ebber!" She squealed, totally deranged for it.

Trudy picked up a weird glass pile.

"This was my special rose vase...!" She said, stunned and upset.

Victor smiled, touched that the baby had learned so much from him.

Jasper said "You know, I happen to have battered someone for hurting my wife. So imagine what I'll do to you!" He yelled the last two words and started beating Victor up while Trudy took the kit away from Amada.

Nina looked at Fabian with wide eyes.

They ran downstairs and curled up in the laundry room. They spent the rest of the day kissing.

They got caught out by Trudy.

"Oh, goodness! You two loves, forever in hiding. Supper's on the table, I'd advise getting some." She told them.

Fabian said "We would, but you're in here and we don't want to scare you."

Trudy gave him a light smack around the head. Not enough to hurt, just playing.

"You cheeky children, get some supper." Trudy giggled.

Nina smiled. "We knew what you really meant. We just wanted to mess with you."

Trudy chuckled. "OK, you precious kids have had your fun, go get your supper."

They left, but preferred to go get ready for bed.

They spent the whole night texting each other.

And they enjoyed every minute of it.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	72. Chapter 72

House Of Rom-Com. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mara grabbed Patricia and Eddie as Jerome grabbed Nina and Fabian.

Patricia said "Mara, what are you doing?!"

Eddie said "Let go of us!"

Nina gasped "Jerome, what?!"

Fabian groaned. "Really Jerome?!"

The couple dropped their friends on the sofa.

"Alright, thanks, Jay." Mara cooed, then snapped into Business Mara mode. "Jay and I are going to watch a rom-com with a group. Willow, Alfie, Mick and Joy are going, too. We wanted to know if you guys are coming, too."

Patricia said "Which rom-com?"

"Roses are red." Mara said dreamily while Jerome rolled his eyes.

Nina said "Aw, I've been wanting to see that! Can we go, Fabes?"

Fabian stuttered a bit, but agreed to go with Nina.

Mara and Nina squealed "Yay!"

Patricia sarcastically asked "Wanna go watch a romantic comedy?"

Eddie replied with just as much sarcasm as Patricia "Sure, why not?"

Mara had only heard their replies and she squealed excitedly.

"Fabulous. Meet us at six thirty for the group and we'll be there for when the movie starts at seven."

Little Amada crawled in, sucking on a bit of toast covered in chocolate. Her dress and face were covered in chocolate and she was smiling adorably.

Nina picked Amada up and cuddled her.

"Hey, Nugget. What are you up to?" Nina cooed.

"Me no Guggy! Me Madda!" Amada burbled past her toast.

Everyone in the room laughed, she just sounded so cute.

"OK, Amada, what are you doing?" Mara asked.

"Mama make sad sound, Dada been shout at her." Amada said, her baby voice making it ten times worse for everyone else.

"Why did Daddy shout at Mummy, Amada?" Nina asked the tiny child.

"He say she be bad, she gun have new baby." Amada burbled, her cute little babyish voice making them all wonder for a second about what she'd said. When they got it...

"Oh my God!" The four exclaimed and carried Amada to Jasper and Trudy.

They regretted that. They opened the door and the happy couple were kissing, lay wrapped around each other and glued by their mouths.

Amada yelled "ICKY!"

Her parents jumped, hearing their baby girl's scream and the teenagers' laughter. By that time, they were drowning in tears of laughter. Trudy blushed so deeply, she went a shade of red nobody had ever seen before.

Amada giggled. "Mama, Dada be icky, me stop it. Mama fee bedder now?"

Trudy nodded, totally unable to speak. Jasper had an idea. He grabbed his wife and kissed her so hard everyone else groaned.

Everyone left and went to the living room. Amada was having fun, playing with a ball.

* * *

At the cinema, they were stuffing their faces with blue raspberry Tango bonbons, popcorn, chocolates and Fanta. A little fluff moment made Willow start crying and Mara whispered to Jerome.

"I know now why you kept calling her Weeping Willow."

Jerome laughed, making Mara smile. She adored hearing him laugh.

Nina was crying into Fabian's shoulder by the wedding scene. She adored weddings and hoped hers would be with Fabian some point after high school.

Patricia and Eddie had fallen asleep and were snuggled up together.

At the end of the movie, they woke and were the first to get out of the cinema.

The others were busy having a laugh.

Back at the house, both Jasper and Victor were yelling at them for coming in five minutes late. Trudy came running, little Amada trying to feed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Trudy shouted, her tone stern. "Shut up, you two!"

Jasper pushed her back. "This has nothing to do with you, Trudy, go back to bed."

"No. Now, let these poor kids go to bed or a certain Corbiere will disappear and so will someone's wife and daughter."

Jasper gave his wife a horrified look. She gave him a calm look and shrugged. Victor had run off to protect his dead bird.

Trudy walked off. Jasper didn't give it a second thought, he chased her.

Every one of the kids were laughing.

"Wow, she really can handle them." Nina giggled.

Everyone laughed harder.

Trudy was sat innocently feeding Amada, watching her husband rage at her. She wasn't doing anything, no tears, she wasn't feeling hurt. She'd threatened to take the child he loved so much and she'd threatened to leave him.

When he calmed down, she smiled slightly and said "Are you done telling me off? Because our baby's trying to sleep and your yelling isn't helping her."

Jasper looked at the beautiful child snuggling into her mum. Trudy looked down at her baby, then up into Jasper's eyes. He couldn't resist that innocent look.

"OK, I'll shut up for now. You've not heard the last of it." He promised her. She chuckled, shook her head and kissed him.

"Mm-hmm, I sure haven't. It'd be nice if just once you let yourself loosen up a little bit. Those children will be children and you just have to accept that. Would you shout at me if I was just five minutes late?"

"No. Do you always have to be right, Trudy? Even when you got yourself stolen, you just had to be right, risking your life for it."

"Gosh, Jazzy, why are you always so controlling? I've offered to become the silent and gentle maid, but you told me you'd prefer it if I just stayed the way I am. Now you expect me to do what I'm told."

Jasper heard the truth in her voice. She was right again.

"Oh. See, you're doing it again. Being right." He told her, getting more and more frustrated with her.

"I know. I'm always right. I don't have to be, I can handle being wrong. But in this particular matter, I'm just being honest." She was trying not to show that she was mad at him, but she truly couldn't help it.

Jasper saw her anger and felt that she was just reflecting his mood. He moved to kiss her and she pressed a finger to his lips.

"No." She stated, then she went to the laundry cupboard and got herself a duvet and a pillow, then snuggled on the floor by Amada's cradle.

"Trudy, you know you can get in bed?" Jasper told her, confused.

"But I won't. I'm not in the best of moods with you and I know it might be upsetting for you, but I don't want to snuggle tonight." She replied, feeling like she'd broken herself.

Jasper just shrugged. "Suit yourself. I'm not going to force you."

Trudy waited until he was snoring before she burst into silent tears.

Jasper heard a soft and almost silent sob, feeling bad that she was crying. He knew she loved him, he loved her just as much.

* * *

Outside, Eddie and Patricia were listening.

They heard quiet footsteps and soothing words. A quiet sob, the sound of someone being picked up.

"OK, you. Calm yourself down a bit." Jasper told her.

Trudy whimpered, but definitely calmed down. They heard the rustle of a tissue as she dried herself up.

"I'm sorry I was such a brat, I just wanted you and Victor to let the kids go to bed." She softly murmured.

"You daft little thing, you weren't a total brat. You were just a bit of one. Anyway, you listen to me. If you do that again, you'll be given a real reason to cry. For now, come on, cuddle up."

"After that? You just told me that I've been bratty and you wanted to hit me for it. Forget it, put me back." They heard Trudy say, causing Eddie and Patricia to snicker.

"I'm not going to forget it, I'm gonna hug my beautiful little wife until I've squeezed her lungs out." Jasper told her.

They heard her gasp, then squealing. They didn't dare to open the door, but they heard her squeal "Stop this! No more!"

Eddie looked at his redheaded girlfriend.

She said "What is he doing to her?"

He whispered "I dunno, but I don't wanna find out. Let's get outta here."

Eddie carried Patricia away and they hid in the coat room. In there, the two kissed their way to sleep.

Jerome and Mara were sleeping, wrapped around each other. Nina and Fabian were also sleeping, snuggled up.

Willow and Alfie were up, videoing alien activity.

* * *

Trudy was squealing unhappily at being cuddled harder than she was used to. She felt bruised and sore. Jasper was hugging her far too hard for her liking.

"You're really squeezing my lungs out!" She gasped, hurting.

"I know that." He told her. "I told you I would."

She pushed herself free and grabbed a knife.

"Well, you want me dead." She stated, pointing the pointy end of the knife at her ribs. Jasper stole the knife and threw it deep into the floor.

He kissed her, pressing her to him.

Trudy went limp and cold and refused to kiss back. Jasper squeezed her, but nothing shocked her into kissing.

Eventually he stopped. "Well, someone's being a bit moody. I suppose it's your pregnancy hormones."

She just rolled her eyes and sat in a corner, her back to Jasper.

"What are you doing, you gorgeous nutcase?" He asked.

"Waiting for you to sleep so that I have a clear route to death. Obviously." She told him, meaning every word.

Jasper picked her up, held her more tenderly and put her in the bed next to him.

"As much as I love you, my darling Trudy, you can sometimes be a complete puzzling worry. You scare me senseless with your talk of death and being horrible, too terrible for anything a human being needs."

"Well, I am. So get used to it." Trudy said. Jasper kissed her.

"I hope your brain rewires and fixes itself soon, because self hating Trudy is kind of worrying." He told her, clutching her to him.

She hated herself more and more with every passing second.

* * *

Patricia noticed the tense atmosphere as she and Eddie watched the two adults. Trudy wouldn't talk, Jasper didn't let her out of his sight.

Patricia knew then that there was something wrong and she would find out what and fix it.

* * *

She faked gagging and ran to the bathroom, and did something she never thought she'd do. She stuck two fingers down her throat and vomited.

As soon as she had Trudy to herself, she got everything about what had happened the night before.

She waited until she could corner Jasper and then she confronted him with how he'd made his wife feel. He felt really guilty but explained to Patricia what had happened from his side of it all.

Patricia told Trudy what Jasper had said.

She started feeling like an owl in Harry Potter, flitting between two people.

Soon she got the couple together and forced them to talk it out. She and Eddie guarded the doors while the adults talked.

Trudy said "I don't know why you two have got us both sat in here. I have nothing to say to him."

Jasper said "A little chatterbox like you must have lots of things to say."

"Not to you. I hate you." She said furiously.

"What, you think that you're so easy to love? You do nothing but cry, whine and act spoiled. I've met brats, but you're the worst brat ever." Jasper told her, furious with the woman he loved into confetti.

"I'm a brat?! You're the one who tried to snap me into millions of pieces just because you were wound up! I don't remember trying to do that!"

By this time, the two of them were screaming at each other.

"See, this is why I hate you! You're a whining nightmare! I regret marrying you! I should have let you die! It would have been much easier than living with you!" Jasper screamed at her.

Patricia and Eddie looked from them to each other and back in shocked horror.

Trudy screamed "I can arrange that! You'll lose your coming baby, and maybe even Mads, but I tell you now, it'll be much easier!"

She moved Eddie and forced her way into the kitchen.

Moments later, there was a soft tearing sound that could be heard in the deathly quiet and the louder clatter of plastic and metal on laminate then thuds as something more human hit the ground.

Jasper was in the kitchen and fixing his wounded wife before anyone else registered what had happened.

She was bleeding rapidly and Jasper was frantic.

"Oh, God. Trudy, my beautiful angel, I didn't mean that. You know that living without you would be horrible. You're the light of my life, you know this. I'm sorry for shouting at you. You did nothing bad. I love you, baby. Come on, keep yourself alive."

He was tying a rope around her arms to stop the blood and kissing her. Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"You're just saying it because you want me alive to torture and hate. Don't you understand? My death makes you the happiest person ever." Trudy told him, her voice weak.

"Not true. I love you, Trudy. I know I just told you the opposite, I'm so sorry. Just please, beautiful little Trudy, stay here."

Trudy rolled her eyes at him. "You really aren't giving me much choice. You're forcing me into it."

Patricia and Eddie were watching in shock. They were confused as to what was going on. Trudy had never been like this, Jasper was never this crazy.

They just held hands and gawped.

Eventually, the blood stopped flowing and Jasper bandaged Trudy up.

"You are so beautiful, Trudy." Jasper told her.

She sighed. "I'm covered in my own blood, I'm the worst wife and mother in the world, I'm hideous and you can still lie to me? You're just a bit biased, Jasper."

"I'm not. And I won't lie about you being beautiful. And you, my sweetest Trudy, are the best wife in the world, the most loved mother and you-"

"Enough of the lies, just let me get clean. I'd kiss you, but I don't want this to look more of an attempted murder scene."

Patricia looked at Eddie and they just kissed. Stood there, joined at the lips and not moving.

They came apart and Patricia whispered "Slimeball."

Eddie grinned. "Yacker." He whispered, before they slammed onto each other's lips and kissed again.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	73. Chapter 73

House Of Idiots. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Eddie watched as his chestnut haired girlfriend drank more and more Red Bull.

She was so totally hyper, she was crashing off the walls.

Eddie grabbed his stash of the Red Bull and drank the lot. They were both so high on caffeine, they almost bounced through the ceiling.

They sang crazily and destroyed the song deliberately. It wound all the other housemates up, but they didn't care, they were just having fun.

They bounced about, enjoying every second of it.

Patricia said, higher than a NASA rocket, "Eddie, I love you to infinity!"

Eddie was just as high and said "If I could show you how much I love you, you'd be obliterated!"

They laughed and bounced. Then they danced and ended up smashing the dining room table, puncturing the sofas and crashing the TV.

The kitchen was already destroyed because of their hyperactivity.

They screamed and enjoyed themselves, throwing themselves at a very wound up Victor.

He didn't go near them after that. Nobody did. They all feared for their lives and spines.

The crazy two people jumped about, acting totally mental. They sang Sick Puppies songs at the top of their lungs, knowing each and every lyric off by heart.

They were having more fun than they'd ever had in their lives. And it felt good.

* * *

**Yeah, so a little bit... umm. But that's up to you all. I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Review and tell me, please? Couple requests, ideas for the plot, all up to you. Shout out to all my reviewers, you're honestly amazing. :) Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	74. Chapter 74

House Of Study. (**Don't own anything other than OCs and plot.**)

Mara listened to the hyperactive couple downstairs and sighed. She had a twenty page assignment for her History class, a four hundred page novel to read and report on for her English class, twenty five pages of algebra and she'd been given AP Science homework.

Jerome was there, studying his newest comic book.

"Jay, you know we're supposed to be doing homework. You have to retake your French test, remember?" Mara reminded him.

"How can you concentrate when we have the school's scariest couple hyperactive downstairs and bouncing about and breaking everything?" Jerome asked her.

"I'm ignoring the noise. You should try and get yourself some revision. You'll need it, you have to get that French test." Mara said, handing him a book.

Jerome put the book down and grabbed Mara.

"Who needs foreign languages? We're British, we speak English. You have some more important things to do anyway, Jaffray."

"More important than homework? Jay, you're having me on." Mara told him, smiling.

"No, no, Beansy Bop. We have a lot more important stuff to focus on right now." Jerome told her.

He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and pulled back.

"You're right. Homework can wait while we have kissing to do." She said, grinning happily.

"I knew you'd come to your senses, Jaffray."

They kissed again, more passionately this time. A few moments of peace never hurt anyone.

They weren't interrupted, they weren't distracted, they were alone. They were happy.

* * *

**OK, there we go. Final chapter. Hope these were enough for you guys. As always, reviews welcome. Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed and reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
